A Sibling of Gears
by Paladin12
Summary: In Jasper, Nevada, things were going slow on a weekend, until a new Autobot shows up. Who is this new bot, none other than Arcee's spark sibling. Megatron wants the new bot dead to restore his advantage, but will he be able to do it? The new bot will have to adapt to the new world or he will fall apart, lets see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Autobot Base**

It was a slow day to say the least. The cons weren't doing anything noticeable and it was the weekend. Jack, Miko, and Raf wanted to do something but the base didn't have anything fun to do.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Miko said.

"Yeah, the games aren't really doing it for me." Raf said.

"Well, we got to do something." Jack said. Just then Arcee and Bumblebee came in from the groundbridge, looking disappointed. "So, no cons?" Jack said.

"Not a single one, where did they run off to?" Arcee said.

"**Maybe they're having a party?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"Really, cons partying, that'll be the day." Arcee retorted.

"So, is there anything you would like to do?" Miko said.

"Not exactly, Jasper really isn't a pla-" Arcee was cut off by the siren going off. "What's going on?"

"An Autobot ship has entered the Earth's atmosphere!" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"Wait, another Autobot!" Raf said.

"Oh cool, this day just got better!" Miko said.

"Then lets contact him." bulkhead said.

"Autobot ship, this is Ratchet of Autobot base Omega One, please respond." Ratchet said. There was only static on the other end. "It seems that their communications are down."

"Uh, what's that?" Jack said pointing at ten red dots on the screen.

"Scrap, Autobot ship if you can hear us, there are ten decepticons on your tail!" Ratchet said.

"Can we send a ground bridge?" Raf said.

"Yeah, we could save him from those freaks." Miko said.

"Sorry but no, the ship is to big to fit in out bridge and it is too out of range." Ratchet said.

"Oh come on, you went farther to destroy the space bridge." Miko said.

"Yes, but we had luck that time, the bridge won't be able to deal with another jump like that." Ratchet said.

"Uh guys, the ship is being shot down!" Smokescreen said.

"Oh no." Arcee said.

"Where is he going to crash!?" Bulkhead said.

"At Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming." Ratchet said.

"Then there is no time to lose, Ratchet we'll need you. Arcee, man the bridge." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Arcee said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said transforming into his truck form. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Ratchet turned into their vehicle forms and drove into the bridge to save their new comrade that was in danger.

* * *

**Crash Sight**

One by one the cons transformed and got into position to shoot the Autobot when he came out of the ship. The cons made a barrier to make sure there was no escape for the bot. After a few minutes one of the cons yelled "Come out Autobot, you can't hide in there forever." The drone said shooting the hatch open. Two of the drones ran to the opening and took up defensive positions. One of them looked inside and was shot point blank in the head, the body falling, now offline. The other con looked at his now fallen comrade and looked back to see a barrel in front of him.

The Autobot shot and killed the drone the same way he did with the previous one. He walked out and looked around, seeing the eight remaining cons surrounding him. "Is this really the best you got?" The Autobot said.

The bot had a red and white color scheme, with a black chestpiece and the Autobot logo on his shoulders. The bot was smaller than the drones, similar is size to Arcee, but was a little more bulky. He had a wheel coming out of his back and two fan like protrusions shielding the wheel.

"Okay Autobot, here is how this will go, you surrender and we'll make sure that Lord Megatron doesn't kill you right away." The drone said.

"How bold of you to think i'll come so willingly." The Autobot said.

"There are eight of us and one of you, you don't stand a chance." The drone said.

"I like those odds." The Autobot said. The Autobot charged the drone, the drone shot at him but missed all of his shots. The Autobot uppercut the drone and sent him flying, distracting the other drones. He took this time and shot down three of the drones in quick succession. One of the drones shot at the Autobot but missed and hit a tree. The tree fell and was about to hit the Autobot, but he back flipped out of the way just in time.

The bot turned and activated is hand to hand weapons, they were circular saw like Knockouts. He cut into one of the drones and hit the spark, killing the drone. Another drone shot at the bot but only hit the dead drone. The bot used the drones body as a shield to block the oncoming fire from the cons. He fired back and hit two of the drones, knocking them down. He proceeded to throw the body onto another drone and while the drone was distracted, the Autobot came up and shot the drone in the head.

"Y-you won't live long enough to see your Autobot friends." The head drone said.

"Other Autobots, where?" The Autobot said staring at the drone he had uppercutted.

"Like I said, you won't live long enough to see th-" The drone was cut off by a saw coming inches from his neck.

"I won't say again, where are they!?" The Autobot said with death in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, they have a base somewhere, I don't know!" The drone pleaded.

"Then I guess you are no longer of use." The Autobot said slamming the saw into the drones neck, decapitating him. After that a bright light came from behind him. He turned around and activated his blasters." Come on, i'll scrap all of you!" He said. He aimed at the portal thinking more cons were going to come out, but all who came out were five Autobots.

"I don't believe it, he was right." The Autobot said in disbelief.

"Woah, what happened here?" Smokescreen said looking at all the smoke and fire.

"Well, you're looking at the one who started and ended it." The Autobot said.

"Soldier, you are brave to have faced those decepticons all by yourself, may I ask who you are?" Optimus said.

"By the All spark, you're Optimus Prime!" The Autobot said looking at the towering bot.

"Indeed I am, may I ask of your name?" Optimus said.

"Oh, yes sir, i'm Backfire, the last remaining member of the battalion at Nova Outpost, sir." Backfire said.

"Greeting Backfire, welcome to Earth, which is rich with energon." Optimus said.

"Well that is the reason I came to this planet, but I didn't expect any other Autobots to be here." Backfire said.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the team, i'm Smokescreen" Smokescreen said.

"Thanks." Backfire said.

"This is my medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Yes, and I'll need to see if you're up to par with your health." Ratchet said holding out a tool.

"Well, you'll have to check the cons first." Backfire said pointing at the dead drones behind him.

"Well, I suggest that we get going before any more cons get here." Bulkhead said.

"Agreed, we need a bridge." Optimus said.

_*On it sir.* _Arcee said. The bridge opened and before they walked in a squad of more cons appeared.

"Don't move bots." The drones said.

"Fine by me!" Backfire said switching to his saws.

"We have to go." Optimus said pulling on Backfires shoulder. The Autobots ran into the bridge and escaped the cons who were firing at them.

"Call control, we lost them." The drone said.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Oh, I can't wait to see who it is, i'm so stoked!" Miko said.

"Miko, you're always stoked." Jack said.

"I know, but two new bots in the span of a month, what are the odds." Miko said.

"I actually agree with her, it is odd for that to happen." Arcee said.

"Really Cee, you of all people?" Jack said.

"Yeah I know, it's a sin on your planet to agree with her." Arcee said waving her hands.

"Well, there they are." Raf said pointing at the ground bridge. One by one the bots came out of the bridge, first Ratchet, second Bumblebee, then Bulkhead, then Smokescreen, and finally Optimus.

"So who is the newbie?" Miko said.

"He's not a newbie." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, who are you calling a ne-" Backfire stopped in his tracks, staring at who he thought was a ghost. Arcee looked to see who it was and froze as well, both shocked at who they were seeing.

"Uh, what's going on?" Miko said.

"A-Arcee?" Backfire said in disbelief, stepping back a few feet.

"B-Backfire?" Arcee said with the same level of disbelief.

"I have a bad feeling about thi-" Raf was cut off when Backfire slammed into Arcee. The other bots got defensive and brought out their weapons to see if Backfire was a threat.

"I-I can't believe you're alive." Backfire said hugging Arcee.

"I am alive, but I can't believe you're here!" Arcee said embracing the hug.

"Again, what's going on?" Miko said.

"Oh, Jack, Miko, Raf, meet my sparksibling, Backfire." Arcee said with joy in her optics.

"Wait, you have a brother!" All three of the human children said.

"What are they?" Backfire said.

"They are the indigenous life forms of this planet, also known as humans." Optimus said.

"Yes, and they are rather annoying." Ratchet said.

"Oh come on Ratchet, you know you like us." Miko said.

"Barely." Ratchet said.

"Anyways, how did you get here anyways?" Bulkhead said.

"**Yeah, it's not like you came here at random?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"Well, it's a long story." Backfire said.

"We have all the time in the world, just tell us!" Miko said in excitement.

"Miko, be polite." Jack said giving a stern look at the Asian girl.

"It's rather alright, i've dealt with worse then rude natives." Backfire said.

"Then, can you tell us where you were all this time?" Arcee said.

"Sure, but buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Backfire said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"What, how could you let this happen!?" Megatron boomed at the drone.

"S-sire, we were to late t-to stop them from getting away." The drone said cowering in fear.

"I don't care about excuses, just tell me about how it happened!" Megatron said backhanding the drone into the wall. "Anyone else have an excuse!?"

The drones just looked down and didn't make optic contact with their leader. Megatron just leaned back up and walked back to the head of the bridge. "Soundwave, did you get the wreckage of the Autobot ship?" Megatron said. Soundwave just nodded and turned back to the console.

"At least you don't fail me Soundwave." Megatron said looking back at the drones.

"Sir, what are we to do now that the enemy has a new ally?" Dreadwing said.

"We will be more on guard, if they get anymore allies then we could be at a disadvantage." Megatron said. " We must stop them as soon as they attack again, and we must be more ferocious next time." Megatron said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the first chapter is out and I hope you all like it, if you don't know who Backfire is just look on the online shop for a red and white Autobot called Backfire, he is a minor character that was forgotten but one of my personal favorites as a kid. Please send feedback and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nova Outpost**

The outpost was on a volcanic planet, hence the name 'Nova'. The outpost was to warn of a Decepticon attack to other Autobot bases in the area. The planet was hostile to most life that came across it, even cybertronians. The heat from the magma was so intense that most of the patrols that were done had to he shielded, even then it was risky. The base was heavily fortified in a rock cliff and had the best shields in the quadrant. Most of the attacks done by the Decepticons were hit and run since the drones couldn't stay for long.

"Ugh, my cooling system is overheating." Backfire said.

"Same here, I have to stay next to the fan just to get to room temp." Springer said.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that hot." Icepick said.

"For you maybe, your name is Icepick so of course you're going to stay cool." Backfire said.

"Anyways, what do the scans say?" Springer said.

"They say no cons in the system, like always." Backfire said. "Out of all the planets, why were we assigned to this rock."

"Well, we are the strongest non-wrecker battalion out there." Icepick said.

"True, but I wish I just had a refit of my cooling system." Backfire said.

"Primus would agree, it's unbearable." Springer said.

"Well, i'll go get some energon, what about you guys?" Icepick said.

"Get me one." Backfire said.

"Yeah, same." Springer said.

As Icepick went out of the monitoring station, Backfire and Springer were telling stories about their past. Springer had long stories and would go into detail about what had happened. Backfire would just state the facts and make his stories short.

"So, I walk in and there was this beautiful femme, I mean she looked like she just got off the assembly line." Springer said.

"Really, what'd she look like?" Backfire ask.

"She had a yellow paint job, a white trim, and the best curves you could see on any femme." Springer said.

"Did you talk to her?" Backfire said.

"Yep, and her name was Bracer, and her vocals, her vocals were like the All Spark." Springer said.

"Really, that good?" Backfire said thinking Springer was lying.

"Oh yeah, and we hit it off great, she liked Cyberracing, the Gladiatorial Arena, and get this, Cube." Springer said.

"Sounds like a dream come true." Backfire said.

"Oh it was, and we Cyberscanned out codes and we started connecting." Springer said.

"Okay, I'll see if it's true if you show me a holoform." Backfire said.

"Sure." Springer raised his right servo and out came a holoform of the femme. Backfire was in disbelief that Springer was telling the truth, and he was honestly impressed.

"You scrapper, you were telling the truth." Backfire said.

"What made you think I wasn't?" Springer said.

"Well for one, you said it like she was the perfect one." Backfire said.

"Well, she was, a-" Springer was cut off when the door opened to reveal Icepick. "There you are, what too-" Springer was then shot in his chest plate and Backfire took cover behind his chair.

"Icepick, what are you doing!?" Backfire said switching out to his blasters. Icepick fell to the floor to reveal three Decepticon Infiltrators, all in an black paint job. Backfire shot at the intruders but missed every shot, he aimed for the one on his left but was shot by the con on the right. The con in the center picked up Backfire and threw him to the other side of the room. The con looked at the controls and saw that the shields were active. The con pressed a button and lowered the shields to the base, causing it to become extremely more heated.

"The shields are down, commence the assault." The con said.

_*Very good, we are starting out decent.* _the con on the mic said.

Backfire had a hole in his chest plate, but it was minor to what he had in the past. He got up and right next to him was the alarm system, he pressed the button and the entire base was on red alert. The cons turned and fired their blaster towards Backfire, but he was able to escape just in time.

"Commander Prowl, this is Backfire, Decepticons have infiltrated the base and are beginning an attack." Backfire said.

_*Understood, the base is now under high alert.* _Prowl said. _*Get to the hanger and help us with the attack.* _

"On my way sir." Backfire said. He quickly left, knowing that the heat would weld the doors together. He ran through the halls and into the hangar, he saw several Decepticon dropships coming in and Autobots firing back. He saw that the dropships where heavily armored and their weapons weren't doing much. He moved to get to one of the heavy anti-aircraft cannons and try taking some of them out.

He got to one and started it up, the process was fast and had taken a few seconds. He aimed the cannons at one of the dropships and fired. The shell hit the ship and it fell out of the sky, causing major damage in the hanger. He took aim at another one and fired, but the cannon wasn't responding. He looked to see what the problem was and it was that the gun had overheated from the shields being down.

He got off the gun and dropped down to where Prowl was. "What are you doing, we need that cannon!?" Prowl said.

"It can't fire, the heat burned the circuits sir." Backfire said.

"Sir, more dropships are coming!" An Autobot yelled.

"Scrap, how many?" Prowl said.

"About twenty sir." An Autobot yelled.

"That's not good, we'll be overrun, send the order to evacuate." Prowl said.

"Sir, we can't run, we need to contact the other bases." Backfire said.

"Listen, they may have already have attacked the other basses, but we need to run and right another day, that is an order." Prowl said.

"Y-yes sir." Backfire said.

"Good, everyone get to your pods or ships, we're leaving." Prowl said. All the Autobots at the base followed Prowls orders and ran for any means of escape. Backfire and other Autobots ran into another hanger to get to the ships already there, but the cons beat them to it. The cons and bots fought for a while but most of the bots were killed. Backfire dodged an attack and grabbed the con by the arm. The drones fired and hit the other drone, killing it. Backfire threw the con onto the other drones and made a b-line for his ship, the Stargazer.

When he got inside the cockpit he turned on the shields and cooling systems first. He felt relief that he was now cool. After that he powered up the engines and shot the doors open with the guns on his ship. He flew out as fast as he could and got out of range of the Decepticons. He looked back and saw the base blowing up and not picking up any other Autobot signals coming from the base.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Then I flew out into space, not knowing if I would find any allies." Backfire said. "Over the millennia I have found few energon deposits and more cons then I could count. So I thought that I was the only Autobot left in existence."

"Man, that's rough." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, losing a base like that isn't easy to forget." Smokescreen said.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice leaving that day, but one thing lead to another and i'm here, surrounded by friends." Backfire said.

""And family." Optimus said with a smile.

"Yes sir, family." Backfire said.

"Sooooo, how about a tour of the base!?" Miko said.

"Really, at least let him rejoin Arcee before you go crazy." Jack said.

"Yeah Miko, i've known him for way longer than you, so I should be giving him the tour." Arcee said.

"Then it is settled, Arcee will take Backfire and make him up to date with everything while we let them reconnect." Optimus said.

"Awww." Miko signed.

"Come on, let's show you around." Arcee said.

"Sounds good." Backfire said. As they walked down the corridor the other Autobots and humans looked on.

"Well, at least she is reconnected with family." Raf said.

"Yeah, imagine how long they've been apart." Jack said.

"Don't worry, Arcee is strong enough to last eons without seeing another bot." Bulkhead said.

"Yes, she is quite strong, now go stack those canisters that I told you to do an hour ago." Ratchet said.

* * *

**Deep in the base**

"And here is the relic room." Arcee said walking down the hall.

"It's a nice place that you got here, i'm glad that you survived for so long." Backfire said.

"Same here, it must have been rough to not talk to anyone for that long." Arcee said.

"Try and survive being on a ship the size of an energon canister on a frigate." Backfire said.

"I would not survive at all." Arcee said.

"So, where is Tailgate?" Backfire said. "I haven't seen you two since Cybertro-" Backfire stopped looking back to see that Arcee was standing there, motionless. He saw her grabbing her arms and shuffling back.

"Oh, Arcee I didn't know." Backfired said.

"It-it's okay, it's just been so long since i've been with someone close." Arcee whimpered.

"H-how did he die?" Backfied said.

"Her." Arcee said pointing at a closed gate. Backfire looked inside and saw another femme in a stasis pod. "Arachnide."

"She did this to you?" Backfire said.

"Y-yes." Arcee said.

"Then let me finish her." Backfire said pulling out his saws.

"No, Optimus wouldn't want it." Arcee said.

"What, she's a con."Backfire said.

"I wanted to killer before, but orders are orders, no matter if it's personal or not." Arcee said.

"Fine, but she will stay in there for as long as she rusts." Backfire said.

"Let's go meet back and meet up with the others." Arcee said.

"Arcee, you can talk to me if you want." Backfire said.

"Well, we'll have a lot of time for that." Arcee said. They walked back into the main room and met with Ratchet, Bulkhead, and the kids. "Where did everyone else go?"

"On a scouting mission." Ratchet said.

"So Backfire, what kind of weapons are you packing!?" Miko said.

"MIKO!" Jack scorned.

"Are all the natives as rude as her?" Backfire said.

"No, only Miko." Ratchet said.

"Hey, do you want to go dock bot!?" Miko said.

"Alright alright, stop fighting, please." Bulkhead said.

"Fine." Miko said.

"So, what do you transform into?" Jack said.

"Well, what do you have?" Backfire said.

"Well, judging by your size, you should turn into a motorcycle like Arcee." Ratchet said.

"A motorcycle?" Backfire asked.

"It's this." Arcee then turned into her vehicle form. Backfire saw what his sparksibling turned into and looked impressed.

"That looks nice." Backfire activated his t-cog and scanned Arcee in her vehicle form. Once the scan was complete he turned into a motorcycle similar to Arcee. "You humans really know how to make great alternate modes."

"Thanks." Raf said.

"Oh hey Arcee, it's 5:00 PM." Jack said.

"Okay, hop on." Arcee said. Jack got his helmet and climbed onto Arcee's alternate mode.

"What is he doing?" Backfire said.

"I'm his ride, it's how humans get around." Arcee said.

"Okay, so should we go?" Backfire said.

"You'll need a hologram for your rider, i'll give you the scan once we get outside." Arcee said.

"Sounds good, so where are we going?" Backfire said.

"To his house, think of a charging station back on Cybertron." Arcee said leaving the base.

"Hey, wait up." Backfire said chasing after Arcee.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nemesis**

"Dreadwing, how goes the search?" Megatron said.

_*Nothing yet sire, but I will keep patrolling.* _Dreadwing said.

"Very well, just make sure that if any Autobot is found, kill them on sight." Megatron ordered.

_*Yes my lord.*_ Dreadwing said turning off his communicator.

"Soundwave, what of the satellites in orbit?" Megatron said. Soundwave just waved no, he had been searching all feeds that could have a glimpse of an Autobot. Megatron wasn't happy to say the least, or in any matter. He punched his fist into the console and crushed it with ease.

"Soundwave, send more troops to search for them, eyes on the ground and sky." Megatron ordered. Soundwave did a he was ordered and ground bridged multiple drones to different locations across the globe. When Soundwave received an order as important as this one, he would go through thick and thin to find any Autobot.

"Lord Megatron, we have discovered several things about the Autobot craft." Knockout said walking in to the bridge.

"Oh really, anything that could help us finding an Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"No my liege, but I found who we are dealing with." Knockout said activating a terminal. "The Autobot in question is called 'Backfire'." Megatron walked up to see the new Autobot and so did Soundwave.

"Can you tell me more?" Megatron said.

"Yes, a lot more, like logs, flight patters, and combat skills." Knockout said.

"I don't care about charts, just tell me who he is." Megatron demanded.

"Yes sire, he was stationed at Nova Outpost, the one that Blitzwing took care of. He is excelled in hand to hand combat, high mobility, and was responsible for destroying a Decepticon frigate in the beginning of the war." Knockout said.

"Soundwave, play one of the logs." Megatron said. Soundwave complied and picked a random log from the database.

_*Star log 22-7373, i'm in the Hydroxian Nebula and scanning for any energon, my fuel is running low and I don't know if I will be able to get out of the nebula, I will make another log if I do.* _Backfire said from the log.

"So as you can see, he has been alone for a while." Knockout said.

"Yes Knockout, I want you to get more data on 'Backfire' and put it in our database." Megatron ordered.

"Understood, I will begin immediately." Knockout said going to the door and walking out.

"Soundwave, keep searching and find something quickly." Megatron ordered. Soundwave nodded and went back to his station. Megatron was now aware of the new Autobot and if he was a major threat, and he planned to kill him either way.

* * *

**Jasper, Nevada**

"How long until we get there?" Backfire said.

"You should know patience, you've been in space alone for who knows how long." Arcee said.

"I know I know, I just want to rest in something that isn't a ship." Backfire said.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer, we're here." Jack said. They pulled up into the driveway and into the garage. Jack got off of Arcee and closed the garage door, soon after June walked in and gave Jack a hug.

"How've you been sweety?" June said.

"Good mom, and I got some news for you." Jack said pulling off his helmet.

"Oh really, what good news?" June said.

"Arcee, what do I do?" Backfire said. "Does she know?"

"Yes she knows, just transform." Arcee said. Both bots transformed and were forced to kneel down in the garage. June looked surprised to see another Autobot in her garage, but was welcoming nonetheless.

"Oh, a new Autobot." June said.

""Yeah, and his name is Backfire." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you 'Backfire'." June said.

"Nice to meet you to ma'am." Backfire said.

"This is June, Jack's mother." Arcee said.

"Mother?" Backfire questioned.

"Creator/guardian." Arcee exclaimed.

"Oh, well it's great to be here." Backfire said.

"Thank you, there is food on the table Jack if you want any." June said.

"Oh sure, I just need to talk to them for a while." Jack said.

"Okay, but it isn't my fault if it gets cold." June said walking towards the kitchen.

"So Backfire." Jack said turning to Backfire

"Yes Jack?" Backfire replied.

"There are rules here, one, you can't show your Cybertronian mode in public, two, no killing or hurting humans, and three, don't speak when there are people around." Jack said.

"Really, who made those orders?" Backfire asked.

"Optimus." Arcee said.

"Oh, well i'll try my best." Backfire said.

"You will follow them, got it?" Arcee scowled

"I got it, I got it." Backfire said.

"Well, i'll leave you two to get reacquainted with one another." Jack said leaving the garage to eat.

"So, what do you want to talk about first?" Arcee asked.

"How about we talk about your story, I want to know what my sibling has been doing." Backfire said.

"Oh, well I don't know." Arcee said.

"Come on, your 'brother' can take it." Backfire said.

"I know that, I just don't want to go through remembering all of those bad times." Arcee said.

"Hey, i'm here with you, if you need and minute, them i'll give you a minute." Backfire said putting his hand onto Arcee's face plate.

"Thanks, I guess I can talk about a few things." Arcee said.

"That's my 'sister', still trying to get used to saying that." Backfire said.

"Well, you'll get use to it in time." Arcee said. "Now what story would be good?"

* * *

**Darby Kitchen Table**

"So, I got a call today." June said.

"Really, from who?" Jack asked while taking a bite of his food.

"A girl named Sierra, do you know her?" June said with a smile.

Jack choked on his food, trying to comprehend what his mother said. "W-w-what?" Jack said coughing.

"Yeah, her name was Sierra and she asked if you were home since she tried to call you about three times." June said with a smug grin.

"Oh crap." Jack said pulling out his phone. He saw three missed calls and two texts from Sierra, the girl he had a crush on.

"It seems that she _likes _you." June said smugly.

"No no no, we're just friends." Jack said, his face turning bright red.

"Really, only a friend? A teenage girl asking if a teenage boy is at his house is just a friend?" June said smugly.

"There is no us, okay, we're just friends and that's final." Jack said.

"Honey, I was a teenager like you, and I know that if a girl calls a boy to see if he's at his house then she likes him." June said.

"F-fine, I like her, but I didn't know if she like me the same way." Jack said. He knew that he wasn't going to win, all he could do was tell the truth.

"See, it wasn't that hard, and what you got is that you now know that the girl you like likes you back." June said.

"Y-yeah, that is good, I guess." Jack said.

"And if she comes over when i'm not here, use protection, please." June said getting up with her glass of wine.

"MOM!" Jack said.

"I'm just teasing you, but seriously, use protection, I don't want to be a grandma right now." June said walking down the hallway.

"Sure, protection." Jack retorted under his breath.

"I heard that." June said from the hallway. "And clean up when you're done."

"Okay." Jack said. He got up and started cleaning the dishes and putting away the leftovers. "How did she know what I said?"

* * *

**Darby's Residence**

Jack woke up and saw the light hitting his eyes from the curtains. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep. He was then shaken by his mother and dragged out of bed. "Get up sleepy head, it's monday." June said.

"Ugh, whoever made mondays needs to die." Jack said sitting up.

"Breakfast in on the table, I'll be home late so have leftover, okay?" June said.

"S-sure thing mom." Jack said. Jack got up and walked into the kitchen, he saw eggs, bacon, and toast. He ate what he could and went to get dressed, he wore his usual attire and gather his backpack and books. He walked into the garage and saw that Arcee was gone and Backfire was in his vehicle mode.

"Where's Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Oh a mission, Optimus said that it would be good for me to see humanity for what it is." Backfire said.

"Great, I really hate mondays." Jack said.

"Kid, just jump on." Backfire said. Jack got onto Backfire and put his helmet on. Jack and Backfire went on their way to Jacks school. They drove for a while until they got in sight of the school where students were flocking.

"Okay, what are the rules?" Jack said.

"No Cybertronian mode, no hurting or killing humans, and no speaking in public." Backfire said.

"Good, just follow those rules and you'll be fine." Jack said.

"So, do I just drop you off?" Backfire asked.

"No, you'll have to stay there until I get out." Jack said.

"What, I sat in a can for millennia, i'm not going to sit on my own can." Backfire said.

"Well, orders are orders, and those are from Optimus." Jack said.

"I don't like you humans at all." Backfire said.

"Well, get in line, you can connect to the internet if your bored." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, Arcee said that when we were talking, she said that it could give me more data on you guys." Backfire said.

"Okay, now stay silent." Jack said coming into the parking lot.

"Okay see you after school." Backfire said. Jack got off and pulled off his helmet. He grabbed his bag and started to walk up the stairs until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sierra there with a little grin.

"Oh Sierra, hey sorry for not picking up, I was at a friends place." Jack said.

"It's okay, I was just wondering something." Sierra said.

"What would that be?" Jack asked.

"A-are you free tomorrow from work?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was wonder i-if you would be interested in going on a date." Sierra said.

Jack was taken aback by her statement. He knew that she liked him now, but he didn't think she would make the first move. "Oh whoa, really?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah, if it's okay with you?" Sierra asked.

"Oh it's totally fine, what do you have in mind?" Jack asked.

"Well, I know this great restaurant outside of town." Sierra said.

"Sounds good, we can go there." Jack said.

"Oh and one more thing." Sierra said.

"What?" Jack said.

"Did you get a new bike?" Sirra asked pointing at the red and white motorcycle.

"Oh that, it's my cousin's, he gave it to me since my other bike is in the shop." Jack said.

"Oh, your cousin is really nice for letting you ride it." Sierra said.

"Yeah, he's awesome, so should we go to class?" Jack said.

"Yeah, lets go." Sirra said. Jack and Sierra walked into the building and held hands. Jack was feeling like things were going to get great after that moment. Backfire looked on as the two walked in, and he felt a connection to the human race.

'Huh, you guys are like Cybertronians, maybe this world won't be so bad.' Backfire thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper High School**

It was the end of the day and Jack felt great. He was going on a date with the girl he liked the next day and she liked him. All he could think about was the bliss that was in his mind. After school ended he walked out to the parking lot and put on his helmet. He saw Miko and Raf getting onto Bumblebee and Bulkhead, and so he got onto Backfire who was waiting for him.

"So, how was your day kid?" Backfire said through the helmets bluetooth.

"It was good, how did you connect to my helmet?" Jack asked.

"I'm a giant fighting computer, it's not quantum drive science." Backfire said.

"Okay, le-" Jack stopped and saw Sierra speed walking away from the school in a fit of rage. He was wondering who had angered her until he heard his voice.

"Oh come on, i'm much better than Darby." Vince said. Vince, the school bully, the one who nobody liked in the entire school. He was a jerk, and that was putting it lightly. He once threw a freshmen into a trash can because he wouldn't give him his lunch. Jack didn't like confrontation but he knew that he had to do something.

"For the last time, no!" Sierra yelled.

"Just a smooch, that's all I ask." Vince said.

"No, and there is no way that you'll make me." Sierra said walking into the parking lot. She was then stopped by two of Vince's goons. Vince walked over and the group cornered her next to his car.

"You know that I always get what I want." Vince said putting his finger on Sierra's chin. Vince was suddenly pulled back and met by a fist hitting his face. He fell to the ground grasping his nose which was bleeding. When he looked up he saw none other than Jack Darby.

"Don't you know it's rude to do that to any girl!?" Jack said in a serious tone.

"Okay Darby, I see how it's going to be." Vince then kicked Jack in the gut and made him fall to the pavement. Vince climbed onto Jack and started punching him. Jack block most of the punches but wasn't able to fight back. Sierra tried to step in but the goons blocked her from helping. Jack saw an opening and took it, he grabbed Vince by the jacket and pulled it over his head. Vince started swinging wildly trying to land a hit, but Jack pushed him off and stood up. A crowd started to form while the two were fighting and it looked like it just kept growing.

"You should have stayed out of this Darby." Vince scowled.

"Unlike you, I step in when needed." Jack retorted.

Vince threw a punch and hit Jack in the shoulder. Jack retaliated by kneeing Vince in the gut. The crowd cheered and some were even betting on who was going to win. Vince grabbed Jack by his long sleeve shirt and twisted it to make Jack not able to punch back. Jack was smart and instead of trying to punch he kicked Vince in the balls. Vince fell like a sack of potatoes and gripped his family jewels. Jack took this opportunity and gripped his hands together and slammed them into Vince's head.

Vince fell face first into the pavement and was now unconscious. The crowd cheered and hollered at Jack for winning, congratulating him on winning the fight. He saw that several students had their phones out and were most likely taking and posting videos online. He shrugged and walked to where the goons were. They backed off and he took Sierra by the hand and walked her to her car.

"Thanks for helping me." Sierra said.

"No problem, it's what friends do." Jack said.

"You still up for the date?" Sierra asked.

"Y-" Before Jack could answer he heard a voice that all the students in the school feared to even acknowledge. His back tightened as he turned around to be met by the one who was calling him.

"Mr. Darby." Principal Spice said. "Come to my office immediately." She ordered.

Jack couldn't respond, all he could do was walk in fear to what was about to come to him. As he walked the principal turned to face the other students, giving them a look that could send a lion to the grave. The students moved out of the way and made a path for the two, closing it when the pair was out of the way.

When the pair had gotten away from the crowd the principal turned around and she said. "Do you have something better to do!?" All the students bolted for their cars and rides to try and get away from the school as fast as humanly possible. As the students ran for their lives, Sierra was just standing there looking on as the principal took Jack back into the school. Miko and Raf saw as well and knew that Jack wasn't going to get out of there alive, all they could do was watch.

"Oh scrap." Miko said.

* * *

**Principal's Office**

"So, Mr. Darby, tell me what had happened." Principal Spice said. Jack couldn't really respond since he never had been in the principal's office before. "Son, it's okay, you don't have to worry, just tell me the best you can about what had happened."

"W-well, I was going to get on my bike until I saw Sierra walking out of the school frustrated by something." Jack finally responded.

"And what happened next?" Principal Spice asked.

"Vince was following her, saying that he would like to kiss her." Jack said. "His goons cornered her and he was on top of her so I walked over and pulled him away."

"Go on." Principal Spice said.

"Then we fought for a while, a crowd was forming and I think some were even taking bets to think who would win." Jack said.

"And then?" Principal Spice asked.

"Then I was able to win and the crowd cheered, I took Sierra to her car and that is when you showed up." Jack said. Jack didn't get a response from the principal, but what he got was her looking like she was in deep thought. She was probably thinking of the perfect punishment for him. Jack looked on and was thinking of the worst thing she could do to him. He was then brought out of his thoughts by the principal calling on him.

"Mr. Darby." Principal Spice said.

"Y-yes?" Jack said.

"Go home and rethink what you've done, i'll tell you your punishment tomorrow." Principal Spice said.

"R-really?" Jack asked.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Principal Spice said.

Jack quickly left and didn't stop for anything. He got outside to see that everyone was gone, all the students and teachers. He walked down the steps to see Backfire still waiting for him. "I thought you would've left?" Jack said.

"Well, i'm your ride so I have to stay here." Backfire said.

"Well, aren't you considerate." Jack said getting onto Backfire.

"So, what happened in there?" Backfire said.

"Well, I told the whole story and she said that I would be punished for it tomorrow." Jack said.

"So interrogated?" Backfire said.

"Yeah, but with none of the torture." Jack said. "Lets just go."

"Alright, to home or base?" Backfire asked.

"To base, I don't want people to start coming to my house to try and interview me." Jack said. Backfire and Jack started their way to the base. On the way Jack got a call from someone, he didn't know who it was since he couldn't get his phone out. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet and answered.

"Hello?" Jack said.

_*Jack, oh thank goodness that you're okay.* _June said.

"Mom, i'm fine, I guess you found out what happened?" Jack asked.

_*Yes, there are several videos on the internet of you fighting another kid.* _June said.

"Oh yeah, that was Vince, the school bully." Jack said.

_*What did he do, did he hurt you at all?* _June asked.

"He was trying to make Sierra kiss him, and I stepped in and stopped him." Jack said.

_*Oh, well I also got a call from your principal.* _June said.

"Oh great, what did she say?" Jack asked.

_*She said that she was proud of you and that you're not getting punished.* _June said.

"Wait, really!?" Jack asked.

_*Yeah, and she said that Vince would be expelled for sexually assaulting her, and her family will be pressing charges.* _June said.

"He deserves worse." Jack said.

_*I know, but it's not us to decide.*_ June said.

"I know, well talk to you later mom." Jack said.

_*Alright honey, see you back at home.* _June said hanging up.

"So, are you and this 'Sierra' girl sparkmates?" Backfire asked.

"What's a sparkmate?" Jack asked.

"Well, the closest thing to it is called 'married'." Backfire said.

"What, no no no, we're not married, we're more like dating." Jack said.

"Oh, on Cybertron dating is like spark coding, seeing if we're compatible to be sparkmates." Backfire said.

"So, sparkmates is like marriage?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Backfire said.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Backfire and Jack got to the base and went inside, thinking what Miko had said to the others. When they got inside they were met by laughter, most of it coming from Smokescreen and Bulkhead. Backfire parked and waited for jack to get off, once he did he transformed and walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Bro you can't be serious, were talking about your epic fight with Vince!" Miko said shoving her phone in Jacks face. "I got the whole thing on video!"

"Man, I wish I was there to see it, it could have been so cool." Smokescreen said.

"Well, we still don't know if Jack got in trouble or not?" Raf said. Everyone turned to Jack and waited for him to answer.

"Well, I didn't get in trouble." Jack said scratching the back of his head.

"What, How is that possible!?" Miko said pulling on Jack shirt.

"Yeah, she said that I was free to go and that Vince was getting expelled." Jack said trying to pry Miko from his shirt.

"So I don't do my homework and I get detention, but you get in a fight and get off scott free!?" Miko said.

"Well to be fair, it was three weeks late." Jack retorted. Miko just huffed and went to sit on the couch.

"So Jack, was the fight good?" Bulkhead asked.

"I mean it was entertaining, but not to me." Jack said.

"What was entertaining?" Arcee asked. Arcee and Ratchet walked into the room and saw the group huddled around Jack. Bulkhead and Smokescreen didn't want to say anything since they didn't want to have Arcee mad at them. Bumblebee couldn't say anything so that was out of the question.

"Jack, why do you have blood on your shirt?" Ratchet asked noticing a blood stain on his shoulder.

"Oh, well, you see.." Jack couldn't proceed due to Miko cutting in and yelling.

"JACK GOT INTO A FIGHT!" Miko yelled.

"What!?" Arcee said stomping over to her partner. "Why and who!?"

"It was Vince, he tried to kiss Sierra, but I stepped in." Jack said.

"You should have seen it, he fought like a warrior." Backfire said.

"Backfire, not now." Arcee said. "Jack, at least tell me that it wasn't put on the internet." Arcee said putting her hand onto her face plate.

"It actually has three thousand views in less than an hour." Miko said.

"For Primus sake Jack, why did you do it?" Arcee said.

"Hey, he didn't have a choice." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, he needed to help Sierra and since their going on a date tomorrow…." Backfire wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Like I care if he was going to go on a date or not, What if you lost, you could have ended up in the hospital!" Arcee said.

"Arcee, I know that you worry about me, but it's the least of your problems." Jack said.

"Least of my problems, what if you ended up in the hospital and he got off with a slap on the wrist, he would just keep doing what he did and…" Arcee was cut off by Backfire who put his arm onto her shoulder.

"Jack did what he thought was necessary, and since he won the fight he put Vince in his place. So show some respect to him and let it go." Backfire said sternly. Arcee just turned back and walked into the hallway to her quarters. The group just looked on as the angry femme walked passed Optimus who was coming into the main room.

"Why is Arcee upset?" Optimus asked.

"I'll tell you Optimus, the rest of you go." Ratchet said. The other left either to drop off the kids or to just goof around. Jack didn't want to upset Arcee, but he did in the most obnoxious way possible. He thought of what he could have said to her to try and not seem like a complete jerk. Backfire took him home and said that he would talk to her once he got back to base.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter, please send feedback and have a great day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autobot Base**

Arcee didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, or at all. She was his her room thinking about if Jack had gotten hurt or worse, killed by Vince. She knew Vinces type, the type that would hurt others for power or for a laugh. He had similarities to the Decepticons in many ways, even to Megatron at some points. She knew that humans and Cybertronians weren't that different from one another, just one is flesh and the other is steel. She was lying down on her berth until she heard a knock on her door.

"Whoever you are, just go away." Arcee said.

"It's me, Backfire." Backfire said.

"Backfire, I said not now." Arcee exclaimed. She looked away but heard buttons being pressed. Before she could sit up the door opened and in came Backfire, with two small energon cubes.

"How did you open my door!?" Arcee asked in a demanding tone.

"Your code is the same as for when we were sparklings, really?" Backfire retorted.

"Well, I didn't think you would have showed up on Earth." Arcee said. "Why are you here anyways?"

"To talk, like the old days." backfire said sitting next to Arcee. He handed Arcee one of the small cubes, it was a darker shade to the normal blue energon had. Arcee took a bite and was overcome by the energon's taste. She spat it out and turned to her sparksibling.

"What the frag is this!?" Arcee asked.

"It's what I had to live off of for the past several thousand years, I call it corrupt energon." Backfire said taking a bite out of it.

"How could your taste receptors even handle that slag!?" Arcee said.

"You get used to it if you don't have anything else to consume, and watch your language." Backfire said.

"Fine, now tell me why you're here." Arcee said.

"Like I said, to talk." Backfire said.

"If it's about what happened earlier then I don't want to talk about it." Arcee said.

"Well to bad, I want to know why you blew your exhaust port over it." Backfire said.

"I said no, now get out." Arcee demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you." Backfire said.

"I said no, NOW GET OUT!" Arcee yelled. Backfire was having none of it, he was going to get the information out of her. He stood up and grabbed Arcee by the arm and picked her up. "LET ME GO!"

"Just tell me what is going on." Backfire said.

"NO!" Arcee said.

"You are acting like a sparkling, I doubt Tailgate would appreciate what your doing." Backfire said. Arcee froze in place hearing what he had said. She stopped fighting and fell back onto her berth, having the feeling of fear and sadness overcome her. Backfire saw what he had done and wished he had said something different. He noticed a small energon droplet coming from Arcee's optics.

"Arcee, i'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean to." Backfire said.

"I-I don't want to lose anyone else." Arcee mumbled.

"What?" Backfire asked.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, not after Tailgate and Cliffjumper." Arcee said, still crying.

"Okay, okay, just let it out." Backfire said sitting down.

"I...I don't know what to do if he gets hurt, what…. what if he dies and i'm not there to save him." Arcee said.

"Keep going." Backfire said.

"When I lost Tailgate, I couldn't do anything, when I lost Cliff, I wasn't there." Arcee said. " And here comes a human that is weaker than them, and can easily die from anything."

"Alright, we're getting somewhere." Backfire said.

"And if he had been hurt or had lost, I wouldn't be there to help." Arcee said falling to her knees and bursting into several energon tears. Backfire put his arm around Arcee and put her in a deep hug.

"I know you're hurting, but please understand that he will be fine if you're there or not, just let him live and not be a security vault about it." Backfire said wiping away Arcee's tears.

"O-okay, I guess I can do that." Arcee said.

"There's the sibling I know, do you want the rest of your cube?" Backfire asked.

"Primus no, you can keep it." Arcee said jabbing Backfire in his chest plate.

"Okay, okay, at least you're going to be able to apologize to Jack." Backfire said.

"I will, now take that stuff away from me." Arcee said pointing at the corrupt energon.

"I'll go, just get better." Backfire said getting up. He soon left with the cubes and went to his own room. Arcee got off the floor and felt better letting her emotions out instead of bottling them up. She recuperated and went into the main room where the others were talking.

"Hey guys." Arcee said.

"Hey, you calm down now?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yes, and i'll need a bridge to Jacks house." Arcee said. Ratchet activated the groundbridge and set it to Jacks garage. Arcee was about to walk through but was stopped by Oprimus.

"Arcee, I know that you feel like you need to protect those you care about, and you're right. Jack may be human and weaker than us, but he can still win the battles of his own race." Optimus said.

"I know that now Optimus, but thanks for the pep-talk." Arcee said. Optimus just nodded and stepped back. Arcee went through the groundbridge and was now in the garage, she was ready to apologize for what she had said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Megatron was growing impatient by the speed of things. Knockout was trying to get through the fire walls on the damaged ship, Soundwave was helping Dreadwing with searching for Autobots, and most of his forces were on none stop patrols. Every second he did not hear of anything regarding the whereabouts of the Autobots he grew more agitated. He was going to kill the next bot if he did not have the information he wanted.

"Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"I have finally gotten through the fire wall of the ship and found something juicy." Knockout said with a grin.

"Then tell me doctor, or should I have Soundwave take your job?" Megatron said.

"No need for that sire, but the news will be in our favor." Knockout said activating a terminal. "I have found out that 'Backfire' is the spark sibling to Arcee." Megatron looked at the terminal and had a devilish grin on his face plate.

"Good doctor, this will give us a great advantage." Megatron said.

"I thought of a few ways we could use this. If we kill him then she could have a processor breakdown, thanks to Arachnid and Starscream killing her previous partners. Or we could capture her and set a trap for Backfire and-" Knockout was stopped by Megatron putting his hand in front of Knockouts faceplate.

"This is good data Knockout, but there is one think I wish of you." Megatron said.

"And that would be?" Knockout asked.

"I want you to track down Arachnid for me." Megatron said.

"W-what?" Knockout said.

"Find her, and we can set her lose onto Backfire and Arcee." Megatron said.

"Sire, she could be anywhere on the globe, and she doesn't want to work with us that's for sure." Knockout said.

"I know that, but that is why I have you as my doctor, doctor." Megatron said.

* * *

**Darby Residence**

Jack was getting ready to go to school, and he knew that it was going to be a rough day. Everyone is going to try and interview him, take videos of him and other things. All the wanted to do was go on the date that he and Sierra had planned for the night. He packed his things and went into the garage, he saw Arcee was sitting there not in vehicle mode.

"Oh, hey Cee." Jack said.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for what I said last night." Arcee said.

"Yeah, I also wanted to apologize." Jack said. "Cee, I know that you care about me, and I would have done the same if I was in your position."

"I know Jack, and I wish I could have seen it from your perspective instead of blowing a gasket." Arcee said.

"So, apology accepted?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, now let's go partner." Arcee said turning into her vehicle mode. Jack put on his helmet and got onto Arcee. Arcee drove and felt like a weight has gotten off of her shoulders. Jack felt the same, and knew that their relationship would mend back to the way it once was. When they got there several students were flocking to Jack to see what the principal had done to him.

"What happened?" A student said.

"Are you going to get suspended?" Another student said.

"Guys!" Jack yelled. The crowd quieted down and listened to him. "I'm not in trouble, and I would like to get into the school without being cornered like an animal."

The crowd was shocked, not by him wanting to leave, but that he didn't get in trouble. The crowd got out of Jacks way and he made his way into the building. When he got in he headed straight to Chemistry class, wanting the day to end as soon a possible. Once he got in the classroom all the students stared at him while either sitting or standing. He sat down in his chair and took out his notebook and was ready for the class test.

"Hey, you're the one who beat up Vince." A female student said.

"Yeah, it was so awesome." A second female student said.

"Can I have your number?" A third female student said.

"HEY!" Miko yelled. The three girls looked to see Miko, Raf, and Sierra standing there. "I suggest you let her be where you're standing."

The girls left and went to their seats, but gave Jack seductive looks when they did. Miko, Raf, and Sierra walked up to Jack to see how he was doing. Miko looked at Sierra and nodded to her that she could be with him at the moment. Sierra nodded back and thanked Miko for letting her get to Jack. Miko and Raf left to go to their own classes, this just left the two alone in the class.

"Hey." Jack said.

"H-hey." Sierra said.

"We're doing a project today in History, do you want to do it with me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I would." Sierra said.

"Cool, I guess i'll see you there." Jack said.

"And at the date." Sierra said.

"Yes, and the date." Jack said. They talked for a while and were glad that they had each other in mind.

"She's so lucky." The first female student said.

"Yeah, I wish I was her." The second female student said,

"I didn't get his phone number." the third student said.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was repairing his tools in peace, well, as peaceful as it could be. Bulkhead and Smokescreen were lobing in the main room, and they were having a blast. Ratchet wished that they would do that in one of the cargo rooms that they had, but instead he had to deal with them in the meantime. Bulkhead threw the ball of twisted metal and slag as hard as he could at Smokescreen and it was effective. Smokescreen was pinned to the wall and had made several cracks in the stone.

"O-okay, that was a hard one." Smokescreen said.

"You okay?" Bulkhead said.

"Y-yeah, i'll just need to lie down for a bit." Smokescreen said lying on the floor.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, try and not break my equipment or other bots, we need to all be in fighting shape." Ratchet said.

"But.." Bulkhead said before being cut off.

"Ep ep ep, I don't want to hear any excuses." Ratchet said.

"Fine." Bulkhead said picking up Smokescreen and placing him on the medical berth. Several engines were revving and it was coming from the entrance. Bulkhead looked and saw Optimus, Bumblebee, and Backfire coming in and transforming.

"**What's going on guys?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"Yeah, and what's with the cracks in the wall?" Backfire question.

"Bulkhead threw the lob and pinned Smokescreen to the wall." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, really." Bulkhead said.

"Yes, and go check his vitals." Ratchet said. In a fit of rage bulkhead grabbed a tool and crushed it. He didn't know however, it was a tool that Ratchet needed to finish fixing his other tools. "Bulkhead, I needed that!"

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all like the chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darby Residence**

Jack was getting ready for his date, and he wanted to make the best out of it. He put on his best clothes and a little cologne he had bought at the mall. He looked in the mirror and agreed with what he was wearing. He wore a blue collared shirt, an undershirt, jeans, and nice looking tennis shoes. He was proud of himself to be dating the girl of his dreams, and that Arcee and Backfire started to mend their relationship. He walked out of his room and was greeted by his mother who was reading a book on the couch.

"Well, i'm off to my date." Jack said.

"Have fun honey." June said. "Oh, I almost forgot." June got up and handed Jack a small bag. Jack was curious to what it was and look inside. What he saw was a small jewelry box, it was rectangular and the logo said 'Charmers Diamonds'.

"Mom, what is this?" Jack asked.

"It's a gift from you to Sierra." June said.

"But I didn't buy this." Jack said.

"Well, she will never know, and also it's customary to give a girl jewelry on a date." June said.

"Mom please, we're just going to a restaurant, not a wedding." Jack said.

"I know, but please just take it." June said.

"Okay okay, as long as it gets you off my back." Jack said taking the bag. He walked to the garage door and before he opened it June said something.

"And make sure to be back before curfew." June said.

"I will, don't worry." Jack said going into the garage. He closed the door and grabbed his helmet, when he turned to get on Arcee, she wasn't there. He was confused since she was there just an hour ago. He pulled out his phone and tried to contact Arcee. Before he dialed the final number a groundbridge opened and out came Backfire.

"Where's Arcee?" Jack asked.

"She's helping get Smokescreen recovered from Bulkhead lobing to hard." Backfire said.

"What, What about Ratchet?" Jack asked.

"His hands aren't small enough to get pieces of the wall from out of him, so Arcee was their best bet." Backfire said.

"And why couldn't you do it?" Jack asked.

"Sure, let the one who was not around any Cybertronians for who knows how long to be the one to perform surgery." Backfire retorted.

"Fair point." Jack said. "Well transform and let's head on out way."

"On it." Backfire transformed into his motorcycle mode and they headed off. Sierra didn't live to far away so they got to her relatively quick. Jack got off of Backfire and headed to Sierra's house. He rang the doorbell and out came a giant bulky man. He looked down at Jack and narrowed his eyes. Jack was terrified by the meer size of the man, he looked like a heavy weight champion.

"H-hello sir, i'm Jack Darby, is Si-" Jack was cut off by the man laughing, he didn't know what to do at that point.

"So you're the one who saved my daughter, nice to meet you, names Charles." The man said.

"Nice to meet you to sir, is Sierra here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she's getting ready, please come in." Charles said.

"Oh, thank you sir." Jack went in and sat down on the couch while Charles sat in his recliner.

"So Jack, i've heard many good things about you." Charles said.

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Well for one, you took down the slime ball that wanted to kiss my daughter." Charles said. "Honestly if I was there, he would be in a grave by now." he said taking a sip of beer.

"Well, I wouldn't take it past you." Jack said. He realized what he said and froze in fear.

"Why thank you, I know that I look all high and mighty, but i'm just like everyone else." Charles said.

"S-so, what do you do for a living?" Jack asked.

"I used to be a heavyweight champion, ten years in a row, until my femur snapped." Charles said.

Jack was right, he was a heavyweight champion, but that lead to more questions. "How did you break it?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was lifting about four to five thousand pounds during my tenth year, I did the rookie mistake and lifted it over my head and my left leg couldn't take it." Charles said. " I was hospitalized for over three months because of it, now I just get money for hosting events."

"Well, it would have been great to see you lift in your hay day." Jack said.

"I like you Darby, you remind me of when I was young." Charles took another sip of beer.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well, by what i've heard, you stand up for others, that is what a real man does." Charles said.

"Well, thanks I guess." Jack said.

"Sorry for being late, I was trying to find my hairbrush." Sierra said walking in. She was wearing a dark red skirt with a grey tank top, and a light violet jacket. "Oh Jack, you're here."

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Sierra said grabbing her own bike helmet.

"I didn't know you had a helmet." Jack said.

"Well, you drove here with your bike so I thought i'd come prepared." Sierra said.

"Well let's go." Jack said getting up and opening the door. "You first."

"Such a gentlemen." Sierra said walking out.

"Have fun you two." Charles said.

The pair got onto the motorcycle and headed out to the restaurant. Sierra told Jack where to go and once they got there, the place was packed. Several cars were out in the parking lot and there was even a line forming.

"How are we going to get in?" Jack asked.

"I already got the reservations, so we can go right ahead." Sierra said.

"That's smart, thanks." Jack said.

"Well, lets go eat." Sierra said.

Once they got in they told the waitress that they had a reservation. The waitress saw that they did and got them a table. The two sat down and were greeted by a waiter who took their order. Once they got what they wanted, Jack got a steak while Sierra ordered a grilled cheese. They talked about average teenage things like parties, the mall, and even things from their childhood. Jack was surprised that Sierra liked Pokemon and that she was interested in cosplay. They found a new respect for one another and they felt like a piece of a bigger puzzle.

The bill came and they split it. They said thank you to the waiter and left a tip of ten dollars. They left the restaurant and went to the motorcycle. Jack and Sierra left to go home and tell their parents what a great time they had. About halfway there jack got a call from an unknown number.

"H-hello?" Jack said.

_*Kid, we got someone following us.* _Backfire said.

"What, who?" Jack said.

"What is it Jack." Sierra said.

_*By the look of the car, it's probably the kid that you fought.*_ Backfire said.

"Scrap." Jack said. He looked in the rear view mirror to see if it was true, and it was. Vince was following them at high speeds and looked angry. "Sierra, don't look back."

Right after he said that, Sierra looked back and saw Vince in his car with two other people. "Wait, Vince!?" Sierra said.

"Backfire, can't you go any faster?" Jack said.

"Sorry but no, I have to follow your planets rules, and that includes the speed limit." Backfire said.

"Scrap, what are we going to do?" Jack said to himself.

"Jack, look out!" Sierra yelled. Jack looked to his left and saw Vince ram into them, knocking them to the curb at fifty miles per hour. Jack and Sierra stumbled for a little bit, but stopped about twenty feet away from where Backfire crashed. Jack wasn't in good shape, he tried to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked and saw that it was all bloody and hurt when he tried to move it. He looked over to Sierra and she was in worse shape, her leg was torn and had a deep gash in it. She screamed in pain to her leg being broken and Jack could only hold his arm. He looked further and saw Vince and the other two get out of their car.

"Well well well, look what I've found, a mistake and a tramp." Vince said.

"What do you want Vince?" Jack said getting up.

"What does it look like, I want you to pay." Vince said pulling out a knife. His goons also pulled out knives and started walking towards Jack. Jack knew that he couldn't fight back, but he needed to get Sierra out of here. He grabbed a rock and made a defensive stance, he swung the rock in his hand at Vince but missed. Vince knocked the rock from his hand and kicked him to the ground.

"It looks like there is nobody to save you." Vince said lifting his knife in the air. Before he swung down a beeping noise came from behind them. Vince turned around and saw the bike Jack and Sierra was standing on its own and honking the horn. "What the h-" Vince wasn't able to say another word after the beeping got louder.

He looked and saw the lights of the bike go out. After a few seconds the bike started to transform, gears turning and metal warping to a shape of a giant. Once it was done the giant slammed its fists into the ground in front of Vince and his goons. Vince couldn't say anything, he was to busy craping his pants. The giant lifted its head and stared straight at Vince, just a foot away from his face.

"If you touch them, then you'll be the one with a broken arm." Backfire said.

Vince just stood there and was in total shock. He dropped his knife and looked like he was about to run to his car. Vince and his goons ran as fast as they could to the car but were stopped by Backfire swatting them to the ground. Backfire activated his saws and cut into the parked car, tearing the engine apart and the seats to shreds.

"MY CAR!" Vince yelled.

Backfire looked back at Vince and said. "The car will be the least of your problems, now scram."

Vince knew that he wasn't going to win, so he ran down the road with his goons. Backfire looked at the care one more time and turned his saws into blasters. He shot the car three times and it blew up, creating a big puff of smoke. Backfire looked back to see Jack holding Sierra in the bridal position, well, as best he could. Sierra was terrified to even look at Backfire, she just saw the giant destroy a car like it was butter.

"J-Jack, what is that thing!?" Sierra said looking at Jack with fear in her eyes.

"I...uh...well." Jack said before being cut off.

"Those wounds need to be treated first, sorry for scaring you." Backfire said.

Sierra just hugged Jack tighter and didn't respond. Jack saw this and knew what he had to do. "Backfire, call a bridge."

"Jack that wou-" Backfire said being cut off by Jack.

"Just do it, she needs help." Jack said.

"Fine." Backfire said activating his comlink. "Base, this is Backfire, I need a bridge at my location." A few seconds later a giant swirling green vortex appeared.

Sierra was still scared, she didn't know what was going on and thought it was all a nightmare. "J-Jack, what is that." Sierra said pointing at the ground bridge.

"I'll explain later, but be prepared to keep a secret." Jack said walking into the vortex.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Thanks for getting those pieces out of my back Arcee." Smokescreen said.

"Well, someone has to watch over you." Arcee said.

"Alright, sending bridge." Ratchet said.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

"Backfire asked for a ground bridge, he didn't say why." Ratchet said.

"Wait, aren't Jack and Sierra on a date today?" Miko said. The Autobots looked at Miko and thought of what she had said. Ratchet ordered Bumblebee to get a first aid kit in case if Backfire was injured. Moments later Backfire walked in and the base was relieved that he was fine.

"Okay guys, just don't get angry at me." Backfire said.

"Why, and wher-" Arcee was cut off when Jack walked in, with Sierra in his arms, all bloody. "What did you do!?"

"Let me explain." Backfire said.

"No, I want to hear from Jack." Arcee said turning to Jack.

"Arcee, I can explain later, but right now Sierra needs medical attention." Jack said. Ratchet walked over and scanned both the humans.

"I see, Miko, Raf, bring a stretcher." Ratchet said. The kids did as they were asked and brought a stretcher. Jack placed Sierra on it and wheeled her to the medical lab. Arcee stopped Jack and looked at his arm, she was now beyond pissed.

"Backfire, tell me what happened, NOW!" Arcee yelled.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like it and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nemesis**

The Nemesis was in high orbit over Earth. The shields were up so the humans didn't detect them and try and attack. Megatron was on the bridge as always waiting for any news about the ship Knockout was working on. Soundwave found few things about the Autobots, mostly pictures on conspiracy websites, not a reliable human source. Dreadwing was still on patrol but was coming up with nothing, so he decided to head back to the ship. Megatron was in deep thought, thinking of the best way to find the Autobots. He was brought out of his thoughts by a drone calling his name.

"Lord Megatron." The drone said.

"What is it?" Megatron said.

"I am receiving a deep space signal just outside of the solar system, it's of Decepticon origin." The drone said.

"Well then, this is quite the turn, hail them." Megtron said.

"Yes sir." The drone said. He activated comms and contacted the allied ship. "Sir, the caller will only speak to you."

"Very well then, on screen." Megatron said. The screen came up and a figure was standing there. Megatron knew the con that he was looking at, the con was one of his most loyal lieutenants during the war. He was the only other con to rival Megatron in sheer strength alone, and was formidable at tactics. The con in question was none other than Blitzwing.

_*Lord Megatron, it has been a while.* _Blitzwing said.

"Blitzwing, it has been, I take it that you're done with the Autobots in deep space?" Megatron said.

_*Yes my lord, all Autobots have been killed by my hand.* _Blitzwing said.

"Good, and what brings you to this sector in particular?" Megatron asked.

_*I am searching for an Autobot that came through this sector, he has something of mine that I would like to have back.* _Blitzwing said.

"And what Autobot would that be?" Megatron asked.

_*Backfire.* _Blitzwing said.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"So you thought it would be a good idea to show ourselves to the public!?" Arcee yelled.

"I didn't have a choice, if I didn't step in then Jack would be dead." Backfire said.

"Then why didn't you go faster!?" Arcee said.

"You told me to follow the rules of this planet, so I did." Backfire said.

"Oh but transforming in front of people is perfectly fine!?" Arcee said.

"It was a life or death situation and I took the chance!" Backfire yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus boomed. He split the siblings apart and put some distance between them. "I know that you are angry Arcee, but he thought he was doing what was right. And Backfire, doing such a thing so recklessly could have cost the exposure of our species to the humans."

"With all due respect Optimus, Any of us would have done the same thing, even you." Backfire said.

"But not in the manner that you have proceeded, destroying the car was overkill, and threatening the humans with their lives is not justified." Optimus said.

"If I was there I-" Arcee was cut off by Optimus.

"And you should know that we show ourselves if it is ultimately necessary." Optimus said. "And protecting the kids is our top priority."

"So you see this as justified, Jack got hurt, and Sierra is in worse condition, I can't just stay back and be calm about this." Arcee said.

Just then the elevator opened to reveal Agent Fowler. "PRIME!" he shouted.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus said.

"I just got a report by a scared teenager that a motorcycle turned into a robot and destroyed his car." Fowler said.

"I know, and i'm working on the problem." Optimus said.

"Really, then the Pentagon is working over time compared to you, they are erasing any and all videos, messages form the public eye." Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler, we are helping as much as we can, just let us explain." Bulkhead said.

"Sorry two ton, but my superiors don't take kindly to-" Fowler stopped seeing the new addition to Team Prime. "Who is that?"

"He is out latest member, Backfire." Optimus said.

"And I take it he's the one responsible?" Fowler said.

"That is correct." Optimus said.

"Then you better have a good reason for not telling me or the Pentagon about this." Fowler said.

"He has recently crashed here, and since you were not available I had decided to keep it until you could be reached." Optimus said. As the conversation went on Jack was being treated by Miko and Raf, while Sierra was being treated by Ratchet. Miko was able to put the last bandage on Jack's arm and Raf contacted June for help. Ratchet was being as careful as he could be to a human, especially one that was terrified out of her mind.

"Okay, i'm just going to put this spray on you and you won't feel a thing." Ratchet said. He didn't get a response from the girl, since she was hugging a pillow and trying not to cry. He put some of the spray on her leg and he was right, it didn't hurt. Sierra looked a little and wanted to ask questions, so she turned to jack.

"J-J-Jack." Sierra tried to say over her fear.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"Wh-what's going to happen to us?" Sierra said.

"I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen, they're my friends." Jack said.

"Yeah, they're really nice once you get to know them." Miko said with a smile.

"A-and you two know as well?" Sierra said.

"Yeah, and I thought you two wouldn't be able to hit it off." Miko said.

"Miko!" Jack said.

"What, it was a joke." Miko said.

"Can you please double check my bandages?" Jack pleaded.

"I already did." Miko said.

"Then check a third time." Jack said.

"So, do your parents still think you're on a date?" Raf said.

"Probably, but I think they would be worried if I didn't get back soon." Sierra said.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about what you saw here, or i'll hunt you down." Miko said.

This made Sierra hug the pillow harder and dig her face into it. "Miko, not cool." Jack said.

Just then a car came from the entrance. June ran out of her car and got her bag from the back seat, she ran out to see the kids injuries. She ran to Jack and hugged him so tight that he was turning a shade of blue. June let go of him and checked his arm. "Okay, i've seen worse, but it's still banged up." June said.

"Mom, I think she needs more attention." Jack said pointing at Sierra.

"I may not be the best at human biology, but I think that should hold for you to help her recover." Ratchet said.

"Thank you doctor." June said walking up to Sierra. She placed down her bag and got out surgery tools. She looked at the leg and saw that Ratchet actually did a good job at healing it. She put the tools away and brought out several stitches. "Did you give her any pain killers?" June asked.

"The spray I applied has a side effect of that, yes." Ratchet said.

"Good, now lets get started." June said. She started to sew up the gash in Sierra's leg. Sierra didn't look and June thought that would be a good idea if she didn't. She was so focused on her gash that the stitches were perfectly spaced and had fully joined the flesh of her leg together. Once she was finished she helped Sierra to the car and laid her in the back seat.

"Jack get in, you need to get to the hospital as well." June said.

"Mom, the bots ne-" Jack was cut off by his mother.

"I'm not arguing this, now get in." June said. Jack got into the front seat and they drove off.

**Nemesis**

The ship was now in the rings of Saturn and awaiting the arrival of Blitzwing's ship, the Blackhole. The Blackhole finally arrived and Blitzwing, along with two other Decepticons flew to the Nemesis. They landed and were escorted to the bridge, looking at the crew with some disdain. Once they got to the bridge they were greeted by Megatron, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Knockout.

"Welcome Blitzwing, it has been too long." Megarton said.

"It has my liege." Blitzwing said kneeling, the other cons that were with him also knelt.

"So, you have been hunting this 'Backfire for quite some time I take it?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, he is my primary target." Blitzwing said.

"And who are your lieutenants?" Megatron asked.

"This is Shatter and Dropkick, they are the strongest enforcers I have at my disposal, and now yours." Blitzwing said.

Megatron looked at the pair of cons and thought if they were as good as Blitwing said. Shatter was a femme with a bulky build, she had a red paint job and a black trim. Dropkick was a mech and was smaller than Shatter. He had a blue paint job and a black trim.

"Good, now tell me what this Autobot has done to you for you to chase him across the galaxy." Megatron said.

"He stole an artifact from my vault." Blitzwing said.

"Is that all, a useless treasure." Megatron said.

"The artifact in question was from Iacon, in the most heavily guarded part of it." Blitzwing said.

"I see, do you know what was in it?" Megatron asked.

"No, the container is unbreachable, and I have tried multiple times to open it." Blitzwing said.

"I see, if it is that important as you say, then we will find it on this planet." Megatron said with an evil grin.

"My liege, not to be rude but why not burn the planet to cinders to find it?" Shatter asked.

"Because the planet is much too important to me, it has the body of Unicron inside of it." Megatron said.

"T-the Chaos Bringer!?" Shatter said.

"How is that possible?" Dropkick said.

"It is, and I will assist you to find it." Megatron said "But first, you must prove you are strong enough to serve on my ship."

Blitzwing looked up and was confused. "What do you mean my liege?"

"I mean if you are fit to be my second in command." Megatron said.

"Sire?" Dreadwing said.

"You will face off against my second in command to see if you are worthy to fight on this planet." Megatron said. "Dreadwing in my greatest warrior, and he will be a great challenge for you."

"I see, I accept your offer." Blitzwing said.

"It wasn't an offer, if you lose then you go back into deep space and never show your face here again." Megatron said. "But if you win, then you become my right hand."

"Then when shall it begin?" Blitzwing said.

"I will leave you two to get ready, you will fight in one cycle." Megatron said.

"Very good sire." Blitzwing said. He and his lieutenants left the bridge and headed for their own ship to prepare for the fight. Dreadwind was still puzzled by what had happened.

"Lord Megatron, why are you doing this?" Dreadwing said.

"Blitzwing is one of the most powerful cons in the galaxy, he even rivals me in strength. He was responsible for the victory at the Three Star System, which was a stronghold for the Autobots for many millennia."

"I see, but why should he join the crew if he already had his own ship?" Dreadwing asked.

"He follows a sticked code of honor, and he will do anything to keep it." Megatron said. "If it is challenged then he would offline himself, but since it is an order from me, then he will sacrifice anything to get it done."

"I see." Dreadwing said.

"I suggest you get ready as well." Megatron said.

**Hey guys, I hope you all like it and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hospital**

Sierra was in the E.R. getting more surgery while Jack got an x-ray. Jack's arm was cracked in two places and he had to wear a cast for at least two months. Sierra was fine and only got more stitches to her leg, but was still terrified about what she had seen. She didn't talk at the hospital and Jack had to make up a story about what had happened.

Sierra was looking out the window of her room thinking of what had happened over the past few hours. She was attacked by Vince, saved by giant robots that turn onto vehicles, and her date knew what they were. She wished that it was all a bad dream, but that would be foolish to think that she could get out of it. Just then her parents barged into the room and saw her in a medical bed.

"Honey, i'm so glad that you're alright!" Sierra's mother said hugging her.

"Sierra, the nurses told us what happened, and they said that you'll be able to come back home." Charles said. Sierra didn't say anything and just looked at her parents, wanting to say something but couldn't muster up the courage to say so. She hugged her parents back and gave them a smile to indicate that she was getting better. She turned back to the window and looked outside once more.

"Honey, we-" Her mother was cut off by her father.

"We know that you don't want to see people right now, so we'll leave you be." Charles said. "Just give us a call when you want to talk." Her parents then left her to think and recover mentally. After an hour she heard a knock at her door, she looked and saw Jack with a cast on his arm.

"Hey, I know that you probably don't want to talk or you now hate me, but please at least let me say that i'm sorry for what happened." Jack said. Sierra didn't respond and just looked at him with unease and fear in her eyes.

"I guess...I guess you don't want to ta-" Jack was cut off by Sierra saying something.

"H-how long?" Sierra said.

"How long what?" Jack asked.

"How long have you known about them, those things?" Sierra asked.

"Remember the time you caught me talking to my bike?" Jack said.

"Oh, and that bike was the blue one at their base?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, she's my guardian, and a trusted friend." Jack said.

"H-how are you okay with this, they're giant robots from who knows where." Sierra said.

"I know that you're scared, trust me when I say I was scared when I first met them, but that all changed when I got to know them." Jack said.

"Well, first impressions aren't good, as you can most likely see." Sierra said pointing at her leg.

"That wasn't him, it was Vince, he was driven by revenge and Backfire was only protecting us." Jack said.

"Backfire, the red and white motorcycle is called Backfire, and what the government knows?" Sierra said.

"Well yeah, Agent Fowler was there." Jack said.

"So, are we supposed to trust them with our lives?" Sierra asked.

"Well, they've protected me this long, and i've saved them on multiple occasions." Jack said.

"And they're supposed to be a secret as well?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, nobody should know they even exist, but since you know now I have to make sure that you don't tell anyone as well." Jack said.

"What are you going to do?" Sierra asked.

"I'm not going to do anything, but Fowler needs this to be under all the wraps, or their enemies will find and kill them." Jack said.

"Enemies, you mean like a war?" Sierra said.

Jack saw what he had unleashed, but he had no choice but to tell her the whole truth. " Look, they're in a war, yes, but they need our help in it." Jack said.

"I'm not joining a war, and I will not be going back to that place." Sierra said.

"Am I interrupting?" Fowler asked from the doorway.

"Oh, Agent Fowler, why are you here?" Jack asked.

"For her, but you can stay if you want." Fowler said walking into the room. "Sierra is it, i'm Special Agent William Fowler, Jack here has been in a similar situation as you. I'm here to discuss some important matters with you. You see, now that you know that the Autobots exist, it is my job to tell you more things about the whole situation."

"O-okay." Sierra said.

"For the past several months, i'v had to deal with the kids, Jack, Miko, and Raf, so they don't tell anyone else about this, and that is why I am here today." Agent Fowler said.

"You don't want me to tell anyone, got it." Sierra said.

"There is more than that, your family will be in danger if the Decepticons find you, or worse, MECH." Agent Fowler said.

"What are Decepticons and MECH?" Sierra asked.

"The Decepticons are part of the same techno-species as the Autobots, but they are bent on destruction. MECH is a human terrorist organization that seeks new technology at any cost, even human life." Agent Fowler said.

"That's quite the rundown." Sierra said.

"And now that you have been exposed to then, you'll need a guardian for yourself." Agent Fowler said.

"Wait, you mean one of those things has to protect me?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, but I will give you a choice, take my offer and learn more about it, or get hunted down and probably tortured by the cons or MECH." Agent Fowler said.

"How is that a choice, either I join the war or get hurt trying to forget all of this?" Sierra said.

"It's not my call, it's your's." Agent Fowler said.

"Well, seeing my options I don't see how I can get out of it, i'll join but on one condition." Sierra said.

"And that would be?" Agent Fowler said.

"Tell me the whole truth, no beating around the bush, and I want you to pay for Jack's, Miko's, Raf's, and my college tuition." Sierra said.

"Consider it a deal, the paperwork is going to be a pain though." Agent Fowler said reaching out his hand. Sierra shook the agents hand and he quickly left.

"So, are we good?" Jack asked.

"What do you think!?" Sierra said looking away from Jack.

"Oh, okay then, I guess i'll see you later." Jack said leaving the room.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave has found something." Knockout said.

"What is it?" Megatron said walking over to the console.

"I was putting in what I had found and Soundwave picked up some photographs before they were deleted by the human government." Knockout said.

"Then let's see it, I don't want to be kept waiting." Megatron said. Soundwave did as he was ordered and brought up the picture. The picture was blurry but the figure could be made out. "Ah, Backfire, where had this been taken?"

"Outside of a small town called Jasper, Nevada." Knockout said.

"Well then, this is quite an interesting turn of events." Megatron said. Soundwave pointed at the screen and zoomed in to see what it was. What he was pointing at were two humans, one of them being Jack Darby, and the other not being able to be made out. Megatron was pleased that Soundwave had found something and was now ready to send out troops.

"Knockout, you're in charge of finding any Autobot in this 'Jasper'." Megatron said.

"Yes my liege, and please tell me what happens during the fight of Dreadwing and Blitzwing." Knockout said walking out.

"Soundwave, once the fight starts, record every detail." Megatron said. Soundwave nodded and went back to work. Megatron was pleased that he had found where the Autobot has been. He looked out the window and saw the Blackhole in front of his own ship.

* * *

**Blackhole**

"So, are you allowed to kill?" Dropkick asked.

"No, we need as many fighters as we can get, and I know of Dreadwing, he has the skill of a killer." Blitzwing said.

"So, once you become the second in command, what will happen to us?" Shatter said.

Blitzwing put down his sword and walked over to Shatter, towering over her by a few feet. He put his hand on her chin and said. "You will the greatest part of the crew, and the top enforcers to be feared." Blitzwing said.

"I would like that." Shatter said wrapping her arms around blitzwing's neck.

"Ugh, get a berth you two." Dropkick said throwing away what was left of his energon cube.

"When I win I will become the most powerful Decepticon in existence, under Megatron of course." Blitzwing said picking up his sword and moving back to his training.

"Why not overthrow Megatron, he seems to have gotten soft." Shatter said.

"No, he is a good warrior and friend, we will not do such a thing." Blitzwing said. " He is the beginning and the end of our race."

"Okay, and what of Dreadwing, won't he try and get his position back?" Dropkick asked.

"He could try, but if he does then i'll tear out his spark and put it up with the rest of my trophies." Blitzwing said sharpening his sword.

Behind the door was Dreadwing, listening to their conversation. He knew that he had to defeat Blitzwing if he wanted to stay strong for Megatron. After the conversation had ended went back to the Nemesis and got his weapons ready. He needed any advantage he could get, to take Blitzwing down he needed his old equipment. He went to a locker and opened it to reveal rusted canister. He took it out and opened it, revealing what his brother had used when the war started. He took out a small device and turned it on, revealing a picture of him and Skyquake having an Autobot base burn behind them. It had a message on the bottom saying 'We may have a severed spark, but we are twice as strong.'

"I will not fail you brother, not this time or ever again." Dreadwing said.

He placed it down and got out a bandolier and several incendiary bombs. The bandolier had different kinds of shells for his cannon, and the incendiaries were similar to his mines. He put on the bandolier and replaced his mines with the incendiaries. The weapons were green in color and had red markings over the top and bottom of the shells and bombs.

"It is time to prove myself." Dreadwing said. He put the container back and shut the locker. He turned to see Megatron in the doorway looking at him. "Lord Megatron, how may I be of assistance?"

"You're fight will be starting soon, make any last prayers to your sibling before you come." Megatron said leaving the doorway.

* * *

**Darby Residence**

Jack woke up and saw that it was a new day. He got up and put on his clothes for the day, even though it was harder with only one arm. He got that done and headed out to eat breakfast. He saw a note from his mom and it read. 'Hey honey, I had to work early, don't worry I made sausage and eggs for breakfast before I left, from mom.'

He placed the card down and started to eat. Since his right arm was broken, he had to use his left which was a nightmare. He finished in over twenty minutes and got his backpack. He walked over to the garage door and opened it to see Arcee there at last.

"You're finally here." Jack said.

"Yeah, hop on, i'll try and go easy on you." Arcee said.

"Okay." Jack said grabbing his helmet.

"How long until it heals?" Arcee asked.

"About two months for the cast and one month for the whole thing." Jack said putting on his helmet.

"You humans take so long to heal, Ratchet could have patched that up if you were a bot." Arcee said.

"Well, different species." Jack said getting on Arcee "Who is guarding Sierra now?"

"Don't know, either Smokescreen or Backfire." Arcee said.

"Let's hope it's not Backfire, he didn't give off a good impression." Jack said.

"Agreed, now let's go partner." Arcee said driving out of the garage. After a few minutes of driving they got to the school and were ready for people to swarm them. Once they had parked Jack got off and put his helmet right next to Arcee. When he was about to go inside the school he heard a vehicle coming from behind him. He looked and saw Sierra with Backfire, Arcee's and his wishes were not given.

"So, you got Backfire huh?" Jack said.

"Optimus told me so I can give a better example about us, and also Smokescreen is a bit of a cluts." Backfire said.

"Fair point, so Sierra, you doing any better?" Jack asked.

Sierra got off and grabbed a pair of crutches that were attached to several hooks on the side of Backfire. She got them in place and walked off, not answering Jack. Jack wanted to talk to her but knew that she needed time.

"Jack, don't take it personally, she just needs to think." Arcee said.

"I know, but I still blame myself." Jack said.

"Kid, if you should blame anyone, blame me." Backfire said. "I didn't do what you wanted and now I ruined what chance you had with her, i'm sorry." Backfire said.

"It's okay, I just wish she could talk to me." Jack said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nemesis**

Dreadwing made his way through the ship, getting looks from the troops. He knew that they had sympathy for him and that they wished him the best of luck. The crew of the Nemesis liked him and how he handled things, so him being challenged for second in command was a shock to the crew. He made his way to the flight deck to begin the battle. Once he got there he was greeted by Megatron, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Shatter, and Dropkick, with dozens of vehicon troops.

"Lord Megatron, shall we begin the battle?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes, not get ready, it will not be an easy fight." Megatron said.

"Very well, we shall proceed." Dreadwing said.

Over with Blitzwing, he was giving his final remarks of Dreadwing with Shatter and Dropkick. "He is a valiant warrior, this will be a great battle." Blitzwing said.

"Don't lose." Dropkick said.

"He won't, he already knows his prize." Shatter said with a grin.

"Yes I do." Blitzwing said with a similar grin. He walked over to the area where he and Dreadwing would commence their battle.

"Lucky." A vehicon said in the distance. A fellow vehicon just looked at him and smacked him across the head. Soundwave looked on, recording all of what was to come. Lazerbeak was hovering over the two combatants to get every detail. Thanks to the eyes and ears of the Decepticons the ship was broadcasting the fight at all the terminals. The vehicons that were inside waited for the fight to commence and to see who would be the winner.

"Are you ready Dreadwing?" Blitzwing asked.

"More than I have ever been." Dreadwing said getting in a combat stance.

"Then let us begin." Blitzwing said doing the same.

Dreadwing charged at Blitzwing with a volley of rockets being fired from his cannon. Blitzwing easily dodging all of the attacks, grabbed the cannon and ripped it out of Dreadwings hands. He threw it aside and slammed Dreadwing to the floor. He reached to his back and pulled out a sword and swung at Dreadwing. Dreadwing, in the nick of time, pulled out his own sword and blocked his attack.

Dreadwing then cut into Blitzwing's arm that was holding him down and kicked him aside. He was able to get out of Blitzwing's range and threw one of the incendiary bombs. The bomb stuck to Blitzwing and detonated, causing a giant ball of fire to appear. Dreadwing thought he had knocked down Blitzwing, but from the fire and smoke a blast hit Dreadwing in the chest and made him crash into the wall. Blitzwing walked out of the flames and swiped away the bomb that was still on his chest plate.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blitzwing said.

Dreadwing was furious and threw his sword at Blitzwing. Blitzwing was able to catch it with ease, but was tackled by Dreadwing who had used it as a distraction. Dreadwing started pounding away at Blitzwing, trying to cause major damage wherever he could. Blitzwing shoved him off and flew into the sky with is thrusters keeping him stable. He shot at Dreadwing with his cannon and rockets, trying to end the fight soon. Dreadwing was able to dodge his attack and grab his own cannon and shot back.

Dreadwing was running low on things to do, he had never seen any con or bot not have a severe wound by this point. He had to think quick or he would lose the match by default. He looked at his bandolier and thought of something that could give him the edge. He took it off and shot Blitzwing in one of his thrusters out so he would have to fight on the ground. Blitzwing fell and landed on the deck with minimal effort. He looked up and saw that Dreadwing slam his cannon into his face plate. Dreadwing took this opportunity and climbed onto Blitzwing's back, strapping the bandolier to one of his engines.

Blitzwing grabbed Dreadwing by his leg and slammed him onto the floor, causing a crater to appear. He got his sword and stabbed Dreadwing in the shoulder and twisted it. Dreadwing yelled in pain by his circuits and wires being torn apart by Blitzwing. He tried to pry it out of him, but Blitzwing was keeping it in with little effort. Dreadwing got his detonator in his other hand and tried to press the button to activate the explosives, but Blitzwing saw this and kicked it out of his hand. Dreadwing used all of his might to try and get the sword out of him so he could reach for the detonator.

He thought of the only way he could get it and that was to cause a painful amputation. He grabbed Blitzwing sword and pushed it down, causing more damage and tearing off his whole arm. Dreadwing kicked Blitzwing off and ran for the detonator, getting it before Blitzwing could reach him. Dreadwing pressed the button and gave a smug grin. Blitzwing looked back and before he could reach for the bandolier, it blew up. This caused a shockwave that knocked down several vehicons, but Megatron, Soundwave, Shatter, and Dropkick remained standing.

"How's that for best?" Dreadwing mocked.

"It was impressive, but not enough." Blitzwing said from the smoke. He walked out of the smoke, barely a scratch on him. He looked at Dreadwing and smiled. "That was a good fight, you were able to cause some damage."

Dreadwing looked in horror and couldn't believe that Blitzwing had even survived it. He tried to get up but was pinned down by Blitzwing's strut. Dreadwing tried to worm out and attack Blitzwing, but it was no use. Blitzwing aimed his cannon at Dreadwings head and said. "Yield, and submit."

"I'd rather die." Dreadwing said.

"Is that right, then let's make it official." Blitzwing said charging his cannon. Before he fired Megatron grabbed Blitzwing's arm and pulled it away from Dreadwings face plate.

"Blitzwing, you have won, but killing a valued member of my crew will lead to your death." Megatron said.

"Very well Lord Megatron, I will leave him alive." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing then left with Shatter and Dropkick to transfer what they have from the Blackhole to the Nemesis. Shatter looked back and gave Dreadwing a smug grin.

"Take him to the medical bay for treatment." Megatron said to two vehicons.

"No, i'll take what little honor I have left and go myself." Dreadwing said getting up. He walked over to where his arm laid during the fight and picked it proceeded to get his cannon, sword, and other bombs and headed to the medical bay. When he walked through the ship he saw several vehicons staring at him. He walked on and got to the medical bay and laid down on one of the births. "I am a disgrace."

* * *

**Blackhole**

"You're now second in command to Lord Megatron, how does it feel?" Dropkick asked.

"It feels like the All Spark has blessed me." Blitzwing said.

"It's great to be in this position, and to be alongside great comrades." Shatter said.

"Sure, I guess, I just want to kill Autobots." Dropkick said.

"And we will, in time." Blitzwing said. "But now we must celebrate." He grabbed Shatter and spun her around and looked at her. She grabbed onto his wings and purred a little.

"I think we should celebrate." Shatter said seductively.

"Well, i'm out." Dropkick said. "I'm heading to the charger, or what the humans call a 'bar'." Dropkick the left to go to the charger. The door closed behind him and when he turned to walk Soundwave was right in front of jumple back and said. "Primus, you almost gave me a spark attack, what do you want?"

Soundwave just pointed at the door and played a recording of Megatron. _*Blitzwing, it's been a while.* _

"Oh, he's…. occupied at the moment, I can tell him what you want." Dropkick said.

Soundwave nodded and handed Dropkick a data pad. Dropkick looked at it and read the report, surprised to see what was on it. "I shall tell him, later of course." Dropkick said leaving Soundwave to head to the charger.

* * *

**Jasper High School**

Arcee and Backfire were waiting for Jack and Sierra at the front of the school. The bell had rang and students were pouring out of the doors, all going to their cars and driving away. Raf and Miko came out and headed to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Arcee used her communicator and called Miko to see where Jack was.

"Hello?" Miko said.

_*It's me, do you know where Jack and Sierra are, they haven't come out yet.* _Arcee said.

"Oh, there in the counselor, Sierra is still having trouble about the attack." Miko said.

_*Well, that changes things, how long are they going to be in there?* _Arcee asked.

"They were there for at least last period." Miko said.

"Oh, there they are." Raf said. Jack was helping Sierra move down the steps and over to Arcee and Backfire.

_*How are they?*_ Arcee asked.

"They're getting better and actually talking, but not much." Miko said,

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jack said.

"Oh, we were waiting for you." Raf said.

"Thanks, can you help Sierra get on her bike?" Jack said.

"I can get on myself." Sierra said walking over to Backfire. She placed her crutches on their hooks and tried to get on. She was so close to getting on, but her leg made it hard to do so. Jack went over to try and help, but was pushed back by Sierra. "I said I can-" Sierra then fell to the pavement, Jack helped her up and said.

"Sierra, don't shut us out, we need you as much as you need us." Jack said.

"Sorry, i'm just still trying to wrap my head around all of this, i'm sorry for this."Sierra said.

"It's fine, Jack here wanted to leave at first but came back around." Miko said.

"And you can talk to us whenever you'd like." Raf said.

"Okay, I guess I can do that, but since you guys haven't told me anything then you can tell me when we get to that base of theirs."Sierra said.

"Yeah, we're still here." Backfire said.

"Oh sorry, still getting use to you guys." Sierra said.

"Same here, how hop on." Backfire said. Sierra got onto Backfire with some help from Jack. The team drove to the base and met up with Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Optimus. The kids went to their little area in the base and told Sierra everything about the Autobots. Sierra was taking it rather well thanks to Jack reassuring her that all will be told and that they will back her up when necessary. After the talk Sierra leaned back on the couch and thought about what she had heard.

"T-that is a handful." Sierra said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we were able to take it on our first go." Miko said.

"Miko, stop." Jack said. Miko just huffed and leaned back on the couch as well. "So, do you guys want to do anything?"

"I have to go home, it's getting late." Raf said.

"Same here, I told my parents that I would be out for a little bit but I need to get back as soon as possible." Sierra said.

"Okay, Backfire can take you home." Jack said.

"I actually wanted you to take me home." Sierra said.

"Oh, well that works to, you down for it Arcee?" Jack said.

"Sure, let's roll." Arcee said transforming into her motorcycle mode. Jack and Sierra got on and drove to where Sierra lived. It took about fifteen minutes and was hard on Jacks arm. Once they got there Jack helped Sierra to the door and ring the doorbell. The door opened to show Sierra's mom with an apron on.

"Sierra you're back,and with a boy no less." She said with a smug face.

"Mom stop, he's the one that saved me from Vince." Sierra said.

"Oh I know, please come in." She said.

"Sorry, I have to get home." Jack said.

"Oh that's a shame, I was making Sierra's favorite dinner, pesto pasta." She said.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Sierra said.

"Okay, say your goodbyes and let's eat." She said leaving for the kitchen.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" Jack said.

"No, i'll see you tomorrow." Sierra said.

"Oh I almost forgot, here." Jack said handing Sierra a small bag. She looked in the bag and her mouth dropped. She pulled out a box and opened it, in the box was a pendant that had a blue crystal in the middle of it. There was text under it, it read 'To my other, a piece of me.'

"Oh, Jack."Sierra said as her heart melted.

"Y-yeah, I thought you'd like it and-" Jack was cut off by Sierra pulling him in and kissing him. Jack was shocked at first but embraced it nonetheless. After a few seconds they let go of one another and took a breath. "That was...wow."

"Yeah, same here." Sierra said.

"W-well I should get going." Jack said.

"Okay, see you later." Sierra said.

Jack walked back to Arcee with a smile of satisfaction. He hopped on and they drove away to go home. "I think she likes you slik." Arcee said sarcastically.

"I like her to." Jack said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nemesis**

Megatron was waiting for Knockout to report back if he had found any trace of the Autobots. After a cycle Knockout returned with his team, finding nothing but scrap from the destroyed car. Megatron was furious that he picked up a vehicon and tore him in half, just to release his anger. "Knockout, if you return to me again without anything, that will be you." Megatron said pointing at the dead drone.

"Y-yes, my liege." Knockout said with fear of his finish being destroyed. He walked towards the door until it opened to reveal Dropkick, who was not acting like himself.

"Y-you guys *hick* know h-how to make *hick* good d-drinks." Dropkick said with a slur.

"Are you lagged?" Knockout said.

" N-no*hick*, just had *hick* to much to d-drink, that *hick* all." Dropkick said.

"Knockout, get him off of my bridge." Megatron said.

"Oh don't *hick* blow a gasket Lord *hick* Megatron." Dropkick said walking over and patting Megatron's back.

"Touch me again, then you'll be turned to slag." Megatron threatened.

"Dropkick, I would follow our masters orders if I were you." Knockout said.

"Oh, he *hick* won't do anything." Dropkick said. Just then he was lifted into the air and held there for a good minute. "Whao, *hick* who's doing *hick* this?"

Soundwave had used one of his tentacles to lift up Dropkick. He proceeded to throw Dropkick towards Knockout, but Knockout was able to get out of the way just in time for Dropkick to go through the door. "Soundwave, you could have ruined my finish!" Knockout said. Soundwave turned his head slowly and gave Knockout a death stare. Knockout took it and just closed the door to take Dropkick to the medical bay.

"Very good Soundwave, have you gotten any other Iacon locations found?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave nodded and pulled up coordinates revealing the location of the next relic. Megatron was pleased by Soundwaves work and decided to head to Earth to get the relic. He wondered what it could be, but as long as the Autobots didn't get it, he was grateful nonetheless. He ordered Soundwave to deploy a false beacon to lure the Autobot away from their find.

Once he had gotten to Earth orbit he dispatched a mining crew to check out what the relic was. He decided to go with the crew to see if the relic was powerful enough to be in their valt. Once the crew got to where the beacon was, they started digging. Moving boulders and tearing trees down they were getting closer and closer to where the relic was. After several hours of digging, two vehicons had found the relic, deep within the rock of the mountain.

"Lord Megatron." The drone said.

"I hope this relic is of Decepticon origin." Megatron said. He looked to see what it was and had fear go through his spark. "It cannot be"

The drone moved the stones out of the way for Megatron to get a better look. "The power of this magnitude, must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime, no matter what." Megatron said.

Megatron moved over to the relic, which was buried deep into the rock. He grasped the handle, pulling with all of his might, but to no avail. He struggled to even make it shake. Several drones looked on and wondered why Lord Megatron of all Cybertronians, couldn't pull out a sword. Megatron proceeded to use both of his hands to try and pry it out, even using his struts to give him more power. He yelled out in anger, trying to get even an inch of it out. He backed up and started to fire his cannon to destroy the rock that covered the blade. Once the smoke cleared, Megatron was shocked that the rock wasn't even damaged in the slightest.

"The rock is impermeable, the relic is emanating a protective shield." Megatron said in shock. "It will only respond to the power of a Prime." Megatron proceeded to turn to the mining crew and said. "We will remove it if we have to take the entire mountain!" He yelled.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Strange?" Ratchet said.

"What?" Smokescreen asked.

"It appears that a Iacon Relic has been unearthed." Ratchet said.

"Really, then let's go!" Smokescreen said.

"No, I will notify Optimus first." Ratchet said.

"But the cons may have the relic, we need to get it." Smokescreen said.

"Well you can't go by yourself, and I can't go since I have to wait for Oprimus to call for a bridge." Ratchet said.

Just then Backfire came in with Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sierra, all on him. The kids got off carefully one by one, making sure that Jack and Sierra didn't get hurt anymore that they have. Once the kids were all off Backfire transformed and twisted his back. "My alternate mode is not built for so many people." Backfire said.

"Good you're here, we have another relic to find." Smokescreen said.

"Okay one, you don't order me around, two, where are the others?" Backfire asked.

"They're going after another relic, and since I out rank you both, you two can go out to get the other relic." Ratchet said.

"Cool, i'm coming with!" Miko said.

"No, only bots, besides you need to clean up your mess from yesterday." Ratchet said.

"What mess?" Miko asked.

"The spilled soda and chips on your couch, not to mention that it's all sticky." Ratchet said.

"You can't make me." Miko said. Ratchet proceeded to pick up Miko by her collar and place her on the couch, which was sticky and smelled like vomit. "EW!"

"See, now go clean." Ratchet said.

"So, can we go now!?" Smokescreen said.

"Ep ep ep, just let me put in the coordinates." Ratchet said walking over to the ground bridge controls.

"Oh this is great, I can finally prove myself." Smokescreen said.

"Kid, calm down, you don't have to prove anything." Backfire said.

"Really?" Smoke screen said.

"Yeah, you're already a pain in everyone aft." Backfire said running into the ground bridge.

"Hey, i'm not a pain!" Smokescreen yelled running after him.

Once the pair got to the coordinates, they looked at where they were. They were deep in a forest with their trackers pointing them to go forward. They proceeded down the path in search for the relic, wherever it may be.

"So, anything else interesting happen in space?" Smokescreen asked.

"Just low energon and several hundred Decepticons, you?" Backfire asked.

"In a pod in stasis." Smokescreen said.

"Well, good for you." Backfire said.

"Are you and Arcee good now?" Smokescreen asked.

"Yeah, not seeing a sibling for eons does take its toll on people, but we were able to make it work." Backfire said. "What about you, Do you have any siblings?"

"No, i'm an only sparkling, but my carriers were well known." Smokescreen said.

"Who were they?" Backfire asked.

"They're names were Fissure and Overmax, the best constructors on Cybertron." Smokescreen said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't become a laborer." Backfire said.

"They knew what I wanted to be, so they helped me get to where I am now." Smokescreen said. "Do you and Arcee have, or had, carriers?"

"We grew up on the streets of Kaon, we didn't have anyone to take care of us." Backfire said. "Arcee is older than me, so she tried to do her best to give me a good life."

"Oh, i'm so sorry." Smokescreen said.

"It's fine, we made it through the tough times." Backfire said. " I remember this one time I-" He was cut off by his tracker going crazy. He looked and saw that they were close to where the cons were digging. They crouched down and sneaked up to some boulders to try and get a better look.

"They've been busy." Smokescreen said.

"Whatever they're digging for must be important." Backfire said. "They must still be looking for it."

"I don't think so." Smokescreen said.

"What makes you say that?" Backfire asked.

"Look over there." Smokescreen said. He pointed to a handle in the rock. "I think I know what that is."

"What, how?" Backfire asked.

"I was part of the elite guard on the Iacon Hall of Records, and that looks like the Star Saber." Smokescreen said.

"Primus, why haven't they taken it out yet?" Backfire said.

"Maybe it's like a jar of pickles." Smokescreen said.

Backfire looked at Smokescreen with the most confused look of all time. " What in the All Spark are pickles?" Backfire said.

"It's a human food, i'll explain later." Smokescreen said. Smokescreen jumped over the boulder and ran for the Star Saber.

"SMOKESCREEN, WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU DOING!?" Backfire yelled.

Megatron started to hear firing from behind him. He turned to see a white, red ,and blue Autobot running through his troops as a fast pace. The Autobot was shooting his troops down and making a b-line for the relic, and he had no time for him to reach it. "Who in the name of Primus is that!?" Megatron said.

Smokescreen got to the Saber and pulled as hard as he could to get it out. He let go and said. "Man, it's really in there tight." Before he could turn around he was shot in the back by a vehicon. He fell to the ground and was grabbed by two other drones and dragged to someone, someone big.

"You're not Backfire, who are you?" Megatron said.

"Smokescreen, who wants to know?" Smokescreen said.

"Oh no, Ratchet, I need Prime over here now, Smokescreen got captured and the cons have the Star Saber!" Backfire said through his communicator.

_*Star Saber, how is that possible?* _Ratchet asked.

"That isn't important right now, just get Prime over here now!" Backfire said switching to his blaster.

_*Okay, i'll contact him, hang tight.* _Ratchet said.

"Okay, just hurry." Backfire said. Backfire looked back and saw that Smokescreen was fine, for now. He needed to think of a way to get him out of there as fast as possible. He looked to see if anything would be a good distraction, and saw that the drills were parked at the far end of the sight. He sneaked over to where they were and opened the fuel compartment and saw that they were all full. He got a few bombs he had and set a timer for one minute. He placed one bomb in each fuel compartment and set a timer for all of them. He got back to the rocks and started the countdown. He ran to the other side of the mining field, waiting for it to blow.

"Boom." Backfire said. Right after he said that one by one the drills blew up. The cons were confused and ran to stop the fires, this gave Backfire the perfect time to get to Smokescreen. He ran towards Smokescreen, shooting down the cons that weren't going to the fire. He shot them down without them even getting the chance to turn around. He got to Smokescreen and killed the two drones that were guarding him with his saw blades.

"What were you thinking, you could ha-" Backfire was cut off when he was slammed into the rock face. He was lifted, hie body being crushed by a single hand. He looked into the red optics of the warlord and leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

"Backfire I presume?" Megatron said.

Backfire tried to get out of Megatron's grip, but was crushed more for trying to get out. "Hey your stinking servos off of me." Backfire said.

"Why, you stole something from my second in command." Megatron said.

Backfire knew who Megatron was referring to, and was terrified. If he didn't get out of there fast then Blitzwing would be there, and that would not be good for him or the others. He tried harder to try and get out of Megatron's grip, but was of no use. "Let me go!" Backfire said.

"Hey, bucket head." Smokescreen said. Megatron and Backfire turned to see Smokescreen on a drill heading straight for them. "Pick on something your own size."

Smokescreen jumped off and let the drill go straight for Megatron. Megatron was too late to move and was hit full force by the drill. His grip loosened on Backfire and he was able to get back to Smokescreen. "Okay, good idea." Backfire said.

"Thanks, now what?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well, the others will be here soon." Backfire said.

Just then the drill stopped dead in its tracks. It was lifted into the air and thrown towards the pair. Smokescreen and Backfire jumped out of the way of the drill, narrowly getting plastered to the rock face. They looked and saw Megatron with several cuts and scratches on his chest plate. Megatron looked like he was about to blow a gasket, he aimed his cannon at the two and fired multiple shots, trying to kill them. "Die you insufferable weaklings!" Megatron yelled.

"They need to get here now!" Smokescreen said.

"I know, just shoot!" Backfire said shooting at Megatron.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Autobot Base**

"Optimus, thanks goodness you're here." Ratchet said. "We have a situation."

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"And were are Smokescreen and Backfire?" Arcee asked.

"We detected another relic and they went ahead to get it, but the Decepticons got there first and now they're in trouble." Ratchet said.

"Then lets go." Bulkhead said.

"Agreed, Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus said. Ratchet did as he was told and punched in the same coordinates. The ground bridge came to life and the Autobots were ready to help their allies in need. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

**Mining Sight**

Smokescreen and Backfire were having a hard time with Megatron, and that was an understatement. The pair tried everything they could to hurt the former gladiator, but it was no use. The pair hit behind some rocks to try and come up with something, anything.

"What do we do?" Smokescreen said holding his shoulder.

"We need to get to the forest, there we can at least get more cover." Backfire said.

"Okay, lets go." Smokescreen said.

The two turned into their alternate modes and sped as fast as they could to the forest, trying to dodge Megatron's shots. Backfire went up a rock to try and divert fire from Smokescreen, and it was working, to well. Megatron got a hit on Backfire, causing the two wheeler to fall to the ground. Smokescreen transformed and kneed Megatron in the back of the head, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Smokescreen ran to Backfire to see if he was okay, but it didn't look like it.

"Come on buddy, don't die on me." Smokescreen said. "Arcee is going to kill me."

Just then Megatron grabbed Smokescreen and threw him into the rock face. Smokescreen slammed into the rock with such force that he created a crater the size of a truck. Smokescreen fell to the ground unconscious, not knowing what would happen next.

Megatron looked back to Backfire and snarled. Backfire was recovering from the hit and tried to get up, but was picked up by Megatron and slammed into the rock. "You Autobots never learn, do you?" Megatron said.

"W-we sure are stubborn, that's for fraging sure." Backfire retorted

Megatron proceeded to clamp down onto Backfire's frame, causing it to warp and crunch. "To bad you're breakable." Megatron said. He proceeded to clamp down harder, but slowly, to make it hurt for the Autobot.

Backfire yelled in pain, trying to get out of Megatron's grasp once more. His frame started to crack and bend, causing major damage to his circuits and wires. He started to lose focus on megatron, his optics were becoming fuzzy and distorted. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible, but knew that he couldn't. He closed his optics, ready to be in the All Spark with his fallen brothers and sisters. Before he even embraced death a blast from nowhere and hit Megatron, launching him back and releasing Backfire. Backfire fell to the ground and tried to see who did it, it was none other that Optimus Prime that took the shot.

"Thanks for the assi-" Backfire was knocked back by someone slamming into him, it was Arcee.

"Don't you dare go on a mission like this again." Arcee said hugging Backfire.

"I-I won't, now can you please let go of me, I don't want to end up in the scrap yard." Backfire said.

Arcee released her sibling and said. "Well, I need to look out for you, and don't go anywhere without me."

"Okay okay, and I think Smokescreen may need some help." Backfire said.

"**Don't worry, we got him."** Bumblebee beeped picking up Smokescreen..

"How are you feeling champ?" Bulkhead asked.

"Like I just went through the shredder." Smokescreen said. "Optimus, the….the relic is the Star Saber."

"I know Smokescreen, and we must get it before Megatron." Optimus said.

"That's going to be hard since his ship is taking it with the mountain." Backfire said pointing at the Nemesis.

"Oh scrap." bulkhead said.

"We need to get to it." Arcee said.

"Understood." Optimus said. He transformed and drove as fast as he could towards the Decepticon was ship. He drove up the mountain side and transformed to get over the large boulders that were in his way. He jumped over all the boulders and transformed from on the smooth rock to get as close as he could to the war ship.

Megatron got up and transformed to catch up with Optimus. "Don't let him get the relic!" Megatron yelled. Two vehicons transformed and took flight with Megatron to stop Optimus from getting the relic. Megatron shot at Optimus, but wasn't able to hit him for their lives. Optimus jumped towards the mountain and reached out for the Saber. He grabbed onto the hilt of the Saber and it started to glow blue. Megatron shot every last blast he could but had to move out of the way so he didn't crash into the mountain.

"Blitzwing, where are you!?" Megatron boomed.

_*On my way Lord Megatron, with a new look.* _Blitzwing said.

"I don't care, just get here this instance!" Megatron yelled landing on the Nemesis.

Optimus saw the Saber glowing blue and knew it was reacting to the Matrix of Leadership with in his chest plate. The Saber started to loosen from the rock, making it and Optimus fall to the ground. Optimus came down with a mighty crash, making a small crater in the ground. Optimus pulled the Saber out of the ground and stared at it, mesmerised by the light.

"Drop the mountain on him." Megatron ordered. The clamp that was holding the mountain released it, causing the mountain to roll straight towards Optimus.

"Optimus, retreat!" Srcee said.

"Now!" Bulkhead said.

Optimus turned around and looked at the mountain rolling to crush him. He raised the Saber and slashed towards the mountain, cutting it in half. Both Autobot and Decepticon were shocked by what had just happened. A sword, in a mountain, cut clean through the same mountain with ease. The Autobots were shocked that their leader had now one of the most powerful relics in the galaxy. The Decepticons on the other hand, were full on terrified by what they saw, Megatron especially. He had heard stories of the power of the Star Saber, but the stories were nothing compared to what had just happened.

The other Autobots just looked at their leader with smiles and hope that this will take down Megatron once and for all. Before anyone could say anything however, a loud engine was coming from behind the group. They looked back to see a F-22 Raptor coming in and coming in fast.

"Is it Fowler?" Bulkhead said.

"If it is then he's coming in to fast." Arcee said.

"Then who do you think it is?" Smokescreen said.

Backfire looked closer to see who it was. Once he did he stood in fear of what, or who, it was. "Oh no." Backfire said. Before he could tell the others the run, missiles came out of nowhere and hit the Autobots where they stood. A fireball engulfed them and spread them out, all having received some damage from the attack. Backfire got up and tried to move the other Autobots from the incoming fire, but was too late and another volley hit them.

Blitzwing went low to the ground and transformed, reaching out with his hand. He grabbed Backfire and slammed him into the mountain. "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE!?" Blitzwing yelled.

Backfire turned to his saw blades and cut into Blitzwing's hand, which had the least armor on his entire body. Blitzwing let go of Backfire and slapped him away into the destroyed drills. Backfire grabbed a giant piece of scrap and threw it at Blitzwing, but it didn't cause any damage. Blitzwing grabbed onto Backfire and slammed him into the rock once more.

He activated his thrusters and went up, keeping Backfire pinned top the mountain taking rocks to the face plate. Backfire grabbed onto the rock and held on tight, causing him to get out of Blitzwing's grip. He climbed onto Blitzwing's back and shot into his thrusters. Bitzwing lost control of his thrusters and crashed into the mountain, both cybertronians falling onto a cliff side below.

Backfire landed on his struts and shot at blitzwing. Blitzwing ignored the shots and fired back, causing Backfire to go into a defensive stance to take the hits. Blitzwing grabbed Backfire and said. "Where is the container hiding!?"

"I'll never tell you!" Backfire said.

"Well then." Blitzwing said grabbing his sword. "Let's make it official." Blitzwing swung down onto Backfire to try and kill him. he was stopped however by a blue blur that knocked his sword the other direction. The blur then made Blitzwing release Backfire from his grasp and dove off the hill side. Blitzwing ran to the cliff side and saw a ground bridge close, knowing that his prey had gotten away.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

The bots were badly beaten by the missiles, but they would live nonetheless. Ratchet made sure to patch them all up and have them combat ready for the next mission. "How did this happen to you?" Ratchet asked.

"I highly doubt it was Dreadwing, he likes to go face to face." Bulkhead said.

"Whoever it was, they have strong weapons that's for sure." Smokescreen said.

"Wow, a new con, I wonder what cool name he has!" Miko said. The bots and the other kids looked at her with a 'are you serious' face. "What?"

"Either way, the cons have a new player, and he is undoubtedly dangerous." Optimus said.

"Well let's see, he's a flyer, big, took us out with two volleys, and-" Smokescreen was cut off by Backfire speaking up.

"His name is Blitzwing." Backfire said.

"Blitzwing, that is a cool name." Miko said.

"Miko, not now." Jack said.

"Who's Blitzwing?" Arcee said.

"He is a warlord similar to Megatron, but much more tactful in the art of war." Optimus said. "I have faced against him once, and he had destroyed the entire unit that was with me."

"Wasn't he in deep space?" Ratchet said.

"He was, until I came along and landed here." Backfire said.

The other bots looked at him with surprise, why would a warlord like him be hunting an Autobot like Backfire. "Why is he hunting you?" Arcee said.

"I stole something from him, a relic from Iacon." Backfire said.

"And you didn't bother to tell us!?"Ratchet said.

"I didn't have a choice, I needed to keep it secret!" Backfire said.

"Easy, just tell us what it is." Optimus said.

"O-okay." Backfire said. His back started to transform and open up, revealing a small human size canister. Backfire reached back and took it from its resting place. The canister was white, had a gold trim, and grey cybertronian letters on it.

"What is it?" Raf asked.

"By the All Spark." Ratchet said.

"The DNA Alternator." Optimus said.

"What's the DNA Alternator?" Sierra asked.

"The DNA Alternator was built by my mentor, Alpha Trion, he built this so Cybertronians could see the viewpoints of organics. But with all great inventions, comes those who wish to abuse it. Some members of the council wanted to use it to turn all organic life into cybertronians, making the galaxy organic free." Optimus said.

"So, you're saying that I can turn into one of you guys, cool!" Miko said.

"No Miko, that is one if the reasons it was sealed away, so organics aren't forced to become living metal." Ratchet said.

"Exactly, the ones who wanted this change made several attempts to try and take it, but Alpha Trion made sure it was locked away from anyone's reach." Optimus said.

"So, what do we do with it?" bulkhead asked.

"We keep it away from Miko, that's for sure." Ratchet said.

"Hey I would make a great Cybertronian." Miko said.

"We don't need another wrecker around, and also you have lives here, so no." Ratchet said.

"You want to go doc bot!?" Miko threatened.

"Enough!" Optimus said. "We will put it in the vault's with the other relics."

"Wait, before we do I want to try something." Backfire said.

"And that would be?" Smokescreen asked.

"Hear me out on this one, if we turn Jack and Sierra into cybertronians then Ratchet could heal their wounds no problem." Backfire said. "And so they don't have to wait for months."

"Absolutely not, what did we just talk about!?" Ratchet said.

"He has a valid point, if we turn them into Cybertronians them they could go back to normal without any injuries." Arcee said.

"I will not do such a thing, it is unethical!" Ratchet said.

"Hey, I may not be as big as you guys, but I would like to not have to go around school with a brace for three months." Sierra said.

"Yeah, and we could turn back and everything will be fine." Jack said.

"Wait, so you can do all of this cool stuff and leave me behind, how could you." Miko said shaking Jack.

"Hey ow, my arm." Jack yelped.

"Ratchet, I do agree with you that it is unethical to do the procedure, but if the children want to do this then we must help them in anyway we can to make sure that they get better." Optimus said.

"So, what do you say Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"Fine, but this will be the only time we do so!" Ratchet said.

"Alright, let's get started." Backfire said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nemesis**

Dreadwing was in power down so Knockout could reattach his arm. Dreadwing didn't want to do anything but rest since he feels like he betrayed his master. He thought that he could win and make sure that Blitzwing didn't get his position. Before he could think of something else there was a sharp pain in his left arm. He jolted up and woke up from his power down, swatting away what had hurt him. When his senses came back he saw Knockout on the floor and his arm now reattached and functional.

"Dreadwing, what was that for?" Knockout asked.

"I…..I was remembering a time when I was with Skyquake." Dreadwing said.

"I see, well you better have something to buff this out." Knockout said pointing at a scratch on his red paint.

"Just tell me if you full reattached my arm." Dreadwing said.

"I did, you slapped me with it." Knockout said getting up from the floor. "But you do need to take it easy, you don't want it to fall off."

"I know, thank you doctor." Dreadwing said getting off the berth. He got his weapons and headed out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Knockout said.

"What?" Dreadwing said.

"Lord Megatron wants you on the bridge, he didn't say why but he wanted you there nonetheless." Knockout said.

"Very well, I shall meet him there." Dreadwing said walking through the hallway.

"Now where did that human horror film go?" Knockout said.

Dreadwing walked through the halls heading for the bridge. When he walked he saw several drones stop what they were doing and looked at him, with their still visors. He didn't care however, he just wanted to follow his master's orders. When he got to the outside of the bridge he could hear yelling, and it was coming from Lord Megatron. He listened to what they were saying from the other side of the door, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"My lord, I tried to get the information from the Autobot, but I-" Blitzwing was cut off by Megatron throwing him into the wall.

"Do not take me for a fool, your orders were to take down and kill the Autobots!" Megatron yelled. "Not to go after one to find some trinket!"

"My lord, if you-" Blitzwing was cut off again by Megatron."

"If I what, you knew your orders and you didn't follow them, that is one mistake that few survive." Megatron said.

"My lord, if I had gotten the hiding place of the relic, then I could have used it against the Autobots." Blitzwing said.

"Yet you didn't, you could best Dreadwing, but be defeated by a blue femme and her spark sibling!" Megatron yelled. "You are a disgrace for someone of your standing in the galaxy."

"I was cut off guard, and I will make sure that it doesn't happen again." Blitzwing said.

"And I will make sure you don't." Megatron said. "Dreadwing, stop spying on our conversation and get in here!"

Dreadwing was shocked that his master knew that he was there. He knew that Lord Megatron was smart, but not that he knew when someone was watching, or hearing, him. He walked in and came to Lord Megatron, kneeling down in front of his master. "You summoned me Lord Megatron."

"Yes, my second in command." Megatron said.

"What!?" Blitzwing and Dreadwing said at the same time.

"You have not failed me like Blitzwing, and you have repeatedly recovered from your mistakes and have taken your failures with no excuse." Megatron said. "So you are now again my second."

"Lord Megatron, I have shown you that I-" Blitzwing was cut off by Megatron once more.

"That you have failed me so easily, you will be part of tactical for now on, and your enforcers will now be under Dreadwings command." Megatron said. "And once you learn from disobeying me then I will reconsider your standing in the Decepticon ranks."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said.

"You are both dismissed." Megatron said. Both the cons left for their recharging stations, one thinking of the good he had done, and the other angry that his leader did this to him so fast.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Ratchet asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be, you Sierra?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sierra said.

Backfire put the DNA Alternator on the floor to scan Jack and Sierra, or that is what is supposed to happen. "It's not working." Backfire said.

"Maybe it's dead?" Smokescreen said.

"Oh come on, work you stupid thing!" Miko said kicking the Alternator. The Alternator started to glow white and gold. It opened up and transform into a type of gauntlet, latching onto the nearest Cybertronian. Backfire's arm was covered by the gauntlet, causing the others to jump back from the device. The glow started to die down and things turned back to normal.

"Huh, nice going Miko, you activated the Alternator." Arcee said.

"Cool, so can I-" Miko said before being cut off.

"No." Ratchet said.

"Anyways, Optimus, do you know how to use this thing?" Backfire asked.

"No, but Alpha Trion made it simple enough for others to use it." Optimus said.

"Okay." Backfire said. "Lets see, lets try this button." Backfire pressed a blue button on the gauntlet and a ray shot out. It hit Bulkhead and he started to glow blue,and get smaller. When the process was done, Bulkhead wasn't Bulkhead anymore. He was six feet tall, had brown hair, green eyes, a military looking uniform on, and was jacked.

"B-Bulkhead?" Miko said.

"AH, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Bulkhead screamed.

"Okay wrong button, don't worry Bulkhead, i'll get you back to normal." Backfire said.

"Wait, I want to take a picture." Miko said getting up close to Bulkhead. She put her arm over his shoulder and brought out her phone. She snapped a quick picture and looked at it. "AWESOME, who's next?"

"Not now Miko." Arcee said.

"How does it feel Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked.

"I-it feels wrong, I don't have a protective shell, how do you guys live like this!?" Bulkhead asked.

"We just do, and you look good." Miko said.

"Please change me back." Bulkhead pleaded.

"Okay, this one." Backfire said pressing a yellow button. He shot Bulkhead and he started to glow yellow, and grew back to his normal size. He turned back into his Cybertronian form and he felt relieved.

"Oh thank Primus, I don't want to go through that again." Bulkhead said sitting down on a berth.

"Okay, so yellow for Cybertronian and blue for human." Backfire said.

"**What about that red one?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"I don't know, and we'll find out later, but let's just do the procedure." Backfire said pointing the Alternator at Jack and Sierra. He fired a yellow beam and hit both of the humans. Both humans started to glow yellow and grew into a normal Cybertronian height.

Jack's new body was about as tall as Bulkhead, but more 'muscular'. He had a dark blue paint job with a black trim. His body had a seeker look to it, with the wings on his back giving that off. His head had a mouth guard similar to Optimus's, and the struts like Breakdowns. His arms were bulky to say the least, and they had a gun on the ends of each arm.

Sierra was a little smaller than Smokescreen, but not by much however. She had a classic femme body with a red paint job with brown streaks on her arms. She had two doors coming out of her back and wheels for elbows. She had looked like a race car if she ever transformed into one of course. She also had three mortar like pillars on her back between the doors.

"Whoa, this is awesome." Miko said taking multiple pictures of the two.

"What does if feel like, to be Cybertronian?" Raf asked.

"L-like Bulkhead said, it feels wrong." Jack said.

"I don't know, it feels fine to me." Sierra said.

"Wait, your leg." Jack pointed out. Her leg had a hole in it, like someone had stabbed a sword into it.

"And your arm." Sierra said pointing at it. Jack's arm looked like it was ripped apart by scrapplets, and it was leaking energon.

"Okay you two, over here." Ratchet said. "Let's get you patched up and turn you back."

"Okay doc." Jack said. "Are you able to walk?"

"Y-yeah, it still hurts though." Sierra said. Ratchet laid them down on the berths and started fixing their injuries.

"So, what now?" Smokescreen asked.

"I guess just sit back and wait fo-" Backfire said before hitting a button, the red button. The gauntlet started to glow red and the bots started to freak out.

"What did you do!?" Arcee yelled.

"I pressed the red button." Backfire said.

"Shut if off!" Bulkhead said.

"I don't know how!" Backfire yelled.

"It's gonna blow!" Smokescreen said.

"Autobot's, take cover!" Optimus said. Before anyone could however, the gauntlet created a red pulse and knocked back everyone but Ratchet, Jack, Raf, and Sierra. When the dust cleared the Autobots were dizzy and couldn't see straight.

Bulkhead got up first and looked for the other Autobots, but something was off. He looked up and down and the room got bigger, or did he get smaller. He looked at himself and screamed. "NO, I'M HUMAN AGAIN!"

The others got up and looked at each other, confused and shocked at the same time. The second to get up was Arcee, who was now a human female. She was 5ft 8in tall, had a blue leather jacket, tight blue jeans, high heel boots, and a tank top that showed her midriff. She had black hair with a pink bang going down her face.

Bumblebee was the third to get up. He was 5ft 11in tall, had a racing jacket on with black and yellow colors on it. He a yellow t-shirt, black jeans, yellow tennis shoes, and blond hair.

Smokescreen was the next to get up. He was 5ft 11in tall, also had a racing jacket like Bumblebee, but with a red and blue checkered pattern. He had a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes and hair.

Backfire got up the same time as Smokescreen. He was 5ft 9in had a black t-shirt, red leather jacket, black jeans, motorcycle boots, and grey hair.

Finally, Optimus Prime got up last. He had a red long sleeve button up shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, a belt buckle, a brown beard, and brown hair.

The bots looked at one another and were horrified by what just happened. They looked around, trying to see if anyone else had been affected by the blast. What they saw was Ratchets worst nightmare, Miko now being a Cybertronian. Miko had a pink paint job, a femme body, was about Bumblebee's height, and had wings on her back. Thankfully she was unconscious so she didn't get over excited and run out of the base.

"Well, at least we know what it feels like to be hu-" Backfire was cut off by Arcee tackling him and started punching.

"You idiot, look what you did to us!" Arcee yelled punching Backfire.

Backfire tried to block Arcee's attacks, but his human body was now less suited for the task of fighting her. Bumblebee and Smokescreen ran over and pulled Arcee off of Backfire and tried to calm her down. Bulkhead ran over as well, as well as he could run in a human body. He helped Backfire to his feet and was trying not to fall over himself.

"Arcee, please calm down." Smokescreen said.

"Please, just let u-" Bumblebee stopped by the sound of his own voice. "I CAN TALK AGAIN!"

Arcee took this moment to knock Smokescreen into Bumblebee and run for Backfire. She was close to getting to him, if it wasn't for Optimus grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Optimus, what are you doing!?"

"Stopping you from hurting your sibling any more." Optimus said.

"He turned us into humans!" Arcee said.

"And it was an accident that can be fixed, now calm down." Optimus ordered.

"Okay, okay." Arcee said.

"Well, you gave him a beating." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, and this 'blood' is not anything like energon." Backfire said rubbing his bloody nose

"Hopefully things don't get much worse than it already is." Smokescreen said.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler said coming in from the elevator.

"You just had to say it." Bulkhead said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Autobot Base**

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler yelled. "The Pentagon is going crazy ov-" Fowler stopped talking noticing that the bots weren't there, but civilians.

"Agent Fowler, I can explain." Ratchet said.

"Oh really, then explain why there are more civilians here, and where is Prime!?" Agent Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler, I am here." Optimus said.

Fowler looked down to one of the civilians who had those words. He couldn't believe it, the bots were human, how was this possible. "What in the Sam Hill is going on here Prime!?" Agent Fowler asked.

"We were turned into humans, but we will not be for long." Optimus said.

"I can see that, I can also see that your entire team look like teenagers and young adults." Agent Fowler said.

"Sir, I can explain everything." Backfire said.

"No, you caused enough trouble, let Optimus speak." Arcee said.

"Agent Fowler, we have recently discovered an ancient Iacon relic that is able to turn Cybertronians into organic flesh." Oprimus said.

"And the other way around." Raf said pointing at Jack, Sierra, and Miko.

"My god." Agent Fowler said fainting. When he hit the floor there was a thud that could be heard through the room.

"What was that for?" Backfire said.

"Oh this usually happens to him every time he's close to us." Bulkhead said. "And please turn us back, I don't want to know what happens next in our bodies."

"Okay, i'll just press the button and-" Backfire stopped talking after looking at the Alternator.

"What is it?" Smokescreen asked.

"I-it only has one shot left, and then it will need to recharge." Backfire said.

"WHAT!?" everyone except Optimus yelled.

"It stands to reason that the blast that did this must have drained the battery significantly." Optimus said.

"Then what do we do, who gets to become normal again?" bulkhead said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to hear my voice for as long as I can." Bumblebee said.

"So Bee's out, I think it should be Optimus." Smokescreen said.

"Fully agree with that, he's the only one who can control Miko, and thank Primus that she isn't awake yet." Ratchet said.

"Hey, I can control her just fine." Bulkhead said.

"When she is human, who knows what she'll do if she wakes up." Arcee said.

"Hey, what about us?" Jack asked. "Ouch, Ratchet."

"I'm doing my best here, I should have put you in stasis." Ratchet said.

"Like a coma?" Sierra asked.

"No, that is stasis lock, normal stasis is like sleeping." Ratchet said.

"The Alternator only has a shot left, so only one of you can be turned back." Backfire said.

"Not to mention that June will be angry at us." Arcee said. "But I can handle her."

"So, we choose Optimus?" Raf asked.

"I do wish that I could experience what it is like to be human, but my duty as a leader and a defender of this planet takes priority." Optimus said.

"Alright, are you ready to go back to normal height?" Backfire asked pointing the Alternator at Optimus.

"Indeed." Optimus said.

"Okay, brace yourself." Backfire said. He fired the shot and Optimus started to glow yellow. Optimus grew in height drastically and his body parts started to turn into wires and circuits. Optimus stopped growing and came back to his original form, back to being a Cybertronian.

"You doing okay Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"I am fine Arcee, thank you for your concern." Optimus said.

"So how long until it fully recharges?" Bumblebee asked.

"It says around a full Earth rotation." Backfire said.

"A full day!?" Bulkhead said.

"Wow, a long time to be human." Smokescreen said.

"Hey, i'll enjoy it to the fullest." Bumblebee said.

"True, I wonder what-" Before Backfire could finish he was punched in the face by Arcee again. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead went to restrain her from attacking Backfire anymore.

"We may need Optimus back in human form to hold Arcee." Bulkhead said holding Arcee in place.

"Arcee, why do you attack your sibling so violently?" Optimus asked.

"Because when he got here, bad things have been happening." Arcee said. "First, Jack and Sierra got hurt, second, he didn't tell us that he was being hunted down by some warlord and you guys got hurt, and third, he was keeping a relic to himself and turned us into humans. Not to mention the Nova Outpost, he was monitoring the scanners for any Decepticons.

"Arcee, I understand that you don't like what has happened recently, but understand that I take full responsibility for what my actions have done." Backfire said.

"Why should I even except your apology, ever since we were young always got in trouble and I always got hurt because of it." Arcee said. "You were nothing but a burden to me, always causing pain and never learning."

The room was dead silent, nobody talked for minutes on end, not even Prime. They knew that Arcee had a troubled life, but never knew that it started that early in life. Arcee started crying tears of anger and sadness, knowing that she had to get it all out.

"You could never look after yourself, you were just to dangerous for others to keep you safe. I went with you so you could be safe, and now I see that it was the worst mistake of my life is going after you." Arcee said. "You're nothing but a disgrace to me."

"A-Arcee, you do-" Jack was cut off by Arcee with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do Jack, every word I mean, and I don't want to see him again for as long as he lives." Arcee said.

"She's right, I do cause bad things to happen to people." Backfire said taking off the Alternator and throwing to the floor. "Then why should I even stay around." Backfire started to walk towards the main exit when Sierra started to talk.

"Backfire, I don't care what Arcee says about you, you're an Autobot like everyone else here." Sierra said sitting up.

"Then I don't even deserve to even be called an Autobot." Backfire said looking at the Autobot patch on his shoulder. He proceeded to rip them off then throw them on the ground. "I guess that's why my name is Backfire."

Nobody stopped him from leaving, they knew that he wasn't going to come back. Bulkhead let go of Arcee and walked back from her with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Most had shock in their hearts, while others had malice in their souls. Arcee couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone and left the main room to go to her berth, leaving shock in even Optimus.

Backfire walked out of the base and took in the fresh air that hit his face, it felt cold and warm at the same time. He took a breath and exhaled it knowing that he was going to start a new life. He walked away from the base and onto the road, knowing where Jasper was. He looked back at the base, knowing that he was no longer allowed to return.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"He actually demoted you to tactical?" Shatter said.

"Yes, and you two are now no longer under my command." Blitzwing said.

"Great, we get to follow that weakling." Dropkick said.

"So not fret, we will get back in out former positions soon." Blitzwing said.

"Even so, what is to stop Megatron from taking it away from you again?" Shatter asked.

"Megatron and Dreadwing are going to Cybertron for a dead Autobot, and Megatron will need the hand of a Prime to activate the Forge of Solus Prime." Blitzwing said. "Soundwave is decrypting the next set of coordinates in the Iacon Database."

"So when Dreadwing goes on another mission, he will be bringing us." Shatter said.

"And once we kill him, we could say that the Autobots killed him and you will have to be made second in command again." Dropkick said. "I like it."

"Yes, but my main concern is Soundwave, he hears everything." Blitzwing said.

"Yes but I highly doubt that he's listening to us." Dropkick said.

"Don't be overconfident, he can be listening to any one of us, not to mention he is also a great fighter." Blitzwing said.

"Yes, he took down 'Arachnid', the second in command that wanted to abandon Megatron." Shatter said. "I wouldn't blame her, this ship is a mess."

"Agreed, the cons on this ship have gotten soft, especially Megatron." Dropkick said.

"Maybe so, but he can still beat any one of us." Blitzwing said. "So don't anger him at any point."

"Sure thing, but back to Dreadwing." Shatter said.

"Yes, we will have to get him away from the warship and alone." Blitzwing said. "Lets see, I can use a fake Iacon beacon and you two can take him out."

"I like a good assassination mission." Dropkick said.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Okay, that should do it." Ratchet said. Jack and Sierra got up and moved their newly fixed limbs to see if they work. They moved around a bit and saw that Ratchet had done the impossible and made it possible.

"Wow, thanks Ratchet, it's like it didn't even happen." Jack said.

"Yeah, now I can go back on the cheer leading team." Sierra said.

"Just go easy on it, I don't want to repair it again, now lets run through some tests." Ratchet said. He walked over to the console to grab a scanner, but it wasn't there. He looked around to see if it had fallen, but he heard a chuckle coming from above him.

"Looking for this doc bot?" Miko said. She somehow found out how to activate her thrusters and was now able to fly without going into her alt-mode.

"MIKO, GET DOWN HERE, I AM DOING IMPORTANT RESEARCH!" Ratchet yelled.

"You'll have to catch me first." Miko said flying through the room.

"That's it, when Optimus hears about this then-" Ratchet was cut off by Miko getting really close to his face plate.

"What is he going to do, ground me?" Miko mocked.

"Miko, please stop, we've all had a rough day, and I don't know if Raf can handle this anymore." Jack said pointing over to where Raf and the former Cybertronians were. He was trying to teach them about what it is like to be human, and it was becoming hard for the little guy.

"Okay, but try and catch me." Miko said.

"That's it!" Sierra yelled. Out of nowhere a whip came from her hand and she threw it at Miko. Miko turned to now be met by a whip wrapping around her. She tried to get out of it, but all she got was a shock going through her body. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, probably some of her armor bending.

"Whoa, remind me not to make you mad." Jack said.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure you do." Sierra said retracting her whip.

"Is she okay?" Bulkhead said from the balcony.

"I was able to get the scanner, but let me check." Ratchet said. He used his scanner to see if Miko was okay, and not thankfully she was. "She's fine, just unconscious."

"Okay, as long as she's asleep then i'm good." Bulkhead said.

"So what do we do now, we have school tomorrow." Jack said.

"Agent Fowler will talk with Sierra's parents once he wakes up, but i'm not sure how June will take the news." Ratchet said.

"She'll probably kill me." Jack said.

"I highly doubt that she could kill a titan like you." Sierra said.

"You haven't meet my mother when she's angry, she once grounded for a month for picking up a snake." Jack said.

"What kind of punishment is that?" Smokescreen asked.

"One that you don't want to receive." Jack said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Autobot Base**

Arcee was in her room, trying to forget about what had happened. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment, especially Backfire. She knew that the others would try to change her mind, but she knew what he was like during their early years. She had to do the right thing and protect her sibling, but she had to pay for the consequences. She heard her door open and she looked from her berth to see who it was, it was Optimus.

"So what, you guys know my code now?" Arcee said. "What do you want?"

"Arcee, what you did earlier divided the team, and that is unacceptable." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect I don't have time for this, I just need to be alone for right now." Arcee said.

"I know that you're hurting, but keeping it in just makes it worse for everyone else." Optimus said. "It will form cracks that cannot be fixed."

"Fine, you want to know what i'm going through, when you were in Iacon being a librarian I had to do things to make sure that Backfire was okay! I had to kill other Cybertronians for credits so I could even get enough energon, and let me tell you that I didn't enjoy it! He could only do simple tasks, I had to do all the work! So please lecture me on how I had to survive on the streets of Kaon while you were in the gold pillars of Iacon, I dare you!" Arcee said fighting back the tears of her human form.

"I may not know what you have gone through, but I know what it takes to survive for someone you love." Optimus said.

"Says the Prime who doesn't show emotion, I don't even think that you the concept of love." Arcee said. "I had to kill friends, ones I loved to keep functioning."

"I may not show emotion like the others or the human children, but before I became a Prime I had a sparkmate." Optimus said. "Her name was Elita One."

"Oh really, the great librarian had a sparkmate, and what was she like, was she as troubled as Backfire?" Arcee said. "I bet she died knowing that you would just move on without her."

This didn't sit well for Optimus at all. He loved Elita, Orion Pax would have done anything for her and she would do anything for him. She was the brightest, most caring, and nicest femme anyone could meet. If she was on Earth then she would probably stop fighting and live among the humans. "She was the greatest thing to happen to me, not even becoming a Prime came close to what she was capable of." Optimus said.

"So, you and her probably sat in your chrome balconies and had the best energon on the planet." Arcee said.

"No, we were not like that, we did our best to help the inequality from getting out of control, we wanted to do our best." Optimus said.

"Just get out Optimus, i'm not having this discussion." Arcee said.

"I want you to know that your actions did far more damage than what Backfire has done, and it cost the team to fragment." Optimus said.

"Well at the rate that we've been getting other Autobots, then we'll be just fine." Arcee said.

"ENOUGH!" Optimus boomed. "I will not take this attitude of yours any more, you will do what is necessary and get back Backfire."

"Well, you wouldn't hurt a human, and you sure wouldn't hurt your comrades." Arcee said.

"I may not be able to do so, but I will do what I must to repair what has been broken." Optimus said. He picked up Arcee and carried her to the command room. She tried to get out of his grasp, but with her human body it was impossible. When they got into the command room, Optimus placed her where the other former Cybertronians were sitting.

"Optimus what was that for!?" Arcee asked.

"You must reconnect with the others until you can reconnect with your sibling." Optimus said.

"Okay, guys i'm sorry for what I did earlier, there is that good?" Arcee said. Optimus just gave her a stern look, wanting it to be a fair apology. "Fine."

"So, about what you did." Smokescreen said.

"Yeah, let's just say that we're not as happy with you as you are with Backfire." Bumblebee said.

"Okay, I admit that I was in the wrong to do what I did." Arcee said.

"And?" Bulkhead said.

"And I shouldn't have attacked him." Arcee said.

"And?" Raf said.

"And I should have stayed calm and make sure that everyone was okay." Arcee said.

"And?" Everyone said.

"And I should go and find Backfire and apologies to him." Arcee said.

"There, was that hard?" Jack said.

"I-I guess not, but I don't know where to start or how to get to Jasper." Arcee said.

"I can take you." Sierra said.

"What?" Arcee said.

"You can't be serious, you don't even have a vehicle mode, not to mention you don't know how to use your T-cog." Ratchet said.

"Well while you were working, I connected to the internet and downloaded a car that would suit me best." Sierra said. "I also fiddled around with what makes me Cybertronian and found out how to scan the car's dimensions, so i'm good."

Ratchet was shocked by what Sierra just said. He thought that she wouldn't be able to use a light switch, much less an alternate mode. "H-how in the name of Primus have you done that?" Ratchet said.

"Out human allies are more than meets the eye." Optimus said.

"Well I highly doubt she even knows how to tra-" Ratchet was cut off by Sierra turning into a 2019 Honda Civic Type R. He saw what she turned into and he looked like he couldn't handle it. "Oh Primus." Ratchet said falling to the floor unconscious.

"Deja vu." Miko said waking up from her nap and jumping up. "How did you do that!?"

"I'll tell you later, I need to take Arcee and try and find Backfire." Sierra said.

"Oh, well you better tell me." Miko said folding her arms.

"Okay Arcee, get in." Sierra said opening the driver side door.

"This is going to be weird." Arcee said getting in. Sierra drove out of the exit and out to go to Jasper, to go and find Backfire.

"Uh Optimus, there's something going on in Egypt." Raf said pulling up his computer.

"What is it Raphael?" Optimus asked.

"There is a Iacon beacon, in one of the three pyramids." Raf said.

"Very well, open the ground bridge and I will head there." Optimus said putting the Star Saber on his back. Raf opened the bridge and Optimus walked in, to see what the relic was.

"Well, it's just you and me Mi-" Jack looked around to see where Miko had gone. "Miko?"

"Oh no." Bulkhead said.

"Dang it Miko, why do you always do this!?" Jack said running into the portal.

* * *

**Egypt**

Optimus had walked out of the ground bridge and was ready to find the relic. He activated his tracker and walked to where it was pointing. He walked a few feet before he heard rustling behind him. He turned around and saw Jack tackling Miko to the ground and trying to not make her escape.

"You always do this, can you for once not be so stupid!?" Jack said.

"You can't tell me what to do, I wanted to be here!" Miko yelled.

"Optimus, call a bridge so I can take her back." Jack asked.

"First, both of you get up and stop fighting." Optimus ordered.

Jack got off of Miko and stood up. Miko got up as well and gave Jack a glare that she wasn't happy at him. "Can you please call a bridge." jack said.

"No." Optimus said.

"WHAT!?" Both of the teens said. Jack was shocked that Optimus of all people would say such a thing. Miko was shocked that Optimus actually allowed her to stay and not get in trouble.

"Since the team is learning about what it is like to be human, you two will learn what it is like to be Cybertronian." Optimus said.

"So, i'm not in trouble?" Miko asked.

"You are, but for right now you two will follow my command as Autobots." Optimus said.

"Cool, I finally get to live my dream!" Miko said.

"Your dream, all of this happened because you are delusional to everything around you." Jack said.

"Well, if you and Sierra didn't get hurt then this wouldn't have happened." Miko said.

"Enough." Optimus said. "You two can talk later, but right now you will follow my orders, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Both of them said.

"Good, now follow me." optimus said turning to head for the relic. The two followed Optimus for a while walking past the Sphinx and some of the pyramids. After walking for a while Optimus stopped dead in his tracks, the kids walking into him as he stopped.

"Optimus wha-" Jack said before cutting himself off. What he saw was nothing like he or Miko could imagine. Megatron was standing there with the relic in the sand, waiting for them. "Scrap."

"Greeting Optimus, and I see that you have more recruits." Megatron said with a devilish smile. "I wonder what they will think after out battle."

"Megatron, what have you done!?" Optimus said looking at his arm.

"This, I find it affords me certain advantages, such as the use of the Forge of Solus Prime." Megatron said. "Let's see if your new pets will be able to fight alongside you."

"This is a fight between me and you Megatron, not the's Autobots." Optimus said.

"Very well." Megatron said pulling a sword from his back. "My first creation, fashioned by the blood of Unicron. I call it the Dark Star Saber, Slayer of Primes if you will." Megatron charged at Optimus and was ready to kill.

Optimus did the same and charged, unsheathing his sword from his back. The two clashed blades and a shock wave hit the area around them knocking away stone's, Jack, and Miko. The two titans clashed and locked blades, causing the air around them to act like a hurricane.

"At last we take our rightful places Optimus, as gods, wielding the power of the cosmos." Megatron said. He knocked back the Star Saber and slammed Optimus into a stone wall with his hand.

"I am but a soldier Megatron, and you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions." Oprimus said knocking Megatron to the ground.

"We got to help him." Miko said.

"We can't, Megatron is to powerful." Jack said. "We can't do anything."

The two clashed once again causing the ground to shake around them. Megatron swung and hit Optimus in the shoulder, causing him to kneel down. " If you are tired Optimus, then I guess your other Autobots will be willing to fight for you." Megatron said.

"Never Megatron, I will not falter on this day, for I will stop you once and for all." Optimus said.

"Then I will show then what it means to oppose me." Megatron said. He swung down to hit Optimus, trying to cut off his head. Optimus tried to block, but when the blade came down, the Star Saber shattered into pieces. Optimus looked shocked, as well as Jack and Miko. The shards hit the ground and turned to dust, making Optimus vulnerable to his attacks.

"It looks like you have been mistaken, and now you will die, with your head right next to my relic." Megatron said about to swing down. Before he did however, he was hit by a volley of bullets from Jack and Miko.

Miko used her thrusters to get high into the air and shoot Megatron from the sky. Jack shot at Megatron trying to get him away from Optimus. Megatron slashed at Miko with his sword, causing a dark wave to fly straight towards her. Miko was able to get out of the way of the strike and kept shooting at Megatron. Jack was able to get Optimus to his feet and get him away from Megatron.

"Raphael, ground bridge." Optimus said. The ground bridge came up, Optimus and Jack were about to run into it until they realized that Miko wasn't with them. "Miko!"

Miko was still in the air shooting at Megatron, pelting him with several bolts of Energon. She dove down to get an opening, but was instead caught in a vice grip by Megatron. "How brave of you to come up to me alone." Megatron said.

"Well, there is one thing about me you should know, i'm deceptive." Miko said. She raised her arm to reveal a canister of something. She sprayed it into Megatron's face plate and optics. Megatron roared in pain, throwing Miko towards Jack and Optimus. Jack grabbed her and pulled her through the portal, it closing behind them.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"That was close." Jack said.

"No kidding, I thought I was going to miss." Miko said.

"Miko, what you did was not acceptable, facing Megatron was not what you should have done." Optimus said.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Miko said.

"How, you could have died?" Jack asked.

"Well, I got whatever this thing is." Miko said showing Jack and Optimus.

"How did you-" Jack said before being cut off.

"When I came in for the attack, I noticed that the relic was right next to Megatron's foot, so I did what I could and got it." Miko said.

"Still, you could have died." Jack said.

"You humans really are more than meets the eye." Optimus said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jasper Nevada**

Sierra was driving Arcee through the town trying to find Backfire. Sierra was wondering what was going through her mind. She also had a sibling, a sister to be exact. Her sister was away visiting friends in another town so she couldn't come to Jasper to see her sister who was hurt. Sierra wanted to help Arcee get over what had happened over the past few days, but didn't know how.

"So Arcee, what was it like, back on Cybertron I mean?" Sierra asked.

"It-it was rough." Arcee said. "We lived in Kaon for most of our lives."

"Earlier you said you followed Backfire to protect him, did you have a family?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, we were like I said living on the streets of Kaon." Arcee said. "My family didn't have much of anything, What you would call a 'father' worked in the mines for cycles on end trying to get enough credits to support us."

"And your mother?" Sierra asked.

"She was killed by a swarm of scrapplets protecting me and Backfire." Arcee said.

"Oh, i'm sorry for your loss." Sierra said.

"It's okay, but that was when bad things started to happen." Arcee said. "On that day something in Backfire turned on, and things started to get worse."

"What do you think it was?" Sierra asked.

"For Cybertronians, we have an organ that controls our sensory programs." Arcee said. "These help us be able to interact with situations that are dangerous or life threatening."

"So kinda like adrenaline for humans?" Sierra said.

"Something like that, but on that day when we were attacked Backfire was bitten by a scrapplet." Arcee said. "Where the organ was positioned in our bodies."

"So you're saying it was damaged and it's the cause of what was going on?" Sierra said.

"Yeah, and I think when it was damaged it started to react to his emotions, I noticed that when he was calm bad things would happen." Arcee said.

"I see what you're saying, Jack mentioned that Backfire was being surprisingly calm when Vince attacked us." Sierra said. "And when he turned you guys into humans it looked like he didn't have a care in the world."

"I should have seen the pattern sooner, but now he's out there and I don't know if he's going to survive." Arcee said.

"Well, we gotta have faith." Sierra said.

"Yeah, faith." Arcee said. "Hey, i've been getting this rumbly feeling in my mid section, do you know what it is?"

"Oh yeah, it means that you're hungry, I know a diner that has good food." Sierra said.

"Okay let's stop there." Arcee said.

Sierra drove to the diner and Arcee could smell what was being made, it made her even more hungry. She got out and saw that the diner was small, but 'classy' as the humans would say.

"Here." Sierra said opening a compartment that had a twenty dollar bill inside.

"What is this?" Arcee asked.

"It's money to buy food, kinda what you call credits." Sierra said.

"Oh, thanks." Arcee said.

She walked in to be greeted by a plethora of smells, all good and salivating. She took a seat on a bar stool and waited to be waited. A lady came up, she wore an apron, a blue t-shirt, was about fifty years old, and had dark skin. The lady looked at Arcee and said. "What do you want hun?"

"Oh, what do you recommend?" Arcee asked.

"For dinner, we have chicken soup, tomato soup, BLT, grilled cheese, and cheeseburger." The lady said.

"I-i'll have a grilled cheese." Arcee said.

"Okay one grilled cheese coming up." the lady said. She turned to the kitchen and yelled. "One fried cow and bread!"

"One fried cow and bread coming right up!" The man in the kitchen said.

The lady turned around and asked Arcee. "What would you like to drink, hun."

"Just some water." Arcee said.

"Water, people usually order a soda or coffee." The lady said. "Are you okay hun?"

"Oh i'm fine." Arcee said giving a smile.

"Hun, I can see that you're hurting, and I know when someone is lying to me." The lady said.

Arcee was shocked that the lady knew that she was lying, for a human she was smart. "How did you know?" Arcee asked.

"Well, you live long enough, you see what people are like once you see them." The lady said. "Now, care to tell me what is going on?"

"I-I got into a fight with my brother and now i'm looking for him." Arcee said. "I told him that I never wanted to see him again because he's bad luck and I regret what I have said to him."

"Never wanted to see him again, huh, and a bad luck charm?" The lady said.

"Y-yeah, he was always a burden, that's what I said to him." Arcee said.

"Moma, one fried cow and bread!" the man in the kitchen said.

"Thank you son." The lady said. She turned to the kitchen and grabbed Arcee's order. She turned back and said. "Here you go hun."

"I-is that your son?" Arcee asked.

"Yep, this business was in my family since the early 1920's." The lady said. "I'm the fourth person in my family to run this diner."

"That's amazing." Arcee said.

"Thank you, now what you need to learn about family is that you love each other in the hardest of times, no matter what he or she has done." the lady said.

"I wish that I knew what I could say to my brother once I find him." Arcee said taking a bite out of the grilled cheese. She was shocked by the taste of the food, this is what humans ate. She looked at it and soon after started to devour it.

"Whao, slow down, you're going to choke if you eat like that." The lady said.

"Oh sorry, it's just so good." Arcee said through her full mouth.

"Thank you ,my son is a great cook." The lady said. "Say, what's your name?"

"M-my name?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, you have a name don't you?" The lady said.

"Oh, it's Sadie." Arcee said.

"Nice to meet you Sadie, my name is Martha." The lady said. "And I think you'll find your brother is quite close."

"What makes you say that?" Arcee asked. Just then the bathroom door opened, revealing a dirty Backfire. Arcee looked and was shocked that her brother was there in the same diner has her. Backfire looked up and saw Arcee was there as well, just looking at her in silence. Backfire walked out of the diner in a huff and walked down the sidewalk. Arcee got up and went after him, she then realized that she didn't pay for her meal. She ran back to Martha and gave her the twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Arcee said. She ran out of the door to try and catch up to Backfire. She ran past several people, trying to get to Backfire as fast as possible. She turned the corner and saw Backfire walk down the ally way, going after him she saw him standing there not moving at all.

"Thank Primus you're okay." Arcee said. "Please come back to the base."

"Why should I, you hate me." Backfire said turning towards Arcee.

"I know now that what I said was terrible, and I want to make things right." Arcee said. "So please let me talk."

"No, you have already talked enough, you tore our relationship apart." Backfire said." And now you want to mend the pieces that no longer exist."

"Backfire please, just listen to what I have to say." Arcee said. "Please."

"Fine, as long as you don't waste my time." Backfire said folding his arms.

"Okay, I admit that I'm a horrible person and what I did to you shouldn't be forgiven." Arcee said starting to cry. "And if you hate me then that is fine, I don't blame you for doing so. All I am is a bully and a self centered piece of slag that should be melted down and turned into a computer. I don't see you as a burden, you're the best thing that has happened to me and I should have told you instead of throwing you out of my life."

There was a silence for several minutes, none of them moving an inch. Backfire looked at Arcee, thinking of what he should say. After a few seconds he said. "Okay."

"W-what, what do you mean 'okay'?" Arcee asked.

"Okay, I accept your apology." Backfire said with a grin.

"B-but I thought you hated me, you left the base not wanting to be an Autobot anymore." Arcee said.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't see through that, that was the performance of a life time." Backfire said laughing.

"What!?" Arcee said.

"Y-you guys actually thought it was real, man you guys are easy to trick." Backfire said trying to stop laughing.

"Oh you jerk!" Arcee yelled. "Was all of this planned from the beginning!?"

"Only after we all turned into humans and you punched me." Backfire said. "You should have seen your faces, it was amazing."

"I you son of a bi-" Arcee said before being cut off by Backfire giving her a hug.

"You are the greatest thing that happened to me, don't you forget that." Backfire said.

Arcee embraced the hug and said. "You too."

Just then a horn came from behind them, they turned to see who it was and it was Sierra. "Have you guys gotten along or what?"

"Yes we have, now let's go back to base." Arcee said.

"Okay, i'll call in a bridge." Sierra said.

"No, let's drive." Arcee said.

"Really, we could be back at base in like five seconds." Sierra said.

"I agree with Arcee, also I want to see what it is like to be in a human vehicle." Backfire said.

"Okay, but please use the seat belts." Sierra said. "You're still human."

"Okay, we'll use them." Backfire said. The pair got into Sierra and drove off, knowing that their relationship has fully mended.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"And that is it, all off." Knockout said taking the last piece of the solidified spray off of Megatron's face plate. "Whatever this is it has a powerful sensory overload stimulant."

"I noticed doctor." Megatron said getting off of his berth.

"May I ask who did this my liege?" Knockout asked.

"The one who did this was a seeker, one of the new Autobots comrades." Megatron said. "It was also a femme."

"Sounds interesting, and you said that there was another seeker there?" Knockout said.

"Yes, But I do not know how they got there." Megatron said.

"Perhaps by bridging." Knockout said.

"They would have to have contacted the Autobot base, and Soundwave would have pinpointed where they were." Megatron said. "But right now that is none of our concern, what is however is that their numbers are growing."

"Yes, What do you plan to do about it?" Knockout asked.

"We must send out our new enforcers to find and kill them." Megatron said activating his communications. "Dropkick, Shatter, Meet me on the bridge."

_*Yes Lord Megatron.* _Shatter said.

_*Sure thing boss.* _Dropkick said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea to send them out without Blitzwing?" Knockout said.

"They haven't failed me yet, and also Blitzwing will be leading them for one last time." Megatron said.

"That's considerate of you." Knockout said.

* * *

**Hay guys, I hope you like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Autobot Base**

Sierra drove into the base with Arcee and a recovered Backfire. Once they got inside Arcee and Backfire got out of Sierra, thinking of what to tell the others. Sierra transformed into her Cybertronian mode and walked over to see Jack and Miko talking with the others. "Hey guys, we're back." Sierra said.

"Cool, we were wondering when you would show." Jack said.

"Yeah yeah, so can you tell me how to transform!?" Miko said jumping in front of Sierra.

"Wow, slow down there Miko, I just got back." Sierra said.

"Yeah, but sooner the better." Miko said.

"Well, you won't be able to." Ratchet said. "Because the charging process is now done, the Alternator is fully charged."

"What, no!?" Miko said grabbing onto Ratchet's chest plate and shaking him. "Please don't make me change back, i'll do all the chores that you give me, even scrub the entire cargo room with a toothbrush, please!"

"Even though it would be satisfying to see you do that, I sadly cannot." Ratchet said.

"But-" Miko said before being cut off.

"Ep ep ep, no means no, and you have a life here on Earth." Ratchet said.

"But Earth is boring, and you guys can do so much cool stuff." Miko said.

"If Optimus said you need to change back then you will, no acceptions." Ratchet said pulling Miko off of him.

"Miko, I understand your wish to stay like us, but know that if you do then you will be leaving the family you already have on Earth." Optimus said.

"F-fine, but I get to change back if you guys need backup." Miko said.

"I'm back you know." Backfire said.

"Oh sorry." Miko said looking at Backfire. "Wait, how did you get all dirty?"

"Walking through a desert while human somehow make me look like I belong in the Sea of Rust." Backfire said. "It's honestly disgusting."

"Yeah, you definitely need a shower." Jack said.

"But a wash will be great in my normal body, and you guys have weird biology." Backfire said.

"So, how was your coming to together?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well, he decided to pull a prank on us." Arcee said.

"WHAT!?" the others but Optimus said.

"Man you guys should have seen the look on your faces, it was hilarious." Backfire said bursting out laughing.

"Bro, that was legendary." Smokescreen said.

"I can't believe you did that to us." Bumblebee said.

"I wish I was capable of doing that." Miko said.

"Well, that's one reunion ruined." Jack said.

"So, can we please turn back, I feel like my body is doing something it shouldn't." bulkhead said.

"Okay, i'll get the device." Ratchet said going to his lab.

"So, what was it like while I was gone?" Backfire said.

"Well, I beat Megatron in a fight." Miko said smirking.

"More like blinging him and taking the relic." Jack retorted.

"No, I beat him fair and square." Miko said.

"Miko, I highly doubt that someone like you can take down a warlord that has lived for millions of years." Backfire said.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." Miko said in a huff. Just then a blast hit miko and she started to shrink, turning back to her human form. She looked at herself and pouted, knowing that she will not be a Cybertronian anymore.

"Thank Primus that worked." Ratchet said. "Who's next?"

"Wait, let's use the red button, just give it to one of us and we all get to go back to normal." Backfire said.

"That could work, and I could keep Miko from getting in the way of someone else and waste a blast." Ratchet said.

"Awww." Miko said being picked up by Ratchet.

Ratchet handed the Alternator to Jack and walked to a safe distance with Miko, Raf, and Optimus. Jack activated the Alternator and waited for the others to get down to ground level. One by one Team Prime got into position and awaited to be turned back to their normal forms. Jack looked over to Optimus and Ratchet to get the all clear. Optimus nodded and Jack took that as a yes, he pushed the red button. A red pulse came from the Alternator and hit the group in it's blast radius. A huge smoke cloud appeared and covered the entire team. Once the cloud had settled the team was back to its normal state. All the bots went back to being living metal, and the humans went back to being flesh and bone.

"Thank Primus it worked." Ratchet said.

"Indeed old friend." Optimus said walking over to his restored comrades.

"This feels a lot better." Bulkhead said stretching out.

"You can say that again." Backfire said.

"Wow, being a human was exhausting, I almost went into power down." Smokescreen said.

"Well, it's the same for being Cybertronian, not fun for us either." Jack said.

"Well, I thought it was alright." Sierra said.

"Thanks, I guess." Arcee said.

"**But now I don't have my voice." **Bumblebee beeped.

"Bee, you're just as good without a voice as with one." Raf said.

"**Thanks Raf, that means a lot." **Bumblebee beeped.

"So, what was it about a relic?" Backfire asked.

"Oh yeah, it looked like some sort of key, but I don't know what." Miko said.

"It is one of four of the Omega Keys." Optimus said.

"Keys?" Arcee said.

"To what?" Ratchet asked.

"To the restoration of out home world." Optimus said.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"How is that possible?" Bulkhead asked.

"They keys are part of a system to rebuild Cybertron, and the device to do it is called the Omega Lock." Optimus said.

"Then where is it?" Smokescreen asked

"I cannot tell you, Alpha Trion wouldn't advise it." Optimus said.

"Alpha Trion, how?" Ratchet asked.

"Through the Star Saber." Optimus said.

"But it was destroyed, shattered by Megatron." Jack said.

"What did we miss while we were gone?" Backfire said.

"The Star Saber may be destroyed, but the message could not be destroyed due to it being connected to the Matrix." Optimus said.

"That makes sense, buy you said that there were four keys." Arcee said.

"And that means we need to get them all before the cons do." Smokescreen said.

"But aren't keys useless without knowing where this 'Omega Lock' is." Sierra said.

"Like I said, Alpha Trion would not advise such an action." Optimus said.

"So what are we waiting for, let's find these keys and save our planet!" Smokescreen said.

"Slow down Smokey, we don't know where the keys are." Bulkhead said.

"Then I will start and decode what is left of the Iacon Database." Optimus said.

"And what do we do?" Raf said.

"Rapheal, you will help me decode the database, the rest of you will be divided into teams for the remaining three keys." Optimus said.

"Sounds good, I'm on team one." Smokescreen said. "Who's with me?"

"I'll be with you." Bulkhead said.

"Then that means Arcee and me." Backfire said.

"But who i going with Bumblebee?" Arcee said.

"I can." Miko said.

"No, we just turned you back and that is final." Ratchet said.

"Hey, you agreed that if you need backup, you'd turn me back." Miko said.

"We never agreed to that." Backfire said. "And since i'm the holder of the Alternator I choose who turns into a Cybertronian and human."

"No fair." Miko said in a huff.

"Life isn't fair Miko, you'll just have to live with it." Jack said.

"Fine." Miko said plopping onto the couch.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"You wished to see us Lord Megatron." Shatter said walking into the bridge with Dropkick.

"Yes, Soundwave is almost done with the next two sets of Iacon coordinates, and I want you two to go." Megatron said.

"For what reason?" Dropkick asked.

"I have not seen you two in the field of battle yet, so this will be a test of if what Blitzwing has said it true." Megatron said.

"We won't fail you Lord Megatron." Shatter said.

"Is Dreadwing going to be leading us?" Dropkick asked.

"No, this will be a mission for you two only." Megatron said.

"Of course sire." Shatter said.

"Good, you are dismissed." Megatron said. Shatter and Dropkick turned and left to get ready for their first mission under Megatron. Megatron turned to Soundwave and said. "What is their loyalty worth?"

Soundwave turned to his master and played a tape of Shatter. _*Why not overthrow Megatron, he seems to have gotten soft.* _The recording said.

"Ah, I see that she thinks I have lost my touch." Megatron said with a chuckle. "Before leaving, have Shatter and Dropkick meet me on the landing pad."

Soundwave nodded and played a recording of Blitzwing. _*No, he is a good warrior and friend, we will do no such thing.*_

"And how could I forget, have it recorded for when I show it to Blitzwing." Megatron said. Soundwave nodded again, deploying Lazerbeak to be ready to record the event. Soundwave turned back to the console to try and decode the remaining iacon database.

"Well this is going to be fun." Knockout said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Megatron asked.

"Oh, when Soundwave played the first recording." Knockout said.

"Then, you know what you must do." Megatron said.

"Yes, i'll go and ready the medical bay." Knockout said.

"And be quick about it, they may need the recovery chamber." Megatron said.

"I will, and i'll even use the strong healing liquid this time." Knockout said leaving the bridge.

"I am going to enjoy this." Megatron said with a grin so evil that it would probably kill shatter and Dropkick with one look.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nemesis**

Shatter and Dropkick made there way to the landing platform, wondering why Lord Megatron wanted then there in the first place. When they were going to the landing pad they were getting strange looks from the crew, like they had sympathy for them. Once they got to the landing pad, Lord Megatron wasn't there at all.

"This doesn't seem right." Dropkick said.

"Yes, keeps your optics open." Shatter said.

"There will be no need for that whatsoever." Megatron said.

Shatter and Dropkick turned to see Lord Megatron coming from the hanger door. He was accompanied by several dozen vehicon troopers. Shatter and Dropkick were feeling uneasy in the whole situation, they were going to draw their weapons before Lord Megatron spoke up.

"Now, I believe you know why you're here?" Megatron asked.

"No, why are we here?" Shatter asked.

Just then Lazerbeak appeared and played a recording in front of Shatter and Dropkick. _*Why not overthrow Megatron, he seems to have gotten soft.*_

"Oh scrap, Soundwave does listen to everything." Dropkick said.

"Now that you know why you're here let me say this once, very few have said such things and lived to tell about it." Megatron said unsheathing his sword from his back. "And those who have said such a thing didn't leave without something to remember."

Shatter and Dropkick stepped back a few feet thinking on what to do in this situation. "Any bright ideas?" Dropkick asked Shatter.

"Tango Star Three." Shatter whispered to her partner.

"Got it." Dropkick said taking a rust charge from his back and giving it to Shatter. Shatter was waiting for the right time to strike.

"What was it Shatter, I was getting soft?" Megatron said. "Let's see if you think i'm soft after I turn you to spare parts!"

Megatron swung his sword down and made a blast that hit Shatter and Dropkick head on. The pair dispersed and took on Megatron on two fronts. Dropkick turned into a Boeing AH-64 Apache Attack Helicopter, shooting at Megatron with his rotary cannon. Megatron took the shots and slashed at Dropkick with a blast, intending for major damage. Dropkick was able to get out of the way of the first one, but the second once caught him by surprise and hit him straight on.

Shatter jumped onto Megatron's back a planted the rust charge into a blind spot in Megatron's armor. Megatron grabbed at Shatter but she was too elusive to get a hand on. Shatter placed her heel on the back of Megatron's head and kicked off. Megatron suddenly spun around and grabbed Shatter by her strut, swinging her around like a rag doll. Shatter was thrown to the floor and then into the wall, taking damage to her armor and circuits.

"Is it funny now that you see my power?" Megatron asked.

"No, but you're not bright." Shatter said. Shatter turned her right hand into a pike and stabbed Megatron in his leg. Megatron yelled in pain, throwing Shatter into Dropkick who was still getting up.

"Did you place it?" Dropkick asked.

"Yes." Shatter said with a smile.

"Now, you will-" Megatron was cut off by and engulfed by an explosion. A brown cloud surrounded Megatron, it being the highly dangerous Cosmic Rust Virus.

"What was that Lord Megatron, I couldn't hear you through the rust cloud." Dropkick mocked.

"Not now, stay vigilant." Shatter said.

Just then a dark blast hit the two, causing a similar explosion to the rust charge. Shatter and Dropkick were thrown off of the edge of the Nemesis by the blast that had hit them. Megatron walked out of the cloud of the Cosmic Rust Virus, without a patch of rust on him. He walked over to the edge of the ship where the pair had fallen, seeing if they had clung onto the ship while falling.

Megatron was then kicked in the face by Shatter, who was hanging onto Dropkicks alternate mode. Dropkick took this opportunity and shot Megatron with all of the missiles his alternate mode could use. Shatter jumped off and landed onto the Nemesis, turning to her cannon and firing at Megatron to get his attention. Megatron blocked the missiles with his sword and deflect them towards Shatter. Shatter saw this and got out of the way of the incoming missiles, but was hit regardless by two missiles.

Dropkick turned back into his robot mode and brought out how two wrist mounted serrated swords. He charged at Megatron and swung one of his swords at Megatron's arm, trying to cut it off and take away his advantage. He swung and hit Megatron's arm, but not the part he intended to hit. Megatron grabbed the blade and snapped it off, causing Dropkick to yell in pain. Megatron turned the blade and stabbed Dropkick in his shoulder, twisting it for maximum damage. Though the pain, Dropkick used his other sword and stabbed Megatron's leg where Shatter had struck. Megatron yelled in pain, twisting the blade more in Dropkicks shoulder.

Shatter got up and shot at Megatron, trying to get him away from Dropkick. Megatron lifted Dropkick and placed him in between Shatters fire and himself. Shatter stopped shooting, not wanting to harm her partner anymore that what has already been done. Megatron took this and threw Dropkick into Shatter, both slamming into the wall behind them. Shatter moved Dropkick off of her so she could stand and fight. Before she could stand however, she was stabbed in the chest by the Dark Star Saber. She looked at the blade in her chest, feeling the dark power going through her body and infecting her spark.

Megatron pulled the blade out of Shatter and stabbed Dropkick all the same. He made sure not to hit anything vital, but wanted them to learn from their mistakes. "All out of fighting spirit I see." Megatron mocked.

"Y-you're going….to….to kill us." Shatter said through the energon coming from her mouth.

"No, if I wanted to then you would have been dead at the start of the battle." Megatron said. He turned to his troops and said. "Take them to the medical bay, they will need treatment there."

The vehicons did what their master ordered them to do and took Shatter and Dropkick to the medical bay. Megatron smiled when the vehicons were taking away Shatter and Dropkick on stretchers. Lazerbeak came up to Meagatron and played a small clip of the fight. Megatron was pleased, more pleased then he had been in recent times.

"Good work Lazerbeak, now return to Soundwave and tell hit to call Blitzwing to the bridge." Megatron said. Lazerbeak did a little nod and went inside the ship, going to his master Soundwave.

* * *

**Jasper, Nevada**

Arcee and Backfire were going to Sierra's house to drop her off and if Jack wanted, to chat with her parents. They were almost there and Jack was wondering what to say to Sierra's parents about her injuries. "Hey Sierra, what are we going to tell your parents, about the injuries I mean?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Agent Fowler already took care of it, he told them that we were called in for some prototype skin regeneration thingy, he didn't go into full detail." Sierra said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Jack asked.

"Jack, June knows that we already exist, so there was no reason for him to tell her." Arcee said.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Jack said.

"Well, I can see that you're not the sharpest tool in the shed." Backfire said.

"Wait, where did you hear that?" Arcee asked.

"Remember when I was silent for five minutes while they were at school." Backfire said.

"Oh, I didn't know you listened to music, especially human music." Sierra said.

"Well I have to learn about you guys anyway, so I thought I would see what kind of music you teens like." Backfire said.

"What do you think of it?" Jack asked.

"Honestly, repulsive." Backfire said. " What is with all this 'rap' and its disrespect of others?"

"Oh, you should have probably stayed away from that kind of music." Jack said.

"Well, I do like some of your music." Backfire said.

"Like what?" Sierra asked.

Backfire then connected to Jack's and Sierra's helmets and played a song. _*Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong, West Virginia, Mountain Moma, take me home, country roads.*_

"Country, I like it." Backfire said.

"Out of all the songs to play from country, you choose that one!?" Jack said.

"Well, I can turn it to that rap if you want." Backfire said.

"No need, but please don't do that again." Sierra said.

"No promises." Backfire said.

"And we're here." Arcee said pulling into the driveway of Sierra's house.

They got off and headed inside, thinking of what to say to her parents. They walk in and see that nobody in there, and that wasn't normal. Sierra picked up her phone and called her parents, wondering where they had gone. The phone rang for a few seconds until someone picked up from the other side.

_*Hello?* _Charles said.

"Hey dad, where are you guys?" Sierra asked.

_*Oh thank goodness that you're alright, we went to the hospital and were wondering where you were.* _Charles said.

"Well, i'm back home, the surgery was a full success and my leg is fully healed." Sierra said.

_*Oh that is wonderful, did you hear that honey, it was a full success.* _Charles said.

_*I did, and I can't wait to come home and see how you're doing.* _Sierra's mother said. _*is Jack with you?*_

"Yes, high Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, how have you been?" Jack asked.

_*Oh we're doing just fine, and call me Sara.* _Sara said.

"Sure thing." Jack said.

"Hey, when are you guys going to get back?" Sierra asked.

_*Well, I have a list for the store, it's pretty long so we will be back in about an hour and a half.* _Sara said.

"Oh okay, don't get into any trouble." Sierra said.

_*You to, bye.* _Charles said hanging up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"Oh right, I got a gift for you in my room, come on." Sierra said walking to her room. Once they got to her room, Jack noticed it was full of pictures of Sierra and her dad. She was small and her father was lifting weights or holding metals of past championships. He saw some trophies on her desk, they were cheerleading trophies.

"Cool, I see that you have won some championship in cheerleading." Jack said. "It must be ni-" Jack was cut off by being pushed to the bed. He turned around to see Sierra push him down onto the bed even harder. Sierra got on top of him and looked at him with a seductive smile. She leaned in and kissed him, it was passionate and warm.

Jack stopped himself and said. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you your gift." Sierra said trying to pull of Jacks shirt.

"No no no no, my mom would kill me if she found out, and what about your parents?" Jack asked.

"They're at the store, they'll be here in an hour and a half, so we have time." Sierra said. She kissed him again, trying to take off his shirt. Her hands were stopped however, and she was turned onto her back. Jack was now on top of her, trying to make her stop.

"I said no, and that is final." Jack said.

"Jack." Sierra said.

"And if your parents find out i'm dead." Jack said.

"Jack." Sierra said.

"And not to mention-" Jack was then cut off by Sierra.

"Jack, just let it go." Sierra said pulling him in for a kiss once more. This time Jack didn't fight back or try and stop the situation. They released from the kissing to get a breath of air, Sierra then said. "See, was that hard?"

"No, but I still don't think we should be doing this." Jack said.

"But you're not going to stop." Sierra said seductively.

"I am not." Jack said going in for a kiss.

Back outside Arcee was wondering what Jack and Sierra were doing. She called his phone, wanting him to pick up. "Jack, we need to get back to your place, June is not going to be happy if you're not there by curfew." Arcee said.

_*Oh Arcee, i'm actually going to be having dinner with Sierra and her family, they'll be back in a little bit.* _Jack said.

"Well, at least call your mom to let her know." Arcee said.

_*Can you actually do it, i'm kinda busy right now.* _Jack said.

"Fine, but this is the last time." Arcee said.

_*Okay thank you, bye.* _Jack said hanging up.

"What are they doing in there?" Arcee said.

"Their probably fine, don't worry so much." Backfire said.

"Backfire, every time you say that bad things happen." Arcee said.

"Well not anymore, before leaving Ratchet looked under my hood and fixed the problem." Backfire said.

"Oh thank Primus, I don't want to go through that again." Arcee said.

"Well like I said, their probably fine." Backfire said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nemesis**

Blitzwing was being called to the bridge to discuss something with Lord Megatron. He walked through the halls of the Nemesis, wanting to go back to his own ship. He honestly hated how the crew was being ran, he would have turned this pathetic excuse of a war ship into a power to be feared throughout the galaxy. He got to the bridge and went inside, wondering why Lord Megatron wanted to see him at this time.

"You requested me Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"Yes, it is about Shatter and Dropkick." Megatron said.

"Then why not talk to them?" Blitzwing asked.

"Because, my dear Blitzwing, they are in the medical bay getting treatment." Megatron said. "They are in critical condition."

Blitzwing was shocked by what Lord Megatron had said. How could Shatter and Dropkick, his greatest former enforces, be in the medical bay almost dead. "What, how is this possible!?" Blitzwing demanded.

"They were taken by surprise by a foe that they did not expect." Megatron said with a grin.

"Whoever this piece of slag is i'll deal with him personally, just tell me who it is." Blitzwing said.

"Well, the individual in question is part of this ships crew." Megatron said turning to Blitzwing. "And that crew member is none other than me."

"W-what, my lord why would you do this!?" Blitzwing asked.

"Because they have spread distrust through the ship." Megatron said now turning to Soundwave. "Do you mind showing him?"

Soundwave nodded and played the recording of Shatter. _*Why not overthrow Megatron, he seems to have gotten soft.*_

Blitzwing was taken aback by this, Soundwave was actually listening to their conversation. He didn't know Soundwave was able to get audio from other ships, much less his own. "That, but I corrected her on that we shouldn't do so." Blitzwing said.

"And that is precisely why I ordered them to fight me." Megatron said. "The crew knows that if someone says something about overthrowing me then I will deal with them personally."

"My lord, it was not necessary, I could ha-" Blitzwing was cut off by Megatron slamming his fist on one of the consoles that he was right next to.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL BLITZWING!" Megatron boomed. "You would not have stopped your crew from talking such filth, especially those that you're close to. That is why I put Shatter in worse condition than Dropkick, you two have a relationship do you not?"

"Y-yes, we are sparkmates, but that does not mean I would correct her talking about such a thing." Blitzwing said.

"They have already been given their own punishments, now it is time for your own." Megatron said turning back to the front of the bridge.

"What do you mean my punishment?" Blitzwing asked.

"Dreadwing, did you place the charges yet?" Megatron asked.

_*Yes Lord Megatron, we are awaiting your orders.* _Dreadwing said from the intercom.

"Soundwave, give us a visual." Megatron said. Soundwave turned to his console and pulled up a video feed of Blitzwing's ship, the Blackhole. "Dreadwing, time for some fireworks."

Just then the Blackhole explode into several pieces. The ship was consumed by blue and red fire, tearing the ship apart. Blitzwing looked on in horror, seeing the ship he had fought on for millennia defeating Autobots, reduced to nothing but parts. Once the explosions stopped all that was left were engine parts and the brig. Blitzwing fell to his knees in shock, seeing his once beloved ship destroyed right in front of him.

Megatron walked over to blitzing, who was still recovering from his loss. Megatron knelt down to Blitzwing and whispered. "This is what happens to those who disrespect me, I hope you remember that."

Megatron left Blitzwing to sulk about his punishment and went to his quarters. After a few minutes Blitzwing got up and off of the floor of the bridge. He decided to go to the medical bay and see how Shatter and Dropkick were doing. As he walked through the hallways he was met by Dreadwing, the one who had placed the explosives on his ship.

"Blitzwing, going to the medical bay I presume?" Dreadwing asked. Blitzwing just walked past Dreadwing with disgust on his face. "Blitzwing, speak when your superior officer acknowledges you."

"Why should I, you took away everything from me." Blitzwing said.

"I got the order from Lord Megatron, and I wish that you have learned your lesson." Dreadwing said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Blitzwing said.

"Pardon?" Dreadwing asked. "What was that?"

"Why should I listen to you, you're nothing compared to me." Blitzwing said.

"I will let you know that I outrank you, and you should listen to what I order you to do." Dreadwing said.

"I am Warlord Blitzwing, Killer of Planets, Destroyer of the Three Star System. So why should I listen to Lord Megatron's lap dog?" Blitzwing said.

"Is that a threat!?" Dreadwing asked with a glare.

"No, but if I were you I would be watching over my shoulder." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing continued down the hallway to the medical bay, thinking on what to do next. Once he got there he was greeted by Knockout treating Shatter and Dropkick.

"Ah, you're finally here." Knockout said.

"How is their condition?" Blitzwing asked.

"They are in good health, but I would recommend that they don't move for a while." Knockout said walking over to a console. "The most tricky part is removing the dark energon in Shatters system."

"Dark energon, from Lord Megatron's sword?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, I was able to remove it from Dropkick completely, but the remaining part of the dark energon is in Shatter's spark chamber, which is hard to get to without flushing her entire system." Knockout said.

"Can they speak?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, but Shatter is only able to say a few words while Dropkick is able to say full sentences." Knockout said.

"I see, thank you." Blitzwing said.

"You're welcome, do you want me to bring them out of stasis?" Knockout asked.

"Yes." Blitzwing said.

"Okay, two stasis jumps coming up." Knockout said pressing a few buttons. There was a surge of energy that hit the two unconscious cons, waking them up from their long stasis. Shatter could barely move while Dropkick could sit up and act normal. "There you go, who comrades back from surgery."

Blitzwing walked over to Shatter and placed his hand onto her shoulder. Shatter grabbed onto Blitzwing's arm and tried to get up. Blitzwing stopped her and said. "No, you need your rest."

"B-but…..Megatron." Shatter said weakly.

"I know, I already talked to him and things are going to get better." Blitzwing said.

Shatter just smiled and placed her hand onto Blitzwing's face plate. Blitzwing lowered down his head and placed in on Shatters forehead. They embraced each other in a warm hug, thinking of what action they should do next.

"You know, i'm fine as well, thanks for asking." Dropkick said sitting up.

"Sorry Dropkick." Blitzwing said.

"Sure, so where's Lord Megatron, i'd like to teach him a lesson." Dropkick said putting his fists together.

Blitzwing walked over and punched Dropkick in his face plate, knocking back onto the medical berth. "Have you learned nothing, if Soundwave is hearing this then you will be turned to slag before you could say rev your engine."

"Alright alright, i'll stop." Dropkick said.

"I've never seen Lord Megatron so angry before, the video that Lazerbeak recorded sure did entertain me." Knockout said.

"What video?" Blitzwing asked.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Knockout asked.

"No, pull it up." Blitzwing said.

"Okay, so pushy." Knockout said. He pulled up the video and played it for Blitzwing. The video showed that Lord Megatron was beating the scrap out of Shatter and Dropkick, his own enforcers. At the end of the video it showed Lord Megatron stabbing Shatter and Dropkick with the Dark Star Saber. Anger was overflowing in Blitzwing, first his love and friend, then his own ship. He punched the console, his hand going through it like a hot knife to butter.

"I needed that!" Knockout said.

Removing his hand from the console, Blitzwing backhanded Knockout and said. "You can use a different console."

"Maybe so, but watched the finish, I wasn't able to go out and get more stuff since i'm treating your friends." Knockout said.

Blitzwing slammed his hand into Knockout's head and pinned him to the floor. "It would be wise of you to worry about your stupid finish later while my enforcers are in your care."

* * *

**Darby Residence**

"Hey mom, i'm back." Jack said walking in from the garage.

"Hey sweety, how was dinner at Sierra's?" June asked.

"It was great, we had roasted chicken and mashed potatoes." Jack said. "It was the best food i've had."

"They best, what about my cooking?" June said with a smile.

"Second best." Jack said. "I'm going to hop into the shower."

"Yeah you need one, I can see that we need to get you better deodorante." June said laughing

"Mom, stop." Jack said in embarrassment.

"Jack, are you okay, you're flushed." June said.

"Mom, i'm fine, it was just hot outside." Jack said.

"It was 68 degrees outside, it wasn't hot." June said.

"Well it was to me." Jack said. "Now i'm going to take that shower." Jack walked into his room and got some pajamas. He set his phone down onto his desk and went into the bathroom, thinking of the fun that he had there.

After five minutes June walked into Jack's room to place some of her sons laundry. She placed it onto his bed and was about to walk out, until Jack's phone rang. June picked it up and flipped it open, seeing that Jack got a message from Sierra. June opened the message thinking it was something silly, but once she started to read she realized that it was not something silly.

Back in the shower Jack was rinsing his hair, thinking of what he Just did this night. He and Sierra's relationship had gotten closer, binding them to better at understanding. He reached for the shampoo, but before he could the bathroom door slammed open and came a yell that made him shake in fear.

"JACK DARBY, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" June yelled.

Jack fell into the tub, bringing the shower curtain with him. He looked at his mom and saw that she had her murder glare looking straight at him"W-what, why are you so angry, I didn't do anything wrong!" Jack pleaded.

"Oh, if you did nothing wrong then explain this!" June said placing Jacks phone in front of his face. The message was from Sierra and it said. _*I had a wonderful time with you, hopefully we could do it again some time ;)* _

"Oh that...it...we were just-" Jack said before being cut off.

"It sounds like you two had sex, and if I know anything, it is that teenagers don't follow the proper rules of safe sex." June said pointing at her nurse ID badge.

"Mom, please let me explain." Jack said.

"Alright, you have one minute to explain." June said.

"Okay, you already know that me and Sierra were turned into Cybertronians, but now as you can see we have changed back. Once we changed back we decided to go home, so we got onto Arcee and Backfire and left. When we got to her place she said she had a gift for me and that her parents are at the store. We walk into her room and she pins me to her bed, I try and get her off but thanks to teenage hormones I was dragged into it." Jack said.

"And you two had sex?" June asked.

"No, we just made out, just kissing." Jack said. "Don't jump to conclusions, you're a nurse for heavens sake."

"Just made out, fine i'll buy it." June said crossing her arms. "If you could verify it." June handed Jack his phone to make sure that Sierra was telling the truth.

Jack texted Sierra on his flip phone, which took a long time instead of the fast pace of the new Iphones. He texted Sierra that his mom had found out about them making out in her room. After a few seconds he got a reply, Sierra was shocked and wanted to know how she found out. Jack texted back that he would explain later, but right now she needs to verify if what he says is true.

"Ha, here you go." Jack said handing June his phone. The message read. _*Ms. Darby, I can assure you that me and Jack only made out, we did not have sex of any kind.* _

"Okay, then you're off the hook." June said placing Jack's phone onto the counter. "Now finish your shower, I don't want any wet spots."

"Okay mom, will do." Jack said June closed the door behind her and left to her room. "Man, I should really turn off my phone next time."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nemesis**

Megatron was on the bridge waiting for Soundwave to decode the two Iacon relic coordinates. He was wondering what these relics could be, they could be Autobot tools or Decepticon super weapons. Soundwave was decoding the final parts of the database, his fingers going as fast as the eye could see.

"Hahahahah, you should have seen Optimus Prime's face when his precious Star Saber shattered like glass, and with it his dreams of an Autobot victory. Granted, Optimus will be more determined than ever to discover the locations of the remaining Iacon entries before we can." Megatron said.

Just then the monitor lit up with the two coordinates being complete. Soundwave turned to his master and pointed to the now decoded Iacon relics. Megatron walked over to Soundwave and said. "Ah very good, I see that you have decoded the next set of coordinates."

"Way to step things up Soundwave. I do hope this Iacon relic is something less sacred and more profane. Like an Electro Disruptor Cannon, we could use one of those." Knockout said walking towards Lord Megatron and Soundwave.

"Indeed Knockout. Dreadwing, report to the bridge immediately." Megatron said through his comlink.

"That will not be necessary my liege, let me take this mission." Blitzwing said walking into the bridge.

"And why should I allow it, you have failed me once before, not to mention your former enforcers wanted me ousted from current position?" Megatron asked.

"I know that Lord Megatron, and I have already paid the price of doing so. Let me go on this one mission and prove that I am more capable than Dreadwing at being your second in command." Blitzwing said.

"He will be my second regardless if you get the relic or not." Megatron said.

"So, you will allow me to get said relic?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, but if you don't return it to me, then i'll have you endure a greater punishment." Megatron said.

"I will not fail you Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"Then go, I do hope you will not fail me again." Megatron said. Blitzwing nodded and turned to the door. He walked out of the bridge, thinking of what the punishment would be if he doesn't get the relic.

"Lord Megatron, let me go to the next Iacon coordinates." Knockout asked.

"I'm surprised you would risk your finish, so soon after your little accident." Megatron said. Knockout cringed at the reminder of what had happened on the tracks. "But nonetheless, Dreadwing will be taking the assignment, you still have patience in the medical bay. I would like then to be alive to go on their first mission, or you could leave then to die, I know Blitzwing would like to have a talk if you did."

"I-I will go back and make sure they are at fighting capacity." Knockout said turning to talk out of the bridge.

"And Knockout, don't take out the dark energon in Shatter." Megatron said. "It will be important later."

* * *

**Autobot base **

"I have decoded the next two Iacon coordinates." Optimus said. "Arcee, Backfire, you're up."

"Alright, lets get this relic." Backfire said.

"Don't get arrogant, okay." Arcee said.

"Since when am I arrogant?" Backfire asked.

"Remember when you lost a bet on who on which team would win at Cube on Cybertron?" Arcee said.

"Hey, the Rustfires won five years in a row, how was I suppose to know that they would lose to a rookie team." Backfire said.

"I'm just joking, lets go." Arcee said transforming and driving into the ground bridge. Backfire transformed and drove after his sibling, wanting to get back at her for disrespecting his favorite team.

"Looks like they got along again." Miko said.

The ground bridge opened at a lake where a dock was position. Arcee came out first, transforming and pulling her blasters out to make sure that no cons were there. Then out came Backfire racing past Arcee and jumping onto a boulder, transforming and pulling out his blaster as well. The lake seemed quiet for the most part, just some birds singing in the background and deer drinking water from the lake.

"Clear." Arcee said.

"Clear here." Backfire said.

"There it is." Arcee said pointing at the opened relic.

"Then take it, if you can." Blitzwing said walking from behind the boulder.

"No." Backfire said jumping off the bounder getting to Arcee's side.

"It's so good that Optimus picked you two to come get this relic." Blitzwing said.

"Stay out of our way Blitzwing, we're taking that relic." Arcee said.

"Oh you can have it." Blitzwing said pulling out his sword. "If you can get to it."

Arcee and Backfire shot at Blitzwing with their blasters, which had little effect. Blitzwing charged at the pair and swung down his sword, missing but causing the pair to split. Blitzwing took this and turned his arms into cannons and shot at the two, causing Arcee and Backfire to find cover. Backfire took cover behind a boulder while Arcee took cover behind a parked car, bot shooting at Blitzwing with all their might. Blitzwing charged towards Backfire, destroying the boulder he was hiding behind. He grabbed Backfire and shot him in his chest plate with multiple rounds of energon. Arcee came from behind jumped onto Blitzwing's back, slashing with her wrist blades.

"Get away from my sibling!" Arcee yelled.

"Fine, you'll have to do." Blitzwing said grabbing onto Arcee's face plate. Blitzwing then slammed her into the rock over and over, bashing her head onto the stone of the mountain. Energon started to come from Arcee's face plate, causing Arcee major pain to her circuits. Backfire saw this and pulled out his saw blades, stabbing them into Blitzwing's arm that was holding him down. Blitzwing saw this and threw Backfire into several boulders, making dents in Backfire's armor. While Blitzwing was distracted, Arcee flipped around and cut into Blitzwings face plate. Blitzwing ignored this and threw Arcee into the water. He turned his attention to Backfire who was climbing to get to the relic. Blitzwing enraged, transformed into his third alt-mode, a M1-Abrams tank. He fired a shell at Backfire, hitting him dead on causing major damage.

Blitzwing transformed back to his Cybertronian mode and walked over to Backfire, who was trying to get back up from the blast. Blitzwing picked up Backfire and said. "Now, i'll be taking two relics with me."

"L-like I said b-before, I d-don't have it." Backfire said.

"I was made a fool once before, and i'll get the information that you have even if I have to fry your neural net." Blitzwing pointed his cannon at Backfire's head and was charging a shot. "Last chance, or i'll just take your siblings neural net as well."

"I would put him down if I were you." Arcee said.

Blitzwing turned to Arcee and said. "And why is that?"

"If you don't, then the relic gets blown into a million pieces." Arcee said holding the relic. The relic had a grenade attached to it, and in Arcee's other hand there was a remote control. "Let my brother go and i'll give you the relic."

"I highly doubt you'd destroy an Iacon relic for your sibling." Blitzwing said.

"Try me." Arcee said placing her thumb on the button, ready to destroy the relic.

"Fine, but you should know one thing." Blitzwing said.

"And that wou-" Arcee was cut off by a blade going through her abdomen. She turned her head to see who it was, the con was blue with helicopter parts coming out of his back and car parts from his struts.

"I don't go on a mission alone." Blitzwing said. "Good job Dropkick, now get rid of the glitch."

"Sure, I'm going to have fun tearing her apart." Dropkick said pulling the sword out of Arcee. He picked up Arcee and threw her to the ground below, making a great thud when she landed. He jumped down and picked up the relic, tearing off the explosive and throwing it onto a rock.

Blitzwing walked over to Dropkick and said. "We have what we came here for, have your fun."

"What about him?" Dropkick said pointing at Backfire.

"He will tell me where the relic is or his sibling will die because of his stubbornness." Blitzwing said throwing Backfire to the ground right next to Arcee.

"A-Arcee, i-i'm sorry." Backfire said.

"F-for wh-what?" Arcee said through the energon leaking out of her mouth.

"That I didn't do this sooner." Backfire said pressing a button on a detonator. A beeping noise then came from Blitzwing, a countdown of an explosive. Blitzwing looked to see where it was, it was coming from his back where his engines were.

"Haha, if Dreadwing's explosives couldn't do anything to me, what makes you think this grenade will even make a scratch?" Blitzwing said.

"It's now what you think." Backfire said. Just then a giant smoke cloud came from the grenade and engulfed the four bots. Blitzwing and Dropkick shot frantically at the ground to try and kill Backfire and Arcee, but they weren't hitting their shots. Backfire ran out of the smoke cloud carrying Arcee in his arms. A ground bridge appeared and Backfire ran into it, getting Arcee the medical treatment that she needs. Once the smoke cleared Blitzwing and Dropkick looked around to see where the pair of Autobots ran off to.

"They got away." Dropkick said.

"I know Dropkick, but as long as we got the relic then we are in Lord Megatron's favor." Blitzwing said.

"You could have killed them easily, so why bring me along?" Dropkick asked.

"Because I want to send a message, that I will be coming after them, and that I will not go easy on them next time." Blitzwing said. "And also, you need to get out more instead of the charger."

* * *

**Autobot Base**

The ground bridge opened, awaiting for Backfire and Arcee. Once the pair came in, the base was shocked by what they saw. Backfire was leaking energon from his back and sides. He had several dents and tears in his armor that would require heavy restructuring. Arcee was grasping her stab wound and trying to stay up and walk with Backfire. Her head was leaking energon like there was no tomorrow. Ratchet immediately took Arcee to a medical berth since she had the more life threatening injuries. He set her down and plugged her into the medical mainframe. Bumblebee helped Backfire get to the second medical berth and getting one of the many medical kits Ratchet had.

"What happened!?" Sierra asked.

"W-we were ambushed by Blitzwing, and one of his enforcers." Backfire said getting patched by Bumblebee with bandages.

"Enforcer?" Miko asked.

"Blitzwing is known to have many followers that do his dirty work when he's on another mission." Backfire said. "And the one that was with him was one of the most dangerous one, his name being Dropkick."

"How many enforces does he have?" Raf asked.

"H-he doesn't make that clear, but he does have two at his side at all times." Backfire said.

"What makes these enforces so dangerous?" Sierra asked.

"They were picked and trained by him personally, few ever living to become one." Backfire said.

"Is Arcee going to be okay!?" Jake asked.

"She'll live, but she will need to stay out of the fight for her wounds to heal." Ratchet said.

"It stands to reason that he wanted you to escape, to show us that he means business." Optimus said.

"Sir, with all due respect, we barely got out of there as is." Backfire said. "If we stayed longer then we would be in the scrap yard by now."

"**Then can we take them down at all?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"No, we can't risk another assault by Blitzwing and his enforcers, we will just have to stay clear from them." Backfire said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"Good Blitzwing, you have done well." Megatron said holding the relic.

"Thank you sire." Blitzwing said.

"It appears identical to the one taken from me by Optimus Prime. Perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots allowed you to seize as a means of sabotage." Megatron said.

"I don't think so Lord Megatron, the two Autobots were too vicious to get it, but they were little more than a nuisance." Blitzwing said.

"Either way, we should make sure it is not a waste of resources." Megatron said turning oh his comlink. "Knockout, I have something for you to examine."

_*I'm on my way Lord Megatron.* _Knockout said.

"You're dismissed." Megatron said.

Blitzwing walked out of the bridge and headed to his quarters. After some walking he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Shatter there. "Shatter, you're alright I presume?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, Knockout helped me get a full recovery, but i'm still having to take it slow." Shatter said.

"As long as you're okay then that does well for my spark." Blitzwing said.

"Come on, lets do something that I think you'll like." Shatter said.

"Oh I bet I will like it." "Blitzwing said.

* * *

**Hey guys, i hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	20. Chapter 20

**Autobot Base**

"That is all I know about the enforcers." Backfire said. "I'm sorry Optimus, I failed to get the key and now one of us is hurt because of it."

"And it seems that, with two keys already separated, no one currently possesses the means to revive Cybertron." Ratchet said placing Arcee into the healing chamber.

"While our quest to restore our planet may have reached a stalemate, securing the remaining keys is still the most prudent course of action." Optimus said.

"Man it must have been crazy with Blitzwing going all warlord, if I was there I would hw-" Smokescreen said before being cut off by Backfire.

"You would have what?" Backfire said struggling to stand. "If you were there then you would be in the same position as Arcee and I."

"All I meant was helping you guys, you know, since Optimus doesn't have the Star Saber anymore." Smokescreen said.

"It wouldn't matter, Blitzwing has killed some of the most experienced Autobots in the galaxy." Backfire said walking over to Smokescreen. "Warpath, Ironhide, even Omega Supreme, all dead because of him. If you think a rookie like yourself could even matched up to him you're wrong. While you were in stasis, I was struggling to even get a shred of energon while being attacked by all sides."

"Backfire, i'm sorry." Smokescreen said.

"I don't care for any apology, if you were there then you would have gotten yourself killed along with all the other good bots that have died because of him." Backfire said.

"Okay I get it, you don't want me running off and doing something stupid." Smokescreen said.

"I have a feeling you don't get it, when we went on our first mission together you ran for the Star Saber, even though you were outnumbered a hundred to one." Backfire said. "Actions like that get others killed."

"But I didn't die." Smokescreen said.

"You were lucky that Megatron didn't kill you right then and there, if it was anyone else, then we would be drinking energon in the All Spark right about now." Backfire said. Backfire pushed passed Smokescreen to go to his quarters and not to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Look kid, Arcee and Backfire are both experienced warriors, and Optimus managed just fine for eons without the big sword. Of course you wouldn't know about that, you've been lock in stasis the whole time we've been fighting this war." Bulkhead said.

"Exactly, and i'm ready to make up for lost time." Smokescreen said.

"When Optimus says you're ready. You got to be in this for the long haul, slow and steady wins the race." Bulkhead said.

Arcee was then let out of the healing chamber, fully healed from her wounds. Arcee walked over to Smokescreen and Bulkhead and said. "If you want to be a good soldier, then stop acting like this is some sort of hole puncher for your ticket."

"Arcee, I know that-" Smokescreen was then cut off by Arcee.

"No, you don't, we have been fighting this war for most of our lives, not everyone comes back." Arcee said grasping her arm. "We were just lucky that Blitzwing turned us into a message, not killing us and melting us down."

"The next coordinates are ready, the next team will go." Optimus said. "Bumblebee, go with them for support."

"**Yes sir." **Bumblebee beeped.

"There remains one set left to decode." Ratchet said activating the ground bridge.

"On it boss." Bulkhead said.

"I'm going to get that key, no matter what." Smokescreen said.

"Just remember this, don't go ahead until told to do so." Arcee said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Smokescreen said giving Arcee a thumbs up.

As they trio walked into the ground bridge, Bulkhead was stopped by Arcee tugging his arm. He turned around and saw Arcee handing him the energon tracker. "Oh, right." Bulkhead said. As he went to get it Arcee pulled him in and told him.

"Keep an eye on destiny boy." Arcee said.

Bulkhead looked back, seeing Smokescreen punched the air like if he was fighting someone else. He turned back to Arcee and said. "Compared to watching Miko, piece of cake." Bulkhead then ran into the ground bridge after Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

* * *

**Forest**

The ground bridge opened and out came Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee. The trio brought out there blaster and looked around for any cons in the area. "Stay close, and stay focused." Bulkhead said.

"Gotcha." Smokescreen said.

"I mean it." Bulkhead said.

"Me too." Smokescreen said turning to Bulkhead.

"**What does the tracker say Bulkhead?"** Bumblebee asked,

"Wait, do you hear that?" Bulkhead said listening closely.

"What is that?" Smokescreen asked.

Just then two trees came down to reveal Dreadwing and Shatter. "One of the last sounds that you will ever hear." Dreadwing said,

"Dreadwing." Bulkhead said.

"And another con, who is she?" Smokescreen asked.

"I am Shatter." Shatter said.

"**I bet she's also one of Blitzwing's enforcers."** Bumblebee beeped.

"You would be right bug, you do look familiar though." Shatter said. "But to bad you won't live to think about it."

Dreadwing and Shatter then transformed and flew past the Autobots at high speeds. The Autobots ducked and dodged the pair flying past them, only hearing a beeping noise around them. Bulkhead got up and looked to see where the beeping was coming from, once he saw what it was he was struck with fear. The area around them was ready to blow if they didn't get out of there in time.

"We got to get out of here now!" bulkhead said picking up Smokescreen and Bumblebee. The trio ran through the woods, now blowing up all around them. One by one the trees blew up or caught fire, leaving nothing but death in their wake. The trio was able to get out of the area where Dreadwing had placed his bombs, but just barely.

After a few more explosions the pair of Decepticons landed around the fire and looked to see if any of the Autobots were killed. Once the search was done Shatter said. "Looks like your plan failed, sir."

"That does not matter, we still need to get the relic." Dreadwing said.

"Look, there they are." Shatter said pointing at the trio of Autobots behind a boulder.

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee and I can deal with them, go get the relic." bulkhead said throwing Smokescreen the tracker. Smokescreen transformed and drove with th tracker guiding him.

"Shatter, deal with him." Dreadwing said.

"With pleasure." shatter said.

Shatter transformed into a muscle car and drove after Smokescreen to make sure he doesn't get the relic. Bulkhead and Bumblebee shoot at her, but are quickly diverted by Dreadwing shooting at them with his cannon. Shatter drove past the two and continued to chase Smokescreen. After a minute or two Shatter caught up to Smokescreen who was just able to stay out of her range. The triple changer didn't like this however and turned into her harrier jet alternate mode. She fired several missiles at Smokescreen, landing two direct hits onto his vehicle mode. Smokescreen transformed, crashing into a couple of trees and injuring himself unwillingly.

Shatter transformed into her Cybertronian mode and said. "You must be the one that charged for the Star Saber, brave but foolish."

"And you must be what Blitzwing calls a disappointment." Smokescreen said getting off of the ground.

"Such sass, i'll play with you for a little bit." Shatter said.

"I'm not one to be taken lightly." Smokescreen said.

"Very well, show me what you got." Shatter said waving him on to attack her.

Smokescreen turned his hands into blaster and shot at Shatter. Shatter dodged through the trees and fired back, making sure to take her time and mess with Smokescreen. Smokescreen charged at Shatter and tackled her to the ground, but this was a mistake. Shatter used the leveraged and threw him into several trees, knocking several of them down. Smokescreen got back onto his struts and shot once again at Shatter, angered at the enforcer.

"Stop toying with me!" Smokescreen said.

"If that is what you want." Shatter said firing three missiles at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen dodged the missiles and landed onto a fallen tree. Before he could act however, he was slammed by another tree by Shatter, sending him flying into the mountain. Smokescreen fell to his knees, not able to get back up. Shatter walked over and picked him up by his head.

"You're a brave warrior, you deserve a better death." Shatter said transforming her other hand into a blaster. "But then again."

"Shatter." Dreadwing said from behind her.

"What, can't you see i'm busy?" Shatter said.

"Yes, but we must get the relic first." Dreadwing said.

"Very well, here's the tracker." Shatter said transforming back to her hand and handing over the tracker.

"Good." Dreadwing said.

"Where are the other Autobots?" Shatter asked.

"They retreated, most likely to get the relic." Dreadwing said turning on the tracker. "The relic is this way." As they walked through the burning forest with their new prisoner, they find the container, empty. "Slag, the Autobots have taken the relic."

"Then I have no use for him." Shatter said transforming her hand into a pike.

"We could use him as leverage." Dreadwing said. "Leave him ali-" Dreadwing was then cut off by the pike going through his chest plate.

"I wasn't talking about him, but I will do the same later." Shatter said pulling out the pike.

Dreading fell to the ground and said. "S-Shatter, you t-traitor!"

"Oh, I don't think Lord Megatron would like you saying that, since you gave the Autobots the relic." Shatter said with a smug grin.

"What!?" Smokescreen said.

"I'll also say that I had to retreat since there were to many of you and you joined the Autobots, And i'll need this." Shatter said taking off Dreadwings comlink.

"Y-you won't get a-away with this!" Dreadwing said spitting up energon.

"Oh I already have, and now you'll be buried with it." Shatter said turning her hand into her cannon. She threw Smokescreen right next to Dreadwing and fired at the rock cliff that was over them the blasts hit the rock, sending several boulders down upon the two. Once the pair were buried, Shatter looked around to see if Soundwave was monitoring her. After her search, she called the Nemesis to get picked up.

"I need a bridge, and tell Lord Megatron that I have terrible news." Shatter said with a grin. The bridged came up and Shatter walked in, knowing what to say to Lord Megatron.

After an hour Bulkhead and Bumblebee finally found Smokescreen under the rubble of the fallen rock. "Smokescreen, what happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Then relic is gone, someone else took it." Smokescreen said.

"**Was it the cons?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"No, but something did happen though." Smokescreen said.

"Then spill, we don't have a lot of time." Bulkhead said.

"It was Shatter, she stabbed Dreadwing in the back, metaphorically and literally." Smokescreen said.

"Why would the cons kill each other?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't know, but he's not dead, he was buried with me." Smokescreen said.

"Then i'll call a bridge." Bulkhead said. "Bulkhead to base, we need a bridge. We're bringing in a prisoner, he'll need medical attention."

_*What, who?* _Ratchet asked.

"Dreadwing, now just open the bridge." Bulkhead said. After he said that a bridge opened at their location. The trio got to work to get Dreadwing out of his rocky prison. Bumblebee and Bulkhead brought Dreadwing near the portal until Bulkhead said to Smokescreen. "Well, get the other key, and we'll find a way to revive our home."

Once they got him in they were greeted by Ratchet and Optimus helping over Dreadwing to the medical bay. "W-why are you h-helping me P-Prime?" Dreadwing said weakly.

"Because I believe that all beings should be given a second chance." Optimus said placing Dreadwing down onto a berth. "And that you can help us with saving our planet."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Nemesis**

Shatter had returned to the war ship, with her plan in full swing. She knew that if she framed Dreadwing for siding with the Autobots then the only one to take his place would be Blitzwing. Before reporting to the bridge she made a fake video feed that shoes Dreadwing giving the Autobots the relic. She used an old editing program that had never failed her to get past problems, but she will need to get it as good as possible to get it authorized by Soundwave. Once she was done with the video feel she headed to the bridge, to place the final piece into place.

As she walked into the bridge she was greeted by Megatron who looked very impatient. She walked over to Lord Megatron, putting on a face of sorrow to make sure it was as authentic as possible. "My lord." Shatter said.

"I heard you have terrible news." Megatron said. "Whatever you say will determine if you live or die."

"Lord Megatron, Dreadwing has betrayed us." Shatter said. "He gave the Autobots the relic, and I wasn't able to do anything."

"Oh really, and what proof do you have about my second in command doing such an act?" Megatron asked.

"This sire." Shatter said pulling up the video, showing her point of view. The video showed Dreadwing standing next to the container holding the relic.

_*Good, you got the relic, i'll radio the ship for a bridge.* _Shatter said.

_*No.* _Dreadwing said.

_*What do you mean no?* _Shatter asked.

_*As in you will not be leaving here alive.* _Dreadwing said pulling out his cannon. Shatter ducked from the first blast, transforming into her car mode and driving off. Dreadwing kept firing at her win his cannon, hitting her few times in her vehicle mode. She transformed and fired back at Dreadwing, trying to get him off her aft. After a few seconds of firing at one another Shatter saw three Autobots, all shooting in her direction.

She knew that she couldn't stay long, so she ran for cover, trying to get away from the four who were attacking her. She transformed into her jet mode and flew off, making sure to dodge all incoming fire. Once she was in the clear she landed onto a cliff side, taking out binoculars to see what Dreadwing and the other Autobots were doing. She looked and saw Dreadwing hand over the relic to the one called Bulkhead. The two nodded at each other and a ground bridge came up, the four walking in to never be seen again.

_*I need a bridge, and tell Lord Megatron that I have terrible news.* _Shatter said.

The video cut out, Shatter showing what had happened during the mission. She looked at her master, seeing anger swell inside of him and ready to burst. Before she could speak she was backhanded into the wall, slamming into it causing a giant dent in the metal. She fell to her knees, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She looked up to see Lord Megatron and Soundwave standing over her, Megatron looking like he wanted to kill her then and there.

"My lord, I did not know this would happen." Shatter pleaded.

"You will give the recording to Soundwave, so he can verify if that is what truly happened." Megatron said.

"Y-yes my lord." Shatter said. She took out the chip that had the recording and handed it to Soundwave. She hoped her skills were good enough to make sure that Soundwave didn't find anything wrong in the recording. After a full minute Soundwave was done with analyzing the video, nodding that Shatter was telling the truth. Shatter let out a sigh of relief in her mind knowing that her skills were good enough to trick the master of communication himself.

"As you can see Lord Megatron, what I have said is true." Shatter said. But he did not speak, not a word back to her." L-Lord Megatron?"

"Soundwave, keep decoding the Iacon database." Megatron said. "And Shatter, tell Blitzwing that he is now mo second in command."

"Y-you mean he's back to being your second in command?" Shatter asked.

"Yes, now leave my sight." Megatron said.

"Yes sire." Shatter said. She quickly left to go and tell Blitzwing what had happened. She didn't know if he would be glad or betrayed by what she had done, but all she knew that what she did was the right thing.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"The key was already gone, there was no way that we could have seen that coming." Bulkhead said. "It could have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't, because I was too slow to get to it, I was the one who blew it." Smokescreen said. "Some great warrior i'm turning out to be."

"You still don't get it, do you?" Arcee said.

"How long until you get it threw your pan of yours that this isn't about you?" Backfire said.

"A couple of victories aren't gonna make you a legend." Arcee said. "And not every mission results in success, not for me, Bee, Backfire, or even Oprimus. We've gained relics, and we've lost some. We've also lost friends, we've even lost a world."

"But we were given a second chance at this, so everyone needs to be at their best." Backfire said.

"Arcee, Backfire, you both have made your points." Optimus said.

"No, he needs to hear this." Arcee said. "You might actually become a great warrior someday, and I sincerely hope you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal scorecard."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." Smokescreen said.

"Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an Autobot." Arcee said.

Smokescreen took this hard, he wanted to be the best and to prove himself to Optimus. He looked over to Optimus and looked back at Arcee. "You know what? Maybe i'm just not good enough." Smokescreen said. He turned around and transformed into his vehicle mode, driving off out of the base.

"Next time Optimus advises you to stop, perhaps you should listen." Ratchet said putting the last bandage on Dreadwing.

"I'll bring him back." Bulkhead said. But before he could leave the base however, he was stopped by Optimus.

"Smokescreen is young, Bulkhead, and has much to learn, but right now he needs to clear his thoughts." Optimus said.

"I-is this how you r-run your base P-Prime?" Dreadwing asked trying to sit up.

"No Dreadwing, but dealing with matters such as this takes time." Optimus said.

"So, w-what are you going t-to do with me?" Dreadwing asked spitting up energon.

"I will give you a choice Dreadwing, join us to stop megatron, or go back and follow tyranny." Optimus said.

"The o-offer you gave my b-brother." Dreadwing said. "J-joining you is n-not the same as b-betraying mine."

"Then go on your own path, find what makes you part of the universe." Optimus said.

"Strike out on my own, not likely." Dreadwing said. "If Shatter was able to lie to Lord Megatron then I am not safe anywhere."

"So you can't run, but you can't stay." Backfire said. "Then what are your options?"

"Not staying with us, he killed good bots." Bulkhead said. "I mean look at Seaspray."

"I know that you all feel like this is not the best of ideas, but I believe that Dreadwing can see past his narrow view and look at what we offer." Optimus said.

"If you s-still want me to j-join Prime, then I w-will gladly join the All Spark." Dreadwing said.

"Dreadwing, don't discourage this offer, we may not be a warship, but we are family." Optimus said.

"My family is long dead, thanks to your scout." Dreadwing said.

"I have learned that on this planet, isn't a place or person, it is where you grow a relationship with others." Optimus said.

"And how can you call the cons family if they did this to you?" Ratchet said. "Not to mention Shatter may have already made a story so you betrayed them."

"And Megatron won't like seeing your face if he was convinced." Arcee said.

"Dreadwing, know that even if you don't want to join us, our base is always open to you." Optimus said placing his hand on Dreadwing shoulder.

"I will t-think about it." Dreadwing said.

"Good." Optimus said. "Now I must get back to decoding the last set of Iacon entry."

After several minutes of waiting, Dreadwing didn't know what to do. If he stayed with the Autobots then he would be living with enemies. If he were to go back to the war ship, then Blitzwing would kill him on sight. He didn't know what to do, or why he would do anything. His pride was shattered, he had no place to go, and if he left then he would be hunted down. He turned to see the Autobots talking and Ratchet working on his tools. He decided to get some answers from the doctor and see if he could help him make a decision.

"Doctor, w-what does Prime s-see in me?" Dreadwing asked.

"Well, i'm not quite sure." Ratchet said. "But if I were to guess, he sees a part of himself in you."

"H-how so?" Dreadwing asked.

"Well for one, you two are smart about things and plan ahead." Ratchet said. "He cares about every single one of us, and that includes his enemies."

"You think I care for you Autobots?" Dreadwing said.

"Not particularly, but you and Optimus worked on multiple occasions for a better goal." Ratchet said. "That you set aside your differences so both of you can get out of there alive, like the time in the cave with the Insecticon."

"I see, so me and him are like what the humans would say 'two sides to a coin'?" Dreadwing said.

"I believe that is the most accurate assumption." Ratchet said. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Back on the war ship, Knockout would always make me watch human films with him, since Breakdown is now dead." Dreadwing said. "Humans are unorthodox at best."

"Tell me about it, Bulkhead's human partner, Miko, plays such terrible music that it would rupture you processors." Ratchet said.

"And he enjoys it?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes, but most of us don't." Ratchet said.

"Ah, the final entry has been decoded." Optimus said.

The others except Dreadwing went to see what Optimus has done, and they were shocked that it didn't take him long to do so. But something caught Ratchets optic. "Has it?"

Optimus turned back to see that the entry was giving off an image. "Hmm, perhaps it's a layer of secondary encryption?"

"Maybe it's a picture of the relic?" Bulkhead said.

"Of what possible use could that be to us without knowing it's location?" Ratchet said.

"I trust Alpha Trion had his reasons." Optimus said.

The picture came together and showed all in the room what, or who, was the relic. "Smokescreen!?" Bulkhead said.

"Wait, the kid is the final Iacon relic?" Backfire said.

"Is this that hotshot's idea of a joke?" Arcee said.

"**Some prank." **Bumblebee beeped.

"Maybe he knows where the key is?" Bulkhead said.

"And never bothered to mention it?" Arcee asked.

"A more likely possibility is that Smokescreen himself is somehow is the key, without knowing it." Ratchet said.

"Whatever the case, he could be in grave danger." Optimus said turning on his comlik. "Smokescreen, return to base immediately." no response.

"He may have deactivated his comlink." Ratchet said.

"Locate his position and prepare the ground bridge." Optimus said.

"On it." Ratchet said.

"Man, we shouldn't have said that stuff to him." Backfire said.

"What's done is done, and right now we need to get him back before the cons do." Arcee said.

"I have triangulated his position, get ready to bridge out." Ratchet said.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Backfire asked.

"Yeah, lets get the kid back." Bulkhead said.

The ground bridge opened and the team consisting of Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Backfire went in. Once they got there, they saw Soundwave taking an unconscious Smokescreen through the Decepticon ground bridge. The group charged at Soundwave to try and get Smokescreen out of there, but it was to late. The ground bridge closed and now Smokescreen was on the clutches of the Decepticons. The group just stood there looking in aw that they had lost a relic and a comrade.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Autobot Base**

Smokescreen must have been taken aboard the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said. "Tracing his signal through its shields will be impossible."

"Continue monitoring all frequencies Ratchet." Optimus said. "Far more than Smokescreens fate may be at stake."

"I don't get it, how could Smoke be an Omega Key?" Bulkhead asked.

"Perhaps he isn't the key, but its container." Ratchet said.

"That makes logical sense, I transported the Alternator in my body until I met you guys." Backfire said.

"Yeah, but you stole it." Arcee said. "The other Iacon relics were sent to Earth in pods, so why not this one?"

"When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the Final Omega key into space. At least, by standard means." Optimus said.

"So Smokescreen assumed everything went black because he was hit by Decepticons." Arcee said.

"But Alpha Trion's the one who actually turned out the kids lights." Bulkhead said.

"Smart, if he had put it somewhere else then the cons would have gotten it." Backfire said. "And we wouldn't be able to save our planet."

"It stands to reason that my mentor did not want Smokescreen to know what he was carrying, in the event of capture." Optimus said.

"And with a mobile relic, Alpha Trion couldn't possibly supply fixed coordinates." Arcee said.

"So the big 'A' slipped us a clue instead, Smokescreens mugshot." Bulkhead said.

"But the Decepticons got to Smokescreen first. I fear that they have decoded the same clue." Ratchet said. "And since we don't have any way to track the warship, we cannot save him."

"I may be able to help you with that." Dreadwing said walking over to the group. The other bots raised their blasters at Dreadwing thinking that he was up to something. "I mean you no harm, let me help you get your comrade."

"What makes you think we will help you?" Arcee asked.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance at life." Dreadwing said looking at Optimus.

"Alright then, how do you intend to help us?" Ratchet asked.

"I know the shield frequencies and its patterns." Dreadwing said. "May I?"

Ratchet stepped out of the way to let Dreadwing punch in the warships frequencies. After a few seconds the warships signal came up onto the monitor. "By the All Spark." Ratchet said.

"Dreadwing, thank you for helping us." Optimus said.

"There is no need for thanks Prime, I have thought about what you have said, and I have decided to join the Autobot cause." Dreadwing said.

"Wait, really?" Backfire said.

"Only because I have seen how you treat your soldiers, and that I have nowhere to go." Dreadwing said.

"Then let me welcome you to Team Prime, Dreadwing." Optimus said.

"Wait, how do we know if he isn't lying to us?" Arcee said.

"If you do not trust me, then let me prove it by going to the ship to save 'Smokescreen'." Dreadwing said.

"You, going back to the ship, unlikely." Ratchet said.

"He is out best option that we have right now." Optimus said. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

"But what if he-"Ratchet said before being cut off.

"I will not betray you, not like how Blitzwing and his goons have done to me." Dreadwing said.

"Fine, fine, one bridge coming up." Ratchet said putting in the coordinates of the warship.

"Hey." Arcee said.

"Yes?" Dreadwing said turning to Arcee.

"Don't come back without him." Arcee said with a smile.

"I will not." Dreadwing said. "He will most likely be in the medical bay, so I will check there first."

As the Ground bridge activated, Dreadwing ran in cannon in toe. He knew that he would not be welcomed back to the Decepticon cause, but he will do his best for the one he is apart of now.

* * *

**Nemesis**

The ground bridge opened in a small corridor in the bow of the Nemesis. Dreadwing ran out and checked to see if anyone was in the hall with him. Once he checked that the hallway was secure, he ran for the medical bay. Hall after hall he ran for the medical bay, bumping into some vehicons along the way, killing them with his sword to not make much noise. After getting most of the way there, he heard struggling along the next corridor. He made a left turn and saw that Smokescreen was on the floor and Knockout was stuck in the wall.

"Well aren't you the cle-" Knockout was cut off by seeing Dreadwing in the same hall as he and Smokescreen. "D-Dreadwing!?"

"I see that you have gotten stuck." Dreadwing said with a chuckle.

"Please get me out of this mess, I know that you joined the Autobots, but from one former comrade to another please get me out of this wall." Knockout pleaded.

"I will have to decline that request of you Knockout." Dreadwing said walking over and helping up Smokescreen. "My mission is to save Smokescreen, not to help you."

"So, the video was true, you did join the Autobots!" Knockout said.

"Whatever Shatter had showed you, it is a lie, she stabbed me in the back and buried me in rubble." Dreadwing said. "At least take that as my last sentence as a Decepticon."

"Well good luck escaping, this ship is miles up in the sky and once Lord Megatron and Commander Blitzwing hear that you're on this ship, then your spark will be extinguished." Knockout said.

"Then good luck getting out of that wall of yours." Deadwing said.

"Great, let's get the keys and hi-" Smokescreen said before being cut off by Dreadwing.

"No, you will go after the keys, I will need to get a few things myself." Dreadwing said.

"How do I know that you won't back stab me, metaphorically of course?" Smokescreen asked.

I know that you are skeptical, but know that my spark is no longer part of the Decepticons." Dreadwing said. "Now go get those keys." Dreadwing ran down the hallway, towards the relic room and his quarters.

"Fast pace trust eh." Smokescreen said activating the phase shifter and running the opposite direction. Phasing through the walls of the Nemesis, he dodged several vehicons patrolling the corridors. After going through several hallways he found what he was looking for, the key in Megatron's grasp. He deactivated the phase shifter and ran for the key, snatching it out of his hands.

"Think fast!" Smokescreen said turning around and activating the phase shifter once more, phasing through the door.

"WHAT?!" Megatron yelled. He pressed the button to open the door several times before it could open. Once the door opened the relic that was inside was also gone, leaving Megatron full of rage. Megatron slammed his fist down onto the table where the relic had been. "NO!"

_*Lord Megatron, I have found Knockout in the wall next to the medical bay. * _Blitzwing said. _*He said Dreadwing was helping the Autobot escape.*_

"TRACK THEM DOWN AND BRING ME THE KEYS, AND THEIR HEADS!" Megatron yelled.

On the other side of the ship Dreadwing had gotten his belongings from his quarters. He was now heading to the vault where the Iacon relics were being held. He ran through several corridors until the alarm went off, revealing that he was now on the ship. He was quickly greeted by several vehicons, pointing their blaster at him.

"So much for stealth." Dreadwing said grabbing a bomb from his bandolier.

He activated it and threw the bomb at the vehicons, it landing on one of them. The bomb exploded and turned the group of vehicons to scrap metal. Dreadwing ran past the bodies and into the vault, he wanted to get something to give Optimus the edge. He looked around to try and find what he was looking for, then he saw it, the Forge of Solus Prime. He broke the glass that held it in and pulled it out. He didn't know it could be so heavy,but he could still manage to wield it if it came down to it. He grabbed his cannon and placed the hammer onto his back.

He quickly left to go and find Smokescreen, but he didn't get far however. Once he turned into a corridor, he was met by Shatter and Dropkick. "Scrap." Dreadwing said.

"Oh look, the traitor." Shatter said.

"This is going to be fun." Dropkick said deploying his swords.

"Well, i'm sorry to be wasting your time, but i'll make sure I make it up later." Dreadwing said throwing two bombs at the pair. The pair shot at the bombs before they could reach them, but the bombs were nothing but a ploy. Dreadwing transformed and zoomed past the two, going through the ship at great speeds. Shatter and Dropkick caught in and transformed themselves, racing after Dreadwing to make sure he doesn't leave the ship.

Running through the wall of the ship, Smokescreen found his way to the flight deck. Smokescreen looked around to see if there was an escpace, but was met by several vehicons and Megatron.

"The keys." Megatron said.

"Man, where's a miracle when you need one." Smokescreen said.

Just then the hanger doors blasted open to reveal Dreadwing flying past Megatron and heading towards Smokescreen. "Hop on!" Dreadwing demanded. Smokescreen complied and jumped onto Dreadwing back, both zooming off of the warship.

Just as the left the warship, Shatter raced past Lord Megatron and after the two. Several vehicons flyers joined her to chase Dreadwing and Smokescreen. As they got close to their targets a blast hit one of the vehicons, the Autobot was shooting back. This angered Shatter, that the Autobot that she was going to kill was fighting back in her own domain.

"Uh, they're shooting at us!" Smokescreen said.

"We're almost out of the shields range, get ready to call a bridge." Dreadwing said.

Alright just te-" Smokescreen was cut off by getting a transmission, it was from the Autobot Base.

_*Smokescreen, we got your signal.* _Ratchet said.

"Yeah, we could really use a bridge right about now!" Smokescreen said.

_*Already on it.* _Ratchet said.

After a few seconds a ground bridge showed up in front of them. As they were going to go in, they were rammed by an unknown Decepticon. Dreadwing transformed and grabbed Smokescreen, throwing him into the bridge with the keys. After that Dreadwing was rammed again, and heading straight down to the ground below. He saw who had rammed him and Smokescreen, it was Blitzwing.

"Did you think you could escape me!?" Blitzwing said.

"If an Autobot could, then so can I." Dreadwing said. He placed a bomb onto Blitzwing's back thrusters, detonating it leaving a giant hole in Blitzwing's back. "It seems that I have found your weakness."

"Maybe so, but both of us are going to die." Blitzwing said pushing Dreadwing closer the were the ground will be.

"Not today." Dreadwing said grabbing the hammer and slamming it into Blitzwing's head. Blitzwing let go of Dreadwing and he was able to transform, escaping from Blitzwing once again. He flew for the bridge that was still waiting for him, but was cut off guard by Shatter shooting at him once more. He dodged as best he could, but several blasts hit him straight on. He was so close to the bridge that he didn't stop at all. He rammed into the vehicons that blocked his path and went into the bridge.

"NO!" Blitzwing said racing after Dreadwing. Before he could get to the bridge however, it disappeared right in front of him. "FRAG!"

"Blitzwing, what do we do now that they are gone?" Shatter said coming up behind Blitzwing.

"Tell Megatron." Blitzwing said.

* * *

**Autobot Base.**

"Did I tell you, destiny." Smokescreen said. "Alpha Trion knew I'd keep it safe."

"Nice work kid." Arcee said.

"Yeah, and way to go Dreadwing." Backfire said.

"**So, there were only two keys, so where is the third one?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"Don't know, but those were the only ones there." Smokescreen.

"Indeed, we did not have any other keys on the ship." Dreadwing said, getting his new Autobot patch.

"Then three keys are accounted for." Optimus said.

"Then who has the fourth?" Bulkhead asked. Just then the monitor bleeped to life, showing a message, from Starscream.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you guys like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Autobot Base**

"A high frequency signal, with an embedded message." Ratchet said looking at the monitor.

"Starscream." Bulkhead said.

"It reads _*I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to be of no use to me*_" Ratchet said.

"It has to be the Omega Key." Bulkhead said.

"He's the one that took it before Dreadwing and I got to it." Smokescreen said.

"What does that low life want?" Dreadwing said.

"What else could Starscream be referring to?" Arcee said.

"Ep, ep, there's more, _*Bring medical kit, I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-cog in return.*_" Ratchet said.

"Like we're going to give Scream back his wings." Bulkhead said.

"Without the missing key, Cybertron will remain devoid of life." Ratchet said.

"So we get the key, but we let one of the most guilty Decepticons in the galaxy get to fly again." Backfire said.

"Broken record, I know, but it could be a trick." Arcee said.

"It it possible that Starscream does not yet realize the significance of what he holds." Optimus said.

"And we do know that he's been incapable of flight for some time." Ratchet said.

"The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream's proposal." Optimus said. "However, we will take precautions."

"Very well, I will follow you Prime, but one wrong move then I extinguish his spark." Dreadwing said.

"Dreadwing, we Autobots do not kill unless absolutely necessary." Optimus said.

"I understand that, but note I am taking 'precautions.'" Dreadwing said.

"Very well Dreadwing." Optimus said. "Did Starscream give us coordinates to meet up with him Ratchet?"

"Yes, I will put it into the ground bridge." Ratchet said.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you will accompany Ratchet and I to retrieve to key." Optimus said.

"On it boss." Bulkhead said turning his hand to his blaster.

"**Alright Optimus." **Bumblebee beeped doing the same.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus said. "Everyone else, stay on high alert."

"Will do Optimus." Smokescreen said.

As the ground bridge came to life, the team got ready for any of Starscream's treachery. The team consisting of Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, went into the ground bridge, while the other bots aimed their blasters and cannons to make sure Starescream didn't get in. once the ground bridge open in the forest the team walked out, meeting Starscream sitting next to a pile of rocks.

"There." Bulkhead said.

"Starscream, show us the Omega Key." Optimus said. No response. Optimus looked at the other bots thinking something was a miss. The team walked over to Starscream slowly to make sure if he was faking it at all.

"Give it up, Scream." Bulkhead said bumping his cannon on Starscream's shoulder. Starscream then fell limp to the ground.

"We're too late, the T-cog won't help him now." Ratchet said pulling out his medical scanner.

Back at base the Autobots held firm making sure nothing comes through the bridge, at least what they could see. Starscream zoomed into the base, making the lights flicker due to his speed. He looked around and saw that the other Autobots didn't noticed him.

"It would seem I have the run of the place." Starscream said with a grin. He walked over to the other Autobots to get a look of how slow they now are. "Oh, how easy it would be to gut you, to gut all of you. And I see you got another recruit, along with a traitor. Oh Dreadwing, how far you have fallen to join these pests. But, first things first."

Starscream walked through the base, trying to find the so called 'Omega Keys.' He found an area with several locked hangers, which just so happened to have the relics. He looked one by one to see if he could find the Keys, only to find other relics from Iacon. He got to a door and saw the glitch that sicked the Insecticon on him, Arachnid.

"I was wondering what happened to that wretch." Starscream said. After searching other hangers he couldn't find any sight of the Keys. "Do they think I have all day!?" he searched one last hanger, and low and behold the Omega Keys.

"Ah, there you are." Starscream said. He walked back a few feet and readied his arm rocket. He fired, creating a great explosion that slowed and showed twisted metal and fire colliding. He walked into the hangar and plucked the Keys from their resting spots. Once he got the keys, he made his way to the command room where the water sprinkler system was activated.

"Now that I have my little trinkets, i'm free to enjoy slitting you-" Starscream was cut off noticing Arcee tempting to close the ground bridge. "But, as I appear to be pressed for time." Starscream walked into the ground bridge with the Keys, knowing that his victory will be sweet in the end. Once he got back to the forest he was greeted by the other Autobots pointing their weapon at him.

"A-u-t-o-b-o-t-s, m-a-i-n-t-a-i-n p-o-s-i-t-i-o-n-!" Optimus said in slow motion.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Starscream said walking past the group. "Arg ge gar ge gar. You Autobots think you're so superior, but do you know what you really are, slow!"

Optimus slowly turned to look at Starscream, going normal speed pointing his cannon at his face plate.

"The red energon wore off, didn't it?" Starscream said nervously.

"He has the Omega Keys!" Ratchet said.

Starscream knowing that he was caught red handed, fired a rocket at the group to distract them. The blast knocked the Autobots down and Starscream proceeded to run. As he was running, he grabbed his ground bridge control and tried to punch in the coordinates of the Harbinger. The Autobots shot at Starscream to try and make sure he doesn't escape with the Keys at all costs. The ground bridge opened and Starscream ran in, shutting it off once he was in the safety of his ship.

"NO!" Optimus yelled.

"We'll get them back." Bulkhead said.

"The keys will be of no use to Staracream while he scrounges in the wild like a scraplet." Ratchet said. "There must be something that we can offer him in exchange."

"The fate of Cybertron now rests in Starscream's hands, whatever his intention." Optimus said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"Beg you my liege, release me from my absurd predicament!" Knockout said trying to get out of the wall.

"No, you shall serve as a constant reminder to those who dare fail me, isn't that right Blitzwing?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, mt liege." Blitzwing and Blitzwing proceeded to walk down the corridor and to the bridge, leaving Knockout in the wall.

"I cannot allow Optimus Prime to be the one to revive Cybertron. We will locate the Autobot base, invade it, and retrieve the Omega Keys." Megatron said.

"Been there, done that." Starscream said lying on the main command consol. "Please pardon my unannounced visit, Lord Megatron."

"The deserter!" Blitzwing said turning his hand into his cannons. Megatron stopped him from firing at Starscream, due to Megatron wanting to know why he was here.

"But i've come bearing a peace offering." Starscream said showing off the four Omega Keys.

"Few things of value come without a price, so tell me Starscream, what is it that you wish in return?" Megatron asked.

"Only to be a Decepticon once again." Starscream said.

"Ha, like we'd bring some low life back into our ranks." Blitzwing said.

"But as you can see, Blitzwing is my second in command now." Megatron said.

"And I accept that much has changed during my absence. I only wish to serve you, my one true master, in any way that you deem fit." Starscream said.

"I am deeply impressed by your accomplishments, Starscream. And now I will put your offering to good use, whatever the outcome." Megatron said.

"Outcome, of what?" Starscream asked.

"See to it that Knockout is extracted from the wall." Megatron said. "We are going to see if Starscream will be of use to us."

"Yes, my liege." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing quickly left to get Knockout of the wall, with help of Shatter and Dropkick. Once they got Knockout out of the wall they told him about what Lord Megatron wanted of him. After that, they headed to towards quarters to get ready for the announcement.

"So, what do you think the outcome will be?" Dropkick asked.

"I am not certain, but if he does join our crew,we will treat him like such." Blitzwing said.

"If he does, I highly doubt he will take your place, since he tried to kill Lord Megatron in the past." Shatter said.

"And we know how that turned out." Dropkick said.

"Either way, we must follow what our master orders us to do, even you, Dropkick." Blitzwing said.

"Why do you say that to me?" Dropkick asked.

"You have a tendency to get ahead of yourself, but I hope that you have learned from your punishment." Blitzwing said.

"I have." Dropkick said.

"Good, now you will not make any mistakes that will result in severe punishment." Blitzwing said.

* * *

**Autobot base**

"You know, I may not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student" Miko said.

"Why didn't you tell us about the Keys before?" Jack asked.

"You probably didn't notice, but things have been kind of intense around here lately." Arcee said.

"I can see that, you got another ally, one that is a Decepticon." Sierra said.

"Maybe, but now that Dreadwing is an Autobot now, I expect you guys to treat him like such." Backfire said.

"When did you and Dreadwing get all buddy buddy?" Sierra asked.

"Trust me when I say that I was skeptical at first also, but if Optimus trust him, then so do I." Backfire said.

"So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?" Raf said.

"Don't worry Raf, you'll come visit us." Miko said. "Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us, right, Bulk?"

"Uh, Miko." Bulkhead said.

"You are taking me with you right?" Miko asked.

"Cybertron is made of metal with no organic life on it, so you'd die if you went there." Backfire said.

"No I won't, we have the Alter-thingamajig." Miko said.

"That won't be a permanent solution at all." Backfire said.

"Alternator?" Dreadwing asked.

"The relic that Blitzwing was chasing me for." Backfire said showing Dreadwing the Alternator. "It can turn Organics into Cybertronians and vice versa."

"I see." Dreadwing said.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here?" Ratchet said. "We not only lack the method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

"But we do have something he doesn't" Optimus said. "That the Omega Lock is on Cybertron, and Alpha Trion has told me where to look."

"We have the Forge, if we can turn your ground bridge into a space bridge, then we can meet the Decepticons and get the keys once they figure it out." Dreadwing said

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, and we can repair the Star Saber along with it." Smokescreen said.

"But we still don't know if Starscream joined back with the cons." Arcee said.

"Knowing him by experience, he would exploit any power he has to get Megatron's favor." Dreadwing said.

* * *

**Hey guys, i hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nemesis**

Blitzwing was walking down the corridor, thinking that Starscream has now become part of the crew again. He knew Starscream was a manipulator at heart, but was also a coward. Since Starscream is going to be a part of the crew once more, he instructed Shatter and Dropkick to treat him with as much respect as any other con on the ship. The one that worried him most was Dropkick, he had a tendency to kill anyone who would join the crew, old or new. He was taken out of his thoughts by a voice behind him, Lord Megatron.

"Blitzwing, I have been searching for you." Megatron said.

"How can I be of service, Lord Megatron?" Blitzwing asked.

"I recognize that Starscream's return to our ranks may be difficult for you, since he was my second in command once before." Megatron said.

"I know Lord Megatron, and rest assured that I have made peace with him, even though he was a deserter." Blitzwing said.

"You should also know that I have no intentions on replacing you once again, he will be in command of a private armada, but you will still command his actions." Megatron said.

"As another enforcer?" Blitzwing asked.

"No, just like any other crew member." Megatron said. "But your cooperation is essential, if we are to revive Cybertron, we must be a united front."

"Understood." Blitzwing said. "And I was going to meet up with Shatter and Dropkick at the medical bay to give our new crew member a welcome home."

"That does sound good, but make sure that if anything happens to him under your vision, then you already know what is to come." Megatron said.

"Yes, would yo-" Blitzwing was cut off by Shatter coming behind Lord Megatron. "Shatter, I thought you were with Dropkick?"

"He said he was with you." Shatter said.

"What!?" Blitzwing said.

"It seems that the punishment will become a reality." Megatron said.

"Oh no, Shatter, to the medical bay!" Blitzwing said transforming into his jet mode.

At the medical bay, Knockout was placing the finishing touches on Starscream's new T-cog. "Rise and shine." Knockout said. "Your T-cog transplant was a success, yes I am just that good."

"Finally, I can't wait to take flight and soar above the clouds." Starscream said.

"Oh really?" Dropkick said walking into the medical bay.

"Ah, Dropkick is it?" Starscream asked. "I hope we can become great comrades and serve Lord Megatron together."

"And what you becoming second in command?" Dropkick asked.

"W-what?" Starscream said. "But Blitzwing is the second in command."

"Yes, and I won't let you take his spot with your weasel like tendencies!" Dropkick said turning his right arm into a cannon, aiming at Starscream. He fired the first round at Starscream, missing by a few inches. Starscream was able to get off the medical berth and crawl into a corner.

"Knockout, help me!" Starscream pleaded. Knockout just ran out of the medical bay like if someone was trying to ruin his finish. Dropkick got closer, turning the cannon into his sword. Starscream grabbed a small medical tool and placed it between himself and Dropkick. "Dropkick, what has gotten into you!?"

"The thirst to kill, and so you don't take Blitzwing's place!" Dropkick said swinging at Starscream.

"I-I have no intentions on taking his place, all I want is to serve Lord Megatron!" Starscream said.

"So bad you won't be able to ever again!" Dropkick said. Before he could swing his sword down he was stopped by Blitzwing calling out his name.

"Dropkick!" Blitzwing said. "Stand down!"

"He was going to take your place, let me kill him!" Dropkick said.

"I said stand down, as your superior I order you to stand down!" Blitzwing said.

"That is an order I cannot follow." Dropkick raising his sword once again. Before he could swing down however, his chest was torn into with great force. He looked down in shock, seeing a hand coming out of his chest with his spark grasp by it. He looked back to see that Blitzwing was the one who had done it.

"I said that was an order." Blitzwing said crushing Dropkick's spark. He pulled his arm out of Dropkicks torso, his hand blue with his energon. Dropkicks body fell to the floor, now dead, killed by the one he considered a friend.

"I'm okay, i'm okay!" Starscream said. "On thank the All Spark, Blitwing, I am eternally grateful."

"Do not make me regret killing one of my own." Blitzwing said wiping off Dropkick energon from his arm. He looked back to see Shatter and Megatron looking at what Blitzwing had done. Shatter was more shocked than anyone, she and Dropkick served side by side before ever becoming enforcers for Blitzwing, and now he was dead.

"It seems that the crisis has been averted, you have done well Blitzwing." Megatron said.

* * *

**Autobot base**

"Is it just me or has Optimus been acting differently ever since that message from Alpha Trion?" Arcee said.

"Yeah, something ain't right." Backfire said.

"He had been keeping things from us." Bulkhead said.

"Even Ratchet is out of the loop." Arcee said.

"He does have his reasons." Dreadwing said. "Every leader has a secret to keep, even those that you consider friends."

"Maybe, but give me one good reason Optimus couldn't have trusted his own teammates, why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock?" Bulkhead said.

"Because if he had, Megatron would've pulled it out of my head with that patch." Smokescreen said walking in.

"There you go." Dreadwing said.

"Like it matters." Bulkhead said. "The cons are holding all the keys anyway."

"Well they still don't know where the Omega Lock is, so that still gives us an advantage." Backfire said.

"I am now done altering the ground bridge into a space bridge." Optimus announced getting out of the maintenance shaft.

"By the All Spark." Ratchet said.

"Y-you actually did it!" Backfire said.

"Indeed." Optimus said. "Ratchet, make the final touches, I will be back shortly."

"Indeed Optimus." Ratchet said walking over to the ground bridge controls.

"So, what do we do now?" Smokescreen asked.

"I guess we wait and see what happens next." Backfire said. After an hour or so Ratchet was done turning the ground bridge controls into new space bridge controls

"Yes another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the ancients." Ratchet said tapping the last few buttons on the controls.

"And our leader." Smokescreen said.

"It's hard to believe, a few swings from that hammer and bam!" bulkhead said.

"Our ground bridge, is now a space bridge." Arcee said.

"I'm so glad I crashed onto this planet." Backfire said.

Just then the alarms went off, glowing green with anger. "Our sensors are detecting a massive energon burst outside Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet said.

"That means they have found out where the Omega Lock is." Backfire said.

"So much for an advantage." Bulkhead said.

"But Megaton still doesn't know that we now have a space bridge, so we can meet him there, and get the Omega Keys." Dreadwing said.

"So what are we waiting for, lets get suited up!" Smokescreen said.

One by one , Team Prime went to get the relics from their vaults. Backfire got the Immobilizer, Bumblebee got the Polarity Gauntlet, Arcee got the Apex Armor, and Smokescreen got the Spark Extractor. In the command room Dreadwing was getting his bombs and weapons ready. Le walked over to Bulkhead who didn't have a weapon yet and handed him a rotary cannon.

"This was by twins, do not lose it." Dreadwing said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Bulkhead said.

"Don't. Lose. It." Dreadwing said.

"I won't, I promise." Bulkhead said.

Once the team got what they needed, they headed to the ground bridge to await transport. Before they could, they heard a loud banging noise in Optimus quarters. "What is he forging now?" Bulkhead said.

Just then Optimus came out, holding the now reforged Star Saber. "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost." Optimus placed the Star Saber onto his back and transformed into his alternate mode. Ratchet activated the space bridge and sent it to Cybertron. The other Autobots transformed and drove into the bridge, knowing that they needed to save their planet from Megatron. Once the bridge opened the team transformed and looked around to see if there were any enemies. They looked around and saw that they were on Cybertron, the space bridge worked.

"I will look from the sky and see where they are." Dreadwing said transforming back into jet mode and flying off.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Arcee asked.

He has proven himself that he wants to do the right thing, and we must accept what he has done." Optimus said.

_*Optimus, I have spotted the Keys being guarded by a full battalion of Vehicon troopers, Megatron, Blitzwing, and Shatter are here as well.* _Dreadwing said.

"Very well." Optimus said. "Autobots, roll out!"

As they made their way to the battalion, they saw that the keys were not going to be easy to get to. "So, what's the plan?" Backfire asked.

"Megatron will want to protect the keys at all costs, so we divide their forces." Optimus said.

"Okay, pick them off one by one, an old strategy but still a good one." Smokescreen said.

"Then let's get to work." Arcee said.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

Ratchet was pacing the floor, waiting for a response from Optimus. The console beeped, receiving a message from someone. "Optimus?" Ratchet said.

_*Uh, n-no, Ratchet, it's Jack." Jack said. "Is something wrong, cause the bots haven't shown up to pick us up.*_

"That is because the entire team is rather indisposed at the moment." Ratchet said. "I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transportation."

_*What'd he say?* _Miko said chiming in.

_*The bots are busy.* _Jack said.

_*Then tell Ratchet to pick us up, it's not like he has anything else to do!* _Miko said.

"Just go home, I will be in touch later!" Ratchet said cutting off the communications.

At the school the kids were debating where the Autobots had gone. "He hung up." Jack said.

"What crawled up his tail pipe and died?" Miko said.

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" Raf asked.

"No, they seem to be keeping us in the dark lately." Jack said.

"Maybe there going to restore their home." Sierra said.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Backfire doesn't keep his mouth shut, and he likes to talk since he was alone in space for millennia." Sierra said.

"Well, now that we know where they are then we don't have to worry." Raf said.

"Yeah, it is going to be so great going to Cybertron in my new form." Miko said.

"We still don't kno-" Jack was cut off by an engine revving. The group looked up and saw a red vehicle facing them, a familiar looking vehicle. "Oh scrap."

"I guess it's time for you four to come with me." Knockout said blasting them with an electric pulse, knocking them out. "Ah, I love when a plan comes together."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Cybertron**

In the Sea of Rust, Megatron walked with his battalion to the Omega Lock. he looked to see if he was heading in the right direction, contemplating if the Autobots are up to something. He looked back at his tracker and saw that he was not far from the coordinates the Omega Keys gave him. The battalion walked forward with their leader, guarding the Keys from all angles. At the back of the battalion, Smokescreen came from the ground and started to shoot several vehicons.

"Wha-what just happened?" Megatron said.

"We are under attack." Blitzwing said.

Megatron looked to where the fighting was happening and saw that Smokescreen was there, phasing through the walls and blasting down his troops. "Smokescreen? But that is impossible, the Autobots do not possess the means to-" Megatron was cut off by another noise.

Bumblebee, using the Polarity Gauntlet, threw a giant piece of metal onto several vehicons, killing those who got crushed.

"Crush them!" Megatron ordered.

"Shatter, with me." Blitzwing said turning into his jet mode. He and Shatter flew up and shot a Bumblebee. The other vehicons did the same and fired their blasters at the Autobot, missing all their shots.

On the opposite side, Backfire aimed the Immobilizers at several vehicons. He fired a beam at them and before the vehicons could react, they were placed into stasis lock. Backfire jumped down and shot his blaster at the oncoming battalion. Bumblebee mat up with him and did the same, shooting down several vehicons at a time. In the background, Arcee was giving cover fire for the two. She jumped from her perch and placed the Apex Armor on her chest plate, landing on the ground fully covered in the armor. Smokescreen met up with the group by phasing out from the ground and firing his cannons.

"Blitzwing, target the Autobots and eviscerate them!" Megatron said. "Everyone else, defend the Omega Keys!"

The vehicons came together and made a circle around the keys, but this was a bad idea. Over the battalion, Bulkhead was hanging onto Dreadwing, getting into position to use his own body as a wrecking ball.

"Ah, are you sure about this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, now jump." Dreadwing said. Bulkhead let go and started to fall, his body gaining speed the closer it got to the ground. Over the vehicons Bulkhead braced himself, not wanting to join the all spark that early. Before the cons could see him, Bulkhead slammed into the group with great force. All the vehicons that were under him were now similar in size to a pancake.

Bulkhead looked around and saw that the vehicons lessened his fall. "Huh, would you look at that." Bulkhead said. He looked down and saw the Omega Keys were still intact, surprised that they also didn't get squished by his weight. He looked up and saw vehicons aiming their blaster at his head. Before they could fire however, dreadwing came down and tore into them, blasting away all that got in his way.

"I told you I got your back." Dreadwing said firing at the vehicons.

"Yeah yeah, you wouldn't make a bad wrecker yourself." Bulkhead said pulling out the gatling cannon that Dreadwing gave him.

"I will take you up on that offer, after the battle." Dreadwing said.

Back with the group, Arcee was tearing apart several vehicons with little effort, thanks to the Apex Armor. "This is going better than I expected." Arcee said.

"Yeah, well we still have to deal with Megatron." Backfire said blasting down a vehicon.

Megatron unsheathed his sword and charged at the group. "Get back the keys!" Megatron said to his battalion. Optimus came into the fray and unsheathed his own sword, cutting down several vehicons with ease. Megatron clashed with Optimus, their blades colliding once again. "I bested your little blade once, and I shall do it again!"

Back with the group, Backfire was using the Immobilizer along side with his blasters to easily take down vehicons troops. Out of the corner of his optic though, he saw something speed towards him. He looked and saw that it was Blitzwing, coming in full force, slamming Backfire into the ground of metal.

"So good for you to join this fight, now I can kill you the proper way." Blitzwing said.

"There is one thing you missed." Backfire said.

"And that would be!?" Blitzwing asked.

"Your not the only one to bring backup." Backfire said. Just then Arcee came in and punches Blitzwing off of her sibling.

"Stay away from him." Arcee said.

"Apex Armor or not, you will die regardless." Blitzwing said taking out his own sword.

"Good luck with that." Backfire said blasting Blitzwing with the Immobilizer, making him freeze in place. "Huh, it actually worked."

_*Arcee, Dreadwing and I got the Keys.* _Bulkhead said.

"Good, now get over here." Arcee said.

_*There's a problem with that, we're pinned down!* _Bulkhead said.

Arcee looked over to see Bulkhead and Dreadwing taking heavy fire. "Oh scrap, Smokescreen, bumblebee, go help Bulkhead and Dreadwing." Arcee ordered.

"On it." Smokescreen said. Smokescreen transformed and drove to help Bulkhead and Dreadwing. "Bumblebee, clear a path would ya."

Bumblebee used the Polarity Gauntlet and lifted several vehicons into the air, throwing them away into walls and broken buildings. Smokescreen drove to the pair with little in his way, but one con just had to show up. Shatter slammed into him and make each other transform.

"Did you think you could run!?" Shatter asked.

"No, but I got smarter." Smokesceen said turning on his Phase Shifter. Shatter shot at him, her blasts going straight through him. "Aw what's the matter, can't touch me?"

"How dare you make a mockery of me!" Shatter said shooting more bolts at Smokescreen. Smokescreen just ran at Bulkhead and Dreadwing, helping by shooting down more cons.

He got to their positions and turned off the Phase Shifter. "Okay, where are the Keys?" Smokescreen asked.

"Under Bulkhead." Dreadwing said.

"Okay got them." Smokescreen said holding all four keys. "Optimus, we got the keys."

_*Understood.* _Optimus said. Optimus kicked Megatron away, giving him room to use the Star Saber. He swung, making a blast hitting Megatron, sending him flying into a wall. "Autobots, go to the coordinates of the Omega Lock."

"You heard out leader, lets go." Dreadwing said transforming into his jet mode. Smokescreen and Bulkhead jumped on, getting out of range of the vehicons. Dreadwing flew low to the ground, since he was carrying two other bots on his back. He got to the rest of the group and set Bulkhead and Smokescreen down. The pair transformed and drove off with the Keys, driving as fast as they could to the Omega lock.

Shatter was having none of it, she aimed her cannon and the Autobots and fired a single round. The round hit Backfire's arm before he could transform and join everyone else. He looked over and saw that the Immobilizer was destroyed, this sent chills down his armor. He looked back and saw Blitzwing get out of his stasis lock, looking more angry than ever before.

"Scrap." Backfire said transforming and driving as fast as he could to the rest of the group.

"We got all four keys." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, and we didn't have to use the Spark Extractor." Arcee said.

"Actually." Smokescreen said.

Back at what remains of the Decepticon forces, Megatron got up and looked at his troops. "I will have those Keys, or I will have your sparks!" Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron." A vehicon said holding the Spark Extractor.

"Good, something other than failure." Magatron said.

Before the vehicon could move however, the Spark Extractor came to life. The Spark Extractor sucked out the vehicons spark, leaving nothing but a husk. The blast from the Spek Extractor killed the vehicons in its radius instantly, leaving the bodies of fallen soldiers. Shatter saw this and grabbed Blitzwing, who was still recovering from the Immobilizers effects. She turned into her jet mode and flew off, taking Blitzwing into the air with her.

Megatron saw the radius of the Spark Extractor growing. In anger, he threw the Dark Star Saber at the relic, destroying it and making the radius dissipate. He jumped down and grabbed his sword, pulling it out of the now destroyed relic. "Starscream, the Autobots have seized the Omega Keys, send reinforcements immediately."

_*Actually Lord Megatron, Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments, and we may have a more effective solution.* _Starscream said.

Team Prime was making their way to the Omega Lock, thinking of what they could do to restore the planet. Once they got there, they stopped and looked to see where the device was.

"Our head start won't last long." Arcee said.

"Especially if Blitzwing get here first." Backfire said.

"This is where Alpha Trion said we'd find it, right?" Smokescreen said.

"These are the coordinates." Bulkhead said. Not long after they find a small console in the middle of the Sea of Rust. "Doesn't look like much."

"Looks often are deceiving." Dreadwing said.

"Ratchet, we have located the Omega Lock." Optimus said. "According to Alpha Trion, the Omega Lock is a conduit to the very All Spet itself."

"Optimus, an honor like this, shouldn't belong to me." Smokescreen said handing the keys out to the others. Just then, the Keys started to glow, creating light as bright as the sun. Then the console came to life, glowing like the keys. The ground started to shake, creating holes and transforming into a much larger device. The Omega Lock was starting to form, becoming larger than many human skyscrapers.

Optimus looked over and saw Megatron, Blitzwing, and Shatter coming towards them. The trio landed and walked over to the group of Autobots. "Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your task, and hand over those keys." Megatron said.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked.

A ground bridge suddenly opened behind Megatron, revealing three figures with four glass cages. Starscream, Knockout, and Soundwave had cages with them, holding one human for each cage. Starscream handed Blitzwing the cage containing Sierra, blitzwing looking at the weak little girl.

"There you go, sir." Starscream said.

"So that I may hand over the humans." Megatron said.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked.

"Then let me make an example of one." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing slammed the cage to the ground, breaking the glass and releasing Sierra to the toxic atmosphere.

"Sierra!" Jack yelled. Sierra was struggling to breath, taking in the toxic fumes of the Cybertronian air. Sierra moved around like a fish on land, trying to get to safely where there is none.

Backfire acted fast and grabbed the Alternator from his back and shot a beam at Sierra. The blast hit her and started to turn her into a Cybertronian once again. The cons were shocked to see that a human female had turned into a Cybertronian in a matter of seconds. Megatron was beyond shocked, Starscream was disgusted, Knockout looked at her finish, Soundwave just looked, and Blitzwing was smiling.

"Ah, there it is, the relic that you stole from me." Blitzwing said.

"The Alternator, now I see why you hunted him down throughout several galaxy." Megatron said.

"T-thanks." Sierra said coughing.

"Sierra, are you okay!?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah." Sierra said.

"And I take it this isn't the first time?" Megatron said. "Jackson and Miko were the other two with you at the desert, weren't they?"

"Yes, I thought the experience would be good for them to see our culture." Optimus said.

"Then you would be wise to turn them all into Cybertronians before I order them to be let out." Megatron said.

"Either way, they will die if you don't give us the keys." Blitzwing said aiming his cannon to Sierra's head.

"Very well, Autobots, disarm." Optimus said. "I will not forsake our human allies."

"Prime, if you do this, then we all die." Dreadwing said.

"Maybe so, but I will not let innocent humans die for a cause that they were forced into." Optimus said stabbing the Star Saber into the ground, and backing away. The other Autobots threw their relics into a pile with the Star Saber.

"Now if you please, the Omega Keys." Megatron said.

"Optimus, are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"If we do not comply with Megatron's demands, then he will kill the children." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you know as well as I, we can take then down." Dreadwing said.

"Not while they hold the humans hostage." Optimus said.

"We can't give up our home." Backfire said.

"That is not a choice we have, we must do as Megatron asks." Optimus said.

"So much talking, so little doing." Megatron said. "Now, the Omega Keys!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Cybertron**

"So Optimus, what is it going to be?" Megatron said with a grin.

"Very well, Megatron, we will give you the Omega Keys." Optimus said.

"Good, now one at a time." Megatron said.

Knockout walked up first, with Miko. "You first, big boy."

Bulkhead looked at the key and back at Miko. Bulkhead didn't know what to do, he turned to Optimus and wanted an answer. Optimus looked at Bulkhead and gave him a nod, wanting him to go ahead with it. He walked forward to meet Knockout halfway, and made sure to keep his guard up.

"If I don't get the girl, i'll make you eat this key." Bulkhead said handing over the first Omega Key to Knockout.

Knockout grabbed the Omega Key and placed the cage in front of Bulkhead. "You're welcome." Knockout said with a smug look.

Bulkhead took the cage and walked backwards to make sure Knockout didn't try anything. He looked at Miko to see if she was okay, and like any wrecker, she was fine. Miko turned to Knockout and said. "Get scrapped!"

Next was Bumblebee, he walked up to meet Soundwave half way as well. He looked into the Decepticons face plate and saw nothing but a reflection. Bumblebee handed over the second Omega Key, angrily beeping at the con to give him back Raf. Soundwave handed over Raf and took the key, slowly walking back to his master.

"If this human was important enough to be trusted with the Matrix of Leadership, he's worth two Omega Keys." Megatron said.

Arcee and Smokescreen looked at each other and to Backfire. "But there are two humans." Arcee said.

"Then I will make it only one human then." Megatron said with a death eating grin.

Arcee and smokescreen reluctantly agreed and walked to meet Starscream halfway. As they were walking, Arcee was wondering how Backfire was going to get Sierra back. They meet halfway, looking like what the humans would call a 'Mexican standoff'.

Starscream placed the cage that contained Jack onto the ground and reached out. "No tricks, the keys if you please." Starscream said. Arcee and Smokescreen handed over both Omega Keys to Starscream, making sure he doesn't pull anything. Arcee knelt down and saw that Jack was okay. Arcee and Smokescreen walked back to the group and waited for Megatron to release Sierra from Blitzwing.

"What about her?" Backfire said.

"She is worth one relic, the one you stole from me." Blitzwing said aiming his cannon at Sierra's head. "And if I don't have it in my hand in ten seconds, then she will see what the All Spark is like."

"Fine." Backfire said. He took off the Alternator and started to walk over to Blitzwing. Blitzwing picked up Sierra and walked halfway to meet Backfire. One they had reached the meeting ground they looked at each other, Backfire regretting what he was going to do.

"The girl." Backfire said.

"First, the relic." Blitzwing said reaching his hand out.

Backfire handed over the Alternator to Blitzwing, giving him a look of anger and fear. Blitzwing looked at Sierra and threw her to the ground, getting rid of the weak filth that stood before him. Backfire knelt down and saw that Sierra was still shaken up, still scared of what had just happened.

"B-Backfire, i'm sorry." Sierra said.

"Whip." Backfire said.

"What?" Sierra asked.

"Whip." Backfire said again.

"Whatever you two are talking about I would stop, and go back to your little team." Blitzwing said putting the Alternator on his hand.

"Sure, but you should know that a few relics have safely measures." Backfire said.

"What do you mean 'safety measures'?" Blitzwing asked.

"That it creates one hell of a Cybertronian." Backfire said. Sierra activated her whip and wrapped it around the Alternator, pulling back and releasing the relic from Blitzwing's grasp.

"You glitch, you dare oppose me!?" Blitzwing said shooting his cannon at the pair. Sierra and Backfire dodged the oncoming fire, transforming and rushing back to group.

"Blitzwing, it would be wise of you to not let the enemy get the better of you like that." Megatron said.

"But he has my re-" Blitzwing said before being cut off.

"You will get it back soon, but now we must do more important things." Megatron said turning back to the Omega Lock. "Like restoring the Decepticon Empire."

Back with the group, they were recovering with their humans and thinking on what to do next. "Backfire, you could have hurt Sierra." Arcee said.

"It was a split second decision and I took it." Backfire said. "Not ge-"

"I'm proud of you, you kept the Decepticons from taking another relic." Arcee said.

"But now they have control of the Omega Lock, so we have lost." Dreadwing said.

Just then a space bridge opened up besides them, revealing a dozen vehicons surrounding their position. The Autobots took up defensive positions and made sure that they didn't get to the children

"Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." Megatron said placing the Omega Key into the Omega Lock. one by one the keys were placed into the Omega Lock, activating the lock with great power. A hologram came up and showed Cybertron, and the controls to fix what has been destroyed.

"Behold, the Age of the Decepticons!" Megatron shouted. Megatron pressed a button, firing a beam of pure cybermatter at a destroyed building. Everyone looked on in shock, seeing the building begin to repair and become anew. Once the beam finished, the building was now complete, looking like it wasn't even touched by the war.

"By the All Spark." Optimus said in shock.

"Whoa." Raf said

"Whoa, instant home makeover." Miko said.

"Shiny." Knockout said.

"You have what you want Megatron, this conflict is between Autobots and Deceoticons." Optimus said. "Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it, they'll be far safer here, or better yet, as Cybertronians." Megatron said. "Is the space bridge locked on target?"

"Per your instructions, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"Excellent, why rule only one world, when I could rule two?" Megatron said. Just then a space bridge opened up above the Omega Lock. Megatron pressed the button once more, firing a beam into the space bridge, most likely hitting Earth.

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, then can it do the same to Earth?" Miko asked.

"No, it will Cyber-form your planet, killing all organic life." Optimus said.

"Such raw power! What should I call my new domain, New Kaon, or perhaps Gilded Earth?" Megatron said.

"No!" Jack yelled.

"Leave our planet alone!" Miko said.

Optimus knew that he couldn't let Earth suffer for their war, especially one they didn't know about. Optimus grew more and more angry, turning his hand into a sword and cutting down vehicons. He ran for the Star Saber, knowing what he must do. He grabbed the Star Saber, slashing more vehicons and charging for the Omega Lock. Megatron unsheathed his own sword and charged at Optimus, intending to kill him. Optimus swung and deflected Megatron's strike, using the momentum to cut off Megatron's arm. He charged for the lock deflecting the blasts from Starscream, Blitzwing, Shatter, Knockout, and Soundwave. He jumped onto Starscream and swung his sword down, hitting the lock and causing a great explosion. The blast knocking everyone down and destroying the lock.

Optimus got up and looked around, seeing that he had doomed his planet once again. _*Optimus, can you read me?* _Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, please open a space bridge." Optimus said. Moments later the space bridge came, all the Autobots grabbing what they could and running inside.

* * *

**Outside of Jasper**

Fowler was on his way to the Autobot base, needing to tell Optimus what has happened. He messaged the base and yelled. "Prime! The Pentagon is preparing to go into defcon one, I need to know what we're dealing with."

_*To what are you refer, Agent Fowler?* _Optimus asked.

"Maybe you should step outside." Fowler said. He got to the base just in time and landed, being greeted by the Autobots and their new comer. "What in the Sam Hill, is that the con that scanned my fighter!?"

"He's on our side now, but that isn't important right now." Backfire said.

"Megatron has managed to accomplish the first phase of his cyber-forming of Earth, the construction of his fortress" Optimus said.

In Jasper, Nevada, I don't get it." Fowler said. "I already had the city evacuated, why here?"

"Because they have found our base, and they intend to destroy it." Dreadwing said pointing at the Nemesis coming right at them.

"Autobots, get back inside the base and prepare to evacuate." Optimus said pressing the button to go down. The Autobots got onto the elevator and were ready to go down. Bulkhead saw that Fowler wasn't with them and getting into his helicopter.

"Fowler, what are you doing?" Bulkhead asked.

"My job, two ton, protecting the States." Fowler said preparing to take off.

"Perhaps you should go with an actual fighter." Dreadwing said walking off the platform.

"Dreadwing no, you are outmatched." Optimus said.

"If you trust me as your ally Prime, then let me prove it." Dreadwing said.

"Very well, Dreadwing." Optimus said as the elevator went down.

"No, i'm not going inside of you." Fowler said.

"Then you will die fighting them." Dreadwing said pointing at the armada coming at them.

"F-fine, but this will be the only time I do so." Fowler said.

"Understood." Dreadwing said transforming into his jet mode.

* * *

**Inside the Autobot base**

"What's happening?" Ratchet asked.

"The Decepticon have invaded Jasper." Optimus said.

"And Fowler and Dreadwing think they can hold them off." Bulkhead said.

_*Prime, reinforcements have just arrived!* _Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the-" Optimus said before being cut off.

_*You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun, did you?* _Wheeljack said.

"HA, it's Jackie!" Bulkhead said.

_*Good, now can you tell him to stop shooting at me!?* _Dreadwing asked.

_*Why should I con, you killed Seaspray!?* _Wheeljack said.

_*And i'm sorry for that, but I have joined the Autobots.* _Dreadwing said.

_*Is this true Bulk?* _Wheeljack asked.

"Y-yeah." Bulkhead said.

_*then, Dreadwing, stay out of my way.* _Wheeljack said. _*Also, I picked up a strange energy surge, hope you don't mind the company.* _Wheeljack cut off and continued fighting alongside Dreadwing, even though he could kill him if it weren't for Fowler piloting him.

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here." Optimus said.

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet asked.

"The base is already lost,, Wheeljack, Dreadwing, and Agent Fowler will buy us enough time to escape." Optimus said. "Bumblebee, Rafael, you will bridge first."

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack asked.

"All for one and one for all?" Miko said.

"There has to be another way?" Sierra said being back in her human form

"If we are to evade capture, we must disperse." Optimus said. "Then we will regroup, and mount a counter attack."

"I will activate the bridge." Ratchet said.

Ratchet picked a place for Bumblebee and Raf and started the bridge. Bumblebee trans formed and Raf got in, giving last thanks before driving off. The next was Bulkhead and Miko, Ratchet choose a mountainous region for them to hide in. he punched in the coordinates and picked where to send Arcee and Jack. Miko looked out of Bulkhead, wanting to say something, but not having the courage to. Bulkhead drove into the bridge, to never be seen again. Next was Arcee and Jack, Ratchet choose somewhere in the State of Colorado to hide.

"Hey." Arcee said.

"Y-yeah." Backfire replied.

"D-don't get into any trouble, okay?" Arcee said. "And make sure you get back to me safe and sound."

"Don't I always?" Backfire said giving his sibling a smile.

Arcee drove into the bridge with Jack, ready to see what life has for them. Then it was Backfire and Sierra, Ratchet chose somewhere in the State of Kansas for them. Backfire transformed and rolled up to the bridge, waiting for Sierra to hop on. Sierra gave the base one last look and wanted to see more of what is would be like. She got onto Backfire and they both drove off.

Outside of the base, June was driving to try and find jack, but instead she found Megatron's forces attacking the base. Behind her was a Vehicon flying over her. The vehicon shot at her, thinking it was another Autobot. June swerved the car to try and not get hit by a blast. The vehicons transformed and walked over to June's car, blaster ready to kill. June proceeded to honk her horn, trying to get Fowlers attention.

"June!" Fowler said.

"The human female?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes, she's in danger." Fowler said.

Dreadwing shot at the vehicon with his cannons, killing it. The vehicon fell over and onto Junes car, dying in the process. June got out of the car and over to where Fowler and Dreadwing had landed. She got into the fighter, on Fowler's lap, and Dreadwing took off.

"June, what were you thinking!?" Fowler asked.

"I was going after Jack, where is he?" June asked.

"He is in the base, they are bridging out as we speak." Dreadwing said.

"Wait, aren't you a con?" June asked.

"Was, a con." Dreadwing said.

"Dreadwing, we need to get June out of here, head to the military base." Fowler said.

"Understood." Dreadwing said.

Back at the battle, Wheeljack wasn't having the best time fighting alone. He was chasing two cosn down, but they split up, making him choose which one to go after. Behind him was Starscream and Shatter. Starscream shot his missiles at The Jackhammer and made a direct hit. The Autobot ship going down and crashing into the ground below.

"And that is how you wreck a wrecker!" Starscream said.

"Your overconfidence is contagious." Shatter said.

Meanwhile in the base Smokescreen bridged out, now it was Ratchet's turn. "What about you?" Ratchet asked.

"I will ensure that the Decepticon do not follow." Optimus said.

"I...never imagined it would end like this." Ratchet said walking into the bridge, the bridge deactivating after he left.

"Neither did I, old friend." Optimus said. He turned to face the controls to the bridge, knowing what he must do. He unsheathed the Star Saber and raised it high, preparing to destroy it. He swung the blade down, hitting the controls and destroying them. But as he landed the blow, he was consumed by a blast from the Nemesis, which destroyed the base with him in it.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Military Base**

It has been an entire week since the attack on the Autobot base. Agent Fowler was talking to his superiors about Jasper and how the evacuation was a full success. "Yes, General Bryce, Special Containment Protocol G-1000 has been executed as planned. Evacuation of Jasper, Nevada was one hundred percent successful. As far as it's citizens or the media are concerned, the threat was a meteor shower, and the town is to remain quarantined until the resulting radiation levels can be dissipated." Fowler read from the report.

_*Well, the Pentagon is ready to bomb those aliens back to where they came from.* _General Bryce said.

"Sir, and form of retaliation would be to risky! I just need more time!" Fowler said.

_*Then make something of the time you have left.* _General Bryce said.

"I understand." Fowler said hanging up the phone. He sunk into his chair thinking of what to do in this situation. The bots were gone, the cons held the planet hostage, and Washington's pointing nuclear warhead at Jasper for an attack. Just then the door to his office opened, revealing Nurse June Darby.

"Agent Fowler, the first attack on the Decepticon stronghold was a disaster, there are casualties and the medical supplies haven't come yet." June said.

"I'm doing the best I can, Nurse Darby. Been a little busy juggling a bunch of nuke-happy generals who don't seem to care if they blow Nevada sky high, and a Decepticon warlord who wants to make nice now that the bots are in the scrapyard, Megatron's opinion, not mine. He's feeding me a load of horse pucky, trying to crush our spirits." Fowler said.

"Still no word from anyone?" June asked.

"Listen, Dreadwing is going around the clock trying to find them, he's doing his best." Fowler said. "And even though I don't trust him as much as Optimus, he's still a bot and he's accounted for."

"But if I can just call Jack." June said.

"You know it's to risky, so do the bots. The cons could trace any cell phone signal." Fowler said. "We just have to have faith in Prime and his team, that is all we can do right now."

"Sorry to interrupt." Dreadwing said through the doorway.

"What is it Dreadwing, did you find something?" Fowler asked.

"No, but I have secured a comlink channel that we can use without the Decepticons knowing." Dreadwing said.

"That's good, that will help us in the long run." Fowler said.

"So, does that mean i'll be able to call Jack?" June asked.

"Sorry, but no, the comlink only works if all parties know of its existence and have connected to it." Dreadwing said.

"So, it is only us?" June asked.

"For now, Prime is still out there, figuring out something to do." Fowler said.

* * *

**Kansas**

In the sky were five vehicons, patrolling to try and find any sign of an Autobot. They were looking down at a highway, scanning all the vehicles to see if there were any energon signals. Finding nothing, they decided to try and look on some of the smaller roads. The cons split up to cover more ground, one for each road. One vehicon looked at a wheat field and saw a familiar looking bike. The bike was standing on its own, looking at the vehicon. The bike roared to life driving the opposite way of the vehicon.

"Found you." The vehicon said. "All units, I have found an Autobot, relay to my coordinates."

_*Understood, contact Lord Megatorn that we found one.* _Another vehicon said.

On the ground, Backfire was driving as fast as he could to avoid the cons. The cons opened fire, shooting energon bolts at Backfire to try and kill him. Backfire was driving towards a clearing which lead to a forest. He sped up and got to the clearing, but not until he was thrown to the side by a con missile. He transformed, rolling onto his back with blasters in hand. The cons landed, surrounding Backfire on all sides.

"Okay Autobot, tell us where the other's are!" The lead vehicon said aiming his blaster at Backfire's head.

"What others?" Backfire said with a smug grin.

"Don't play dumb with me, or i'll fry your circuits." The lead vehicon said.

"Okay, but before I tell you, do you like whips?" Backfire asked.

"Why would I like whi-" The lead vehicon was then cut off by his head being wrapped around and torn off. His head fell to the ground and rolled over to the one who had done it, Sierra.

"That is why." Sierra said.

"Get her!" Another vehicon said.

"Don't think so." Backfire said swiping the cons underfoot. Backfire used the momentum to launch into the sky, blasting the cons with his blaster. He lands on the ground shooting at the vehicons, knocking some down. One vehicon shoots at him while the other tries and tackle him, but he saw this from a mile away. He ducks and flips the con over him, using the momentum to throw himself around and use the con as a shield to take the energon bolts. Backfire saw that the con he was using as a shield was now dead, and that his chest was going to blow if the other con didn't stop shooting. He aimed his blaster and fired, shooting off the head of the vehicon.

Sierra was having a bit of a harder time, since she was still getting used to her new body. She turned the whip into a blaster, shooting at the cons coming her way. She missed all of her shots, getting punched by and knocked to the ground. She turned her blaster back into a hand and tried to pry off the vehicon. She got ahold of one of the cons arms and tore it off, leaving nothing but energon coming out of the socket. She used the severed arm and smacked away the vehicon, turning back to her blaster and shooting a round into its chest. The second vehicon tried to tackle her as well, but was stopped by his fallen comrades arm being thrown at his face plate. He threw the arm to the ground, turning to his blaster and firing several energon bolts. The bolts missed, giving Sierra room for her to grab onto the vehicons head and crush it. The vehicons body fell to the ground, dying along side the other cons of the same team.

"That was some good training, you've been getting better." Backfire said.

"Yeah, but still not at any of the other bots levels." Sierra said.

"True, but you're getting there." Backfire said. He took out his signature relic, the Alternator, and shot a beam at Sierra, turning her back into a human. "Okay, let's go to town."

"Sounds good, i'm starving." Sierra said. Backfire transformed into his motorcycle alternate mode and placed Sierra's helmet on the ground. Sierra grabbed her helmet and got onto Backfire, both of them driving off. "Hey, do you think we'll ever find the others?"

"Some day, we just need to keep our heads up." Backfire said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"What do you mean there were no survivors!?" Megatron boomed at Shatter giving a report.

"S-sire, this was the fourth time that the same Autobot had evaded capture, we may need to think of something else to hunt them down." Shatter said.

"And what do you propose?" Megtron asked.

"We already have another con that loves to hunt, we may need her skills." Shatter said.

"Arachnid, she may be a good choice, but since you and Blitzwing have come here, I have stopped looking for her." Megatron said. "But now that she is back in our possession, we will need all of the advantages we can muster."

"Then, do you want me to get her out of stasis?" Shatter asked.

"Yes, but make sure that Knockout does surgery on her, I have a few ideas." Megatron said.

After a few hours, Knockout was able to keep Arachnid from waking up and attack the rest of the crew. He did what Megatron ordered him to do, do surgery on Arachnid. It was a hard process, but he was the only one to get it done. The time came to wake Arachnid, Knockout was just awaiting Lord Megatron orders.

"Lord Megatron, I have done what you ordered me to do, i'm just waiting for you to be here." Knockout said.

_*Well, if you would open the door, then I would be able to get in.* _Megatron said.

"Oh, right." Knockout said pressing the button to unlock the door. "Sorry Lord Megatron, but I had to keep this area in lockdown so she doesn't escape."

"Good Doctor, is she able to be awakened?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, awaiting your orders." Knockout said.

"Wake her up." Megatron said.

Knockout went and grabbed a small vile of a red liquid and placed it into an injector. After placing it, he braced his finish for the worst, he pressed the button and injected Arachnid with the liquid. Arachnids optics shot open, revealing amethyst honeycomb optics. Arachnid thrashed violently, trying to get out of the energon clamps keeping her in place. She thrashed around for a few more minutes before wearing herself out. She looked around to see that she was in the Decepticon medical bay, and Lord Megatron was standing over her.

"Arachnid, how was your slumber?" Megatron asked.

"Let me go, and I may spare your life." Arachnid said.

"Oh, she is feisty." Shatter said.

"I think that will not be happening any time soon, you're still valuable to us." Megatron said.

"You're making a grave mistake keeping me here." Arachnid said.

"Oh really?" Megatron said. "Knockout, release her."

"My liege, are you sure?" Knockout asked.

"Yes." Megatron said.

Knockout did as he was told, he pressed a button, releasing Arachnid from her bonds. Arachnid got off of the medical berth and looked at Megatron. "You've made the greatest mistake in your entire life." Arachnid said. She closed her optics and tried to connect to the Insecticons hive that was on the warship. After a few seconds there was nothing, no connection to anything.

"What's wrong, can't connect to your hive?" Megatron said maniacally.

"Wha-what did you do to me!?" Arachnid asked.

"I had Knockout take out the chip that connected you to the Insecticon hive, not to mention placing a collar on you." Megatron said pointing at Arachnids neck. Arachnid saw this and tried to pry it off, only to be hit by a shock of electricity. "And I wouldn't advise taking it off, it could damage your neural net."

"W-what do you want from me?" Arachnid asked.

"Your service, you have missed may events while you were in stasis, we require your hunting skills." Megatron said.

"Why my hunting skills exactly?" Arachnid asked.

"Because we have destroyed the Autobot base, but they have scattered across this region." Megatron said. "And we need you to hunt them down."

"Really, and that means what for me?" Arachnid asked.

"That means you kill any and all Autobots that you come across." Megatron said.

"But what about this?" Arachnid said pointing at the collar.

"You will keep it on until I find you worthy enough to bring you back into our ranks." Megatrons said.

"So, kill Autobots and I get this thing off of me, that sounds good." Arachnid said.

"But you will keep in mind if I do not see that you are trying your best, then I will terminate you personally." Megatron said.

"Then where do I start?" Arachnid asked.

"Soundwave will inform you on what has happened, that is all." Megatron said.

Very well, but who is she?" Arachnid said pointing at Shatter. "Did you already replace me with a glitch?"

"She is no glitch, and if you do not keep your mouth shut, then I will remove it myself." Blitzwing said coming from behind Arachnid.

"B-Blitzwing?!" Arachnid said walking back.

"Yes, and I hope you didn't forget what you have done to my previous enforcer?" Blitzwing said.

"You two have a shared history?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, she killed one of my enforcers, Deepvolt, so much for being a fellow Decepticon." Blitzwing said.

"I was only acting in self defense, that is all." Arachnid said.

"By tearing him to pieces!?" Blitzwing yelled backhanding Arachnid into a wall.

"Arachnid, you would be wise to keep things to yourself." Megatron said. "And Blitzwing, keep your anger in check."

"Yes my liege." Blitzwing said.

"Now that we have the advantage, we must secure any and all weapons to keep it that way." Megatron said. "Knockout, set course for Cybertron and retrieve the relics that were left behind."

"Of course my liege." Knockout said walking out to gather a group of the medical bay.

"Let the hunt begin." Arachnid said wiping away energon from her mouth.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Colorado**

At an old abandoned coal refinery Arcee and Jack took a chance and decided to rest there for the night. They have been running from Decepticon patrols for over three days now. They were both exhausted from the running and hiding, and barely having anything to eat didn't make Jack feel any better. They went into one of the storage hangers and set up camp, looking for any sign of energon or food.

"What if Jasper wasn't evacuated in time? She could have been hurt, or taken by the cons." Jack said.

"Jack." Arcee said.

"And even if she did get out, she's gotta be worried out of her mind, not knowing where I am." Jack said.

"Jack, calm down." Arcee said. "We'll get back to Jasper, and find a way to reach your mother, and the rest of the team." Arcee looked outside and saw a vehicle in the distance, not knowing if it's a con or a human. She needed to get a better look, so she transformed and said to Jack. "Stay here, could be a con on our tail." She transformed and drove off to see if it was a con.

Jack let out a sigh, thinking of what to do now. He pulled out his phone and looked at a picture of his mom. "Sorry mom, i'd call if I could." Jack said looking at the picture. "One text couldn't hurt, could it?" Jack thought it over and decided to give his mother a text, telling her that he was safe.

* * *

**Nemesis**

The consol that Soundwave was working at went off, pinpointing the location of a human transmission. Soundwave pulled up who was making the transmission, and it was none other than Jack Darby.

"Good Soundwave." Starscream said activating his comlink. "Master, we have found one, and it is Jack Darby."

_*Send Arachnid there immediately, and Soundwave, I want a live feed.* _Megatron said. Soundwave walked back from the console, deploying Soundwave from his chest.

* * *

**Military Base**

June was packing up some medical supplies for the wounded soldiers that attacked Darkmount. Her phone started to buzz on and off, wanting her to pick it up. Once she was done packing the medical supplies she took out her phone, seeing a text from Jack. "Jack!?" June said reading the text. _*With Arcee. Safe. Love you.* _This gave June a small tear in her eye, knowing that her son was safe. She ran out of the storage room and into Agent Fowlers office. "Agent Fowler, Jack's alive!"

"What, he's alive!?" Fowler asked.

"Yes, he sent me a text, look." June said showing Fowler the text.

"Well i'll be a dollar bill, that's great!" Fowler said.

"Yes, and if we could track his signal then we-" June stopped realizing what had just occurred.

"J-June?" Fowler asked.

"Oh no." June said realizing that the cons could track his signal.

* * *

**Colorado**

Jack flipped his phone off and put it in his pocket, relieved that his mother now knows that he is safe. He turned around and saw a ground bridge open in front of him. He knew making that text was a risk, but he didn't think that the cons would be so quick to act. He saw an individual walking out of the vortex, Jack froze in fear to who he was seeing. A tall femme with a black and purple paint job, eight spider legs, and optics that were beautiful and scary at the same time, it was Arachnid.

"Oh, it that my little Jack I see?" Arachnid said.

"Scrap!" Jack said getting out of his paralysis and running for his life.

"Oh, this reminds me of our first encounter, but now I intend to get what I want." Arachnid said. She lunged at Jack at full force, missing him when he got into a truck. Jack pressed down the horn, releasing a loud ear piercing noise. "Do you think that is going to work on me Jack, you have lost your touch."

"I'm so going to die." Jack said.

Arachnid proceeded to rip off the top of the top of the truck, revealing Jack, trapped at all corners. "Look, I get a prize." Arachnid said. Before she could reach for Jack, a blue motorcycle slammed into her, revealing to be Arcee. "Arcee, so glad to see you once again."

"And I see that you are now a pet to Megatron." Arcee said transforming into a defensive position.

"The only reason he put this on me is that he doesn't trust me, and I intend to get it off as soon as possible." Arachnid said.

"To bad that you won't live to see the day." Arcee said charging at Arachnid, her blades out and ready to kill. She slashed at Arachnid, missing by a few inches. Arachnid took this and used one of her eight spider legs and shot it at Arcee, also missing her shot. Arcee kicked Arachnid in her face plate, leaving an energon leak on her mouth. Arachnid stumbled back, retracting her legs into a defensive stance.

"You should have stayed in that pod." Arcee said.

"You should know that I don't like to be bored, don't you?" Arachnid asked.

Arcee turned to her blasters and fired at Arachnid. Arachnid jumped all over the place, dodging all the rounds that were coming her way. Arachnid proceeded to fire back, hitting Arcee in her chest plate. Arcee fell to the ground, but still firing at Arachnid with a volley of bolts. Arachnid jumped onto one of the buildings, getting high ground over Arcee. He shot one of her webs at Arcee, hoping it would pin her down. Arcee saw this coming and rolled out of the way, shooting back as much as she could.

Arcee got behind one old pickup truck and used it at cover and to get back into the fight. She noticed that Arachnid wasn't firing back at her, and she knew what she was up to. Arcee jumped up and shot at the ground, Arachnid coming from the spot where Arcee was shooting. Arachnid was pelted by her blasts, shielding herself with her legs. Arcee switched to her blades and jumped high into the air, landing onto Arachnid with her heel. Arachnid was pinned to the ground, using her legs to try and get out of Arcee's grasp.

"It's time to end this." Arcee said raising her blades.

"It is, isn't it?" Arachnid said with a grin. Arachnid proceeded to stab Arcee in the side with one of her many spider legs. Arcee yelled in pain as Arachnid pulled out her blade tipped leg. Arcee was then thrown off on Arachnid, crashing into a stone wall and making it crack from impact. Arachnid shot her webbing at Arcee, pinning her down and leaving no room for escape. Arachnid got up and walked over to Arcee, who was struggling to get out of the webbing. As Arachnid was walking over, she noticed that Jack had a crowbar and was standing in front of Arcee.

"How noble of you Jack, protecting her like a knight in shining armor." Arachnid said.

"You stay away from us." Jack said raising the crowbar.

"Oh like you're a threat, but I could use a servant." Arachnid said.

"S-stay away from him you glitch!" Arcee said.

"Oh right, I need to kill you first." Arachnid said pulling out one of her legs and aiming it at Arcee's head. "Then I will have a servant."

"No!" Jack yelled. Just then, an engine was coming close to their position, and coming fast. Arachnid and Jack looked to see who it was, but Arachnid didn't recognize the design, but Jack did. The Autobot jumped up into the air and transformed, kicking away Arachnid from Arcee.

"Backfire!" Arcee said.

"Backfire, what are you doing here!?" Jack asked.

"I was picking off Decepticon Patrols until I got a scan that a ground bridge was activated, so I sped up to see who it was and found you guys." Backfire said.

"Where's Sierra!?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Sierra yelled from across the street.

"Jack, got get to safety, i'll deal with her." Backfire said walking towards Arachnid.

"I'm going to make you regret that!" Arachnid said getting off the ground.

"And I'm going to make you regret attacking my sibling." Backfire said deploying his saw blades.

"That's right, Soundwave told me about you, you're the latest Autobot to be on this planet." Arachnid said.

"Yep, and I have a bone to pick with you." Backfire said.

"Then let's see of your bite is as big as your bark." Arachnid said.

Arachnid shot at Backfire, but he was too fast for her to hit. Backfire got in close and cut off one of Arachnids spider legs, and cutting into her chest plate. Arachnid yelled in pain, kicking away Backfire to the ground. Backfire rolled and got back up, turning to his blaster and shooting at Arachnid. Arachnid blocked the blast with her arm, shooting back with her free hand. Backfire jumped onto one of the buildings and fired at her once more, using his saw blade as a shield. Arachnid, fed up with being pinned down, drilled a hole and went down into the ground. Backfire looked to see where she would pop up, but she wasn't coming out at all. Backfire jumped down and looked to see if he could get a better look.

"Backfire, under you!" Arcee yelled.

Backfire wasn't able to move in time, Arachnid came up and slashed at Backfire from behind. Backfire fell to the floor, his back cut open by Arachnid's spider leg. Backfire rolled and kicked Arachnid away from him, giving him some room to keep fighting. Arachnid held firm, keeping to the ground and shooting at Backfire. Backfire dodged the blasts from Arachnid, but letting energon spill from his back. Backfire took cover behind some wooden crates, hoping he could make a plan and fast. He was distracted however, by Lazerbeak flying over head. He aimed at Lazerbeak, knowing that the cons are watching. He fired a shot and hit Lazerbeak head on, making the mini-con crash.

"No video feel for you Megatron." Backfire said.

"Then I can have more fun." Arachnid said over Backfire. Arachnid grabbed Backfire and threw him over her, slamming him to the ground. Arachnid crawled over Backfire and looked into his optics.

"My my, it looks like I have a fly in my web." Arachnid said raising one of her talon tipped legs into the air. "I wonder what's inside?"

"No, Backfire!" Arcee yelled trying to get out of the web.

"I guess you'll have to lose another loved one Arcee, and by me no less." Arachnid said.

"No, fight me, i'm the one you want!" Arcee pleaded.

"Sorry dear, but another scar is better when seen develop." Arachnid said. Arachnid thrust down her leg, stabbing Backfire in his chest and going completely threw. Backfire yelled in pain by Arachnid twisting her leg in his body, but he then fell silent. Backfire did not move, not yell, not even try and fight back, he was gone.

"BACKFIRE!" Arcee screamed. She didn't know what else to say, all she could do was watch as Arachnid took away someone else that she cared about. She started to cry, knowing that her brother was now dead and that she was next.

Arachnid retracted her leg and cleaned it off. Once she was done she walked over to Arcee, who was still mortified by seeing her brother die in front of her. "Oh don't be so sad, i'll be reuniting you two in a little bit." Arachnid said raising her leg. "It's just a matter of perspective."

Before she could kill Arcee however, she was hit by a beam hitting her back. The blast made a light engulfing Arachnid, consuming her in the blast. Once the light had settled, Arcee looked to see what had happened, and she was more than shocked. She saw Arachnid on the ground unconscious, and human. Arachnid had human female features, purple undershirt, black long sleeve shirt, purple gloves, a black jacket wrapped around her waist, Black skinny jeans, and purple high heel boots.

Arcee looked over to see where the blast came from, and Backfire was standing there holding the hole in his chest pointing the Alternator to were Arachnid was standing. Backfire limped over to Arcee, trying to stay up while getting to her.

"B-Backfire, I thought you were dead!?" Arcee said.

"Y-you r-really thing a…...a con c-can take m-me down?" Backfire said giving Arcee a grin. Backfire proceeded to cut Arcee loose from the webbing, setting her free. Backfire then fell to the ground, but Arcee was able to catch him and laid him on her knee. Jack and Sierra walked over to see how Backfire was doing.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, if we can find ratchet then we could." Arcee said.

"I c-can't believe m-my plan w-worked." Backfire said coughing up energon.

"Backfire please don't die!" Arcee said. "You're too important to me."

"I-I won't leave you, b-but i'm afraid it's m-my time to go." Backfire said.

"No, I won't let you die!" Arcee said.

"This isn't a c-choice either o-of us can m-make." Backfire said.

"Please, don't go." Arcee said crying.

"I will a-always be w-with you, in h-here." Backfire said pointing at Arcee's chest plate. "In y-your spark."

"No." Arcee said hugging Backfire, not wanting him to go. Just then, a light came from the sky. The group looked up to see what it was, it was a ship of some kind. It had a blue paint job, two engines coming from the sides, and was large enough to hold a squad of Autobots.

_*If you want him to live, then I suggest that you get on quickly.* _The voice said coming from the ship.

* * *

**Hey guy, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	29. Chapter 29

**Nemesis**

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Megatron boomed.

"Unknown my liege, but since Arachnids signal went offline, she is most likely dead." Blitzwing said.

"Then why is there no body!?" Megatron asked.

"Sire, all we were able to retrieve was part of her leg, and energon from Backfire." Shatter said.

"Now they have grown in strength, and we have yet to find any of the other Autobots!" Megatron said.

"The only that we have been able to find is Backfire, but if his energon was found on the battlefield then he is most likely heavily damaged." Blitzwing said.

"But that still leaves one unanswered question, where did they go?" Starscream asked.

"A most valuable question Starscream, but Arachnid couldn't have removed the collar without killing herself, and the Autobots do not have the resources to take prisoners." Megatron said.

"I may have a theory, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"And that would be?" Megatron asked.

"Since she couldn't have taken off the collar, and there is no trace of the Autobots in that area, I presume that they used the Alternator and turned Arachnid into a human." Blitzwing said.

"That would explain why her signal went offline and how they would take her prisoner." Shatter said.

"A most possible theory, but since we do not have any evidence, then it remains as such." Megatron said.

_*Lord Megatron, I am ready to return to Darkmount, and i'm certain you'll want to see what i've uncovered.* _Knockout said through his comlink.

"Soundwave, open a space bridge portal." Megatron said. Soundwave nodded and activated the space bridge, ready for Knockout to come through. As Knockout walked through he was greeted by Megatron, wanting to know what he had found. "I find myself in urgent need of good news. So please Knockout, tell me that you have found something useful."

"Somethings my liege, and someone." Knockout said walking out of the way of the space bridge. Loud footsteps could be heard coming from the space bridge, such a step comes from a particular con. Starscream looked shocked by who it was, and thought he had died eons ago. He had only one eye, a cannon for a hand, only knew how to use logic, and was feared by even Decepticons.

"H-he lives?" Starscream said.

"Shockwave, just the tactical advantage I need." Megatron said with a grin.

"Lord Megatron." Shockwave said.

"Shockwave, this is quite an unexpected turn, I thought you'd perished on Cybertron." Megatron said looking at Starscream.

"Y-yes, as did we all." Starscream said.

"Reports of my demise were greatly premature." Shockwave said. "A pair of Autobots infiltrated my facility on Cybertron, sabotaging my space bridge. I gave chase, but failed to accurately calculate the outcome. I awoke in the rubble, blinded. It soon became clear that I was marooned on our dead planet, with no means of communication. In time, I repaired my wounds and resumed my experiments. The solitude enabled me to make tremendous advances in my research. Until, one day, my instruments detected a massive surge of unidentifiable energy. I traveled to investigate its origins, at the edge of the Sea of Rust. Where I encountered your salvage team, and the smoldering wreckage of the Omega Lock. But this was not the search party I had anticipated so long ago. Leaving one unanswered question, why was I left for scrap, abandoned, why?"

"T-the explosion, it collapsed the power core chamber! The last thing anyone witnessed was you charging into the space bridge portal. No one saw you come back out." Starscream said.

"I find your reply to be….. Logical." Shockwave said.

"It has been some time since we have had someone of your intelligence, Shockwave." Blitzwing said.

"Blitzwing, it has been some time." Shockwave said.

"It has, old friend." Blitzwing said.

"How is your Carsulian Armor holding up?" Shockwave asked.

"It is as strong as when you gave it to me." Blitzwing said.

"That is only logical, it can withstand many eons without repair." Shockwave said.

"Sorry, am I missing something?" Starscream asked.

"Shockwave and I are good friends before the war that is. he made me this armor for my purpose in the Golden Age of Cybertron." Blitzwing said.

"The armor is needed for defending against any biological animal during his missions to look for suitable planets for colonization." Shockwave said.

"So, you were a traveler?" Staracream asked.

"Indeed, and the animals I have encountered have grown my skills to match that of Lord Megatron's." Blitzwing said.

"But you're still in need of facing more dangerous creatures, Earth isn't much of a challenge for you." Megatron said.

"Indeed, the animals here are but pests." Blitzwing said.

"Now, I will explain what will be happening from this point on. While Blitzwing will retain authority over military operations, Shockwave will be my first lieutenant in charge of all scientific endeavors." Megatron said.

"That sounds like a good move, since Shockwave is more adverce at science than the entire crew." Blitzwing said.

"That is the most logical course of action." Shockwave said.

"Good, now Knockout will show you around the ship, while Blitzwing and Starscream keep monitoring for Autobots." Megatron said.

* * *

**Iron Will**

"This healing chamber will keep him alive, and repair the wounds he has sustained." Ultra Magnus said placing Backfire into the chamber. The chamber laid vertical and was filled with a green substance. Once Backfire was placed into the chamber, it started to fill with the liquid. Arcee walked over to the chamber and saw Backfire unconscious, leaving the liquid to heal hier sibling.

"T-thank you." Arcee said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sierra asked.

"Affirmative." Ultra Magnus said. "May you explain to the native life form about out military code?"

"Y-yes sir." Arcee said. "Ultra Magnus was Optimus Prime's key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron, he's the best option we have for getting the team back together."

"Cool, so that means we can get the others and fight back." Jack said.

"That is correct, I already have a bead on six Autobot signals, yours being the closest to my position." Ultra Magnus said.

"Out of eight." Jack said.

"They may still be out there, Autobot signals can't be tracked when they're underground." Arcee said.

"Well, we need to keep hope." Sierra said.

"And about our prisoner." Ultra Magnus asked.

"Oh right, she was a Decepticon until being turned into a human." Jack said.

"Elaborate." Ultra Magnus said.

"Backfire used a Iacon relic to turn Arachnid into a human, and it's called the Alternator." Arcee said.

"Very well, then we shall-" Ultra Magnus was cut off by Arachnid waking up and groaning.

"Ah, my head, where am I?" Arachnid said looking around. She noticed that she was in a cage, and saw that Arcee was standing next to another Autobot. She lunged at Arcee trying to kill her, but was stopped by the cage she was in. She tried to activate her spider legs to cut her way out, but they were not there. She looked around until she saw her hand, and she was filled with shock. Her hand was now flesh, pale white by the looks of it. She looked at the rest of her body, seeing that her body was now fully organic.

"What have you done to me!?" Arachnid demanded.

"You're now human, Backfire used the Alternator to turn you into one of us." Jake said.

"And now you don't have any of your abilities." Sierra said.

"How, Backfire was dead?" Arachnid asked.

"You almost killed him, but he is still alive thanks to Ultra Magnus." Arcee said.

"And if you are a Decepticon, you can stay in that cell for as long as you rust." Ultra Magnus said.

"Uh sir, humans don't rust, we age." Sierra said.

"I think he got his point across." Jack said.

"Turn me back, I don't want to be a lesser being." Arachnid demanded.

"Then you'll have to stay like that forever then." Arcee said.

"And you'll get your revenge on me, you can't kill humans, so you can't avenge Tailgate." Arachnid said.

"You're right, I can't kill you, but I sure as hell can make sure you regret ever coming after me." Arcee said.

"Soldier, that is enough, we must find the other Autobots if we are to win against Megatron." Ultra Magnus said.

"Alright, sir." Arcee said.

"Jack." Arachnid said. "Please, get me out of here, I promise I won't try anything."

"You kidnapped my mother, wanted me as a trophy, and almost killed my friends, so why should I even consider helping you?" Jack asked.

"I-" Arachnid was cut off.

"And after all that, you think i'll help you, how pathetic coming from a hunter." Jack said.

"The only reason I have is that Megatron wants to kill me, and now that i'm a human it will be more easy for him to do so." Arachnid said.

"Then welcome to my world." Jack said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

Starscream was looking for Autobots on what the humans call the 'world wide web'. He wanted to prove to Megatron that he was the better option then Blitzwing or Shockwave. He needed to find any and all traces of Autobots as soon as possible, but Blitzwing isn't keen on using such a primitive technology.

"How is it possible that the cameras that the humans have haven't caught a single Autobot!" Starscream said. He looked through more photos of strange things caught on camera, until he found what he was looking for. "Ha yes, and it looks like the Autobot medic."

"Have you found anything yet?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, an Autobots medic named Ratchet." Starscream said.

"Let me see." Blitzwing said.

"Oh, of course." Starscream said walking away from the consol.

"Starscream." Blitzwing said looking at the screen.

"Y-yes?" Starscream asked.

"You said there was an Autobot." Blitzwing said pointing at the screen. "NOT AN ORGANIC ANIMAL DANCING!"

"W-what, that wasn't there a second ago." Starscream said.

"Lord Megatron wants results, not some cheap joke!" Blitzwing said.

"W-wait, there was an Autobot there, I swear." Starscream said.

"Then you better find one, if you do not however, then I will do what I stopped Dropkick from doing to you." Blitzwing said walking away from Starscream.

"That was close." Starscream said looking back at the monitor. "Whoever did this, i'm going to make sure they get their spark ripped out."

_*Starscream.* _Megatron said talking through the comlink.

"Y-yes master?" Starscream asked.

_*I need you to meet me and Shockwave at the holding cells, we need to deal with Wheeljack.* _Megatron said.

"On my way Lord Megatron." Starscream said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nemesis**

"Lord Megatron, I am here to give the report." Starscream said.

"Proceed." Megatron said.

"There has been no sightings of any Autobot, but we do think that the Autobots are closing in on Darkmount." Starscream said.

"Then search for them, we cannot afford them to regroup and attack." Megatron said. Just then, Blitzwing and Shatter came onto the bridge, ready to give their own report. "Blitzwing, I hope that your report will be more appropriate than Starscreams."

"No my liege, but I have found an ion trail that has recently entered the Atmosphere, most likely an Autobot vessel." Blitzwing said.

"You're saying that the Autobots have grown even more?!" Megatron asked.

"Yes, but by the size of the vessel, it is big enough to fit one Autobot." Blitzwing said.

"Shall I send my armada to track and find the Autobot ship, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"I though you have already sent your armada?" Megatron said.

"Oh, well…. I've been busy interrogating Wheelejack, but he has yet to budge." Starscream said.

"Most likely because of your improper methods of interrogation." Blitzwing said.

"Oh, like you could do better, you've been in space for who knows how long and-" Starscream was cut off by Blitzwing.

"And I spent that time killing and interrogating Autobots, unlike you who has stayed on this planet and have done nothing to kill an Autobot." Blitzwing said.

"I killed one of Optimus Prime's greatest warriors, Cliffjumper." Starscream said.

"And I have killed more than you could count, even the legendary Autobot Warpath, which is credited for more than some weak nobody." Blitzwing said.

"I will let you know that-" Starscream was cut off once again by Blitzwing.

"Know what, that you are a coward and an opportunist, that you made me kill one of my oldest friends for your own spark!" Blitzwing said grabbing Starscream and slamming him to the ground. "DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME PUSHOVER!"

"BLITZWING!" Megatron boomed. "That is enough."

"Forgive me my liege." Blitzwing said letting go of Starscream.

"We cannot have cracks form in our ranks, and have the enemy grow." Megatron said. "Now what were you going to suggest?"

"I was going to recommend one of Shockwaves many inventions, the cortical psychic patch to be exact." Blitzwing said.

"That would only be logical." Shockwave said walking in.

"If Wheeljack is strong physically, then he will be strong mentally, so what will the patch do?" Staracream asked.

"Your logic is invalid, the patch works on any Cybertronian, no matter who it is." Shockwave said.

"Then it is settled, Shockwave will use the patch while Blitzwing and Shatter look for Autobots." Megatron said.

"That is logical." Shockwave said.

"Agreed." Blitzwing said.

"W-what about me?" Starscream asked.

"You will launch your armada to aid Blitzwing in his search, you are all dismissed." Megatron said.

As they left to do what they were ordered to do, Blitzwing was thinking of what he could do after the war was over. He fought so much that if could do this talk for Megatron, then the war will be over and done with. He thought of what it would be like, back living on Cybertron with Shatter, living a peaceful life. He wanted to know what it would be like to be at peace once more, like during his job for scouting for colonizing planets.

"Are you okay?" Shatter asked.

"Y-yes, just thinking of what it would be like after the war." Blitzwing said.

"That sounds like a great-" Shatter stopped talking, kneeling and feeling a sharp pain in her chest plate.

"Shatter!" Blitzwing said kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just had some bad energon." Shatter said.

"Let's get you to Knockout, he can give you something for it." Blitzwing said.

"Energon poisoning isn't going to stop me, you know that." Shatter said giving Blitzwing a smile.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay." Blitzwing said.

"How considerate of you, it does make sense since you're my sparkmate after all." Shatter said.

"Isn't that what i'm supposed to do?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes." Shatter said getting off the floor. "Now, lets go hunt some Autobots."

"That's my girl." Blitzwing said.

* * *

**Iron Will**

Arcee was sitting next to her brother, who was still in the healing chamber. She didn't know what to do or say to him, she wanted to do something. She wanted to talk or show Backfire that she was there right next to him. She looked into the chamber and looked at Backfire, peacefully resting.

"Hey Backfire, I hope you're feeling better. I just want you to know that i'm here and looking over you. It must have been hard to be in space for as long as you have, but I don't blame you at all. We were separated at the apex of the war and I didn't know if you were even alive or not. I hoped that you were alive, and you are, stuck in a chamber because I couldn't fight. Even after all that has happened during our childhood, I still loved you with every fiber of my being. Just get better and please come back to me, please." Arcee said.

"Arcee." Jack said.

"Y-yeah?" Arcee said.

"You doing any better?" Jack asked.

"I-I just wanted to talk to him, to make him know that i'm here." Arcee said.

"Well, like Ultra Magnus said, he's going to live and get come out of that chamber soon." Jack said.

"T-thanks partner." Arcee said giving Jack a smile.

"He's going to make it, and you can talk to him all you want once he gets out." Sierra said.

"I wish not to be a burden, but if you would please, go back to monitoring the scans." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Yes sir." Arcee said.

"You know, even after being turned into a human, you will still be the weak, broken femme that you always were." Arachnid said.

"Yeah, but now she doesn't have to listen to what you say." Sierra said.

"Maybe so, but it is still the truth." Arachnid said.

"And I can shut you up with this." Sierra said taking out a roll of duct tape. She ripped off a piece and slapped it onto Arachnids mouth. Arachnid saw this as a weak attempt to silence her. She took a corner of the tape and tore it off, but she would regret doing that.

"AHH, FRAG!" Arachnid yelled. Arachnid was only human for three hours, but her pain was amplified to the extreme. Something like this usually would be pointless in her Cybertronian body, but since she was human now it wouldn't matter. She covered her mouth and fell to her knees, wanting to make the pain stop. "W-what did you do!"

"Duct tape, painful to remove, now shut up or i'll put another piece on your mouth." Sierra said.

"F-fine." Arachnid said. "You humans have low pain tolerance."

"Well, now you know." Jack said. "Now shut it."

"Anything on the scans?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"There's an Autobot signal five hundread clicks north of here." Arcee said.

"Very good." Ultra Magnus said.

"Hey." Sierra said.

"Yeah?" Jack said.

"I got you something while we were gone." Sierra said pulling out a small box. "It's not much, but I think you'll like it."

"Oh cool." Jack said taking the box. The box was black and had a logo of a knife company "Tactical Arms." Jack opened the box to see an ten inch survival knife. The knife was black, had a blade that was six inches long, a leather handle, and the Autobot symbol engraved into the blade. "Whoa, is this custom made?"

"Yeah, had to use an ATM to get the money though." Sierra said.

"Can't the cons track you if you do that?" Jack asked.

"Well, it was part of the plan anyways, so think of it as a win win." Sierra said.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you too." Sierra said giving Jack a kiss.

"Ugh, you humans are more revolting than I thought." Arachnid said.

"Fine, looks like you get more duct tape." Sierra said tearing off a piece.

* * *

**Darkmount**

Wheeljack was out cold, for the most part. Whatever the new con did to him it wasn't pleasant, nor was it conditional. Wheeljack knew about the cortical psychic patch, but had never experienced it first hand. He was drowsy until something punched him in the gut and woke him up.

"Wake up wrecker." The vehicon said. "Time to smelt."

"Commander Starscream wanted you conscious, so you'd know precisely who ordered your execution." The second vehicon said.

"Where is Screamy? Doesn't have the bearing to do it himself?" Wheeljack said.

"He doesn't, but I will make sure that you die a painful death." Shatter said walking over to Wheeljack.

"And who are you, some new con?" Wheeljack said.

"I'm the one over seeing your demise." Shatter said.

"Well, Megatron must be nice sending one of his lap dogs to do his dirty work." Wheeljack said.

Shatter punched Wheeljack in his face plate and faced him towards the smelting pit below. "I would recommend you choose your last words wisely." Shatter said.

"Fine, you con, you a flyer?" Wheeljack said looking at the vehicon. Before the con could answer, he was thrown from the edge and towards the smelting pit. Shatter and the other vehicon aimed their blasters at Wheeljack wanting him to jump before they kill him then and there. "Okay, i'll jump."

Wheeljack proceeded to jump off the edge and towards the pit. Before the con hit the molten metal, he transformed into a Decepticon jet. Before he could fly however, Wheeljack landed on top of him.

"Thought so!" Wheeljack said. "Yee-haw!"

"After him!" Shatter ordered. She and the other vehicons transformed and went after Wheeljack. Wheeljack slammed the vehicon to try and get his cuffs off. Before long he was being shot at by Shatter and the other Vehicons.

"Thanks for the ride." Wheeljack said jumping off the vehicon. The vehicon didn't have time to react, and crashed into the side of Darkmount. Wheeljack landed onto another vehicon and proceeded to do the same. Two vehicons zoomed passed him, one coming back around to fire at Wheeljack. Wheeljack raised his hands to shield himself from oncoming fire, but the cuffs were shot off and that gave him the advantage. He turned to his blaster and shot down the vehicon in from of him. The other vehicon was shooting from below Wheeljack, but he didn't mind. Wheeljack raised the vehicon that he was on to take the hits for him.

Wheeljack shot back and sent the vehicon into a spiralling ball of fire, exploding in the air. Wheeljack saw that he was coming up to the ground, fast. He pulled back the vehicon once more to try and slow his decent, but just ended up using him as a board. Wheeljack jumped off and threw the con away, the con exploding behind him.

Shatter was on his trail and coming in fast. She aimed her missiles to try and kill Wheel jack. "Time to end up in the All Spa-AHHH!" Shatter yelled crashing to the ground. She transformed and gripped her chest plate, yelling in pain from what laid in her spark. She coughed up energon and saw that it was a mix of blue and purple. She couldn't think or say anything else, all she did was look at her hand and pass out.

"Strange." Wheeljack said. "Well, a dead con is a dead con."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day. P.s. sorry for being late on this, i'm with my family on a trip.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Darkmount**

"This is how you handle things!?" Megatron said. Megatron was more than furious at Starscream for failing to kill the wrecker. If he had done it without any complication then the Autobots would be down yet another member.

"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care." Shockwave said.

"Actually master, I allowed Wheeljack to escape." Starscream said.

"You what!?" Megatron boomed.

"You dare set the Autobot free!?" Blitzwing yelled.

"But, the Autobots every move, his every word, will be monitored." Starscream said pulling out a small tracking chip. "Thanks to a simple tracking device implanted while the prisoner was still unconscious, following the failed cortical psychic patch. All we have to do is wait, watch, and listen. When the wrecker reunites with the other Autobots, my armada will strike."

"Hahahah, very good Starscream." Megatron said. "It seems that your skills are more than I had anticipated."

"Thank you master, I live to serve." Starscream said.

"Then, should we continue to hunt down the other Autobots?" Blitzwing said.

"The most logical observation is that Wheeljack will look for the other wercker on this planet, the one known as Bulkhead." Shockwave said.

"Then that is a yes, Starscream will be in charge of hunting the wreckers, while Blitzwing-" Megatron was cut off by getting a message from Knockout.

_*Uh, Lord Megatron.* _Knockout said.

"What is it Knockout?" Megatron asked.

_*Can you please send Blitzwing to the medical bay, it's about Shatter.* _Knockout said.

Blitzwing heard this and thought of the worst, Shatter was hurt. He ran and jumped off of the edge of the fortress, transforming and heading towards the Nemesis. Once he got onboard the Nemesis, he ran for the medical bay. He was halfway there when his unit tracker went off, he looked at it and saw that Shatter's signal was fading. He rushed to the medical bay as fast as he could to see what was going on with her. Once he got to the medical bay, all he saw were wires, medical equipment, and Knockout looking at monitors. He walked it, wanting to see where Shatter was.

"Where is she, where is Shatter!?" Blitzwing said.

"Right there." Knockout pointed to a medical berth. Shatter laid there, not moving and her vitals going into the red.

"Can you fix it!?" Blitzwing asked.

"I'm looking for the problem, but right now nothing is coming up on scans." Knockout said. This was a lie of course, Lord Megatron wanted to keep the dark energon in Shatter's spark for some reason. Knockout wondered why Lord Megatron ordered him to do so, but now he had a patient to save.

"What can I do?" Blitzwing asked.

"As the medic of the ship, you can stay put and let me handle this." Knockout said.

"Fine, just save her." Blitzwing said.

"I'm doing my best." Knockout said typing away to try and save Shatter. Just then the monitors blew up, showing that Shatter was going to die in a matter of seconds.

"No no no no, Shatter!" Blitzwing said going to the berth that Shatter was on. He grasped her had and wanted her to stay alive, not wanting her to join the All Spark. "Do something!"

"I'm trying!" Knockout said. He looked at the monitor and fear filled his eyes, she was gone. The monitors in the room showed that Shatter was now dead. Blitzwing looked at all the monitors and stood in fear and heartbreak, his love had just died right in front of him. He fell to his knees, reading the monitor one last time. Knockout shut off the monitor, not wanting to tell Blitzwing the obvious.

"N-no." Blitzwing murmured. He got up and looked at Shatter one last time, knowing that he won't speak to her again. He pressed his head up to Shatters, wanting to stay connected to her even after death.

"W-well, at least you can look for more enforcers." Knockout said trying to lighten up the mood.

"L-look for more enforcer?" Blitzwing said punning out his sword. "Y-you want me to look for new enforcers, after my sparkmate has died!"

Blitzwing turned and swung his sword at Knockout, missing him by an inch. "Blitzwing, what has gotten into you!?" Knockout said falling to the floor.

"YOU THINK I SHOULD MOVE ON FROM THIS!?" Blitzwing yelled, swing his sword down again.

"N-no, all I said was that now you can get more enforcers to come and help us out!" Knockout sid dodging the strike, but it hitting his finish.

"I WILL TURN YOU INTO SPARE PARTS!" Blitzwing yelled. Be swung down for the killing strike, rage guiding his actions to kill. Before he could however, the monitor came on to reveal that Shatter was still alive. Blitzwing stopped himself and looked at the monitor, shocked it was coming up with vitals for Shatter. He dropped his sword and turned to Shatter, still unconscious. Shatter then gasped, trying to say anything but was still weak to do so. Blitzwing went to her side and looked over her vitals, they were all in the green.

"Oh, thank Primus." Blitzwing said.

"T-that's impossible." Knockout said.

Blitzwing took Shatter into his hands and comforted her, making her feel secure. He looked at her optics and noticed something different about them, instead of being the usual red they were a violet shade. BLut Blitzwing didn't care, his love was back and that is all that mattered.

"Are you okay?" blitzwing asked.

"I-I don't know, something feels off." Shatter said.

"Don't worry, i'm here for you." Blitzwing said.

"T-thank you." Shatter said.

"You are welcome." Knockout said getting off the floor. "But who is going to buff this out?"

"You can do it yourself, i'm going to take Shatter back to her quarters." Blitzwing said.

"That would be a bad idea, I need to run tests on her." Knockout said. "And as medical officer, and since this is a medical matter, I order you to leave her here and let me do my work."

"You dare order me around!?" Blitzwing said.

"Blitzwing, it's okay, he's the medical professional." Shatter said.

"O-okay." Blitzwing said placing her down on the medical berth. "You better do a good job for her."

"I will." Knockout said.

Blitzwing walked to the bridge, hoping that Shatter was going to be safe. As he walked in he heard Megatron yell. "Is there no one who can bring me their heads!?"

"Lord Megatron, what seems to be the problem?" Blitzwing asked.

"Starscream's plan has backfired, and now the Autobots are gaining ground." Megatron said.

"If I may Lord Megatron." Shockwave said. "During my exile on Cybertron, I resumed work on a long dormant project, one I believe may provide a solution to our current problem." Shockwave activated the terminal and showed the bridge an image of cyber nucleic acid.

"Cyber nucleic acid, what is this about?" Blitzwing asked.

"The building blocks of Cybertronian life, this hails from specimens I excavated upon our planet, and has yielded promising results." Skockwave said.

"The Autobots continue to evade us, what makes you this we can afford to wait for the answer to our prayers to be birthed in some petri dish?" Starscream said.

"You misunderstand, the subjects have been fully cultivated and need only be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron." Shockwave said.

"Then by all means, activate the space bridge." Megatron said. Soundwave activated the space bridge, targeting Cybertron. Shockwave walked through, going to his laboratory to get the weapons for Lord Megatron. After an hour of waiting Megatron grew impatient, he wanted results and now. He was tapping his finger in his thrown waiting for Shockwave to return, then a space bridge portal opened. Shockwave came through the portal,talking halfway to Lord Megatron.

"I present to you my liege, the ultimate Autobot hunters." Shockwave said.

Out of the portal came two great beast, thought to be extinct eons ago. The larger of the two had razor claws, jaw mandibles, had a brown and gold color scheme, a long neck, great gold wings, and a barbed tail. The smaller beast had a broad chest plate, black and blue color scheme, three talons on each strut, wings of silver, a flail like tail, and jagged teeth.

"P-Predacons, they've been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history." Starscream said.

"H-how were you able to create such a beast?" Blitzwing asked.

"Indeed, but the specimens that you see before you were bred in my laboratory. Cloned by fossilized remains, which I discovered on Cybertron." Shockwave said.

"Shockwave, it does my spark good to see you once again, tampering with creation." Megatron said walking over to the beast.

"Master, please, keep your distance." Starscream said.

"No need for alarm, the beasts are completely under my control." Shockwave said.

"Such primal magnificence." Megatron said.

"A sample of two Autobots that have been collected, one from Wheeljack and the other from Backfire." Shockwave said. "Spilled during the Autobots failed interrogations, and from the battle with Arachnid."

Shockwave raised the two canisters of energon to the Predacons, each getting their own targets. The beasts scanned the energon, taking the sent of their targets. "Let the hunt begin." Megatron said. The Predacons flew up into the sky, going opposite directions to catch their prey.

* * *

**Iron Will**

"We are getting close to the next Autobot." Arcee said. "Wait, there are two Autobot signals."

"Two, that's great." Sierra said.

"Can you see who?" Jack asked.

"No." Arcee said.

"Then lets descend." Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait, there's a giant explosion happening in the mine." Arcee said.

"What, why?" Jack asked.

"Don't know, but there seems to be something crawling out of it." Arcee said.

"Whatever it is, it's big." Ultra Magnus said. The creature crawled out of the rubble and screeched to the sky. It charged at the par of Autobots on the ground, but was shot down by Ultra Magnus. The ship went towards the sky and leveled out, looking over the Autobots that were running away. Ultra Magnus took the ship and went low to the ground, lowering the ramp to get the Autobots on the ship.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead jumped onto the platform, just barely getting out of the way of the fireball heading for them. The ramp lifted them up into the ship, closing before the Predacon could catch up to them. Wheeljack and Bulkhead turned to see who had saved them, it was none other that Arcee, Sierra, and Jack.

"Hey." Jack said.

"JACK!" Miko said.

"ARCEE!" Bulkhead said. Bulkhead walked over and gave Arcee a giant beat hug.

Miko jumped onto Jack and hugged him tightly. "Miko, can't breath." Jack said.

Miko let go, but then punched Jack in the stomach. "Weakling." Miko said.

"Good to see you guys are okay." Sierra said.

"Good to see you to." Bulkhead said.

"Who is she?" Wheeljack asked.

"Oh, she's Backfire's human partner." Bulkhead said. "Where is Backfire?"

"He's in the healing chamber, right behind you." Arcee said pointing at the back. Bulkhead and Wheeljack turned to see Backfire in the chamber, covered in a green liquid.

"Who did this?" Bulkhead asked.

"Arachnid, but she was turned into a human." Sierra said standing next to the cage.

"What in the name off the Primus did that?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll fill you in later, but right now we need to get out of here." Bulkhead said.

"So, do you know what is nipping at out tail pipes?" Arcee asked going to the consol.

"We think it's a metal dragon." Miko said.

"Or a Cybertronian reptile." Jack said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Iron Will**

"Wait, is that a predacon?" Arcee asked.

"Apparently, but what is it doing on Earth?" Wheeljack questioned.

"We can discuss about that later soldier, but now man the rear cannon." Ultra Magnus said.

"You?" Wheeljack scoffed.

"Ultra Magnus, it's an honor." Bulkhead said.

"It's an honor, _sir_." Ultra Magnus said.

"Guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot." Wheeljack said.

"Ultra Magnus already had a bead on your signals, and ours." Arcee said.

"And that saved Backfire." Sierra said.

"So, how did you meet the Autobots?" Wheeljack asked.

"Through conflict, what else." Bulkhead said.

"Cons?" Wheeljack said.

"No, bully." Jack said.

"Did my orders not get to you, man the rear cannon!" Ultra Magnus ordered. "Or do you want to end up in the scrap yard?"

"On it." Arcee said. "Bulkhead, the children."

"Right." Bulkhead said picking up the kids.

Ultra Magnus scanned what was following his ship, and it was indeed a predacon. Ultra Magnus turned his ship to give Arcee a shot at the predacon. Arcee fired bolt after bolt at the predacon, but only hitting it half the time. The predacon grew angry, flying under the ship to get away from the cannon. The predacon looked up and fired a blast at one of the engines, hitting it and causing smoke to come out. Ultra Magnus pulled up and went into the clouds, hoping to make the predacon miss the ship. The ship was hit again, now with more dents in the hull. Ultra Magnus barrel rolled over the predacon, getting behind the beast. Ultra Magnus fired at the beast with the forward facing cannons, knocking the predacon out of the sky.

"We are in the clear." Ultra Magnus said.

"No, there's another signal coming from starboard." Wheeljack said.

Just then the second predacon came out of nowhere and slammed into the ship, denting the armor. The second predacon tore into the engine, causing major damage to the fuel line. Arcee turned the turret and shot the predacon in the chest plate knocking it off and into the air. The first predacon then reappeared and crawled onto the top of the ship. Arcee shot at the beast, but the blaster were doing nothing to it. The predacon bit down onto one of the turrets guns, tearing off the entire turret and throwing it towards the ground.

"The rear cannon is gone." Arcee said.

"Hang on." Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus made a nose dive towards the ground, heading to a ravine. The second predacon grasp onto the ship and clamped down on with the other predacon. Ultra Magnus slammed the top part of the ship into the rock face, trying to get the predacons off of his ship. He grinded the hull on the rock to get the predacons off his ship, but the predacons held on to get to their prey. Ultra Magnus was met by a dead end, but he used this to his advantage. He turned his ship upside down, flying as low as possible to the ground. He got to the surface and saw a large rock structure in the way, just what he was looking for. He pulled up a little and slammed the top of his ship into the rock, knocking the predacons off once more. The predacons fell into the ravine, getting covered by several boulders on their way down.

"T-that was close." Jack said.

"Wasn't the worst flying I experienced." Wheeljack said.

"So, did we kill those things?" Sierra asked.

"No, and I fear that this isn't the last we have seen of them." Ultra Magnus said.

"Scrap, now what?" bulkhead asked.

"We head for the other signals, what else?" Arcee asked.

"Well, lets see where-" Sierra said before being cut off by a beeping noise. The crew looked back and saw that the healing chamber was now emptying the green liquid from the main chamber. Once the process was complete a console lit up revealing the status of Backfire, he was fully healed. The chamber opened with mist coming out of the seemes, revealing an unconscious Backfire. Backfire opened his optics slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Arg, what happened, and why do I feel all sticky?" Backfire said sitting up.

"Backfire!" Arcee said rushing to her sibling. She pushed the other out of the way and went to hug him, wrapping her arms around him. "You idiot, don't you ever do that again!"

"Wha- Arcee, what's going on and where are we?" Backfire asked. "Because I know we're not in the All Spark."

"Shut up and hug me." Arcee said hugging him tighter. Backfire embraced the hug, letting go after a few seconds.

"Well, look who's back." Sierra said.

"Yeah, have you been doing your training for who knows how long I was down under?" Backfire asked.

"No, but you were asleep for about twenty four hours." Sierra said.

"And we got a new ally." Miko said pointing at Ultra Magnus still in his chair.

"Ultra Magnus, I thought you were defending Cybertron." Backfire said.

"I was soldier, and you will refer to me as sir." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yeah, no." Backfire said.

"I like him already." Wheeljack said.

"Now where is Arachnid, I'd like to teach her a lesson or two." Backfire said.

"Right here." Sierra said pointing at Arachnid with duct tape on her mouth.

"Huh, duct tape." Backfire said.

"Yeah, hold on." Sierra said ripping off the duct tape from Arachnids mouth.

"Frag, you're lucky this cage is keeping me from killing you!" Arachnid yelled.

"Kill me with what, your spider legs?" Sierra mocked.

"Okay, now I like her." Wheeljack said.

"Everyone, we're an hour away from the next pair of Autobots, so get comfortable." Ultra Magnus said.

* * *

**The Harbinger**

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Raf were staying in the downed decepticon ship for the past few days, trying to find their comrades. Ratchet was working on a way so they could get to their comrades first, but nothing was working. He thought up of something that could signal the cons to their location, but could get any ally they could to come save them. The put in Agent Fowler's office number into the console, hoping the cons weren't looking at their own frequencies. Hem pressed the call button and waited for Agent Fowler to respond, and he did.

_*What is it now, Lord Megatron!* _Fowler asked.

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet." Ratchet said.

_*Ratchet, where's Jack, is he with you?* _June asked cutting in.

"No, he is not. Listen, we do not have much time. I have taken a tremendous yet calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as close as they are no doubt are those of the humans. I'm transmitting our current coordinates." Ratchet said typing at the console. Before long, Bumblebee came in.

"**Ratchet, there's a ship coming, it looks like an Autobot ship." **Bumblebee beeped.

"What?" Ratchet said turning off the communication. The pair, along with Raf, walked outside to see if the ship was friend of foe. Ratchet looked and saw it was indeed an Autobot ship. "It's one of ours." The ship landed next to them, lowering the elevator to show five Autobots, and four humans.

"RAF!" Miko yelled in excitement. Miko ran over to Raf, hugging him for about a solid minute.

"Girls got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack said walking over with Sierra and Arachnid. Jack knelt down and hugged Raf, seeing his friend once more.

"It's so great to see you guys." Raf said. "Wait, who is she?"

"Arachnid, turned human by Backfire." Sierra said.

"By the All Spark." Ratchet said. "Backfire actually did it."

"Well, he needs a real doctor instead of a healing chamber." Sierra said.

"You're alive." Ratchet said looking at the other Autobots. One by one the bots left the elevator, Arcee helping Backfire walk over to the others, and revealing Ultra Magnus in the back. "Ultra Magnus."

"Doctor." Ultra Magnus said.

"New paint job looks good Bee." Bulkhead said.

"At least you had something to work with," Arcee said. "If I reversed my colors, i'd be pink."

"Like you would be good in…. pink." Backfire said sitting on the ground.

"Backfire, are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, but still coughing up energon, but since Ratchet is here then i'll be okay." Backfire said.

"It looks like I did more damage than you think." Arachnid said.

"Says the one who received the worst punishment for any Cybertronian." Backfire said.

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies." Ratchet said. "The ground bridge however, is fully operational."

"That would've come in handy when robo-dragons were on our tail." Miko said.

"The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"No, mostly just Miko." Ratchet said.

In the distance, an engine could be heard coming. Ultra Magnus pulled out his cannons and aimed them at the craft, thinking it was a decepticon.

"No." Ratchet said.

"Don't shoot!" Arcee said.

"It's Fowler, he's with us." Bulkhead said.

The plane landed, revealing June and Fowler coming out of the cockpit. Once June got out, she saw her some and ran for him, hugging him as tight as she could. Once agent Fowler got out of the plane, it transformed to reveal Dreadwing with the Autobot logo on his shoulder.

"It's okay mom, i'm fine." Jack said.

"Good, your families are safe, Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time." June said to Miko, Raf and Sierra.

"Are my parents okay?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, their back at base and waiting for any word of you." June said. "And who is that?"

"Arachnid." Miko said. "She was turned human by Backfire."

"Good, now I can do this." June said punching Arachnid in the face. "That is for hurting my son you bitch."

"How dare you-" Arachnid was cut off by seeing Dreadwing standing with the Autobots. "Dreadwing, how low you have gone to join the Autobots."

"And I could say the same about you joining the human race." Dreadwing said. "But I will confine from such meaningless chatter, especially to one that is of smaller stature."

"Jeez, how many times are we going to roast Arachnid?" Miko said.

"So, you are now part of the Autobots, Dreadwing." Ultra Magnus said.

"Indeed, but I must tell you that it was recent and if you do not trust me then I understand." Dreadwing said.

"Very well, but we have more important things to discuss." Ultra Magnus said.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee said.

"Which means that Smokescreen and Optimus are hiding or offline." Backfire said.

"Maybe his scanners faulty." Wheeljack said.

"Smokescreen bridged out, only Oprimus knows where." Ratchet said. "And Optimus remained behind to destroy the ground bridge, to ensure that everyone else made it to safely."

"I watched the base go down." Fowler said. "No one or thing walked out of there."

"Not that we could see." June said.

"And even if Prime survived, i'm not sure if we can afford to wait for him to show up." Fowler said. "Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount."

"I would be inclined to agree with the native life form." Ultra Magnus said. "We must stop Megatron with or without Optimus Prime, no matter the cost."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback. Sorry for the other hiatus, I was spending time with my family. Hope you all enjoy and have a great day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Harbinger **

In the Decepticon ship, the team was getting ready to attack Darkmount with everything they had. Since they only had their arm blasters, the team wouldn't last long. Thankfully, Ultra Magnus had an armory on his ship to give the team a chance at fighting. One by one the Autobots choose their weapons, going for what suited them best.

"Autobots, we remain vastly outnumbered. And, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel." Ultra Magnus said.

"Uncle Sam's military does. I can't just let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington." Agent Fowler said.

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount, in order to nullify its fusion cannons." Ultra Magnus said.

"Then let me be of some use." Dreadwing said.

"How so?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Duh, he's a con, he can walk in and take them down for us." Miko said.

"A _former_ Decepticon, if I were to do so I would most likely get killed doing so." Dreadwing said.

"But since you were a former con, then you could track their movements." Ratchet said. "But that will be worthless because Darkmount is heavily shielded, even using their own ground bridge would be null and void."

"What I suggested was that I can supply more info about the Decepticon mines, and which ones that would bring the most out." Dreadwing said.

"So send a bogus signal from one of the energon mines and weaken their defenses." Backfire said. "Nice."

"Even though it's going to be weakened, we'll still have to deal with being outnumbered." Arcee said.

"But we could lesson that, maybe by turning us into backup?" Sierra said.

"What no, do you know what happened last time, Miko was a wreck!" Ratchet said.

"A wrecker, doc bot." Miko said.

"Soldier, since you are the guardian of this native life-form, are you sure it is safe for them to do this?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Yes sir, but i'll need permission from their caretakers." Backfire said looking at June and Fowler.

"Jack, you'll not be going into a war zone." June said.

"Mom, i've been through worse, and the bots need as much help as they can get." Jack said.

"I lost you once, i'm not losing you again." June said.

"Yeah, but i'll be a lot harder to kill." Jack said.

"Son, I know you want to help the bots, but they have weapons that you haven't seen before, and on their planet they have lost millions, if not billions of comrades." Fowler said. "I mean look, if we had more Autobots, then we would have a fighting chance, but if we are down to single digit numbers….then i'll have to agree with you."

"What!?" June said.

"Whao, really?" Miko said.

"It's the only option, and if Jack was chosen by Prime to get his memories back then I think some new recruits are necessary." Fowler said.

"Mom, we all have to do our part, and if we don't then we risk losing everything." Jack said.

"Quite the compelling speech there Jackson, that almost made me shed a tear." Arachnid said.

"Why does she not have any duct tape on?" Jack asked.

"I only had the one roll, sorry." Sierra said.

"Hond on." June said punching Arachnid in the face one again, knocking her out.

"Damn, your mom can really punch." Sierra said.

"Then I guess it's settled?" Backfire said readying the Alternator.

"Yeah, fire away." Miko said.

"Son, just be careful." June said.

"I will mom." Jack said.

Backfire aimed at Jack, Miko, and Sierra, ready to fire the Alternator. The Alternator fired three bolts, each hitting its target. One by one the humans turned into Cybertronians once more, turning into metal and wires. Sierra was used to this since she would practice with Backfire incase if she needed to defend herself. Miko still remembered what happened last time and knew all the little tricks that she could do. Jack only knew the basics, only being able to shoot the guns on his arms and walk.

"It's so good to be back in this body." Sierra said.

"You're telling me." Miko said turning on her thrusters and flying around.

"Well, we got our reinforcements, so Dreadwing is up to-" Backfire was cut off by the Alternator firing once more, but none of the buttons being pressed. The blast hit June, transforming her into a Cybertronian like her son. Once the transformation was done, June looked like a female Ratchet. She had the classic femme body, same size as Ratchet, red and white color scheme, a medical backpack, green optics, and a medical visor over her optics. "Scrap."

"AH, what happened to me!?" June yelled.

"Mom, calm down, it's not as bad as you may think." Jack said.

"Quick, turn her back." Arcee said.

"It's in recharge mode, I can't." Backfire said.

"Well doc, it looks like you got a new assistant." Wheeljack said.

"Not the best time to say that Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"If we can continue with this, I will put in the distress beacons of the mines." Dreadwing said going to the console.

"Then we must not waste any time, Autobots, roll out." Ultra Magnus said.

* * *

**Darkmount**

"Starscream, how goes the search?" Blitzwing asked.

"We're coming up empty, even Soundwave can't find anything." Starscream said.

"If we cannot find them then we are back to square one, keep searching." Blitzwing said.

"Fine, i'll do more-" Starscream was cut off by the console blaring out a warning. "What, one of our mines are under attack."

"There you go." Blitzwing said. "Now send-"

"Sir, another one of our mines are under attack." A vehicon said.

"What!?" Blitzwing said.

"My seeker armada, spread and take back those mines!" Starscream said. Just then a third mines signaled that they were also under attack. "How is this possible!?"

"Starscream, stop the assault." Blitzwing said.

"W-What?" Starscream asked.

"Because they are playing your right into their hands." Blitzwing said. "Who else knows where those mines are?"

"D-Dreadwing." Starscream said.

"Yes, and since he is on their side and they are using our technology, it is easy to presume that they are using the downed ship the Harbinger." Blitzwing said.

"Wait, how did you know of that?" Starscream said.

"Soundwave informed me of your past failures." Blitzwing said.

"Then-" Starscream was cut off by Blitzwing.

"Then redirect your forces to the Harbinger." Blitzwing said. Just then an explosion hit the fortress, rattling the room they were in. "Never mind, send them to deal with the Autobots outside."

Outside of Darkmount were three teams, stealth team, wreckers, and air defense. Stealth team consisted of Bumblebee, Arcee, Backfire, and Sierra. The wreckers were Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko. Air Defense were Dreadwing, Jack, and Miko, but since Miko was a seeker and a wrecker she was alternated between the two teams.

"Fire in another whole." Wheeljack said throwing another grenade. The grenade landed and blasted a hole in the wall of the fortress. Wheeljack, and Bulkhead went forward to the fortress, drawing out the cons. Starscream's armada came out and started to fire at the wreckers, but missing all of their shots. Bulkhead fired at the armada with a heavy energon pulse cannon, hitting three with one blast. Wheeljack brought out an energon whip and waved it around, hitting four cons in the process.

As the armada got closer to the pair, they were saved by the air defense just in time. Dreadwing, Jack, and Miko flew above the pair and engaged the armada. Jack alternate mode was a FA-18 Super Hornet, while Mikos was a F-14 Tomcat Interceptor.

"WOHO, THIS IS AMAZING!" Miko said.

"Don't get overconfident just yet, we need to with the fight." Jack said.

"Fine." Miko said.

In the background, stealth team was getting into the Fortress. They cut a panel open and accessed a cooling vent. One by one the team went in and made it to the designated control tower. The team burst into the control room and shot down the vehicons in the room, killing them all. One vehicon tried to escape but was killed by Sierra with ease.

"Good work there rookie." Backfire said.

"Thanks." Sierra said.

"Ultra Magnus, we made it to the control room and are about to shut down the fusion cannons." Arcee said.

_*Understood.* _Ultra Magnus said.

In his ship he was flying next to the fortress to get the attention of two beasts. The predacons were predictable, and chased after Magnus and his ship. Magnus knew that they would defend the fortress no matter what form the biggest threat. Ultra Magnus flew up into the sky, leading the predacons farther and farther away. "Ratchet, now!" Ultra Magnus said.

A ground bridge opened in front of him, and he was expecting it. He pulled up at a ninety degree angle and flew over the portal. The predacons didn't have enough time to pull out and went straight into the ground bridge, never to be seen again.

"Stealth team, destroy the cannons." Ultra magnus said.

In the control room the order was received to take it down. "You heard the commander, lets kill this thing." Arcee said. Before she could however, Arcee was shot into the wall by a cannon blast, making a cratore in the wall.

"ARCEE!" Backfire yelled. Backfire went to Arcee, now on the ground unconscious and leaking energon.

"Looks like you won't be destroying the cannons after all." Blitzwing said.

Bumblebee, Backfire, and Sierra looked to see Blitzwing stand in a doorway all alone. "You'll pay for that!" Backfire said bringing out his blasters

"Oh really, then prove it!" Blitzwing said firing his cannon once more. Backfire got out of the way of the blast and fired at Blitzwing. Sierra and Bumblebee joined in and fired all they had at Blitzwing. Blitzwing took the hits and just shrugged it off, walking towards the Autobots.

Bumblebee turned on his shield and shot at Blitzwing, trying to keep him from getting closer. Bumblebee's shield was then torn away from him, leaving him defenseless. Blitzwing slammed Bumblebee into the wall and, knocking him out alongside Arcee. Blitzwing raised his strut to try and crush bumblebee's head, but was stopped by Sierra using her whip to trip him. Backfire turned to his saw blades and slashed down, trying to cut off Blitzwing's head. Blitzwing caught Backfires saw, looking in anger and throwing Backfire into Sierra. Blitzwing got up and pulled out his sword, swinging it down to the pair on the ground. Sierra pushed Backfire off of her and took the hit, screaming in pain as the blade carved into her arm.

"Sierra!" Backfire yelled. Backfire jumped onto Blitzwing's back and started to cut into it, but was doing little damage. Blitzwing tried to grab at Backfire, but he was too small to get to. Backfire cut into Blitzwing's engines, causing them to make a small explosion. The explosion knocked Backfire off of Blitzwing, and causing Blitzwing to fall to the ground. Backfire got up and charged at Blitzwing, saw blades going full force. Blitzwing backhanded Backfire into the wall, getting up and grabbing his sword.

"Now, you will die." Blitzwing said.

"Not likely." Ultra magnus said firing his cannon into Blitzwing chest. Ultra Magnus jumped down onto the platform and looked to see that his troops were injured. "Surrender, you don't stand a chance."

"Not likely Ultra Magnus, they were just the warm up." Blitzwing said.

"Then prove it!" Ultra Magnus said. He shot another round into Blitzwing's chest, but causing minimal damage. Blitzwing threw his sword at Ultra Magnus, knocking the cannon out of his hands. Blitzwing then tackled Magnus and started beating him senseless. Ultra Magnus tried to block the attacks and fight back, but it was of no use. Blitzwing stood up and threw Ultra Magnus towards the door. Ultra Magnus caught himself and fired back with his blasters. Before he could fire another round, the door opened to reveal Megatron. Megatron shot Ultra Magnus in the back, causing the mech to fall to the floor and out cold.

"Good work Blitzwing, and I take it that Shatter is dealing with the air support?" Megatron asked.

"Yes my liege." Blitzwing said.

"Good, now round them up." Megatron said

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	34. Chapter 34

**Darkmount**

Dreadwing, Jack, and Miko were flying and destroying the Decepticons left and right. Miko flew high into the air, getting away from her pursuers thanks to her alternate mode. The cons on her tail were firing all they could at her but all missed due to her speed. Miko transformed and turned her hands into energon blasters, shooting at the cons that dared to follow. The cons didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and so they were quickly shot down and destroyed. Miko transformed back into her jet mode and went out to help Jack, who was in more trouble than anyone else.

Miko found Jack in a bind, being shot at by eight cons on his tail. Jack maneuvered all around the bolts and was sending out flairs to keep them from locking missiles onto him. An energon bolt then hit Jack, making him smoke from the engines. Miko needed to get there fast, thankfully, she was an interceptor. She closed her wings closer to her body and started to move faster and faster. She brought out several missiles from under her and aimed them at the cons, getting locks on all of them. She fired eight of her missiles and pulled up, letting them hit their targets. One by one the cons were destroyed by the missiles, leaving Jack in the clear.

"Thanks Miko." Jack said.

"No problem, any word from Arcee or then team?" Miko asked.

"No, and Ultra Magnus hasn't called in for a while." Jack said.

"I would be flying faster if I were you, more cons incoming!" Dreadwing said. Just then, several more vehicons came from the clouds, being lead by Shatter. "You two get to stealth team, i'll handle this."

"What about you, you don't stand a chance against them?" Miko said.

"If I die then i'll be reunited with my brother, now go!" Dreadwing said flying away from them.

"You heard him Miko, lets go and-" Jack was cut off by a dust cloud forming at the base of the fortress, it was Shockwave. Shockwave transformed into what could be called an Cybertronian tank. He was driving towards Wheeljack and Bulkhead, both being preoccupied by the cons in the air. Shockwave fired his cannon, creating a great explosion where the wreckers stood.

"NO!" Miko yelled. She dove for Bulkhead and Wheeljack, wanting them to be okay.

On the ground, Shockwave transformed back into his Cybertronian mode and walked over to the unconscious wreckers. "Your mission was most illogical." Shockwave said. Shockwave aimed his cannon at Bulkhead, charging up for a kill. Before he could however, Miko transformed and used the momentum gathered and kicked Shockwave away. Shockwave was sent flying into a boulder, crashing into it and creating a giant crater.

"Stay away from my friends!" Miko yelled.

"It would be unwise of you to face me, especially when you are not adapt to your new body." Shockwave said getting up from the crater.

"I don't have to know how to use my body, i just need to know enough to kick your aft." Miko said.

"Then by all means, demonstrate your power." Shockwave said.

Miko charged at Shockwave, bringing out her blasters and shooting at the mech. Most of her bolts hit Shockwave, knocking his aim all over the place. Once she got close to him she turned her blasters into a wrecking ball like Bulkheads, just smaller than his. Miko side stepped and slammed one of the wrecking balls in Shockwaves head, making him stumble. Miko went on the offensive, bashing Shockwave left and right with her wrecking balls, causing a lot to damage.

Miko swung once more and hit Shockwave in his optic, cracking it and a few pieces falling off. Miko went for a left hook, but it was caught by Shockwaves hand. Shockwave started to bend her arm the other way and made her try and fight back against his strength. Miko was so focused on trying to pry Shockwaves hand from her arm that she didn't notice a cannon being placed on her chest plate. Shockwave fired his cannon, knocking Miko to the other two wreckers.

"Like I said, your mission is illogical." Shockwave said standing over the trio of wreckers.

In the sky, Dreadwing was not having a good time. Shatter was on him every step of the way, keeping up with his movements. Dreadwing dove and headed straight to the ground, knowing Shatter would follow as well. He increased his speed and got closer and closer to the ground, getting Shatter to follow his every move. Shatter saw this however, and was not easily tricked. She pulled out two heat seeking missiles, and fired them at Dreadwing. Dreadwing saw this and tried to pull up, but since he was going so fast he couldn't move out in time. The missiles hit Dreadwing in the engines, causing him to burn up and going to crash into the ground. But before he hit the ground, a ground bridge appeared in front of him and he went in. The ground bridge closed, leaving Shatter to pull out and head back to Darkmount.

In Darkmount, Jack was the last one standing. He needed to finish the job, with or without anyone else. He flew to the control tower were the fusion cannon controls were, crashing in and breaking through the wall. Once he was in the control room, he saw that is was empty. He thought that the team didn't get to the control room and he had to destroy the cannons himself. He went to a console and started to press buttons randomly, hoping to do something to the cannons. Before long the cannons started to charge up and were readying to fire.

"Scrap, please don't to this now." Jack said. "Raf, how do I shut down the cannons?"

_*Do you see a dagger shaped button on the right hand side?* _Raf asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

_*That's the reset, press it.* _Raf said.

"Right." Jack said. He pressed the button and the cannons started to power down. "Thanks Raf, now tell me how to-" Jack was cut off by someone grabbing his shoulder and throwing him into the wall. Jack looked up and saw the warlord himself, Blitzwing.

"You're the one called Jack Darby, correct?" Blitzwing asked. Jack didn't answer, only aiming his machine guns and firing at Blitzwing. Blitzwing just ignored the bullets hitting his armor and kicked jack in his face plate. "I take that as a yes."

"Where are my friends!?" Jack demanded.

"They're on their way to the wreckers." Blitzwing said. "Lord Megatron, I have captured the one known as Jack Darby, what do you want me to do with him?"

_*Bring him to me, and get ready to kill the other Autobots.* _Megatron said.

"Yes, my liege." Blitzwing said. "Get up."

Blitzwing grabbed Jack, and walked him out to the throne room where Megatron was interrogating Ultra Magnus. "I will not ask again!" Megatron said.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Ultra Magnus said.

"Lord Megatron, I brought the boy." Blitzwing said.

"Good, if you do not know were Optimus Prime is, them he may tell me." Megatron said walking over to Jack.

"Stay away from me." Jack said.

"And what are you going to do Darby, your friends will die soon enough and all I have to do is give the order." Megatron said.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Jack said breaking out of his cuffs and punching Megatron in the face plate.

Megaron was sent flying into a wall, making a dent on impact. Megatron got a hold of himself and looked at Jack, now with rage and a thirst to kill. He then noticed something, energon was leaking out of his mouth. He swiped some of it with his finger and looked at it. He was amazed by the strength that the boy had, no wonder Optimus Prime chose him to bring back his memories.

"Such power coming from a human like yourself, you'd make a fine Decepticon." Megatron said.

"I'll never join you." Jack said.

"Very well." Megatron said. "Starscream, execute our prisoners and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sites. It is time to show the known universe, that this planet belongs to megatron."

"Master, something is coming." Starscream said.

"The Predacons?" Megatron asked.

"There's only one, and it's not beasty enough." Starscream said. Megatron looked to get a better look, but he still couldn't make out who or what it was. "I know that color scheme."

"Wait, is that…..PRIME!" Blitzwing said.

"He can't fly, can he!?" Starscream said.

"OH YEAH!" Smokescreen said from the back of Optimus. Optimus landed, dropping off Smokescreen to help Ultra Magnus. Optimus turned around and backhanded Megatron, knocking him off balance. Optimus then uppercut Megatron, finally sending him flying into his throne. Jack took this and got out of Blitzwing's grasp, getting to Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen. Blitzwing and the other cons fired at Optimus, trying to take him down. Optimus blocked all the shots, pulling out a chain gun and firing at the vehicons. One by one they fell, leaving Blitzwing alone. Optimus fired at Blitzwing, the bolts doing high damage to his armor. Blitzwing was shocked that his armor was being torn through like paper. He jumped off the side of the tower and flew away to the Nemesis.

Starscream stood there in complete shock, seeing Prime alive once more. He backed up, but was met by Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and jack. Ultra Magnus punched Starscream, sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

"Commander?" Optimus said.

"Sir, you're looking...robust." Ultra Magnus said. "It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons blow."

"Understood." Optimus said flying off to the cannons.

"All units, Optimus Prime has returned." Ultra Magnus said. "I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well."

"That entrance was so cool." Smokescreen said.

"Good to see you're alive." Jack said.

"You to, like your mode." Smokescreen said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"Autobots, get on the ship." Ultra Magnus said jumping off the ledge. Smokescreen and Jack followed, getting on the ship and flying off. They got into the ship and started to fly away to get out of the cannons. Just then a giant explosion came from the fortress, causing a power surge and disabling the cannons.

"What about the others on the ground?" Jack said.

"Right." Ultra Magnus said. "Autobots, clear the area."

On the ground, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were fighting Shockwave, while Arcee, Backfire, Bumblebee, Sierra, and Miko transformed and drove off. Shockwave threw Wheeljack to the ground, looking up to only see Bumblebee slam into him and use him as a stunt board. The Autobots got away from Shockwave, Wheeljack giving him one last kick in the back and driving off. Shockwave looked up and saw that the humans have now destroyed the fortress.

"Soundwave, I require a ground bridge." Shockwave said. He walked a couple of feet and out of nowhere a portal opened up, Shockwave walking in and onto the Nemesis.

In the collapsing Darkmount, Megatron laid there trying to get up. Starscream ran into the control room to see his master on the ground. "Transport Lord Megatron to the warship." Starscream said.

"What are you doing?" No! I will not retreat!" Megatron said getting help from two vehicons.

"This battle is lost my liege. We must retreat if we are to have any hope of winning the war." Starscream said.

* * *

**One Hour Later, Military Base**

"On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." Fowler said giving a salute.

"Aw, thanks Fowler, you're awesome." Sierra said.

"Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you." Ultra magnus said.

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus. And to Team Prime." Optimus said.

"Okay, someones got too say it, Optimus 2.0 is rad!" Miko said.

"Yes, but the Forge is now drained of it's power." Ratchet said. "And any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I did what I thought was right." Smokescreen said.

"You did good kid." Backfire said. "Without you, we would all be in the scrap yard."

"And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound." Ratchet said.

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day**


	35. Chapter 35

**Military Base**

A few days have past since the downfall of Darkmount, and things were looking good. The Autobots got a new base, which was and still is a human military base. The location made it so that the cons wouldn't look twice, since it was only full of humans. Ratchet was in the process of trying to stabilize the ground bridge that they salvaged from the Harbinger. All the bots were either in power down or on guard duty, it was late at night of course. Agent Fowler said he had a gift for Optimus, and he delivered it.

"Prime, what we have here is an experimental All-Terrain Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle, designed by the finest engineers in out M.A.S.K. division." Fowler said.

"Thank you Agent Fowler, this will most certainly do." Optimus said. His eyes started to glow, then shooting out a beam of energy at the vehicle. The beam scanned the vehicle for all of it stats and schematics. Once it was done the beam stopped and Optimus took a deep breath.

"You want to show it, just in case it works?" Flower asked.

"Of course." Optimus said. He transformed and the vehicle that Fowler choose was a great fit for Prime.

"It suits you, just needs the stars and stripes in the side." Fowler said.

"I will have to power down and think about that Agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"Right, well I must be off now, this old dog needs some beauty sleep." Fowler said getting into the truck. "Glad to have you back Prime."

"It it good to be back." Optimus said.

"See you in the morning soldier." Fowler said backing up and out of the hanger.

Once morning came everyone was still in power down, even Ratchet who stayed up all night. The room that the bots were sleeping in was small, but they made up for it with makeshift double decker berths. The first to get up was Backfire, who was not wanting to be the first up. He sat up and saw that everyone else was on power down, which meant work for him. Backfire groaned and got up, stretching to get all his limbs to move normally.

The first rule of the new base was who ever got up first had to do a maintenance check on all the systems of the base. He walked through the corridors of the base until he got to the main hanger, where something wasn't right. In a daze he didn't think much and walked on. When he got to the door leading to the main hanger, he heard talking. This quickly woke him up and he was on the defensive, taking out his blasters just in case of anything. He peeked over the edge of the door to see Agent Fowler and Sierra with two other individuals, her parents.

"Oh it's so good to see you again, where have you been this whole time?" Sara asked.

"Well, when the meteor shower happened I tried to call you guys, but the phone lines were down. I was scared and decided to get out of Jasper as fast as possible. A week later and i'm at this base and waiting for you guys." Sierra said.

"How did you get out, was is on that new bike of yours?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, how did you get that bike anyways?" Charles asked.

"The bike was from Jack, he gave it to me because of my leg." Sierra said.

"A present, smooth talking Sierra." Backfire said under his breath.

"What a good young man Jack is, he really is one of a kind." Sara said.

"Yeah, he seems to care a lot about you." Charles said.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Sierra said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky, thank you for coming but i'll have to ask you to leave for right now." Fowler said.

"Why?" the couple asked.

"Sierra needs to continue her treatment for her anxiety from the meteor shower, due to her panic attacks that have happened." Fowler said.

"Is this true?" Sara asked.

"Y-yes, all of that happening all at once isn't good for the teenage mind." Sierra said.

"When will she be able to come home?" Charles asked.

"The treatments are almost done, just give us a few days and she will be back to normal." Fowler said.

"Oh thank you Agent Fowler, you have been a shining light ever since that accident." Sara said.

"No problem ma'am, now please go home and rest, we've all had a rough week." Fowler said.

"Of course sir, thank you." Charles said. The couple walked out of the hanger and over to their car, driving off towards their apartment.

"That was close." Sierra said.

"Indeed, I still don't know how that found you." Fowler said.

"Parental instinct?" Sierra said.

"Maybe, but now that they are gone we can wake the others." Fowler said.

"Well, i'm up." Backfire said.

"Oh, hey Backfire, how'd you sleep?" Sierra asked.

"Better than sleeping in a broken building that's for sure." Backfire said. "I see that your parents were here."

"Yeah, they worry. So what are you doing up?" Sierra asked.

"Have to do a maintenance check of the systems, Ultra Magnus rules." Backfire said.

"I see." Sierra said.

"Is anyone else awake?" Fowler asked.

"As far as I know everyone else is in power down, but I didn't see Optimus in there." Backfire said.

"Since he's too big to be in that room he was given his own, plus a bed that was his size." Fowler said. "At first he didn't want it but he decided to take it anyways."

"Sounds like Prime. I need to do the systems check so you guys go wake everyone else up." Backfire said walking over to the terminal.

"Not me, that's suicide." Sierra said.

"Not me either, I woke up my commander in boot camp once, and he made me clean the entire bathroom with a toothbrush." Fowler said.

"Then who would be good enough for the job that could kill them?" Backfire said sarcastically.

"Heyo, guess who's here!" Miko yelled walking in with Raf and Jack.

"Miko, quiet down, it's 8:30 AM." Jack said.

Fowler and Sierra looked at each other and knew what to do. "Hey Miko, we have a job for you." Sierra said.

"Really, what!?" Miko asked.

"Roll call, do you still have your guitar?" Fowler asked.

"Heck yeah! Let me go get it." Miko said.

"And make it extra loud for the bots." Fowler said.

"Loud is my speciality." Miko said grabbing her guitar and running towards the bots barracks.

"When the bots wake up, i'm not going to protect you." Backfire said still working on the systems check.

"Hey Sierra." Jack said.

"Hi Jack, how did you sleep?" Sierra said wrapping her arms around Jack.

"Good, but I did miss you." Jack said doing the same

"Oh, did you dream about me?" Sierra asked.

"Only if you dreamed about me." Jack said kissing Sierra.

"Get a room you two." Raf said.

"Oh we're just messing around with you." Sierra said.

"Anyways I have yo get back to my duties, see you all la-" Fowler was cut off by a loud bang going across the hanger and through the base. "What in the Sam Hill!?"

"Miko." Jack said.

"Three...two...one." Raf said.

"AHHHH!" all the other bots yelled in agony.

"There it is." Jack said.

"MY AUDIO RECEPTORS!" Ratchet yelled. One by one the team came in and they did not look happy.

"That was torture." Arcee said.

"No kidding, My receptors will need to be replaced." Smokescreen said.

"**Great, now i'm going to lose them to." **Bumblebee beeped.

"I never knew humans could be so vicious and precise in their attacks." Dreadwing said.

"Once you get to basically live with them it becomes common place." Ratchet said.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, it was awesome." Bulkhead said.

"Soldier, we are a combat unit, having something so destructive like this will only lead to a decrease of morale." Ultra Magnus said.

"There I agree with you, the resonance blaster was nothing to this." Wheeljack said.

"Oh come on, it was just roll call." Miko said.

"Roll call is not blasting such noise into out audio receptors, it is listing who is present and who is not." Ultra Magnus said.

"Well, I see everyone here except Optimus." Miko said.

"Because he has his own room." Ratchet said.

"Then i'll go wake him up." Miko said jumping down from Bulkhead.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Why didn't you stop her Backfire?" Arcee asked.

"It's not my fault that the first one up has to do a systems check." Backfire said still doing the systems check. Everyone else then turned to Ultra Magnus and gave him a death glare.

"Anyways, should we test the ground bridge?" Dreadwing asked.

"Ep ep ep, we will get around to it, but right now we must rest." Ratchet said.

"Agreed." Smokescreen said. "Well, i'm off."

"To where?" Arcee asked.

"Just a drive, something to get the energon pumping." Smokescreen said.

"Then you can do that while scouting sector 206 and 207 for any energon mines that will be of use." Ultra Magnus said.

"But-" Smokescreen said before being cut off.

"Or would you like it to be 206 through 211?" Ultra Magnus said.

"I'll just go." Smokescreen said transforming and heading out.

"Know what, i'll go as well, as backup." Arcee said transforming and chasing after Smokescreen.

"So what should we do now that we have a new base?" Jack asked.

"First we must set up our equipment, doctor-" Ultra Magnus was cut off by Ratchet.

"Already working on the ground bridge, do not bother me." Ratchet said.

"Very well. Wheeljack and Bulkhead, you two will go and create more consoles for us to use." Ultra Magnus said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea sir, they're better at breaking things." Backfire said.

"I would recommend that I do the task, the ship I came her on I built myself." Dreadwing said.

"Are you certain?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Affirmative." Dreadwing said.

"Very well." Ultra Magnus said. "Wheeljack, you will accompany me to the remains of the old Autobot base. Bulkhead, you will monitor the humans."

"Sweet!" Miko said. "So, what should we do now?"

"Miko, how many cups of coffee did you have at the mess hall?" Jack asked.

"Just one." Miko said. Everyone gave her a look of distrust and that they knew that she was lying. "Fine, three."

"Wow, no wonder you're so hyper all the time." Sierra said.

* * *

**Hey guys, the next chapter is out and I hope you all like it and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Military Base**

It was in the middle of the afternoon and things were going smoothly. Ratchet fixed the ground bridge so that they could travel like how they use to back at the other base. Once the ground bridge was operational, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack went to the former base and looked for any and all scraps that could help them back at their new base. It had been at least thirty minutes since they had gone to the base, but Ultra Magnus called in and was ready for transport. Ratchet powered up the ground bridge, calibrating it to keep it steady and not destroy the new base.

"Return trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized." Raf said.

"Ultra Magnus, we are ready to receive you." Ratchet said.

Just then Ultra Magnus drove in, with his new alternate mode being a human semi-truck. Bumblebee walked over and got a singular energon cube off of Ultra Magnus, letting him transform back into his Cybertronian form. "We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base." Ultra Magnus said.

"You call this not much?" Wheeljack said holding up twisted metal that was the lobbing ball. Wheeljack threw it towards Bulkhead, thinking he would catch it. An unsuspecting Bulkhead didn't see the lob coming straight for him. The ball ricocheted off of Bulkhead and was heading towards Jack, Miko, and Sierra. Before the ball got to them, Dreadwing caught the ball, just a few feet from the children.

"Wheeljack, you could've caused serious damage!" Ratchet said.

"To us!" Miko said.

"Thank goodness for Dreadwings reaction speed." Sierra said.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack said.

"It comes with being a warrior." Dreadwing said.

"What were you thinking soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I was thinking, Bulk would catch that lob." Wheeljack said.

"Allow me to make myself clear. As Optimus Prime's second in command, I have no intention of tolerating wrecker behavior." Ultra Magnus said.

"Then let us learn from this, and talk so we don't separate when we need each other the most." Dreadwing said placing down the lob.

"Sure, and you can shove it up my aft if you think i'm going to listen to him and you con." Wheeljack said walking towards the barracks.

"J-Jackie?" Bulkhead said.

"Do not walk away from me, i'm your commanding officer and I order you to stay put." Ultra Magnus said.

"And what are you going to do, lead the remaining wreckers to their deaths because you don't like how we operate?" Wheeljack said. "You make me sick."

"Well, that happened." Miko said.

"Yeah, Dreadwing did his best, but I don't think he can forget his past and what he's done." Sierra said.

"So, any word from Optimus?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"He's investigating recent Decepticon activity, hopefully an energon mine." Ratchet said.

"How about we boost morale and do something cool!?" Miko said.

"Like what?" Bulkhead asked.

"We could go to a car wash, this base is pretty filthy." Miko said.

"Maybe, and we could get some of the army guys to help." Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan, by backside has been getting a little rusty." Bulkhead said.

"And it could let us relax after what was going on." Backfire said.

"We will do so when we are done fixing the base to out liking." Ultra Magnus said.

"But-" Miko said before being cut off.

"Fun is something we don't have, a luxury is a waste of space and time that could be used trying to get energon for use to survive." Ultra Magnus said.

""Then how about we make something, like jetpacks?" Miko said. "If we all had jetpacks then we could do more and have fun while doing so."

"And build it with what?" Ratchet asked.

"Duh, the Forge of Solus Prime, when Optimus gets back he can make you all jetpacks." Miko said.

"The forge has been depleted of its power to do that." Ratchet said.

"Now it's only good for pounding out dings." Bulkhead said.

In the background there were loud engine noises, heading straight for the base. The team didn't know who it was but had a theory. From the hanger doors came a Porsche 918 Spyder, with a blue and yellow paint job. The vehicle stopped in front of Bulkhead and Backfire, revving its engine towards the two.

"Smokescreen?" Backfire asked. Smokescreen transformed into his Cybertronian mode, with the new paint job looking good on him.

"Aw, what gave me away?" Smokescreen asked.

"Really, who else has that alt-mode and gets a different paint job?" Backfire said.

"Come on, 'robots in disguise', right?" Smokescreen said.

"Right, but where is Arcee?" Backfire asked.

"She was right behind me, and you'll love what she did." Smokescreen said.

"Wait, what do you mean lo-" Backfire was cut off by Arcee driving in and stopping in of him. Once she was there she transformed and revealed her new appearance, she also had a new paint job. Where the blue had once been, there was pink. Where the black had once been, had been replaced by silver.

"Hey." Arcee said.

"Arcee, what happened to you!?" Backfire asked.

"You like, Smokescreen got a new paint job and so I decided to get one as well." Arcee said.

"Are you sure you're not glitching out, because you'd never change your look." Backfire said.

"Hey, I was with her the whole time, and she said that she wanted to do it." Smokescreen said.

"Come on Backfire, it feels great, it made me feel better too." Arcee said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Backfire said.

"Where have you been soldiers?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Scanning new war paint. Thought it would be proactive to follow Optimus' lead, also Bumblebees." Smokescreen said.

"**Wait, what?" **Bumblebee beeped.

Yeah, it felt great." Arcee said.

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir." Smokescreen said turning around and saying softly. "I was nearly a Prime, but somehow still a rookie."

"What was that about a Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"A time, time to stop acting like a rookie." Smokescreen said turning back around to clean up the cubes.

"Then what should we do?"Arcee asked.

"Miko thought of going to a car wash." Backfire said.

"Sounds good, let's go." Arcee said.

"But, Ultra Magnus said that we need to fix the base." Backfire said.

"Oh forget him, lets go anyways." Arcee said transforming and driving out of the base.

"S-sure." Backfire said.

"I like this new Arcee." Bulkhead said.

"Yeah but, something isn't right." Backfire said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"Wait, on Earth!?" Starscream said. "I mean, isn't it just a little preposterous?"

"They are not the remains of predacons, Starscream." Megatron said. "But rather, the remains of predacon clones. For you see, our recent Autobot hunter wasn't the first bestial super soldier Shockwave ever attempted to breed. During the war for Cybertron, I sanctioned the dispatch of a small army of these preda-clones to Earth to unleash the beasts on unwitting Autobot forces stationed here. Once they accomplished their mission, the surviving predacons held sentinel on this very world for ages to come, guarding the energon reserves they had managed to secure while awaiting my arrival. Of course, our reunion was much delayed, and it would seem we lost the beasts to the ravages of time."

"But not their endo-matter, from which I am logically able to extract their very CNA." Shockwave said.

"But you would know that if you looked through the database of any of our computers." Blitzwing said.

"That is besides the point." Starscream said. "But another scavenger hunt, how logical would it really be to locate all the dusty remains of your former pets?"

"You are not suggesting that I would send my creations to a distant planet without first having them micro-chipped?" Shockwave asked.

W-well, I was. But, seriously, you did?" Starscream said.

"It was only logical, and with this algorithm I am able to find the fossilized remains on this planet." Shockwave said.

"And it appears that it has already found one such location." Megatron said pointing at the console.

"Then I will retrieve what belongs to me." Shockwave said.

"No, allow me old friend." Blitzwing said. "I will gather the remains."

"What would be the logic behind your request?" Shockwave asked.

"The Autobots will no doubt know what we are up to, and send troops to stop us from getting the remains. And since you are the head of the project, it would be counter-intuitive to have you die in the field. Especially since you have thought to have perished before." Blitzwing said.

"Your reply is logical." Shockwave said.

"Then you shall go ahead and retrieve the specimen for us, so that we may have a better chance to get such an army to be reborn." Megatron said.

"Then what about me?" Starscream asked.

"You can be on standby for the next set of coordinates to appear, but until then, you stay here." Blitzwing said.

"O-of course, sir." Starscream said.

"Good." Blitzwing said. "Soundwave, I need a bridge to the coordinates Shockwave has given me. And get Shatter, she will be coming on this mission as well."

* * *

**Military Base**

"Synthetic energon?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed. I am concerned that without access to any energon reserves since our base was destroyed, our ability to deal with impending crises will be severely hampered." Ratchet said.

"A wise decision old friend." Optimus said.

"Just please….manage your expectations." Ratchet said. "I am working with even more rudimentary hardware then before."

"Prime!" Fowler said. "Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity: one near an oil field in El Paso, the other near the Hebrides bluffs in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts."

"We must divide our resources. Ultra Magnus, lead the wreckers to the bluffs." Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus." Ultra Magnus said. "Uh, what's a kilt?"

"Agent Fowler, at times, be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize." Optimus said.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, let's roll." Ultra Magnus said.

"Ugh." Wheeljack sighed.

"Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the forge." Ultra Magnus said.

"This is no time to stand on ceremony." Optimus said.

"I would be honored to put this to some practical use." Ultra Magnus said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Oil Fields**

On a bridge leading towards the oil refinery, a ground bridge appears to reveal Optimus, Smokescreen, Backfire, and Arcee. They drove forward to make sure there were no humans in the area that could get hurt. Once the coast was clear the Autobots transformed, weapons in toe.

"I will search this quadrant, Smokescreen, lead the others in the oil fields." Optimus said. Optimus activated his jetpack, flying off to scout his area of the fields.

"I-i'm in charge?" Smokescreen questioned himself.

"It looks that way." Arcee said with a giggle.

"Just try and not get us killed." Backfire said transforming into his alt mode.

The trio drove towards the oil fields, scanning for any sign of Decepticons in the area. In the oil fields the pump jacks were pumping out oil into several gallon containers. The team got in range of a Decepticon signal, deciding to stop and transform. Not knowing where the exact place the cons were working, the bots drew their weapons and searched every corner.

"Hey guys, you've ever thought you guys might want to be a Prime?" Smokescreen asked.

"Why?" Backfire said.

"Well, not this instant." Arcee said.

"Not now, someday." Smokescreen said.

"Why do you ask, we aren't really fit to be Prime's." Backfire said.

"Just a question, in case if we get Cybertron back." Smokescreen said.

"Honestly, I wouldn't really mind." Arcee said.

"Really?" Smokescreen asked.

"Sure, having all that wisdom would be handy." Arcee said.

"Smoke, I know that you're in charge but mind leading?" Backfire said. "There are drills going off just thirty meters away."

"Oh, right." Smokescreen said.

The team looked to see that the drills were indeed digging for the predacon bones. The trio got closer and closer to the drills, making sure to spot any cons along the way. On a large oil container, drones looked on to see the trio getting close to the drills. The cons aimed their blasters at the trio, intending to kill them on the spot. The bots knew this however, diving out of the way of the oncoming blaster fire.

Smokescreen took cover behind an oil pump while Arcee and Backfire took cover behind some containers. Arcee and Backfire shot at the cons, knocking two down and injuring one. Smokescreen moved to the other side to try and get a shot off at the cons, and he got one. Smokescreen aimed his blaster and shot down another con, the con landing on the ground with a thud.

Two cons ran towards Smokescreen, shooting their blaster to try and get a hit. Smokescreen ran forward, shooting at the cons as well. As one of the jacks went down Smokescreen got an idea, he grabbed onto the jack as it was about to go up again. The jack went up, revealing to the cons that Smokescreen wasn't there anymore. The cons looked around, noticing that Smokescreen was in the air.

Smokescreen shot one of the cons, grabbing him while landing. Smokescreen threw the first drone into the second drone, the second drone rolling until he was stopped by a cable. The con looked up, seeing Smokescreen only pointing his finger up towards the con. The drone didn't know what he was pointing to, only to look up and see the jack crush his head.

Arcee and Backfire were dealing with their own con problem. Backfire was dealing with two cons while Arcee dealt with three cons. Backfire shot one of the cons, knocking him down while the other con got closer. The con grabbed Backfires arm and tried to twist it, but it was no use. Backfire just looked at the drone with pity, turning his other hand into his saw blade and cutting into the drone.

The drone fell to the ground dead, leaving the other drone to fight him. The other drone knew that he wasn't going to win and ran for it. Backfire thought it was funny that the con thought that he could escape. Backfire caught up to him and jumped onto his back, knocking him down. Backfire was about to swing down his saw blade until a jack came down and crushed the cons head.

"Huh, heads up." Backfire said.

Backfire looked towards Arcee and noticed that she was having trouble with the three drones. Arcee slashed at one of the cons but missed, giving the drone a moment to punch her away into some crates. Arcee was dazed, not noticing that the con was aiming his cannon at her head. Backfire sprung into action, shooting the con down. He charged the other two and wasted no time bringing out his saw blades once more. He cut into the drone that was trying to get up, but was then killed instantly. The other two drones shot at Backfire and trying to kill him once more. Backfire jumped into the air, using the crates to his advantage. He jumped around and making sure he didn't get hit. He decided to go in for the kill, jumping onto one of the drones and using him as a shield. The other drone shot at Backfire, only hitting his comrade in the process. Backfire used this and shot at the other drone, blasting the head off and killing the drone. Both of the drones fell to the ground dead, leaving Smokescreen, Backfire, and Arcee victorious. Backfire walked over to Arcee to make sure she was okay.

"I see you struggled back there with the drones." Backfire said.

"Yeah, I messed up." Arcee said.

"Are you okay, you haven't been yourself lately?" Backfire asked.

"I'm fine, probably just a bad day to fight." Arcee said.

"Sure." Backfire said.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Smokescreen said walking over.

"Y-yeah, we're fine." Backfire said.

Just then, they noticed that the drilling has stopped. They looked over to see Blitzwing and Shatter walking out of the digging site. Blitzwing saw that the drones had failed in protecting the site from Autobot attack. Blitzwing transformed into his tank alternate mode and fired a shell at the Autobots. The trio dodged the shot, firing back at the cons to try and get the bone. Shatter transformed into her muscle car alternate mode and drove towards the bridge, with the bone in hand.

"Arcee, Smokescreen, deal with Blitzwing, i'll get the bone." Backfire said transforming and rushing towards Shatter.

"Wait, i'm in charge." Smokescreen said.

"Then i'm pulling rank." Backfire said increasing his speed.

Blitzwing noticed this and aimed his cannon at Backfire, firing a shell and hitting one of the pump jacks. The pump jack exploded, creating a massive fireball and sending Shatter and Backfire flying. Shatter was able to transform into her jet mode while Backfire crashed into some crates.

"Just like an energon depot." Shatter said. Shatter aimed and fired several missiles at the pump jacks, creating several explosions around the Autobots. "That should do it."

Backfire got up, seeing that the oil fields were on fire, but that was the least of his worries. He looked towards Shatter who was now back into her muscle car mode and driving towards the bridge. Backfire chased after her, transforming into his motorcycle mode and racing against time. As he got closer and closer to Shatter, a ground bridge opened in front of the two. Backfire needed to get the bone as fast as possible. He pushed his alternate mode to the limit and crashed into Shatter, knocking her off course with the portal. Both of them transformed, dazed by what just happened. Shatter looked up to see that the bone was in between her and Backfire, but he was still recovering.

Shatter got up and ran for the bone, but was shot down by Optimus when he got there. Backfire got up and ran for the bone as well, getting it out of her reach. He turned his hand into a blaster and aimed it at her face plate. Shatter trying to get up, grabbed onto the bone and ripped it out of Backfires hand. Backfire shot Shatter, but only in the chest plate. The blast knocked Shatter onto her back and making her release the bone. Backfire put his strut onto her chest plate, making her stay still so he could get a hit.

"Any last words?" Backfire asked powering up his blaster.

"Yeah, get away from my sparkmate!" Blitzwing said grabbing Backfire and throwing him to the side.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Shatter said getting up.

"The explosion you caused knocked me back into the pit, but did knock down the other Autobots." Blitzwing said.

"That is why you like me, I think on my feet." Shatter said.

"One of many reasons, but yes." Blitzwing said. "Now get the bone through the portal."

"I cannot allow that Blitzwing." Optimus said landing beside Backfire.

"Optimus Prime, I have a little vendetta against you, for destroying my armor and such." Blitzwing said.

"Give us the bone and we will let you live." Optimus said.

"Unlikely, I already lost one good friend because of my incompetence, and I will not let it happen again." Blitzwing said.

"Then help me end this war so no more loved ones have to die." Optimus said.

"Like how Dreadwing joined your side, unlikely." Blitzwing said.

"Optimus, he's not going to listen like Dreadwing." Backfire said getting up.

"He's right, now lets see if you can prove your metal." Blitzwing said pulling out his sword.

Blitzwing charged at Optimus at full speed, sword in hand. Optimus turned on his jetpack and flew up, wanting Blitzwing to follow him. Blitzwing turned on his thruster to chase after Optimus, it worked. Optimus turned his own hand into a sword, a new and bulkier version as his old one. Blitzwing caught up to Optimus, swing his sword at his chest plate. Optimus blocked the strike, making sure Blitzwing doesn't go and help Shatter.

"You must be a fool if you think you can face me in the air." Blitzwing said.

"Then I will do my best to stop you from reaching your goal." Optimus said.

"It's funny that you think I didn't see through your plan." Blitzwing said. "Get me away from the ground to face you, to leave Shatter without any backup."

On the ground Shatter was fighting Backfire, and the fight was even at the most. Shatter thrust her pike forward towards Backfire, missing a few inches. Backfire shot his blaster and hitting Shatter in the shoulder plate, this just pissed her off even more. Shatter used her engine parts and made a burst that hit Backfire and sent him flying over the edge. Backfire was able to catch the railing of the bridge, hanging on by a thread. Shatter walked over to a desperate Backfire trying to get back up.

"Such a pity, you could have been a good sparring partner." Shatter said stepping on Backfires hand, making him yell in pain. "But it would be so much better to kill you along with your human partner."

"Don't you dare talk about her." Backfire said.

"Or what, you'll send me back in pieces?" Shatter mocked. "Once i'm done with you then i'll show her around the ship, maybe keep her as a pet."

Just then, two engines were coming from her right, they were Arcee and smokescreen. Smokescreen transformed and slammed into Shatter, while Arcee caught Backfire as he was going to fall. "You okay?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Backfire said getting back on the bridge.

"So, a three on one senario, I like it." Smokescreen said.

"Three against one huh, but what for?" Shatter said.

"What? For the bone of course." Smokescreen said.

"Oh that's right, the one Soundwave grabbed while you all were distracted." Shatter said.

"What!?" The trio yelled.

"See you all later." Shatter said jumping into the portal.

"Scrap." Smokescreen said.

In the sky, Optimus saw this and was bewildered that they didn't count on Soundwave to show up. He looked back to see Blitzwing slamming his fist into his face plate, making Optimus fall towards the ground. Optimus caught himself, just being lower than the bridge.

"Soundwave, I need a bridge." Blitzwing said. A portal opened right next to Blitzwing, making him smirk at the Autobots. Blitzwing went into the bridge, it closing to not appear again.

"One strand of CNA." Smokescreen said.

"Then we can expect more than just the two on hand." Backfire said.

"This is not good at all." Arcee said.

"Indeed, they have gotten more bones for their predacon army." Optimus said. "But if we can find the area where they are, then we can destroy the army before it is able to deploy."

"Yeah." Arcee said. "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

Once they got back to base, things weren't so good. Optimus told Ratchet and Dreadwing what happened and how they were tricked. Arcee was walking towards the barracks to try and rest from the mission, but before she could open the door Backfire placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk." Backfire said.

"About what?" Arcee asked.

"About what happened in the field." Backfire said.

"What about it, we didn't get the bone and now they're going to make more predacons." Arcee said.

"Not that, you've been different, your fighting style was different compared to what it was like before we got a new base." Backfire said.

"Your point being?" Arcee said.

"What is going on, you've acted strange since you got the paint job with Smokescreen." Backfire said.

"That's what this is about, something that I thought could lighten the mood around here?" Arcee said. "All i'm trying to do is boost morale, but I guess you don't like change."

"Wait, just answer this one question." Backfire said.

"And it would be?" Arcee asked.

"Who killed Cliffjumper?" Backfire asked.

"You already know this, it was Arachnid." Arcee said closing the door in front of Backfire.

"No, she didn't." Backfire said. "Something isn't right."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Nemesis**

In the medical bay Blitzwing and Shatter were going through battle recovery and analysis. Knockout was ordered by Lord Megatron to do an autopsy to make sure that his second in command and the enforcer were in perfect health. Blitzwing was the first one to go and he didn't enjoy such a trivial thing. He had been in more dangerous situations than collecting bones of powerful creatures.

"Knockout, i'm fine, you don't have to do this." Blitzwing said.

"Well I was ordered by Lord Megatron to do all of this, he said it was just a precaution." Knockout said scanning Blitzwing.

"Precautions for what, kicking the aft's of the Autobots?" Blitzwing asked.

"I don't know okay, and I would like to get back to my own time if you don't mind." Knockout said.

"Fine, will you at least just do an inventory check?" Blitzwing asked.

"I could do that, it would save more time." Knockout said.

"Then I suggest you get the manifest, it in the console outside of the room." Shatter said.

"All right, i'll be gone for a few minutes." Knockout said walking towards the door. "Don't go anywhere."

"Alright speed racer." Blitzwing said.

"He acts like the medic back on Shalrec Three." Shatter said.

"Indeed, but back there he didn't worry about his paint job." Blitzwing said.

"True, but I must admit that he does keep good care of it." Shatter said.

"Hahahaha." Blitzwing laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Shatter asked.

"Oh, this just reminds me of how we first met." Blitzwing said.

"We met on Terax, not Shalrec Three." Shatter said.

"I mean the situation, I just came back from a mission with the seekers and we decided to go to a charger." Blitzwing said. "And that is where I met the most beautiful femme server."

"Yes, I was serving another station when one of your lagged friends slapped my aft." Shatter said.

"Acid Storm was always lagged, and I did teach him not to do that again." Blitzwing said.

"By throwing him out the door." Shatter said. "Probably was the best option."

"Yeah, but I did make up for it with giving you a great tip." Blitzwing said.

"And you gave me your code, real player move." Shatter said.

"Hey, I thought we could hit it off, besides, you knocked him out in one punch." Blitzwing said. "Not many bots have taken him down like that."

"So you liked me for my strength?" Shatter asked.

"Much more than that, remember when the war started, you were the first one to see if I was okay." Blitzwing said. "That just showed me that you care for others, and I like that about you."

"Aw how sweet, you almost made me go red." Shatter said.

"Well, by what your paint job goes by you already have." Blitzwing said.

"Oh shut up." Shatter said placing her forehead on Blitwings. "You really are the best thing that happened to me."

"And the same goes to you." Blitzwing said. "Except for being, you know, born and all."

"Yes, that too." Blitzwing said.

"Should I get on with my work or should I leave you two here alone?" Knockout asked from the doorway.

"How long have you stood there?" Shatter asked.

"Long enough, here's the manifest." Knockout said.

"Good, now you can plug it in and we can go in our way." Blitzwing said.

"I still need to examine Shatter, but Lord Megatron does want to see you on the bridge." Knockout said.

"I'm not leaving Shatter." Blitzwing said.

"Blitzwing, i'll be fine, and if he tries anything i'll just ruin his paint job." Shatter said.

"Oh you better not, i'll re-" Knockout said before being cut off.

"Report what, you got you paint job scuffed for the hundredth time?" Shatter mocked.

"Stop, i'll go." Blitzwing said getting up. Blitzwing walked over to the door, but before he left he said to Knockout. "Make it quick."

"Yes sir." Knockout said. Blitzwing walked out, leaving Knockout and Shatter in the medical bay.

"So, now what?" Shatter asked.

"Now you lay on that medical berth, since Blitzwing didn't want to do the full check, you'll have to." Knockout said walking over to the console. "We will start with a level three internal scan."

"Is that necessary?" Shatter asked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Knockout retorted.

"Fine." Shatter said. Shatter laid on the medical berth and was ready for the scan to begin. The scanner moved above her and started from her struts upwards. The scan was slow but was thankfully not loud, unlike human technology. Once the scan got to her torso it stopped, staying in one position and the scan light turning red. "What's going on?"

"Strange, there seems to be an obstruction of some sort." Knockout said.

"I don't feel anything?" Shatter said.

"Maybe the scanners faulty, I shall go to a level four internal scan." Knockout said. Knockout scanned again to get the same result. "It seems that the scanner is not faulty, but it cannot scan what it is."

"Go to a level six, that should do it." Shatter said.

"Okay." Knockout said. Knockout turned it up to level six and scanned the area of the obstruction. Once the scan was complete he looked at the results, and was shocked to find what was in Shatter. "By the All Spark."

"What, what is it?" Shatter asked.

"W-well, congratulations, you are what the humans call 'pregnant'." Knockout said.

"Y-you mean, a sparkling!?" Shatter said in shock.

"Yes, your going to be a carrier." Knockout said. Shatter didn't know how to take the new, she and Blitzwing were going to be carriers. She knew that they wanted to have one once the war was over, but not during it and certainly not at it's apex. She couldn't handle the stress of what she had heard, and went into power down. "Scrap."

* * *

**Military Base**

Backfire needed answers and fast, and he knew where to start. He asked Agent Fowler for a favor, one needed for his investigation. In a hanger was one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy. She killed hundreds of bots and other species, she almost killed Arcee and Backfire, her name was Arachnid. Backfire walked into the hanger to be greeted by several turrets and armed guards surrounding a cage. Backfire knew that Arachnid could help him, but he needed to give her something in return.

"So, the sibling lives to visit me, how fun." Arachnid said sitting in the cage.

"I need information, and I think we can help each other." Backfire said.

"What, are you going con now?" Arachnid asked.

"No, but I will make sure that you're kept healthy and secure." Backfire said.

"Really, with what?" Arachnid asked. "As you can see, these humans don't like me."

"That is where he comes in." Backfire said pointing to Agent Fowler.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Fowler said snapping his fingers.

From the hanger bay door came several soldiers with carts, all filled with food and other goods. Arachnid got up to see what they had brought her, and she was impressed to say the least. There were three carts, all with various things on them. The first cart had several different kinds of food on it, burgers, steak, popcorn, chicken wings, salads, cake, pie, cheese, and wine. The second cart had a state of the art hollow screen tv and three consoles, a PS5, Xbox Galaxy, and a Nintendo Switch Nova. Final cart had a single briefcase on it, with a gold trim and silver eagle on the top.

"Gifts, you shouldn't have." Arachnid said.

"Just tell me what I want to know and you can have all of this, and more." Backfire said. "Thank you Agent Fowler."

"You're lucky that this is for an investigation, I had to use half of my monthly pay to get this." Fowler said.

"Back to the gifts, you want something in return, what would that be?" Arachnid asked.

"I'll give you the full run down, Arcee has been acting strange recently." Backfire said.

"And that matters to me how?" Arachnid asked.

"She, for better of a lacking term, has been more carefree and had sloppy for the past missions." Backfire said. "And she also got a paint job."

"Wow, i'm shocked that a girl wants a new look." Arachnid said sarcastically. "Honestly, you need a better hobby."

"Her paint job is pink and silver, and now she said that you killed Cliffjumper." Backfire said.

"That...is strange." Arachnid said in minor shock. "Starscream's the one that killed him, he doesn't stop gloating about it."

"That is why i'm here, do you know anything about this, any patterns or sequences that are popping into your head?" Backfire asked.

"Lets see pink and silver, care free, thinks I killed her second partner?" Arachnid said. "And you said that she was sloppy fighting in the field?"

"Yes." Backfire said.

"Then you got an infiltrator, I would say Makeshift but he's in the scrap yard." Arachnid said. "There is one other rouge I know that would do this."

"Really, who?" Backfire asked.

"Her name is Glitch Trap, and she is known for sneaking in and eliminating anyone that she comes across." Arachnid said.

"What, like the FNAF character?" Fowler asked. Backfire and Arachnid just looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What, I have free time to?"

"Anyways, are you sure it's this Glitch Trap?" Backfire asked.

"Yes, and if you don't hurry, she will kill your team by going into their minds and killing them mentaly." Arachnid said.

"So just like Glitch Trap from FNAF." Fowler said. Backfire and Arachnid looked at him again this time with a 'are you serious' look. "I'll just be quiet."

"When will she strike?" Backfire asked.

"Three days after her visit in the base, usually of course." Arachnid said.

"And do you know where she's keeping Arcee?" Backfire asked.

"No, i've been in this cage, but if I were to guess it some were close and that she's still alive." Arachnid said. "She has a shadow hollowgram built into her chasy, but it does need a link with the bot that she's copying."

"Then that will be all." Backfire said. "Fowler, the briefcase."

"Are you sure?" Flower asked.

"Yes." backfire said.

"Fine." Fowler said walking over to the briefcase and put in a code. Once the case was opened Fowler took out a folder containing some papers. Fowler walked over to the cage Arachnid was in and placed in between the bars of the cage. Arachnid looked sceptical at first, but took it anyways. Arachnid opened it to see something called a birth certificate, social security card, passport, license, and a history paper of a person called Samantha Parker.

"What is this?" Arachnid asked.

"Your new life, ." Fowler said.

"You will be given a new life as a human, and now you own a hunting reserve in Utah." Backfire said.

"Really, and you expect me to accept this and move one from what you did to me?" Arachnid asked.

"No, but it's either that if stay in the cage." Backfire said.

Arachnid thought of it for a good minute and knew that she didn't have anywhere else to go. "Fine, i'll take it." Arachnid said.

"Good, Fowler." Backfire said walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Fowler asked.

"To kill that imposter." Backfire said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Military Base**

Now that Backfire had all the information that he needed, he can take down Glitch Trap and get Arcee back. But Backfire knew that he needed help, some destructive help. Once the wreckers got he was going to try and get Wheeljack on his side and take down Glitch Trap. He had to keep his plan low key, since he has to make sure she doesn't find out about his plan. After an hour of waiting, someone called for a bridge back to base.

"Incoming ground bridge request." Raf said. "From Scotland."

Everyone looked around and were wondering why they would ask for a bridge. Raf punched in the coordinates and activated the ground bridge, ready to get whoever called for it. Once the portal activated Wheeljack walked in, covering his right arm that was leaking energon like crazy. Ratchet saw this and grabbed his medical kit, setting down Wheeljack on a container.

"Wheeljack, what happened? Where are the others?" Backfire asked.

"They're fine, for the most part at least." Wheeljack said. "We were in the cave when they attacked."

"Who?" Ratchet asked.

"The predacons, they're back." Wheeljack said.

"How is that possible, we froze them?" Jack asked.

"Don't now, but now that they're back we were torn apart." Wheeljack said.

"Are Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus okay?" Sierra asked.

"Like I said, they're fine, I took most of the damage." Wheeljack said.

"It looks like you busted a compression cylinder, and tore an energon pipe." Ratchet said.

"No wonder i'm leaking." Wheeljack said.

"Ratchet, when will he be back in fighting shape?" Backfire asked.

"The repair will be easy, but I will not allow him to go back into the field any time soon." Ratchet said.

"Doc, I had worse injuries than a busted pipe." Wheeljack said. "And us wreckers as a whole dealt with worse, including Miko."

"Wait, where is Miko?" Sierra asked.

"She said that she was going to go get sodas." Raf said.

"Then you can wait when she gets back from Scotland." Wheeljack said.

"Are you telling me that Miko went into a highly dangerous mission without you knowing!?" Ratchet asked.

"Sounds like Miko." Jack said.

"Doc, just fix me up so I can go on my way." Wheeljack said.

"Fine fine." Ratchet said putting on a bandage. "There you go."

"Thanks doc." Wheeljack said. Wheeljack got up and headed towards the barracks, wanting to rest after the mission. He got half way there when he felt a tug on his arm, he turned to see it was Backfire. "What?"

"How good are you sniffing out imposters?" Backfire asked.

"Why do you ask?" Wheeljack asked.

"Come with me." Backfire said. He lead Wheeljack outside of the hanger so nobody could hear them talk. Once they were in the clear, Backfire turned to Wheeljack. "I think a rogue con may have captured Arcee, and is now posing as her."

"What makes you say that, do you have any proof?" Wheeljack asked.

"Theories, but Arcee has been acting different lately." Backfire said. "Has she been kind to you in any way, shape, or form?"

"Actually yeah, she laughed at one of my jokes about being in Kaon." Wheeljack said. "Not to mention that she said I need to rest more."

"Then you believe me?" Backfire asked.

"No, but if you have more evidence then I guess I could." Wheeljack said.

"Alright then, you know about her partners, preferably the most recent one she lost?" Backfire asked.

"Yeah Cliffjumper, he was killed by Starscream." Wheeljack said.

"That's not what she said yesterday, she said Arachnid killed him." Backfire said. "And I know anything about my sibling, she doesn't forget anything."

"That does seem suspicious." Wheeljack said. "What is the cons name?"

"Her name is Glitch Trap, and Arachnid said that every three days she says with a group of Cybertronians, she snuffs their sparks by infecting their mind." Backfire said.

"Whao whao whao, you got all of this from spider freak?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes, but I made sure that I got what I needed." Backfire said.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Wheeljack asked.

"We confront her about it, and you get a free kill." Backfire said.

"Sounds good, but what if you're wrong?" Wheeljack asked.

"I won't be." Backfire said. The two walked back into the base where Ratchet was plugging in the next set of coordinates of Decepticon activity. Backfire saw Dreadwing, Smokescreen, and Arcee readying up for the next mission. "What's going on?"

"We detected another Decepticon hot spot, right outside Taos, New Mexico." Fowler said.

"And I will be leading the charge." Dreadwing said.

"It may not be a good idea to send Arcee back into the field, especially after what happened in the oil field." Backfire said.

"You're still on that, can't you just drop it?" Arcee asked.

"Hey I don't want your new paint job to get scratched, especially when you just got it." Backfire said.

"I can handle myself." Arcee said.

"Oh I know, it's one of the reasons why you were able to take Arcee down." Backfire said. The room went silent, not expecting Backfire to say such a thing.

"W-what are you talking about?" Arcee said.

"Hey Smoke, did you and Arcee separate to get different colors?" Backfire asked.

"No, but I did speed up at one of the curves, I was going so fast that I was about five minutes away from her." Smokescreen said.

"Huh, enough time to capture an Autobot and take their form." Backfire said.

"B-Backfire, what are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Just remembering that you don't tell people to rest so often, knowing that you shut others out because you don't like talking about what happened to your partners." Backfire said. "And I know that my sibling doesn't fight like a newborn sparking."

"What are you getting at?" Ratchet asked.

"Raf, close the ground bridge." Backfire said. Raf closed the bridge, leaving the Autobots to talk more. "And I know one thing, Arachnid didn't kill Cliffjumper, Starscream did. But you would've known that if you actually bothered to search it, isn't that right, Glitch Trap?"

Glitch Traps widened her optics, knowing she had been found. She didn't have enough time to talk her way out of it, she had to run. During the confusion, she pushed Backfire and Wheeljack out of the way and transformed, rushing out of the hanger. Backfire gave chase, knowing that he needed to find his sibling as fast as possible. He transformed and chased after, making sure that she didn't get out of his sites. The two were now on the road, going as fast as they could to avoid and to catch. Glitch Trap sped up to get away, but Backfire wasn't having it. Backfire transformed and shot at Glitch Trap, hitting her and making her Trap crashed into a boulder and was injured by the impact, leaking a little energon. Backfire ran up to her and pinned her to the ground, aiming his blaster at her face plate.

"Where is my sibling, where is Arcee!?" Backfire demanded.

"She is somewhere where you will never find her." Glitch Trap said.

"Tell me now, or i'll put a bolt into your circuits." Backfire said.

"You kill me, then she dies as well." Glitch Trap said.

"You're lying." Backfire said.

"Try me." Glitch Trap said. This gave her the perfect opportunity to strike. She pressed her hand onto Backfires chest plate and fired a concussive blast. Backfire was sent flying, slamming onto the ground with a thud. Backfire was knocked out by the blast, not realizing that she had that kind of tech. Glitch trap got up and walked over to Backfire smirking at what she could do.

"Oh how easy it would be to psiphon your life force, but since you gave me such little time, I guess your sibling will do." Glitch Trap said. She transformed and went on her way back to her hideout. After a while Backfire was beginning to wake up, but having ringing in his Audio receptors.

_*Backfire, Backfire come in, please respond.* _Ratchet said.

"D-doc?" Backfire asked.

_*Yes, where did you go, did you capture the intruder?* _Ratchet asked.

"N-no, she got away, she hit me with some kind of sonic weapon." Backfire said sitting up.

_*I'm sending Smokescreen and Bumblebee to your position, don't move.*_ Ratchet said.

"Sorry Ratchet, but this is personal." Backfire said turning off his communicator. Backfire got up and was still dazed, but operational. He looked down and saw an energon trail, most likely being Glitch Traps. He transformed and followed the trail, knowing it would lead him to Arcee and the glitch who did this.

* * *

**Cave**

Glitch Trap arrived at her hideout, walking in and ditching her disguise. Her true form had a purple and green paint job, feeme features, holes in her armor, and looking like a complete mess. She walked into the cave and saw that the fire she had was still burning. She looked over to Arcee, who was hooked up on some machine with a cortical psychic patch. She walked over and knelt down to Arcee, touching her face plate which was smooth and soft.

"If your sibling didn't get in my way, then I could have taken your friends life forces, but alas, I guess I'll have to take yours instead." Glitch Trap said. She reached out and grabbed Arcees neck, grasping it and tightening her grip. She transformed her arm, which wrapped around Arcee's neck. Glitch Trap smirked and activated her weapon, suching out Arcee's life force. Arcee's optics shot open and started to go wild, shaking and trying to get out of her grasp.

"Don't struggle, it will only be worse for you." Glitch Trap said. "Just a little bit mo-"

Glitch Trap was cut off by a hand grabbing her and throwing her away from Arcee. She landed on the ground and saw that it was Backfire, he followed her. "Stay away from my Sibling." Backfire said.

"You fool, if you think you are going to escape then you have another thing coming." Glitch Trap said.

"Then i'll make sure that you don't kill anyone else." Backfire said.

Backfire turned to his blaster and shot at Glitch Trap, hitting her in the shoulder. Glitch Trap retaliated by firing her sonic disrupter, missing and hitting the walls of the cave. Backfire turned to his saw blades and made a b-line towards her. He swung at her head, missing by a few inches. He swung again and again, missing due to Glitch Traps impressive movements. Glitch Trap grabbed one of Backfires arms and thrust it towards him. The blade cut into his chest plate, causing him to yell out in pain. Backfire didn't care however, he used his other saw and cut into Glitch Traps leg. Glitch Trap yelled in pain, releasing his arm and walking back from Backfire. Backfire jumped over Glitch Trap and put her in a headlock, trapping her from attacking once more.

"If you kill me, then you kill her." Glitch Trap said pointing at Arcee.

"Not anymore." Backfire said shooting the cortical psychic patch off Arcees head. "Now you don't have any leverage." Backfire proceeded to snap Glitch Traps neck, killing her instantly. Glitch Trap fell to the ground, releasing what life force she had taken from Arcee and it going back to her. Backfire walked over to Arcee, who still as a color scheme of blue and black.

"W-what happened, where am I?" Arcee asked in a weak tone.

"You're safe, that is all that matters." Backfire said.

"Just tell me you idiot." Arcee said.

"You were captured and almost had your life force taken out of you." Backfire said.

"N-never mind." Arcee said.

"Come on, let's go home." Backfire said picking up Arcee.

"H-how did you know?" Arcee asked.

"You gave Smokescreen a compliment." Backfire said.

"That doesn't sound like me." Arcee said.

"And you said Arachnid killed Cliffjumper." Backfire.

"You know what, just shut up." Arcee said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Military Base**

Backfire and Arcee got back to base safely, for the most part. When they got there Ratchet had them lay down on medical berths to be examined. Ratchet examined Arcee first since she had been gone for the longest and almost had her life force taken. Ratchet scanned her up and down and wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with Arcee. Backfire laid on the berth beside Arcee and didn't care how long the doctor took, he just wanted Arcee to be safe. Sierra walked over to see if Backfire was okay or not from the mission, noticing the gash in his chest plate.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sierra asked.

"They'll be fine, just some trauma and a flesh wound." Ratchet said.

"Backfire." Sierra said.

"Y-yeah?" Backfire said.

"Thanks for bringing Arcee back, I don't think any of us would have known until it was too late." Sierra said.

"Thanks Sierra, but I really don't deserve the credit." Backfire said.

"Why, you saved us from that con." Jack said.

"Well for starters, I had to make sure what I did was full proof, and not me being paranoid." Backfire said. "So I interrogated Arachnid to make sure."

"Wait, you got help from Arachnid, the one that almost killed us?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but at a price." Backfire said.

"What kind of price?" Sierra asked.

"I may have given her citizenship as a human." Backfire said.

"What!?" Sierra and Jack yelled.

"Are you telling us that you worked with the same con that almost killed you, and you gave her human citizenship!?" Ratchet asked.

"How else was I going to get the information, it's not like any of you guys knew what was going on." Backfire said.

"Backfire, your actions of getting information from the enemy was dangerous, but your actions also saved all of us from suffering great losses." Optimus said.

"Are you saying that you agree with what he did Prime?" Dreadwing asked.

"What he did and how he did it saved all of us, even though it was of desperation." Optimus said. "And I do agree that getting information from Arachnid was a poor decision, the fact that she decided to help us shows that any being is worthy of change."

"So wait, how did you get her citizenship?" Sierra asked.

"Agent Fowler helped me out." Backfire said.

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus firecracker." Fowler said.

"Hey, I promised that I'd pay you back." Backfire said.

"So where is she now?" Smokescreen asked.

"In a house in the woods, heavily monitored at all sides and had dangerous predators that she can hunt." Fowler said.

"Are you sure that was the wisest decision?" Dreadwing asked.

"It's the best we got, and it has state of the art defense system and tracking system on the planet." Fowler said.

"Cool." Smokescreen said. "Wait, what about that bone in New Mexico?"

"**Raf, the ground bridge!" **Bumblebee beeped.

"On it, still have the coordinates." Raf said activating the ground bridge.

"Optimus, if you would allow me to lead this mission." Dreadwing said.

"Indeed Dreadwing, you have proven yourself that you are a true Autobot." Optimus said placing his hand on Dreadwings shoulder.

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee, you're with me." Dreadwing said. "Autobots, roll out!"

* * *

**Nemesis**

Ah, you performed well, my pets." Megatron said petting the two predacons. "This will be a splendid contribution to the spawning of your predacon brethren."

"My liege, we've detected another of Shockwave's predacon energy signatures, weak but steady." Knockout said walking behind Megatron.

"Excellent." Megatron said. "Knockout, do not return to me empty handed."

"There is actually one other thing that you should know Lord Megatron, we may be getting a new crew member." Knockout said.

"Oh, and what do you mean by that dear doctor?" Megatron asked.

"When I was doing the medical diagnostic of Shatter, I found that she has a sparkling inside of her, and by the looks of it, it will be coming any day now." Knockout said.

"What splendid news Knockout, not only will we be able to grow an army of beasts, we will have another enforcer in our mists." Megatron said. "Does Blitzwing know of this?"

"No my liege, Shatter is wanting to keep it a secret until the sparkling is due." Knockout said.

"Then by all means, make sure when the time comes, the sparkling is taken care of like your finish." Megatron said.

"Understood my liege." Knockout said. "But, do you wish that I still get the bone?"

"Indeed, since you have wanted to go on a mission for some time." Megatron said. "I will allow it, but if you complain once more about your finish being scratch, then you will not have one to clean."

"Understood my liege." Knockout said. Knockout turned around to be met by a hulking figure just inches away from him." Arg, Blitzwing, you could have given me a spark attack."

"I'm sorry Knockout, please go." Blitzwing said. Knockout walked away, knowing that he needs to keep the secret under wraps. "You wanted to see me Lord Megatron?"

"Indeed, since Starscream is indisposed at the moment looking at out inventory, I want you to monitor the communications network until he is finished." Megatron said.

"Understood." Blitzwing said. "And how goes project predacon?"

"Shockwave has informed me that it is in full swing, and that we will have the clones soon." Megatron said.

"And the predacons already among us?" Blitzwing asked.

"They will be instrumental in our war, and I highly doubt these are the only Autobots left in existence." Megatron said.

"You want to clone the army to track down any Autobot survivors still in the galaxy?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, even with your skills some manage to escape." Megatron said.

"Understood." Blitzwing said.

"Make sure if anything comes up, tell me or Soundwave." Megatron said walking away.

"I will Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said turning to the predacons.

The predacons just looked at him, not giving much interest in him. Blitzwing didn't mind that they cared for him being there or not, he just went to do his duties. He walked over to the communication dish and started to monitor what was going in and out of the system. Behind him the predacons were getting restless, wanting to hunt. The smaller of the two predacons decided that she wanted to play, and jumped onto the bigger predacon. The bigger predacon rolled around and clawed at the smaller predacon. The tails of the predacons swung wildly, one hitting Blitzwing and the other hitting the dish. Blitzwing slammed into the wall of the ship, but it did not hurt him.

"You mindless beasts, look what you've done!" Blitzwing yelled. "Do you know how long that will take to fix!?"

The predacons looked at Blitzwing for a few seconds, not caring what he has to say. The predacons went back to playing, leaving Blitzwing to fix the communication dish.

* * *

**Cave**

Dreadwing, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee walked through the cave in search for any sign of cons or the bone. Dreadwing scanned for any con technology in the cave, but the cave was so deep that the scanner wasn't picking up anything.

"It seems that we cannot pick up any signs." Dreadwing said.

"Then what do we do?" Smokescreen asked.

"We burn them out." Dreadwing said holding up an incendiary bomb.

"Wait, you want to blow up the entire cave?" Smokescreen asked.

"No, this will spread an intense fire that would be able to melt their armor, and force them out." Dreadwing said.

"**Won't they call for a bridge?" **Bumblebee beeped.

"They cannot, they are to deep underground, so they would have to come to the surface." Dreadwing said.

"Then let's place it and wait for them." Smokescreen said.

"You two go out, the bomb must be placed deeper into the cave for maximum damage." Dreadwing said.

"Okay, see you back outside." Smokescreen said.

Smokescreen and bumblebee ran towards the exit, leaving Dreadwing in the cave. Dreadwing walked deeper and deeper into the cave to set the explosive, getting to an intersection that went three ways. Dreadwing heard drilling in the right entrance and knew that he found the cons. He placed the bomb down and set a timer for one minute. He activated the bomb, it counting down fast and not stopping. Dreadwing transformed and rushed to get out of the cave, the walls being able to fit him in his jet mode. He saw the exit and went full after burn, zooming out of the cave and passing Smokescreen and Bumblebee. Dreadwing transformed and landed next to the pair, giving them a thumbs up.

"You placed it?" Smokescreen asked.

"Indeed." Dreadwing said. "And it will go off….now."

Just then a fireball erupted from the entrance, sending fire across the field of rock. The trio were able to get behind some boulders just in time. Smokescreen looked up and saw that the field was in cinders, and he was impressed. "Dang, you'd make a good wrecker." Smokescreen said.

"Indeed I would." Dreadwing said.

"**Guys, look." **bumblebee beeped.

Out of the cave came two vehicon troopers, having some of their armor melting off. The two had the bone and were dragging it out of the cave, but barely. One of the drones fell dead leaving the last vehicon to do all the heavy lifting. The vehicon was a good way away from the cave, and was able to get the fire off of him. The vehicon fell, not being able to take the pain any longer. The vehicon could barely move, much less speak. He looked up to see the trio of Autobots walking towards him.

"Thank you for the work." Dreadwing said taking the bone.

"Y-y-you're th-the trai-aitor." the vehicon said.

"Indeed I am, and I will leave you to suffer." Dreadwing said.

"Wait, that's not what Optimus would do." Smokescreen said. "He would show mercy."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Dreadwing asked.

"He's defenseless, But we can't leave him here to suffer." Smokescreen said. "We offline him humanly."

"Really, and how do you intend to do that?" Dreadwing asked.

"Do you have any knives?" Smokescreen asked.

"Indeed." Dreadwing said handing over a large cutting knife.

Smokescreen took the knife and went behind the vehicon. He took off the armor of the vehicon and looked around for the central nervous conduit. Once he found it he prepared the knife to cut into it. Smokescreen quickly sliced the conduit, offlining the con instantly and without pain.

"Are you sure it was wise of you to do that?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes, and so he wouldn't suffer, that's what Optimus would do." Smokescreen said walking past Dreadwing and Bumblebee.

"**Hey Raf, we got the bone and need a bridge." **Bumblebee beeped. The ground bridge opened up, waiting for the others to walk in. Bumblebee walked in first with the bone in hand. Smokescreen was the second to go in, but before he could he was stopped by Dreadwing.

"What made you want to do it?" Dreadwing asked.

"Because Optimus trusted me to do the right thing, even before he died." Smokescreen said.

"What do you mean?" Dreadwing asked.

"He went offline in the cave, but I brought him back with the forge." Smokescreen said. "And I thought that if we didn't have him, who would lead."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Military Base**

Agent Fowler was doing some paperwork for General Bryce, and it was exhausting. The paper work consisted of the defence grid, housing, animals, and surveillance networks for Arachnid. At first General Bryce wasn't to pleased giving an enemy a place to stay, but Fowler won him over by saying it would be better than facing her on the battlefield. General Bryce gave in and supplied funding for her prison, but Agent Fowler was to make sure that she didn't escape or he would be fired. After several hours of filing paperwork he was done, all he had to do was turn it in and he could go on break. Before he did however, he noticed June pulling up to the base. From the window he tightened his tie and walked out of his office to greet the nurse.

In the living space for the humans, Jack and Sierra were playing Galaga. Sierra was in the lead but Jack was taking down the bigger targets. June walked in and saw that the couple were having fun, but since she was a mother she had to step in.

"Nice shooting, Tex." June said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Jack said.

"Hello, Ms. Darby." Sierra said.

"Hello Sierra, how has your day been?" June asked.

"It's been good, bots going on missions, Miko sneaking out to join the wreckers." Jack said.

"Sound like her." June said.

"But overall it's been quiet for us humans." Sierra said.

"I bet, unless you two have been sneaking off to do something in private." June said.

The teens blushed a color red that made them look like lobsters. Jacks fingers missed the buttons, making him and Sierra go down in Galaga. "MOM!" Jack yelled.

"We are not doing any of that stuff, okay?" Sierra said.

"Okay, just making sure." June said.

"And if we were, where would we go?" Jack said.

"So you have been doing it?" June asked.

"Wait, no, let me rephrase that." Jack said.

"I'm just messing you two." June said.

"Nurse Darby, what brings you here?" Fowler said walking in.

"The medical supplies you so graciously offered to donate, that Jack keeps forgetting to bring home." June said.

"Hey, all I have is Arcee, she isn't a truck." Jack said.

"But, the hospital appreciates your generosity, Agent Fowler." June said.

"Please, call me William" Fowler said. Jack looked over to Fowler and had a shocked face to say the least, while Sierra almost spat up her soda trying not to laugh.

"Guys, I found a predacon talon in a museum." Raf said calling the others to him. "Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922, so it's been in storage."

"But we're fresh out of beast hunters, also Backfire and Arcee are still recovering." Jack said.

"Ugh, I didn't choose 'emergency' as my vehicle mode for laughs." Ratchet said.

"But it's full of humans, so the bots can't go in without getting a selfie." Sierra said.

"Not sure if you need a bot." Fowler said.

"Maybe you should get Optimus, he's here, right?" June asked.

"He's out scouting for energon, and since we are drastically low, he has been searching non-stop for it." Ratchet said.

"I'll have you know Ms. Darby, I was an Army Ranger and federal agent fur Unit-E decades before i'd ever heard the name Optimus Prime." Fowler said. "I'm more than equipped to handle a milk run, in fact, why don't you tag along?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." June said.

"Absolutely not. Mom, I don't want you anywhere near anything con. It's not-" Jack said before being cut off.

"Safe?" June said. "Is my teenage son seriously going to tell me that it's fine to travel all the way to Cybertron,but his mother can't be trusted to go on a-on a-"

"Milk run." Fowler said.

"A milk run!?" June said.

"No, i-it's just- you're lactose intolerant, and I-" Jack said before stopping himself.

"Come on, Agent Fowler." June said walking to her car.

"Wow, the only time I've ever seen someone mess up that bad was when Cup thought it would be a good idea to shove an energon cube into a heat vent." Backfire said sitting up.

"S-shut up." Jack said.

* * *

**Museum**

Fowler and June were walking out in victory, with the prize being the bone. Fowler had to so some government type deal with the curator to let him have the talon. In the parking lot the two were walking towards the car, the talon in a wooden box for safe keeping.

"What did I tell you? Milk run." Fowler said with pride.

"With one cranky cow." June said.

"The curator?" Fowler said. "Acted like he was guarding the Mona Lisa, instead of some prehistoric lug nut that's been gathering dust since Harding was president."

"I have to say, Agent Fowler, you handled him well." June said. "I was quite impressed."

"Nurse Darby, i'd say that puts you one step ahead of my ex." Fowler said.

"Hmm, divorced huh?" June asked.

"Yeah, what about you? What's the story of Mr. Darby?" Fowler asked.

"More like a saga, but one i'm sure you heard before." June said.

In front of the pair came a light which blinded them both, and an engine revving up. "I have a bone to pick with you." Knockout said pulling out his stun blasters.

"Run!" Fowler said trying to cover Junes escape, but it was for blast hit the pair head on, knocking both out and leaving the talon for Knockout to pick up. Knockout put the talon in the front seat while putting June and Fowler in the trunk, thinking of what to do to them once he got back to the ship.

"Kick back, relax, and enjoy the scenery." Knockout said closing the trunk door and driving off. Knockout sped out of the city to try and make sure no human saw what he was doing and find out about his kind. Once he got out of the city and onto the open road, he tried to contact the ship for support.

"Knockout to Lord Megatron. I have secured one vintage predacon talon, plus two of the Autobots' pets for you to employ as hostages, lab experiments, well any way yo see fit. So go on, Big M, tell me i'm better than Starscream st picking up bones." Knockout said only receiving static. "My liege? Hello? Too familiar?"

* * *

**Military Base**

Backfire was now up and around, feeling better now that Ratchet fixed up his gash. He was walking around until he noticed that Jack was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Jack?" Backfire asked.

"He went to check on his mom and Agent Fowler at the Museum." Raf said.

"Man, the kid is protective." Backfire said.

"Yeah, but he's a great cuddler." Sierra said daydreaming, quickly snapping out of it. "Wait, don't tell Ms. Darby what I just said."

"Haha, you're fine, besides, he's probably just paranoid about Fowler wanting to date his mother." Backfire said.

"What?" Sierra and Raf said.

"Wait, you guys seriously didn't notice?" Backfire said. "It was right in front of you the entire time."

"Well, that's something to tell Jack when he gets back." Sierra said.

"Wait, i'm getting a call from Jack." Raf said putting him on speaker phone. "What's up?"

_*Raf, send Backfire and Arcee, hurry!* _Jack said.

"Whao Jack, slow down, what happened?" Raf asked.

_*I think my mom and Agent Fowler got grabbed by the cons.* _Jack said.

"Arcee is still recovering from having her life force being ripped out of her, and the others are either recovering or on missions." Raf said.

_*I don't care, just send anyone!* _Jack said.

"Can you track their signals?" Backfire asked.

"I can track Agent Fowlers, he has a chip." Raf said.

"Good, now lock on to those coordinates and send me there." Backfire said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

"Communications have been down for how long!?" Megatron boomed.

"It was the beasts that destroyed the dish, and I had to repair it all by myself thanks to them wanting to play." Blitzwing said.

"Then I guess it's good that Soundwave has fixed your repeated mistakes at repairing it." Megatron said.

"I'm a Warlord, not an engineer." Blitzwing said. "And I couldn't have the repair crew destroyed by the creatures lust to hunt."

_*Knockout to Lord Megatron, please, come in.* _Knockout said.

"Knockout, do you have the predacon bone?" Megatron asked.

_*In my sites, my liege.* _Knockout said. _*As well as an Autobot riding up my rear.*_

"Understood, just make sure you secure the specimen." Megatron said.

**High Speed Train**

Backfire was on Knockouts tail and gaining fast, he couldn't allow Knockout to get back to the warship with June and Fowler. He sped up as fast as he could to catch Knockout, but was met by a ground bridge opening behind him. The ground bridge let out two insecticons, firing at him with their cannons. Backfire dodged as much as he could, but he was losing speed. Backfire transformed and jumped onto the back car of the train, getting the speed he needs while fighting back. Backfire turned to his blasters, shooting one insecticon down by shooting it in its own cannon. The second insecticon landed onto the train and transformed, revealing an ugly con with the strength to take down this train.

Backfire didn't have time to deal with the bug, so he did what he thought was right, jumping off the train. The insecticon was confused by his actions, and walked over to the end of the train to see where the Autobot went. When the con got there he saw Backfire holding on to the end of the train car, pointing behind the insect. The insecticon looked behind him and saw a rail coming for him. Before he could move however, the bug got caught by the rail and was torn in half, leaving the pieces to fall onto the ground at high speeds.

Backfire got up back onto the train and ran for Knockout who was close to the front of the train. Backfire ran as fast as he could to get to the talon, but Knockout had other plans. Knockout jumped into the air and transformed, releasing June and Fowler from his clutches. Backfire saw this and dove to catch the two, leaving Knockout to get the bone. Backfire caught June and Fowler just as they were about to hit the ground, narrowly saving them from death. Backfire tucked and rolled to mitigate the impact for the two humans, stopping about a hundred feet away from where he rolled.

"Y-you guys okay?" backfire asked.

"Yes soldier, and that makes us even now." Fowler said.

"I guess it does." Backfire said.

"Ow!" June yelped.

"What, what's wrong?" Fowler asked.

"Just a sprained wrist, that's all." June said.

"Ratchet can fix that no problem, lust need to turn into a Cybertronian again." Backfire said.

"I'm not going through that again." June said.

"I was joking, i'll call base for a bridge." Backfire said.

* * *

**Military Base**

The ground bridge opened, revealing Backfire with June and Fowler. "MOM!" Jack said running towards the trio. Jack hugged his mom and wanted to make sure she was safe. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes dear, just a sprained wrist that's all." June said. "And the milk run turned a little sour, but Bill and I are just fine."

"Come on, June, sit down." Fowler said walking away with June.

"Bill!?" Jack asked.

"You may want to sit down for this one champ." Backfire said looking up and seeing the wreckers and stealth team back at base. "And I see the rest of the team is back."

"Yep." Sierra said.

"It looks like you've been jacked Jack." Miko said.

"I need to sit down." Jack said.

"Yep, you do." Backfire said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Nemesis**

On the Nemesis Starscream complained as always to Knockout. Starscream, ever since he had returned to the Decepticon ranks has had to deal with Shockwave and Blitzwing ordering him around. He was tired of going around dig sites to get old bones, and Blitzwing always had him do drills late at night to make up for lost time. All and all he hated the two, but he couldn't say it to their faces or he would get severely punished. The only way he could vent about this was with Knockout, who would listen to everything he had to say ever since Breakdowns death

"Oh, will my torment never end?" Starscream said. "First, I had to vie for Megatron's favor against that treacherous harpy, Arachnid. Now I must take orders from Shockwave and Blitzwing like a common drone."

"Oh, look on the bright side Starscream, at least one of them is now a human pet of the Autobots." Knockout said.

"Oh how I would love to get the Autobots to turn them into humans and take them away from my misery." Starscream said. "The only reason project predacon is in full swing is because I supervised the acquisition of his dozens of predacon bones. Not to mention he has more now because Blitzwing is shoving orders down my throat."

"Just be glad you're back in our ranks, it has been lonely ever since Breakdown died and Dreadwing joined the Autobots." Knockout said. "You're the only one willing to watch human films with me."

"Only because I think of myself as superior to them." Starscream said. "And will you keep your lab rat quiet while i'm airing my grievances?"

"Starscream, help me." Cylas pleaded.

"My, my, my, whatever have you been inflicting upon poor Cylas?" Starscream said with a laugh.

"Well anything that marits the need for a petri dish." Knockout said injecting synthetic energon into Cylas.

"Despite your justifiable lack of regard for his human side, it doesn't trouble you to watch what remains of your former partner endure your scientific endeavors?" Starscream asked.

"Not really. Besides, Cylas once had poor Breakdown pinned to his lab table. I think my former partner would be pleased to be a part." Knockout said. Cylas started to shake wildly, groaning in pain before shutting off.

"What just happened?" Starscream asked.

"You recall that synthetic energon I recovered from the Autobots? Well, i've been reproducing the formula to test it's viability as an alternative energy source. However, the compound remains erratic, and there have been side effects." knockout said.

"Such as?" Starscream asked.

Cylas burst up and yelled at the two cons, trying to get out of his bonds as much as possible. "Starscream, I hope you replaced your t-cog, because i'm going to tear it out all over again and feed it to Knockout!"

"Sheer unbridled aggression." Knockout said.

"Such power and fury!" Starscream said. "Megatron has long desired a beast machine supper soldier, and we now possess the means of delivering one to him."

"Deliver what to Lord Megatron?" Shatter asked from the doorway.

"Ha, Commander Shatter, how long have you been there?" Starscream asked.

"Just got here, and Knockout, do you have what I asked for?" Shatter asked.

"Oh yes, over here." Knockout said grabbing a small container.

"What is that?" Starscream asked.

"Medicine, for the sparkling that is going to be coming any time now." Knockout said handing Shatter the container. "Now remember to take three a day, I put a scanner in there to let you know ahead of time if you need to get here to deliver the sparkling."

"Wait, she is having a sparkling!?" Starscream said in shock.

"Yes, and I would like to keep it under wraps if you don't mind." Shatter said. "Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome." Knockout said. Shatter left the medical bay and headed to her quarters, under the doctors orders. "Ah, young love, such a beautiful thing."

"W-who is the other carrier?" Starscream asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Knockout said.

"Are you telling me that Blitzwing is the other carrier!?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, and will you keep it down, I don't want Blitzwing to know yet or Shatter will have both of our heads." Knockout said.

"Very well, but we must tell Lord Megatron of our discovery." Starscream said. Starscream and Knockout made their way to the bridge, and eager to tell Lord Megatron of their discovery. Starscream strut through the corridors like he had one a metal and was trying to show it off. Knockout was just embarrassed by Starscream acting like a complete fool, and he just wanted to go back to watching the show called The Walking Dead. Once they got to the bridge Starscream walked in to meet with his master and talk about his discovery.

"Tell me of the predacon protoforms." Megatron said. "What is the status of their incubation?"

"Master, If I do say so myself, I have made the most intriguing discovery. It appears that-" Starscream said before being cut off by Megatron.

"Not now!" Megatron said. "Please continue, Shockwave. No, no one important."

Starscream groaned, knowing that it was now a lost cause to tell Lord Megatron of his discovery. He was about to walk out of the bridge until blitzwing stopped him. "Starscream, where is the inventory report that I asked an hour ago?" Blitzwing asked.

"I turned it in." Starscream said.

"Well, it's not in the main computer." Blitzwing said.

"What, but it should be there." Starscream said.

"Well it is not, and if I do not see it in the next half hour, you'll have to redo the inventory list." Blitzwing said.

Starscream walked out of the bridge in anger. He was once the commander of this very warship, but now he's a lap dog of another Warlord. He walked through the corridor to meet up with Knockout in defeat.

"Did you speak to our liege about our little enterprise?" Knockout asked.

"He was otherwise engaged." Starscream said.

They made their way back to the medical bay, too only be meet by Cylas roaring from the effect of the synthetic energon. "I'm going to make you suffer in ways you will not believe!" Cylas shouted.

"Just how much of this synth-en have you given him?" Starscream asked.

"Two additional doses, three at the most." Knockout said injecting Cylas with another dose of synthetic energon. "But Cylas' increasing volatile nature isn't the only wrinkle. It appears that the more green stuff I administer, the faster this monstrosity formerly known as breakdown burns through his own natural energon reserves."

"This will not do! Megatron already possesses ne unruly beast with that predacon of his! What good is another freak of nature that cannot be controlled?" Starscream said getting an idea. "Wait, i'm a fool."

Later Starscream came back with an energon cube, of dark energon. He placed it down onto the table and showed Knockout what he had planned. "This is my plan dear doctor." Starscream said.

"Dark energon? You are more than a fool, Starscream. I think your neural cluster has blown a massive fuse!" knockout said.

"Oh, on the contrary, dear doctor. Adding dark energon to the formula should provide Lord Megatron with full control of his super soldier." Starscream said.

"Okay, true that Lord Megatron seems to possess a symbiotic link to anyone or thing infused with the dark matter, allowing him to manipulate them as if they were puppets, but have you forgotten what the so-called Blood of Unicron did to our warship? Knockout asked.

"That was the result of a mass infusion. I am suggesting a drop or two, merely enough to allow our master to command his warrior at will." Starscream said.

"Even so, it's too drastic a measure to undertake without Shockwaves approval. I so, after all, report to him." Knockout said.

"Not on this project. Super soldiers fall under military operations." Starscream said.

"Then I will have to report to Blitzwing, since he is our second in command." Knockout said.

"That is also out of the question, if he finds out then he will tear us apart limb from limb." Starscream said. "So you now follow my command, are we clear?"

"V-very well." Knockout said walking over to get the energon injector. He opened the energon cube hatch and started to such out enough dark energon to give to Cylas. Once the container was full, he looked at it thinking that this in only going to end badly. He injected Cylas with the new compound, releasing it once it was empty. Cylas started to groan in agony, starting to be infected by the dark matter. Cylas tried to break free from the energon binds but soon went limp, the dark energon taking effect of him.

"Ugh, humans in any form cannot be relied upon." Starscream said.

Cylas then burst forth, groaning at a deeper pitch than before. "It's alive!" Knockout said. He was soon met by Cylas breaking out of the energon binds, slapping away Starscream into a wall.

"Scrap!" Starscream said. Cylas walked off of the medical berth, kneeling down to rest. "Oh, for the love of- now what?"

"I tried telling you before. It's a side effect of the synth-en, he's burned through his own natural reserves." Knockout said.

"Then perhaps we should withhold any infusions for a while. Might calm Cylas down a bit, make him a tad more manageable." Starsream said.

"N-need e-energon." Cylas said revealing his pincers. He quickly got up, roaring as he got closer to the pair. He grabbed Starscream and was about to bite him, but was stopped by Knockout with his electrical staff. Starscream kicked him away, getting some distance from him and Knockout.

"Ah! Do you think he's actually trying to…" Starscream said before being cut off by Knockout.

"Such out our energon with that thing?" Knockout said looking at what remained of his partner. "Sure seems that way."

Cylas grabbed Knockouts electrical staff, proceeding to snap it in half and leaving the two defenseless. The pair ran out of the room, Knockout closing the door to make sure the beast doesn't follow them. They ran down the corridor to try and outrun the beast, seeing a corner to go to. The pair ran around the corner only to be met by Shatter, confused by what they were running from.

"Oh Knockout, I checked the container and I didn't see the scanner, I was going to- WHAT IS THAT!?" Shatter yelled pointing behind the two. Starscream and knockout looked behind them and saw Cylas standing over them. Starscream and Knockout quickly ran behind Shatter to get some distance, being cowards as usual. Shatter turned to her blaster and shot Cylas several times in the chest, but the bolts were doing nothing. Cylas grabbed Shatter and tried to bite her, missing two times. Knockout turned to his saw blades and cut into Cylas' arm, making him release Shatter ad roaring in pain.

"Run!" Shatter said getting up.

"Starscream transformed into his jet mode, ready to fly off. "See if you can hold him off!" Starscream said.

"What!?" Knockout asked as Starscream zoomed away from him

"Hop on!" Shatter said transforming into her jet mode. Knockout jumped onto Shatter, her punching it and zooming away from Cylas. After a few minutes of flying Starscream and Shatter transformed, making poor Knockout hit the ground. "WHAT IN THE PIT WAS THAT!?"

"It wasn't my fault, it was Knockout's." Starscream said. "He infused dark and synthetic energon into Cylas in an attempt to make a super soldier for Lord Megatron."

"Oh wow, way to throw me under the bus Starscream, you ordered me to do so." Knockout said.

"And that matches up, Knockout wouldn't do such a reckless act unless he was ordered to." Shatter said.

"But-" Starscream said before being cut off by Shatter.

"No buts, we will be reporting this to Lord Megatron and you will face the consequences." Shatter said activating her comlink. "Lord Megatron, there is an infestation on this ship."

_*What do you mean?* _Megatron asked.

"Star-AAAHHH!" Shatter yelled in pain, cutting the comlink and kneeling in pain. "W-what's going on?"

"Hold on." Knockout said pulling out his personal scanner. He started to scan Shatter of any and all possibilities of what could be happening to her. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what do you mean oh no?" Starscream asked.

"The sparking is trying to force is way out, she's going into labor." Knockout said. "That is what humans say when a female is ready to deliver."

"Scrap, this isn't good." Shatter said.

"We need to get back to the medical bay, that is where my tools are." Knockout said.

"Are you out of your mind, we just got out of there!" Starscream said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Knockout asked.

"We lock down this ship, track down and kill that monster of yours." Shatter said getting up.

"You need to rest, if you overexert yourself then it would be bad for the sparkling." Knockout said. Just then the alarm went off, signalling that all troops must be on high alert. "I guess that helps us a bit."

"Then let's go to the medical bay." Shatter said.

"What about that beast?" Starscream asked.

"You will have to deal with it." Shatter said.

"G-great." Starscream said.

The trio made their way towards the medical bay, Starscream in front. Knockout was helping Shatter walk since the sparkling was hurting her body. After a few minutes pass they were about halfway to the medical bay, until they heard noises coming from that direction. Starscream looked down the corridor, seeing infected vehicons and insecticons walking through the halls. Starscream got against the wall, halting the others advances.

"How are we going to get past that?" Starscream asked.

"We may need to find another way." Shatter said.

"This reminds me of an episode that had an infected hospital and the main characters had to help a lay and her child get to safety." Knockout said. Starscream and Shatter just looked at Knockout, thinking he was crazy. "What, I watch human horror shows in my spare time."

"Well this isn't a show, we need a plan." Starscream said.

"then-AAAHHH!" Shatter yelled once more. Starscream looked back and saw that it had attracted the infected, and they were coming their way.

"Oh no." Starscream said shooting at the infected coming at them. Shatter fell to the ground, not being able to handle the pain much more. Knockout kneeled beside her, telling her that everything is going to be fine. "What are you two doing?"

"The sparkling is coming, we can't move her." Knockout said.

"You'll have to, they're coming fast." Starscream said.

"Arg, K-Knockout, i'm sorry." Shatter said.

"About what?" Knockout asked.

"Bringing you into this, about the sparkling." Shatter said.

"There is no need for an apology, it wasn't your fault." Knockout said.

"Are you serious right now!?" Starscream asked. Just then a blast hit the infected, knocking several of them down and killing a few. The trio looked back to see who it was, it was Blitzwing. "Oh great."

"Blitzwing!" Shatter and Knockout said.

"Lord Megatron told me about what was going on." Blitzwing said. "Shatter, are you okay?"

"She's-" Knockout was cut off by Shatter placing her hand on his arm.

"There isn't any way to say this but, we're going to be carriers." Shatter said.

"Y-you mean you have a-a sparkling inside you?" Blitzwing asked.

"Y-yes, Arg, and it's wanting out." Shatter said.

"I can do the surgery, but know that it won't be pretty." Knockout said.

"Knockout, make sure you keep her safe." Blitzwing said walking in front of the trio. "And Starscream."

"Y-yes?" Starscream asked.

"If I fall, you're the only line against these things." Blitzwing said. "Do not fail me."

"R-right." Starscream said.

Blitzwing charged at the group of terrorcons, twenty six vehicons and thirteen insecticons. He brought out his cannons, shooting down three in one volley. An insecticon charged at Blitzwing, only to be caught by the Warlord and have its head torn off. Blitzwing threw the body of the insecticon onto six vehicons, crushing them under the weight of the bug. Blitzwing shot the cons in the chest and killed them, leaving more to come his way. He brought out his sword, stabbing an insecticon in the chest plate and severing the dark energon connection. A vehicon was coming up from his side in an attempt to bite him, only to be shot by Blitzwing other cannon.

Blitzwing saw that it was going to take to long for any reinforcements to get to their positions. He transformed into his tank alternate mode and fired several shots into the terrorcons, killing several in the process. He continued to fire all his round into the group, leaving several bodies in his wake. Before he could kill another terrorcon, an insecticon came up and flipped him over. The insecticon was going in for the bite, but was stopped when Blitzwing transformed into his Cybertronian mode and used his engines to fry the bug. Blitzwing got out his sword once more, cutting down several terrorcons with ease. The last terrorcon was an insecticon, charging at blitzwing full speed. Blitzwing caught the bug and threw him over his body, slamming him into the floor. Blitzwing then stabbed the insecticon in the back, hitting its spark and killing it.

Behind Blitzwing came a hiss, a low and venom drenched hiss. Blitzwing turned around and saw Cylas, standing over the other bodies of the infected. Blitzwing put away his sword and cannon, for he knew what to do with this beast. Cylas charged at Blitzwing, getting ready to such out his energon. Blitzwing opened his hand, ready to kill this beast once and for all. Blitzwing thrust his arm forward, tearing into the chest of Cylas. Blitzwing grabbed Cylas' body and crushed it, human blood covering his entire hand. Blitzwing saw the shock in the face of Breakdown, fading into a blur of what he was.

"Pathetic." Blitzwing said ripping out his arm from Breakdown chest plate. Breakdown fell to the floor, finally dead after all that his body had been through. Blitzwing turned back to see all the carnage of the battle, and that Knockout was still in surgery. Blitzwing walked back to his sparkmate, seeing if she was safe.

"I she fine?" Blitzwing asked.

"She's in great health, but just give me a minute." Knockout said reaching into Shatter. "There we go." Knockout pulled out the little sparkling, still covered in CNA. Knockout sealed up the surgery with what he had, which was some bandages and some tape. Knockout handed the sparkling over to Shatter, having a smile on his face plate. "Congratulations, it's a male."

"Oh, thank you Knockout." Shatter said holding the sleeping sparkling.

"He's beautiful, what should we name him?" Blitzwing asked.

"How about you choose, i've been keeping it from you for some time." Shatter said.

"Very well, lets see." Blitzwing said. "He had wings just like us, how about Stormbreaker."

"Stormbreaker, I like that name." Shatter said.

"Now that the entire fiasco is now done, I should go." Starscream said. Before he could leave, Blitzwing grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't think you will get away from this Starscream, you started this entire infection." Blitzwing said. "And I'll make sure you pay for it."

"Oh no." Starscream said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter ahd please send feedback, have a great day**


	43. Chapter 43

**Nemesis**

Megatron, Blitzwing, and Starscream were going down to a mine to meet up with Shockwave. The trio landed on the ground, transforming in the rain that pelted their bodies. Megatron and Blitzwing walked forward, while Starscream was hesitant to proceed.

"Another abandoned mine?" Starscream asked.

"Come, Starscream." Megatron said walking into the cave.

"If you do not want to be killed, you will proceed." Blitzwing said.

"O-of course." Starscream said sheepishly walking in. as they got deeper into the cave, Starscream grew more and more worried about what would happen to him. "My liege, who could have foreseen that my alternative supersoldier experiment would encounter technical difficulties?"

"Resulting in a loss of a fifth of our remaining troops." Megatron said.

"Not to mention that you almost killed my sparkmate and offspring." Blitzwing said.

"Forgive me master, my intentions were true. Please, please reconsider my termination." Starscream said falling to his knees in fear. Megatron and Blitzwing just scoffed at Starscream and headed deeper into the cave. Starscream looked up to see that the cave they were in, was Shockwaves. "Shockwaves off-site laboratory, most impressive."

As the trio walked closer to Shockwave, Starscream saw that the army of predacons was much larger than he could have thought. "The predacon clones have almost fully evolved, and will be combat ready within the next three solar cycles." Shockwave said.

"Well done, Shockwave." Megatron said. "Knockout, i'm waiting."

_*On my way, Lord Megatron.* _Knockout said.

"So, these beasts, they will be the next generation of supersoldiers that will win us the war?" Blitzwing asked.

"That is only logical, but their performance will be greatly increased by the synthetic energon." Shockwave said.

Just then, Knockout came from the lift with a pile of synthetic energon. "Synthetic energon, troops will be delivering my remaining supply to you." Knockout said.

"I will determine its value after Lord Megatron's predacon army is ready for deployment." Shockwave said. "And if I am to make a stable version of it, the predacons will be unmatched in combat."

A hiss came from behind the group, a growl that only belong to two creatures. The group of Decepticons looked back to see that the two predacons had followed them down. Both predacons roared, displaying their power over all that opposed them.

"Unruly beasts." Starscream said walking over to them and hitting the predacons with a rod. "You dare to roam freely without permission?"

The smaller of the predacons roared at Starscream, causing him to fall on his aft. The predacons walked forward, ready to pounce on Starscream for the pain that he made them go through. Starscream pleaded for them to stop, but nothing was working since they only followed Shockwaves and Megatron's commands. Starscream curled up into a ball, not wanting to get eaten or dismembered. The predacons roared once more, before transforming into new modes. The room fell silent, everyone in shock of what they had just seen.

"W-what?" Starscream said in shock.

"Strike me again, and I will bury that rod in your spark." the larger predacon said.

The larger of the two predacons had broad shoulders, a large chest plate, the predacon emblem on the chest plate, wings coming from his back, and a rust brown and grey paint job. The smaller of the two had a bulky femme body, sleek chest plate, wings on her back, the predacon emblem on her shoulders, a black and blue paint job, and wings on her back.

"I-I did not realize that the beast was capable of transformation." Starscream said.

"Nor did I." Megatron said looking at Shockwave.

"We are not beasts, you puny waste of metal." the smaller predacon said. The predacons walked past Starscream, who was trying not to get crushed by the giants. The predacons looked at the tubes and saw that the predacons within them were almost ready to come out.

"The ability to transform is a fundamental part of Cybertronian biology. We simply possessed no evidence that the predacon species ever reached the evolutionary stage, since they became extinct in the great cataclysm." Shockwave said.

"Now we know." Starscream said.

"Yes, but how much do we still not know?" Blitzwing said.

"So the rumors are true. We will no longer be alone in this world." The larger predacon said.

"And I see you two have been keeping secrets." Megatron said.

"We did not want to deceive you, my lord." The smaller predacon said.

"We did not know when we should have revealed ourselves to you." The larger predacon said. "But since we have found this laboratory, we decided to show our true forms."

"And we recently became aware of our abilities. All we remember of our beginning was hunting and battle. And how someone hurt us for not following his meek, little orders." then smaller predacon said.

"Thus we decided to do our own research on where we came from, burning for knowledge of what our past was like." The larger predacon said placing his claws onto the smaller predacons shoulders. "And now we know."

"Yet you two are unique, miracles of science." Megatron said. "Cloned by Shockwave from Cyber Nucleic Acid, recovered from the remains of your mighty ancestors."

* * *

**Military Base**

At the base the Autobots were resting from a mission, scouting for redacons bones. The beast hunters were logging their while Ratchet was growing more and more concerned about the low energon that the team has. Ultra Magnus was in charge since Optimus was scouting for energon mines, and he did not like the responses he got from the team.

"Doctor, what is the current status of your synthetic energon experiments?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"doing the best I can commander, given the lack of functional equipment at my disposal." Ratchet said.

"You do realize that an alternative energy source may be essential to our survival?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Believe me Ultra Magnus, no one is more acutely aware of the stakes than I am." Ratchet said.

"Of course." Ultra Magnus said. Ultra Magnus walked over to where the beast hunters, wondering why they weren't scouting more areas for predacon bones. "Beast hunters, may I ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for predacon bones?"

"Because we just returned from surveying grids 301 to 304." Arcee said.

"To log our field reports, per your protocol, Commander Magnus, sir." Bulkhead said.

"Then may I ask where is sergeant Backfire is at the moment, as well as Lieutenant Dreadwing?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Backfire is with Jack and Sierra, they went to town to get food for the others." Arcee said.

"Really, I heard that they were going to have a 'picknick'." Smokescreen said.

"What?" Arcee asked.

"Shoot, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Smokescreen said.

"Why did Backfire not log where he was going?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I don't know, maybe because Jack and Sierra didn't want to get cooped up." Smokescreen said.

"That still doesn't explain where Dreadwing went." Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't know, maybe he went with them." Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen, Dreadwing isn't the type of bot to go to a picknick, he's a warrior." Bulkhead said.

Somewhere else Backfire was with Jack, Sierra, Miko, and Dreadwing. He and Dreadwing were sitting back as the kids were having fun by playing with a ball. Backfire didn't want to do any more work for Ultra Magnus, and Dreadwing wanted to see what the humans were like in daily life. They were sitting on a couple of boulders watching the kids throw the ball around and having a great time. Miko was keeping the ball from Jack, thinking of playing monkey in the middle.

"The smaller human female is more ferocious than any other human I have seen." Dreadwing said.

"Yeah, Miko is a born wrecker." Backfire said taking a bite of his corrupted energon. "Hey, you want a bite?"

"No, but thank you for your offer." Dreadwing said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Backfire said taking another bite. "You know, I would have never thought that a con like yourself would join the Autobots, since you were loyal to Megatron."

"Indeed, but Primus guides us to the path that we are to follow." Dreadwing said. "Even if it means following the ones that do not trust you."

"What do you mean?" Backfire asked.

"Wheeljack, he does not forgive me for killing another wrecker." Dreadwing said.

"Well yeah, you blew him to bits." Backfire said taking another bite. "Trust doesn't happen instantly, it needs to grow."

"And how do I do that, after all I have done?" Dreadwing asked.

"There's a saying by the humans, 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is God's gift, that is why we call it the present', a quote from Joan Rivers." Backfire said.

"I-I do not understand?" Dreadwing said.

"You can't change what has happened, but you can do something today to change the future." Backfire said. "Don't let life pass you by, enjoy it for what it's worth, and make connections that will last until the end of time."

"T-that is impressive, I did not know humans could be so moving." Dreadwing said.

"Yeah, they're just like us, living in the moment and spending life as free as they could be." Backfire said. "And even though they have their bad sides, they recover from it by helping others like them."

"Yes, I now see that I can make a difference with what I am given." Dreadwing said.

"Good, now you can go back and talk to them, build a bridge between you and the rest of the team." Backfire said.

"But I do have one question." Backfire said.

"Yeah?" Backfire said.

"Why do you trust me?" Dreadwing asked.

"Well, honestly I don't know, something about you shows that you want what is best for what happens, that is why you joined the Decepticons right?" Backfire asked.

"Indeed, the corruption back on Cybertron took everything from me and the ones I loved. My brother and I wanted to help the ones in the rust, but didn't know how." Dreadwing said. "But as soon as the war started, we thought we had found our calling."

"I guess your true calling was to be an Autobot late in the war." Backfire said. "And I am sorry for what has happened to your brother."

"I wish I could see him again, just to talk to him one more time." Dreadwing said.

"Wait, you still have that picture of him and you, right?" Backfire asked.

"Yes, why?" Dreadwing asked.

"Let me see." Backfire said. Dreadwing handed the holopicture to Backfire, wondering why he asked for it. Backfire was messing with the emitter of the picture. He found something in it, something that shouldn't be there. He took it out and saw that it was a chip, a memory chip to be exact. "Bingo."

"What is it?" Dreadwing asked.

"It's something that will help you." Backfire said placing the chip into the receiver. A holovid came on, showing Skyquake. Backfire set the holovid onto the ground and pressed start, rolling the footage.

_*Brother, I am going into stasis on a distant planet called Earth. I have made this video to tell you things that I do not have time to tell you in person. I wish I could stay with you during the exodus, but Lord Megatron has ordered me to guard the energon stores here. I will be going into stasis for a long time until I am summoned to awake. If this message gets to you, then it means that you have found the chip in the holopicture that I have given you. I do not know when we are to reconnect, but I hope it is soon. The chip also shows a map of weapons caches and hidden energon to be mined. I wish I was there for you brother, stay safe, stay strong, and make the right choice.* _Skyquake said ending the holovid.

"Whoa." Jack, Sierra, and Miko said.

"I guess that's some closure." Backfire said. Dreadwing just stayed silent, standing there not even moving. "D-Dreadwing?"

"I know what I must do." Dreadwing said.

"Oh thank Primus, I thought you were dead." Backfire said.

"Hey, i'm starving, lets get some food." Miko said rushing to the food basket and cooler.

"Miko, slow down, don't eat all the food." Jack said.

"Yeah, it's not even lunch yet." Sierra said.

"Did you guys pac anything for me?" Backfire said jumping off of the boulder he was sitting on.

"Yes, we got more than enough to make several sandwiches." Sierra said.

"Wait, you eat human food?" Dreadwing asked.

"Only in human form. Come on, I think you should eat some as well." Backfire said.

"Oh, great idea!" Miko said in excitement.

"I don't know." Dreadwing said.

"Come on, you get to know what it's like to be human." Jack said.

"So, is it settled?" Backfire asked.

"I guess I will try it once." Dreadwing said.

Just then Backfire shot Dreadwing with the Alternator, turning him into a human. Once the process was done, Sierra and Miko were shocked by the result. Dreadwing had a purple leather jacket, a gold bandana around his neck, a black shirt, grey jeans, a chain around his waist, biker boots, dirty blond hair, and a clean shaven beard.

"This is a strange feeling." Dreadwing said looking at his white hands.

"In human years, you would be about twenty." Backfire said.

"Hot." Sierra and Miko said at the same time.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Nemesis**

Walking down the halls, Megatron and the two predacons were talking about the future of the new army that will be joining them shortly. Megatron was listening to all of what the predacons were saying and thinking what their intentions were. He did not know what they were planning but he needed to make sure none of it would hurt the Decepticons in the future. The predacons were talking about how they were honored and promised to stay loyal to Lord Megatron. When the time came for the war to end and for the Decepticons to be victorious, the predacons thought that it would be great to live with more of their kind.

"It is with deepest gratitude for our creation that we predacons pledge undying obedience to you, our one true master." the larger predacon said.

"Yes, but if there are to be more of our species, we would like to have them follow them in your footsteps." the smaller predacon said.

"Indeed, and once we start to lead them, we would like to be known as Predaking and Predaqueen." Predaking said.

"Your vision is boundless." Megatron said. "I will do what is in my power to make your dreams a reality, but we must win the war first. For if the Autobots win the war, then your kind will no doubt go extinct once more."

"Then we will not hold back against our enemies, and tear them to pieces." Predaqueen said.

"Good, but for now you must rest, for you will need your strength to lead your fellow comrades into battle." Megatron said.

Just then a small creature flew above the group, silver and red in coloration. The cosn looked at where it was going and knew who it was, besides Predaking and Predaqueen though. The two predacons have not seen such a thing fly around the ship before. Although Predaking was stern and annoyed, Predaqueen had a more playful nature. Predaqueen tried to catch the creature, only to fail time and time again. Blitzwing new he had to step in, so that the creature did not get accidentally killed by Predaqueen. Before Predaqueen could catch the creature, Blitzwing jumped and caught it, saving it from the claws of the beast.

"How many times have I told you, do not fly around the ship so recklessly." Blitzwing said.

"What is that creature?" Predaking asked.

"Who cares, it looks like fun." Predaqueen said with a grin.

"He is my sparkling." Shatter said walking towards the group. "And if you lay a single claw on him, you will lose your entire arm."

"And you must be Shatter, my apologies." Predaking said. "We did not know of your offsprings exitance."

"Big bot funny." Stormbreaker said pointing at Predaqueen.

"Aww." Knockout said. "I mean, we should go and talk somewhere else."

"Blitzwing, do not let this happen again or there will be unforeseen consequences." Megatron said.

"I understand Lord Megatron, allow me to take him back to my quarters." Blitzwing said.

"I will, and make it fast since I am calling all senior staff for a meeting." Megatron said.

"I will not leave you waiting, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said walking towards his quarters with Shatter and Stormbreaker. As they were leaving, Stormbreaker looked back and waved his hand at the predacons. Predaqueen gave a wave as well, thinking it would be fun to play with that little creature.

As they made it to their quarters, Blitzwing grew more and more concerned about something. The family walked in and closed the door, making sure that Stormbreaker didn't get out again. Shatter placed Stormbreaker onto his little berth that Knockout provided, singing a little Cybertronian lullaby. Once Stormbreaker went into power down, Blitzwing knew he had to say something.

"Shatter." Blitzwing said.

"Yes?" Shatter said.

"Are-are we sure it is safe for Stormbreaker to be on this ship, since there are going to be more predacons around?" Blitzwing said.

"The warship is the safest place we have for him, it's not like we can go to the surface and live there." Shatter said.

"I know, but I just don't want to take the chance of the ship being destroyed, and us losing everything." Blitzwing said.

"I understand where you're coming from, the beast are dangerous, we both saw how Predaqueen wanted to play with him." Shatter said. "But it's either the beasts, or the elements."

"I know, I just never thought I would become a carrier, much less as a Warlord." Blitzwing said.

"But there is a reason you're call a Warlord, you're strong, even being able to match Lord Megatron in strength." Shatter said. "And even he can't deny that."

"Yes, but I fear that if I am not there for him or you, then I will lose everything." Blitzwing said.

"Losing a family is worse than losing a cause but the cause is what is keeping us alive." Shatter said. "And if it wasn't for Lord Megatron, then we would be back on a corrupt Cybertron."

"I just- I just don't want to lose either of you." Blitzwing said. "You're all I have left."

"Maybe so, but just focus on us, focus on seeing this to the end so we can live our lives free from anything." Shatter said.

"Alright, I guess I can do that." Blitzwing said.

"You know, for a Warlord, your soft." Shatter said.

"Oh, shut up." Blitzwing said placing his forehead onto Shatters. "I guess I should go and meet up with Lord Megatron."

"You should, and just so you know, I can handle myself." Shatter said.

"I know you can." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing walked opened and walked out of the door to meet up with Lord Megatron. He walked through the halls towards the bridge. Once he got there he noticed that nobody was there, not even Soundwave. He wondered where everyone else had gone until he remembered that secret meetings are in the energon storage vault. He felt like an idiot for not knowing to go there first. He made his way to the energon storage vault, opening the door to see Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave there.

"Sorry I am late, I believed that we were going to meet on the bridge." Blitzwing said.

"Then it is only logical that you would know to come here then the bridge." Shockwave said.

"Shall we begin?" Megatron asked.

"Yes." Shockwave said.

"As you all know the beasts have grown more and more intelligent, which is a problem for us." Megatron said. "Our former beasts may fully believe themselves to be loyal servants today, but trust me then moment our royalties realize that their army possesses greater might than what currently remains of the Decepticons-"

"Evolution will give way to revolution." Starscream said cutting in.

"I am left with no choice but to eradicate the predacon clones, before they are provided the opportunity to eradicate us." Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron, you're not saying you intend to pull the plug on Shockwaves beloved project predacon?" Knockout asked.

"Your conclusion is most logical, my liege." Shockwave said.

"But what happens if those beasts discover our treachery?" Knockout asked.

"Who assume that we will be the ones to preform the deed? After all, if the predacons were to discover that, say the Autobots were responsible for wiping out their comrades, our resident beasts might, in turn, destroy out hated enemy for us, or they them." Starscream said.

"Quite the plan Starscream, but you forget one thing." Blitzwing said.

"And that would be?" Starscream asked.

"If we are to lure out the Autobots, how are we going to make it authentic enough to keep the predacons thinking that they did it?" Blitzwing asked.

"A most important question, Blitzwing." Megatron said. "But I do believe that Starscream's plan will be full proof."

"Wait, you mean that I-" Starscream said before being cut off.

"Yes, you will be leading this mission." Megatron said.

"Yes, i'm back in charge!" Starscream yelled in glee.

"Only for this mission, savor it for as long as it lasts." Megatron said.

* * *

**Picknick**

Now since Dreadwing was a human, he could enjoy all the human foods that were brought on the trip. He didn't know how to do much as a human, but since Backfire was there he would be fine. In the picknick basket was stuff to make sandwiches and chips, along with sodas and beer for the bots. Jack was making the sandwiches, while Sierra passed out the chips and drinks. As everyone got their food, Dreadwing was skeptical to how it would taste.

"Okay, did everyone get what they wanted?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Yup." Miko said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sure did." Backfire said.

"I did not get a drink." Dreadwing said.

"Oh sorry, what do you want?" Sierra said blushing a little.

"A beer will do." Dreadwing said. Sierra handed him and beer, still having a little blush on her face. Dreadwing took the beer and ripped the lid off with two fingers, unknowingly making the girls look at him. He took a sip of the beer, but stopped once the taste hit.

"Y-you okay?" Sierra asked.

"Do you need a paper towel?" Miko asked.

"N-no, just surprised by the taste that is all." Dreadwing said.

Jack and Backfire looked at each other, knowing what Dreadwing doesn't. Dreadwing took another sip of the beer, knowing now what it tasted like. After the sip he took a bite of the sandwich, and was amazed by the taste once again. After a second, he lost control and devoured the entire sandwich in under two seconds.

"Hot." Miko and Sierra said blushing.

"Okay, how about a game?" Jack asked.

"Sure, what did you bring?" Backfire asked.

"There's Uno, Cards against Humanity, and Bean Boozle." Jack said.

"What is 'Cards Against Humanity'?" Dreadwing asked recovering from his frenzy.

"Basically a game where you pick a card and you have to give the one who picked the card the most messed up answer." Miko said. "It's really fun."

"Then I would like to play 'Cards Against Humanity'." Dreadwing said.

"Alright." Jack said. He pulled out Cards Against Humanity, dealing seven cards to each player. Jack placed the deck in the middle of the group and had Backfire draw the first card. "Let the game begin."

"Okay, 'In Alabama, they love _, and nothing else'." Backfire said. One by one the group submit their cards, but Dreadwing was having trouble. "You okay Dreadwing?"

"I am wondering what to pick, I do not understand these cards." Dreadwing said.

"Just pick a random one, it doesn't really matter." Jack said.

"Okay then, this card will do." Dreadwing said handing the card to Backfire.

"Alright then, 'In Alabama, they love _, and nothing else'. Hunting emus, dig trenches for the dead, communism, or…" Backfire trailed off.

"Uh, Backfire, you still in there?" Sierra asked.

"Killing and hanging babies in front of their parents." Backfire said in shock.

"Okay that is disturbing." Sierra said.

"I think we're done here." Jack said.

"You didn't get the child friendly version?" Miko asked.

"Whoever gave me this card, I think you won the game." Backfire said.

"Then that is my card." Dreadwing said.

"Okay, the game has ended and we are going back to base." Backfire said.

"But we just started." Dreadwing said.

"And you finished it." Backfire said. Hey Jack, can you call in base and-"

_*Hey Backfire, you there?* _Arcee asked.

"Hear you loud a clear, can you tell Ratchet that we need a bridge?" Backfire said.

_*Sure, hold on.* _Arcee said.

"Your the best." Backfire said getting out the Alternator. "Alright Dreadwing hold still."

Dreadwing was shot by the Alternator and was turned back into his Cybertronian mode, much to the dislike of the girls. "It feels good to be back in my own body." Dreadwing said.

"That should do it." Backfire said shooting himself with the Alternator, turning back to his original form. Behind them a ground bridge opened up, leading to the Autobot Base. One by one the group went into the bridge, making sure to take everything with them

"Dreadwing was so hot back there." Sierra said.

"I wonder what he's like shirtless." Miko said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Military Base**

As the ground bridge opened, the bots and humans went into the base. Once they were in Backfire noticed that the team was getting ready for something. He wandered over to Arcee to try and get an explanation for ruining the picknick.

"Hey Arcee, why did you call us?" Backfire asked.

"We found exposed energon, and we are going to raid it." Arcee said.

"Wait really!?" Backfire asked.

"Yep, and now you don't have to have any of that corrupted energon." Arcee said.

"Hey, you get used to it after being in space for millennia." Backfire said.

"Autobots, we are going to embark on a mission that will need the most precision you can give. If we do not get the energon before they can send it to the warship, then we will stay at a devastating disadvantage." Ultra Magnus said.

"We must split into teams if we are to get the energon from the Decepticons, the wreckers will go with me." Optimus said. "Stealth team, you will-"

"Optimus, I know this may not be the best time, but I would wish to be transferred to the wreckers." Dreadwing said. His statement left everyone else in shock, except Backfire who expected this to happen.

"Are you certain you want this change, Dreadwing?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed, I believe that it will boost morale among the finest warriors." Dreadwing said.

"Ultra Magnus, do you object?" Optimus asked.

"No sir, since the number of the wreckers is low, I believe we can accept Dreadwing as a new part of the team." Ultra Magnus said.

"Then it is settled, Dreadwing, you are now a wrecker." Optimus said.

"Did you persuade him to join?" Arcee whispered to Backfire.

"Bulkhead is the one that said that he would be a good wrecker, I just encouraged him." Backfire whispered back.

"I hope we can put our differences aside, Wheeljack." Dreadwing said.

"Sure, when Seaspray comes back." Wheeljack said.

Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said. One by one the team went into the portal, ready to get the energon that they desperately need. Once they got out of the portal they found themselves in a forest, close enough to a clearing. The scanners picked up energon signals in front of them, most likely the excavated energon being ready for transport. The team made their way to the clearing, sneaking around to make sure that they are not detected. Before they knew it they saw energon being taken out of the cave, being guarded by heavy security.

"Looks like we found it." Smokescreen said.

"Yeah, but how much is in there?" Bulkhead said.

"Who cares, as long as we get the energon then we are back in the fight." Backfire said.

"But we cannot risk hitting the energon, so we will need to go hand to hand." Arcee said.

"Sounds like my kind of party." Wheeljack said.

"Something isn't right." Dreadwing said.

"What do you mead?" Optimus asked.

"There are usually more guards around, if that is all they could find, they wouldn't use that many resources for such little energon." Dreadwing said.

"Perhaps they are losing as much energon as we are?" Ultra Magnus said.

"Unlikely, the warship is filled to the brim with energon, they wouldn't go out of their way to get such a small amount." Dreadwing said.

"You know everything, don't you." Wheeljack said sarcastically.

"Autobots, if we do not get the energon regardless of how much was mined, then we will perish." Optimus said. "Stealth team, go to the opposite part of the clearing and wait to ambush the Decepticons."

"Yes sir." Arcee said. Stealth team got up and ran for the other side of the clearing, making sure to stay out of sight of the cons. Once they got there, they signaled Optimus that they were ready to attack.

"Lets go." Wheeljack said.

"Decepticon, step away from the energon and surrender." Optimus said to the group of vehicons.

A typical response to this from vehicons was to shoot as the Autobots, and that is what they did. The wreckers were taking fire, but that didn't really bother them. The wreckers jumped and slid down the hill, firing back and killing the cons. Wheeljack threw his swords at the cons, impaling two and landing on another. Wheejack then got out his electrical whip and wrapped it around another con, pulling him in to get hammered by Ultra Magnus.

The cons were in retreat, but they were soon blocked off by bolts coming from behind the. Stealth team was rushing in to close the gap between the cons. Arcee took out her beam pistol and fired, slicing three cons in half. Bumblebee activated his shield, giving him more room to shoot back without getting hit. Backfire jumped onto and off Bumblebee, going high into the air and shooting down cons. Backfire quickly brought out his saws, landing onto a drone and cutting into it. Smokescreen activated his phase shifter and tackled a vehicon, sending him into a bolder. Smokescreen tucked and rolled, trapping the vehicon in the bolder. As he was getting up another con was shooting him, but was stopped when Optimus shot him through the chest.

Optimus landed next to the dead vehicon, looking around to see the others were alright. After securing the area, both teams went to look at what they had gotten from the battle, energon. There was a lot of energon, three carts full which would be enough for them for a while.

"Look at all that sweet fuel." Smokescreen said holding up an energon crystal.

"It's better than what Backfire has to offer." Arcee said with a grin.

"How many times are you going to make fun of me for it?" Backfire asked.

"Until the end of time." Arcee said.

"Stealth team, transport our cargo back to base." Optimus said. "Wreckers, reconnoiter the mine."

"I've always wanted to roll with the wreckers." Smokescreen said. "Uh, sir."

"Soon enough we're all going to be wreckers." Backfire said.

"Not me." Arcee said.

"Fine, since we may need the extra help, but only this once." Ultra Magnus said.

As they made their way into the cave, the wreckers started to notice that there were no cons to be found. Bulkhead had his scanner out, trying to find any trace of energon in the mine, or even Decepticon equipment. As they were walking deeper and deeper into the cave, something grew more and more unsettling.

"No energon signals." Bulkhead said.

"Something doesn't smell right." Wheeljack said.

"Unless they have already stripped the mine, there should still be more cons around." Dreadwing said.

Ultra Magnus looked forward, seeing a fork in the cave. "Bulkhead, Smokescreen, you take left. Wheeljack, Dreadwing, and I will go right."

After it was settled on who was going with who, the teams split. As they were going deeper into the cave they saw something ahead of them, something bright. They ran towards it, trying to get a better look at what is was. Ultra Magnus looked ahead, seeing large canisters with what looked to be predacons in them. The team walked forward, seeing the horror that could kill them with ease. As they started to walk past several canisters, Wheeljack noticed that there were about two dozen of these things.

"Well, this is one whole of ugly." Wheeljack said.

"Megatron's cloning operations seems further along than we anticipated." Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait, look." Dreadwing said pointing at Shockwave. Shockwave then looked at them in shock, proceeding to fire several rounds from his cannon. He took cover behind his console and needed to get out of there fast.

"Starscream, the Autobots have arrived. You did not inform me your plan was already in motion." Shockwave said.

_*Only so the whole affair would appear less staged.* _Starscream said.

"I have yet to purge my lab of sensitive materials." Shockwave said.

_*then do not let me keep you, Shocwave. Over and out.* _Starscream said hanging up.

"Soundwave, I require an immediate ground bridge." Shockwave said. He turned to fire at the Autobots once more, giving him enough time to activate the other predacons. He pressed a button, sending electricity to each canister in the lab. His creations were about to be born, the cyber nucleic acid draining from the canisters to show the beast in all their glory. Shockwave then saw the ground bridge that he was waiting for. He ran for the portal, firing at the Autobots to make sure he wasn't shot. After reaching the portal, it closed, Shockwave now safe onboard the warship.

Back at the lad Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Dreadwing didn't know what to do. The predacons screeched and were ready to kill what was in front of them, that being the Autobots. As the canister got closer and closer to being empty, Wheeljack saw synth-en in several cubes next to the power core.

"Permission to employ a grenade in a confined space, sir?" Wheeljack asked.

"If we are all that stand between these monsters and the natives of this planet, then by all means, blow these beasts back to the rust age." Ultra Magnus said.

"Allow me to help in that endeavor." Dreadwing said taking out two proton bombs from his bandolier. Wheeljack and Dreadwing threw the bombs at the synth-en, ready to blow in a minute. The team transformed and went into overdrive to try and avoid the bombs explosion. As they were making their way around the cave, a ground bridge opened up in front of them. The Autobots transformed and halted, not knowing if it was theirs of the cons. Coming out of the portal came two individuals, Predaking and Predaqueen.

"Who are these guys." Wheeljack asked.

"The very same who have previously allowed you to live, but will not today." Predaking said.

"It the predacons." Ultra Magnus said. Just then the explosion caught up to them, scorching the rock around them. The Autobots got out of the way of the blast, only receiving little damage. As the fire settled, the predacons were in shock to what they had just seen, their kind was no more.

"NO, OUR COMRADES!" Predaqueen yelled.

"What have you done to our brethren?!" Predaking yelled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The predacons charged at the team of Autobots, splitting them apart. Predaqueen went up against Dreadwing while Predaking went against Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Predaqueen tackles Dreadwing, rolling around to throw him into the wall. Dreadwing slams into the wall, getting shocked by the raw power of the predacon. Before he could move however, Predaqueen spin kicks him, knocking him into a pillar. Dreadwing got out of his dazed state and fired at the predacon with his cannon, firing volley after volley at the beast. Predaqueen dodged all the shots made by Dreadwing, jumping up and slamming her claws into Dreadwings shoulder. Dreadwing yelled in pain, energon seeping from the wound. Dreadwing kick Predaqueen and got out of her grasp, using his cannon as a bat to knock the predacon to the floor.

Dreadwing got off the ground and fired another volley at Predaqueen, hitting her dead on. Predaqueen grew more and more angry, charging at Dreadwing despite being shot over and over by his cannon. Predaqueen then pinned Dreadwing to the wall, pounding away at him with all her might. Dreadwing never felt this kind of strength in his entire life, she was to strong. Before Predaqueen could land another blow, Dreadwing transformed, using his engines to burn her chest plate. Predaqueen let go due to the pain, but was in a rush, making her more and more wanting to mess with and play with Dreadwing. Dreadwing transformed and landed next to a pillar, smirking at Predaqueen.

"You're fun, I may spare you from death and you can be my little play thing." Predaqueen said.

"I will have to decline, since you are not going to be playing with me much longer." Dreadwing said pressing a button.

Beeping started behind Predaqueens back, and Dreadwing knew what it was. Predaqueen also knew what it was, it was one of Dreadwings mines that he had placed on her. Predaqueen tried to reach for the mine, but it was just out of reach. The mine exploded, sending rocks flying all around Dreadwing. Dreadwing smirked at this, he killed a predacon with ease. He turned around to go help the others, but was then tackled to the ground by Predaqueen.

"Nice try, but I won't break that easily." Predaqueen said.

Predaqueen raised her claws, then striking down and into Dreadwings chest plate. Dreadwing yelled in pain once more, her claws almost hitting his spark. Predaqueen ripped her claws out from Dreadwings chest plate, seeing energon on her claws. Predaqueen proceeded to pick up and throw Dreadwing towards the other wrecker, Wheeljack. Now that the wreckers were defeated, Predaking and Predaqueen were ready to kill them for what they had done to their kind.

"I will kill this one, kill the other two." Predaking said.

"Fine, but I will make them hurt first." Predaqueen said. Predaqueen walked over to where the unconscious wreckers were, seeing them defenceless and ready to be killed. Predaqueen raised her claws for one swift strike, but was stopped by something ramming into her. She and Predaking were sent flying, hitting the wall with great force. Before they could get up however, they were buried under several boulders and rocks. Struggling to get out from under the rocks, the two predacons got our using all their might. Once they got out they saw Optimus Prime carrying the three Autobots and taking off.

"What!?" Predaking said.

"No, you will not leave!?" Predaqueen said transforming into her beast mode.

The predacons gave chase, using their beast modes to get as close as they can to Prime. Prime was to fast however, flying out of the cave at high speeds. Predaking and Predaqueen didn't want the murderers to get away for their crimes, so they did what they could to catch them. Both predacons fired their bire breath at Prime, the fire getting faster and faster and ready to hit him. Before the fire could hit him however, a ground bridge opened in front of him, sending him and the other Autobots to safety. The predacons couldn't believe it, they had gotten away. The murderers that killed their comrades had gotten away from their judgement. In rage and terror, the predacons screeched into the sky, not wanting this tragedy to be the last thing to become of the predacons.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Nemesis**

The predacons have returned, only to be fueled by anger and rage for the Autobots. The predacons knew that they could have done something, anything to save their comrades from their deaths. While walking through the halls, the troops knew to stay out of the way of the beasts, especially when they could kill a vehicon without thinking. Since they were done with their mission, albeit a failure, they headed towards the bridge to inform Lord Megatron. As they walked into the bridge, they were met by looks from the crew, uneasy about their new crew members.

"Lord Megatron." Predaking said.

"Predaking, Predaqueen, where you able to save the other predacons?" Megatron asked knowing the answer.

"N-no my Liege, we were to slow to save them." Predaqueen said.

"This is a most tragic loss, I am deeply sorry for your comrades execution committed by the Autobots." Megatron said. "Do not despair, Predaking and Predaqueen, For I vow to you that the Autobots will pay dearly for the outrage against your kind. Shockwave, report."

_*It is true, my liege. Project predacon had been rendered null and void. At least, I have been unable to recover any beast forms. However, there is something you must behold for yourself.* _Shockwave said.

"Very well. Soundwave, open a ground bridge portal." Megatron said. "Starscream, come with me."

"At once, my liege." Starscream said. Soundwave opened the ground bridge to Shockwaves position, ready to transfer Megatron and Starscream to the cave. Once Megatron and Starscream walked in, Soundwave closed the portal and went back to work. Predaking and Predaqueen were now alone together, the only ones of their kind to exist. To know that your race may not return is something that most do not think about, but that was the only thing on their minds at that point

The pair walked out of the bridge, heading to their new quarters to rest and think on what to do next. As they walked through the corridors, they heard a strange noise coming from behind them. They turned around to see nothing, but the noise was still there. Predaking looked around until he saw it, the sparkling on Predaqueens back. Predaking grabbed the little pest off of Predaqueen, annoyed by its presents. Predaqueen looked at the sparkling and was mesmerized by it, her playful nature coming out of her in full.

"Such a pest." Predaking said dropping Stormbreaker on the ground.

"Oh come on, it's small, cute, and is something that I can play with." Predaqueen said.

"Have you forgotten what commander Blitzwing has told us?" Predaking asked. "We are too not hurt his offspring, we're not supposed to be in the same room with him."

"As long as they do not know then it is fine." Predaqueen said getting on all fours with a smile on her face plate..

"Big bot funny." Stormbreaker said.

"You have to admit, he is-" Predaqueen said before being cut off.

"On thank the All Spark!" Knockout said running down the hall. "I have been looking all over for him."

"Doctor, what is the meaning of this?" Predaking asked.

"I was 'babysitting' this little sparkling in the medical bay, since Blitzwing and Shatter are still working." Knockout said. "And I turn my back for three seconds, and he's gone. But thank you for finding him, you saved my spark."

"Is it possible to come with you at all?" Predaqueen asked. "To help you at least?"

"I guess, I would like the extra company and a second pair of optics." Knockout said. "Sure, why not."

"Great, lead the way." Predaqueen said. But before she could go however, Predaking placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We can't just goof off and wait for creator Shockwave to make more of us, we need to get stronger and that means training." Predaking said.

"You're such a stick up for rules, besides, we completely destroyed the Autobot wreckers, the strongest of their unit." Predaqueen said. "So there is nothing to worry about."

"I do not care, if we are to be overconfident then we risk extinction once more." Predaking said.

"Then you go train, I will go watch after this little sparking if you like it or not." Predaqueen said walking away. "Come medic Knockout."

Predaqueen and Knockout left Predaking in the hallway, alone. As Predaqueen and Knockout made their way towards the medical bay, Knockout was curious about something.

"Predaqueen, why do you and Predaking have a distaste for one another?" Knockout asked.

"We want different things, he wants the predacon race to be restored so he could rule it, and I wish to stay a free soul in this life." Predaqueen said.

"Ah, so you don't want to deal with the pressures of leading an army?" Knockout concluded.

"Yes, and just so you know medic Knockout, we do not have a distaste for one another, we just share different viewpoints." Predaqueen said.

"I see, well in any way you see fit, you can always come to the medical bay if you want to talk." Knockout said.

"Thank you medic Knockout, I have also heard that you are interested in the native life forms of this planet." Predaqueen said.

"Yes, even though they are annoying, they are able to make great things with their little hands." Knockout said. "My personal favorite would have to be their variety of automobiles, they have such an imagination for such small creatures."

"Really?" Predaqueen said. "And what else do you find interesting about them?"

"Another favorite would have to be their shows." Knockout said.

"Shows?" Predaqueen asked.

"Yes, back on Cybertron we had things called holovids, used as entertainment or to message others." Knockout said. "I can show you my collection of human films and shows if you would like?"

"I would like that, these humans sound fun." Predaqueen said with a smug grin.

"If you are intending to 'play' with them then you would kill them as fast as a horde of scrapplets seeing a power generator." Knockout said. "Well, we're here."

"Good." Predaqueen said opening the door to the medical bay. As they walked in they noticed that Blitzwing and Shatter were waiting for them in the medical bay.

"Oh, Commander Blitzwing, Commander Shatter, what brings you here?" Knockout asked.

"To check up on Stormbreaker." Shatter said. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was just taking little Stormbreaker here around the ship to show him around, so he doesn't get cooped up in the medical bay." Knockout said.

"Then why is Predaqueen with you?" Blitzwing asked.

"She wasn't feeling to good, so I decided to bring her along." Knockout said.

"Knockout, you're a great medic but you're a terrible liar." Blitzwing said. "Stormbreaker got out and you had to chase him down through the ship until Predaqueen came along and stopped him. Am I wrong?"

Knockout and Predaqueen were shocked that Blitzwing found out so easily, Soundwave must have been watching them. "H-how did you know?" Knockout asked.

"A Warlord that is a strategic mastermind, Knockout you should have known better." Shatter said.

"I-I guess." Knockout said. "Is this all?"

"Yes, but do make sure that Predaqueen doesn't touch Stormbreaker." Blitzwing said. "And Is Lord Megatron on the bridge?"

"I do not know, let me check." Knockout said. "Lord Megatron."

_*What is it?* _Megatron asked.

"Are you currently on the bridge?" Knockout asked.

_*Indeed, I had just returned from the ruins of Shockwaves laboratory.*_ Megatron said.

"Great, that's all I need to know." Knockout said hanging up. "He's there."

"Good, we will be back in a little bit to take Stormbreaker back to quarters." Shatter said. The two walked out of the medical bay, heading straight for the bridge. As they were walking there they were worried by what Lord Megatron's reaction would be to their proposal. As soon as they got to the bridge, they braced themselves for the oncoming storm.

"Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said walking onto the bridge.

"Blitzwing, what is it?" Megatron asked.

"Shatter and I would like to give a proposal." Blitzwing said.

"Oh, and what would this proposal be?" Megatron asked.

"We would like to leave the crew, to help Stormbreaker grow in a place where he is likely to not get killed." Shatter said.

"Excuse me, you would like to leave. After you came all this way you want to leave?" Megatron said.

"Indeed Lord Megatron, we can't be in two places at once, since we have to fight the Autobots and take care of our sparkling. We are ready to depart back into deep space in one of my many ships in my fleet." Blitzwing said.

"Maybe you have not seen the state we are in Blitzwing. Even though we have an advantage over the Autobots, any mistake made will be exploited to its fullest extent." Megatron said.

"I understand that Lord Megatron, but rest assured that I have also planned for this as well." Blitzwing said. "Once the ship comes to this sector, I will be giving you half of my remaining enforcers, all talented and ready to follow your orders."

"All we ask is that we raise our spa-" Shatter froze, not being able to get the word out.

"I wish I did not have to use this." Megatron said, his optics turning purple. In a matter of seconds Shatter started to yell out in pain, falling to the floor. Shatters body started to emit purple electricity, it sparking all over the place. Shatter continued to yell in pain, laying on her back and gripping her chest plate.

"Shatter!" Blitzwing said getting to his sparkmates side. Shatters chest plate started to glow a light purple, the electricity spewing out from her spark. Before Blitzwing could say anything else, Shatter stopped yelling and the purple starting to fade from her body. Shatter fell unconscious, the pain being too much for her to handle.

"W-what did you do!?" Blitzwing demanded.

"If you think I am going to let some trivial thing such as a sparkling stop us from destroying the Autobots, then you are wrong." Megatron said, his optics turning back to the normal red. "You have become nothing but weak, especially when that femme joined your enforcers."

"Megatron, I do not know what abis you crawled out of, but I will be sending you back there right here and right now!" Blitzwing said pulling out his sword.

"That is what makes you as weak as the humans, you care too much about family, that is why the Autobots have lost the war so far!" Megatron said.

"And is that why you are incapable of killing a small group of Autobots, you have no compassion, no loyalty, no honor!" Blitzwing said. "You cower behind a power that was not yours to begin with, fear death and the loss of what does not exist!"

"I would watch your tongue if I were you, or would you like to feel my wrath once more?" Megatron said, turning his optics to purple once again. Shatter started to glow once more, but much less than before.

"Wait, no!" Blitzwing said.

"Then kneel." Megatron said raising the power of dark energon in Shatters spark.

"Fine, fine." Blitzwing said kneeling on the floor.

"Good, now you will do exactly as I say without a second thought." Megatron walking over to Blitzwing. "Are we clear?"

"Y-yes." Blitzwing said meekly.

"I can't hear you!" Megatron said slamming his strut down on Blitzwings head, forcing him to get right next to the floor.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said loudly.

"Good, not get out of my sight." Megatron said. "And take the femme with you."

"Yes, my liege." Blitzwing said getting off the ground. He put his sword away and picked up Shatter, who was still unconscious. He walked out of the bridge, angered that Lord Megatron would do such a thing to him.

"Great performance my liege, I was quite impressed." Starscream said.

"There is no need for flattery, Starscream." Megatron said. "He has learned his place, and he will make sure to do what I ask of him."

_*Lord Megatron.* _Shockwave said.

"Yes Shockwave?" Megatron said.

_*I have discovered what is wrong with the cyber-matter, please come down to my secondary laboratory.* _Shockwave said.

"Very well. Starscream, you have the bridge." Megatron said leaving the bridge.

"Thank you my liege." Starscream said with a smile.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Military Base**

In the military base the wreckers were in disarray, recovering from the slaughter the predacons had done to them. Bulkhead was the only wrecker still in working order, Wheeljack needed to recover but was still functional, Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus on the other hand were in serious condition. Ultra Magnus had lost his right hand, while Dreadwing had his chest plate ripped into. Thankfully, the healing chamber in Ultra Magnus' ship was taken out and reformatted to be more portable. Ratchet was able to secure it to a power source strong enough to sustain it, and help keep Dreadwing alive. After Ratchet had completed the healing chamber he went to fix Ultra Magnus' hand, with the tools he had at the time. Everyone was worried if the commander would be the same after this, but they trusted Ratchet that he would do his best.

"I've done everything I can considering the limitations of my equipment, and less than Ideal spare parts." Ratchet said revealing the claw he made for Ultra Magnus. "It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus' new appendage will be for battle….though it should prove functional, after the requisite amount of therapy."

"That is all we can hope for, old friend." Optimus said.

"You doing okay?" Arcee whispered to Wheeljack.

"I'm still two fisted." Wheeljack said.

"Well, what about Dreadwing, will he be okay?" Miko asked looking at the healing chamber.

"Dreadwing will survive, but I do believe he will suffer some aftershocks after his recovery." Ratchet said.

"PTSD, something that most soldiers get during or after a war." Fowler said.

"But as long as we're there for him then he will recover from it." Ratchet said.

"Hey, look at the bright, shiny side, commander Magnus, Dreadwing, and Jackie single handedly put the kibosh on project predacon." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, now's not the time for puns." Backfire said.

"Oh, I see what I did, sorry." Bulkhead said.

"Though at least two beasts we know of remain, the ones who have demonstrated the ability to transform." Optimus said.

"And laid the hammer on us." bulkhead said.

"Okay, just stop talking." Backfire said.

"So if they were able to take down the wreckers so easily, what can we do to stop them?" Sierra asked.

"Easy, turn them into humans and take them prisoner, just like we did with Arachnid." Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen, if they were able to take down the wreckers, and by the accounts of Wheeljack, they'll be to fast for me to hit." Backfire said. "Then they would kill more of us and get a relic in the process."

"It's a good plan, but we'd also need to consider where to put them, they're way stronger than Arachnid and if they were human, then they would still be a threat to every human on this base." Arcee said.

"Still a good plan." Smokescreen said.

The team disbanded, waiting for the next mission to go on. Ratchet was helping Ultra Magnus with his new hand, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were lobbing, and everyone else were hanging out with the kids. After a few hours June showed up, bringing food and snacks along with her. Once she got to the base she called Jack to help her bring in the food. Jack went down to help his mom and let Miko play with Sierra on Galaga. After bringing in the food the kids were ecstatic, and so were the bots.

"Hey Backfire, can you turn us into humans?" Smokescreen asked.

"Sorry, but the Alternator is in recharge." Backfire said. "Maybe next time."

"Scrap." Smokescreen said.

"**Man, I wanted to hear my voice." **Bumblebee beeped.

"Some day Bee, some day." Arcee reassured him.

"So, , what did you bring?" Sierra asked.

"Oh, just some sandwiches and chips, something basic and easy." June said.

"Thanks mom." Jack said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Raf said.

"So, what's been happening here?" June asked. Everyone froze, not knowing what to say to her, all but one.

"We took down project predacon, but Ultra Magnus and Dreadwing are in serious condition." Miko said. Everyone looked at Miko, looking like she had just killed a man. "What? She asked and I gave her an answer."

"Whoa, is there anything I can do?" June asked.

"Well, since the Alternator is in recharge, you could be emotional support." Backfire said.

"I guess I could do that." June said. "What are their conditions?"

"Ultra Magnus lost his right hand while Dreadwing's chest plate was ripped to shreds." Arcee said.

"Oh my God, that's horrible." June said.

"But don't worry, Ratchet said that they're going to be fine." Smokescreen said. "In fact, Dreadwing should be coming out of the healing chamber any minute now."

"Really, how do you know?" Arcee asked.

"Ratchet told me that it would be six hours until he was ready to come out, and since it has been six hours he should-" Smokescreen was cut off by the healing chamber beeping. The bots walked over to the healing chamber and saw that Dreadwing was ready to come out. "See, what did I tell you?"

The chamber opened, revealing a fully healed Dreadwing. Dreadwings optics slowly opened, still hurting from the fight with the predacons. He sat up, feeling dizzy and not knowing where he was. "W-what happened?" Dreadwing asked.

"You're still alive, that is all that matters." Arcee said.

"I am not one with the All Spark." Dreadwing said wiping off the green goo from his armor.

"Thankfully you're not, we don't need to lose another bot." Backfire said.

"A-agreed, where is Ratchet?" Dreadwing said getting up.

"Whoa, easy there, you just got out of the healing chamber." Smokescreen said. "You need to rest."

"I-I understand." Dreadwing said.

_*Prime! It's cons again. In progress this time.* _Fowler said giving Ratchet the coordinates.

"Coordinates received, Agent Fowler." Ratchet said activating the ground bridge.

"Lets roll." Ultra Magnus said before being stopped by Ratchet.

"Ep, ep. Your ability to roll remains predicated upon further exploration of your manual dexterity." Ratchet said.

"I'm afraid that Ratchet's authority supersedes my own in medical matters." Optimus said.

"Understood." Ultra Magnus said.

"Sorry Dreadwing, but you'll have to stay here." Arcee said.

"I understand, I must rest." Dreadwing said.

* * *

**Energy Plant**

Blitzwing was leading the charge, getting the parts needed to fix the Omega Lock. one of the many things that Shockwave needed was an energy stabilizer. Once they had gotten inside the plant, they noticed it was empty. Blitzwing knew that he needed to act fast, since the Autobots would be coming any second now. Once they had gotten the stabilizer they made their way outside, looking around to make sure no Autobots were there.

"Stay sharp, the Autobots can come at any time." Blitzwing said. Just then a ground bridge opened, releasing seven Autobots racing towards their location. "Soundwave, ground bridge."

Behind the group came their own ground bridge. The vehicons carrying the stabilizer rushed towards the portal, having Blitzwing and the other two vehicons suppressing fire. Optimus looked behind him, seeing Soundwave launch Lazerbeak and heading straight for him. Optimus transformed, flying high into the sky to avoid Lazerbeak and Soundwave. The other Autobots transformed and started to fire at Blitzwing and the two vehicons, shooting one down.

"Get to the portal." Blitzwing ordered. The other vehicon followed his order and ran into the ground bridge. Blitzwing looked back and saw that the other vehicon was still alive. He grabbed the other vehicon and threw him into the portal, just as it was about to close. Before he could turn around he was tackled by Bulkhead and Wheeljack. The wreckers tried to restrain his arms, but Blitzwing was to strong for them. He grabbed Wheeljack and slammed him into Bulkhead, throwing them off of him. He turned and fired his cannon at the other Autobots coming for him, missing all his shots. Arcee brought out her beam pistol and fired at Blitzwing, only causing a small hole to form in his armor.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen shot at Blitzwing and tried to get his attention. Blitzwing shot his cannon at the two, creating an explosion that knocked them back. Blitzwing turned and was met by two saw blades hitting his face plate. The saw blades slammed into his head, but thanks to the armor that Shockwave gave him he would be fine. Blitzwing grabbed Backfire and threw him to the ground, creating a small crater where he had landed.

"This is going to end like the last time, but with you all dead." Blitzwing said.

"Good luck with that." Backfire said. Before he could react, Bulkhead tackled him to the ground. Bulkhead turned to his wrecking ball and started to bash Blitzwing back and forth. Blitzwing was able to grab one of Bulkheads swings, getting up and off the ground. Blitzwing gripped Bulkhead with both hands and started to spin. Using the momentum, he threw Bulkhead into Wheeljack and Arcee. Blitzwing looked up and saw that Soundwave was having trouble dodging all of Primes shots.

"Soundwave, bridge yourself away." Blitzwing said. But it was to late, one of Optimus' shots hit Soundwave, sending him into a nose dive into several power cables. "No!"

Before Blitzwing could get to Soundwave, Optimus aimed at him and fired. Blitzwing tried to take the shots, but Blitzwing remembered that Primes cannon was able to go through his armor. He had to think fast, and he knew that there was only one option. After getting hit by several rounds by Optimus, Blitzwing had to transform into his jet mode and fly out of there, leaving Soundwave behind.

"That's a first." Backfire said.

* * *

**Military Base**

As the ground bridge opened, Ultra Magnus and Dreadwing were ready to see who the prisoner was. One by one the Autobots came into the base, aiming their blasters at the ground bridge. Then, Optimus came in, carrying an unconscious Soundwave in his arms.

"Soundwave, that's the prisoner that you have captured?" Ratchet asked.

"This is a victory for us, Soundwave knows much about the decepticons, more than I could have known." Dreadwing said.

"Indeed, are the children at a safe location?" Optimus asked.

"As you have ordered us, sir." Ultra Magnus said.

"Good, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, get the restraints ready." Optimus said.

As the berth was reconfigured to keep Soundwave from escaping, the children looked onto what was happening. "So, he's the Decepticons communications chief?" Sierra asked.

"Yep, the one and only Soundwave." Miko said.

"And don't underestimate him, he's more dangerous than he looks." Jack said.

"Noted." Sierra said.

"Indeed, before I came to this planet, Soundwave took down Arachnid with easy, only moving six times." Dreadwing said.

"Whoa, that's really scary." June said.

"But as long as he's kept from moving he's harmless, right?" Fowler asked.

"No, no matter what state he is in, he is still as dangerous if not more so." Dreadwing said.

"Is he stronger than Megatron?" Raf asked.

"I do not know, but if there is anything to go by, he has killed as many bots as Megatron in the gladiatorial arena back on Cybertron." Dreadwing said.

"Wait, he was a gladiator?" June asked.

"In fact, he was one of the most skilled and ruthless gladiators, that is how he and Megatron are close." Dreadwing said.

"So, brotherhood in the trenches it would seem." Fowler stated.

"Not exactly, they were rivals with a deep respect for each other. But they soon found themselves agreeing on how unequal and corrupt the high council had become." Dreadwing said.

"So then they formed the Decepticons." Raf said.

"Wait, was Soundwave the leader of the Megatron fan club or something?" Miko asked.

"No, but their bond at the start of the war grew more and more powerful as time went on." Dreadwing said. "And I doubt he will break."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Nemesis**

Blitzwing needed answers, and he needed then now. What happened to Shatter was not normal, and Megatron did something to her. If he was going to find out what it was he needed someone to help him, a medic. As he was making his way to the medical bay to meet up with Knockout, he needed to know the truth, what was going on. Whatever was in Shatters spark he needed go get it out of her, and fast. He walked into the medical bay, being greeted by Knockout fixing some of his tools.

"If you have a medical emergency then you'll have to wait like the rest." Knockout said not turning around.

"Knockout." Blitzwing said.

"Oh, Commander Blitzwing, what can I do for you?" Knockout asked turning around and stopping what he was doing.

"I need information." Blitzwing said.

"Oh, what kind of information?" Knockout asked.

"I want to know what is in Shatters spark chamber." Blitzwing said getting closer to Knockout. "What did Megatron do to her?"

"I...um...I c-can't really a-answer that." Knockout said.

"Why not, this is coming from a superior officer?" Blitzwing said.

"I-I just can't, it's too out of my league." Knockout said.

"As the ships medical officer, you should know a sickness when you see one." Blitzwing said. "Now tell me what is in Shatters spark."

"I wish I could, but I just can't." Knockout said.

"Then look into my optics." Blitzwing said getting to Knockout's level. "What do you see?"

"I-I see red optics, th-that is a-all." Knockout said as his frame was shaking a little.

"Wrong, you should be seeing the death and destruction I have caused to those who have dared to oppose me." Blitzwing said. "And I know that you really care about your finish."

"I-I do b-but I still c-can't t-tell you." Knockout said leaning up against his work bench.

"Fine, then it looks like i'll have to send yet another spark to the after life, I know that Breakdown would be glad to see you again." Blitzwing said turning his hand into a cannon. "I guess Shockwave will have to take up your position."

"Alright alright, please don't kill me!" Knockout said finally breaking.

"Good, now spill." Blitzwing said.

"L-Lord Megatron ordered me to keep the dark energon that she had gotten from the Dark Star Saber in her spark." Knockout said. "He wanted in there as a countermeasure of sorts."

"A countermeasure against me?" Blitzwing asked. "Why?"

"He...he needed you to stay obedient. So he wanted this to make sure you didn't mess up again during a mission." Knockout said.

"I see." Blitzwing said. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

"W-what would that be?" Knockout asked.

"Take it out of her." Blitzwing said.

"B-but I can't do that, Lord Megatron would kill me." Knockout said.

"Then you will die faster if you do not take it out of her." Blitzwing said placing the cannon on Knockouts chest plate.

"O-okay, I can do it. I can just place it as a medical check up." Knockout said.

"Good, now stay quiet about this. If Megatron learns about this then I will hold you responsible." Blitzwing said.

"Got it, do not tell Lord Megatron." Knockout said.

"Thank you doctor, good day." Blitzwing said walking towards the door.

"W-what are you going to do?" Knockout asked.

"I will go back to my station, that will be all." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing was walking towards the bridge, knowing that he needs to keep his composure after what was going on. Before he could walk any further he got a call from Lord Megatron. He needed him where the Omega Lock was going to be built. He revered his course and headed there, and he knew it must have been important. As he got there, he saw that Starscream was there as well. He walked in and knew that he was going to get an audio full of talk from the three.

"I'm here, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"Good, now that you are here then Shockwave can now proceed with his updates on the Omega Lock and cyber-matter." Megatron said.

"Indeed, the updates to my research will help us greatly in the reconstruction of the Omega Lock." Shockwave said. "The last item we need is the power source upon this world. The only thing on this planet that has the raw tonnage would be the particle collider's synchrotron."

"Excellent, Shockwave." Megatron said.

"However, the successful completion of the synthetic energon formula is proving to be far more difficult than anticipated." Shockwave said.

"Then what do you suggest we do to fix it?" Blitzwing asked.

"As you know, Knockout first procured this unfinished shamble from the Autobot medic." Megatron said.

"So we need to find the Autobot that rarely leaves their base, not to mention we do not know where the base even is." Starscream said.

"But if we are to fully restore our world, then we would have to recruit that medic." Megatron said.

"But their base is still nowhere to be found, so if we are to get the Autobots medic then we would have to find their base." Blitzwing said.

"In which we have an operative, that is already in said base." Megatron said.

"Lazerbeak could reconnect with Soundwave, and upload his directive to him." Shockwave said.

"Which would still require us to know the location of their base." Starscream said.

"It is my understanding that Soundwave kept surveillance records of more than just the human children." Shockwave said.

"The one known as Agent Fowler, that would help us find and destroy the base." Blitzwing said.

"Then we must not wait any longer, send Lazerbeak to find and follow this 'Agent Fowler'." Megatron said.

"Yes my liege." Starscream said walking out of the room.

"Blitzwing, you will help us with finishing the Omega Lock here, by overlooking the final stages of construction." Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron, if I may, I wish to add one more piece to the Omega Lock." Blitzwing said.

"Ant this piece would be?" Megatron asked.

"We all know that the humans are seven billion strong, and that there are more organic animals all around the planet." Blitzwing said. "Why just cyberform Earth, when we could do the same to the inhabitants."

"You are suggesting that we turn the organic life of this planet into Cybertronian life?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes." Blitzwing said.

"And why would we do such a thing, the humans are nothing but pests." Megatron said.

"We have seen that the humans are a part of the Autobots success on this planet, so why not use them to our advantage." Blitzwing said.

"And we have already used that with Cylas, who was nothing but a failure." Megatron said.

"Yes, but I do have a solution for this." Blitzwing said. "Shockwave has told me several stories of his inventions, and I think a simple control chip would make sure that the humans will follow every command given to them."

"Shockwave, what do you think of this plan?" Megatron asked.

"It is most logical, if the organic life on this planet were to be cyber-formed then they would be greater soldiers than even the insecticon hive. The control chip however, would be replaced with a temporary control signal, that is when we would be to place the control chips." Shockwave said.

* * *

**Military Base**

It has been hours of interrogations, and Soundwave hasn't budged an inch. The Autobots tried to be civil, but things were getting strenuous for a while. After Optimus said that they would have to less civil methods of interrogation, Soundwave created a loud pulse that hurt the ears and audio receptors of all that were in the room. Ratchet had enough, if they were going to get anything out of Soundwave they might as well open him up. Once Soundwave heard this he had to make the ultimate sacrifice, crash his systems. He started by deleting all of the files that had critical information, destroying all data that was on his drives. Once that was complete, the only thing to do was to crash his systems. Before doing so however, he said words that he had not said for several millennia, 'Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior'.

After he had crashed his drives, the Autobots were not able to do much except keep him locked up. It had been several hours since then and things were bleak, for the most part. Soundwave has yet to come back online and things have been quiet.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Sierra asked.

"I don't know, we don't have much going on." Backfire said. "And it's getting late for you guys so you all should head home."

"Well, Raf is already home, but we are able to stay." Sierra said.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but what about your parents?" Jack asked.

"they think i'm sleeping over with friends, but I didn't lie to them." Sierra said giving off a smile.

"Telling the truth but lying at the same time, you sound like Starscream." Dreadwing said.

"But i'm not a coward like him, and I know how to take care of myself." Sierra said.

"Yeah, yeah, but who is hungry, i'm starving." Miko said budding in.

"Oh, my mom will be back shortly with dinner-" Jack said before being cut off.

_*Prime, i'm on my way to the base but I just got word. The cons busted into the Solaris Particle Collider Project at the South Pole.* _Fowler said.

"Autobots, get ready to roll out." Optimus said.

"Ep, ep, ep." Ratchet said seeing Ultra Magnus getting pumped to go back onto the field.

"Doc, the commander's ready." Wheeljack said.

"Fine, fine." Ratchet said walking over to the ground bridge controls.

"Bulkhead, Backfire, remain here with Ratchet to guard our prisoner." Optimus said. "Everyone else, transform and roll out."

"Alright, the fun ones get to stay!" Miko said getting looks from the other Autobots. "Well, you guys are fun to."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge, creating a portal to the South Poll. The Autobots transformed and raced into the ground bridge, ready to stop the cons from getting any more technology. After they went in Ratchet closed the ground bridge, leaving only the three bots in the base.

"Can't we throw a tarp over him? He's creeping me out." Bulkhead said.

"Wow, one of the best wreckers afraid of an offline con." Backfire said.

"Would both of you stop focusing on Soundwave can or cannot do and help me figure out what he did not tell?" Ratchet said.

"Again, control freak." Miko said.

"Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole." Ratchet said.

"So bucket head wants to create a black hole to swallow everything in the known universe?" Sierra asked.

"No, no. he would merely want to harness the power of something capable of swallowing worlds, in order to create one." Ratchet said now realizing Megatron's plan.

"Wait, so if he doesn't want to destroy worlds, he wants to create them?" Miko asked.

"I get what Ratchet is thinking, Megatron is wanting to rebuild the Omega Lock." Jack said.

"How did you come up with that?" Sierra asked.

"Energon is fuel, but it can't power everything. And the things he's stole all have one similar property, they generate power." Backfire said. "and since Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Dreadwing said that they saw synth-en at Shockwaves lab, it would stand that the explosion somehow combined the two elements to form a type of cyber-matter."

"Yeah, and we know which planet had an Omega Lock, Cybertron." Jack said.

"And that means that he is rebuilding the Omega Lock to rebuild Cybertron." Ratchet said. "Or very well cyberform Earth."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	49. Chapter 49

**South Poll**

It was dark, but the moon was giving off enough light to show the way to the base. Every step the Autobots took made them sink deeper and deeper into the snow. It was cold to say the least, but not as cold as the mission Optimus and Arcee took during the scraplet infestation. The team kept going, knowing that they were not far from the base. Once they got to the base they saw that it was already broken into, so they did not have much time. They proceeded with caution, not knowing if any Decepticons were stationed outside of the base. Before they could walk into the base however, Optimus got a call from Ratchet.

_*Optimus, I know this hardly seems the time, but it may aid you in your task.* _Ratchet said.

Optimus halted the group from proceeding any further, keeping a defensive position outside the base. "Go ahead." Optimus said.

_*I believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock.* _Ratchet said. _*Do we let him?*_

"No. For you know as well as I, that Megatron will use the reconstructed Lock to cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And that is one abuse of power that we cannot allow." Optimus said.

_*Understood.* _Ratchet said.

Optimus proceeded to walk towards the base with the rest of the team. As they got closer to the entrance, they could hear wings flapping behind them. Smokescreen turned around and saw the two predacons racing towards the group at neck breaking speeds.

"Uh, guys!" Smokescreen said. "We got incoming!"

The predacons got low to the ground, screeching at the Autobots at a distance. The Autobots turned around and didn't know how to react to the predacons coming in so fast. The predacons then flew higher, charging for an attack. Both predacons fired their blasts of fire at the group, making the Autobots disperse from the target zone.

"Down!" Ultra Magnus said diving for safety.

Optimus did not move from the blasts however, he stood his ground and fired back with his cannons. The predacons dodged all his shots, dive bombing the group with more blasts. Optimus still stood his ground, the fires around him not being of much importance. As the fire went out the other Autobots got up from the ground. The Autobots aimed their blasters at the predacons, getting ready to shoot them down.

"The Decepticons must not be allowed to secure their target." Optimus said. "I will face the predacons."

"Perhaps it would be wiser if you had backup." Dreadwing said.

"Dreadwing, the last time you have faced the predacons you almost died. I will not allow that to happen again." Optimus said.

"I note your concern, but you are not indestructible. And we together will be able to keep them at bay for the others to keep the Decepticons from taking the power source." Dreadwing said.

"Are you certain?" Optimus asked.

"Since we are not in a cave, then I can use my abilities to their fullest." Dreadwing said.

"Very well Dreadwing, you may accompany me to face the predacons." Optimus said.

"You heard your leader, forge ahead." Ultra Magnus said running towards the base. Arcee and Wheeljack stayed for a little bit until they needed to catch up with the others going into the base.

"Are you ready?" Dreadwing asked taking out his cannon.

"Indeed." Optimus said taking out his rotary cannon.

The pair aimed their weapons at the predacons, who were heading towards them. Optimus and Dreadwing opened fire at the predacons, shooting rapid volleys at the beasts. The predacons proceeded to dodge the oncoming fire from the two Autobots. Predaking fired his blast at the two, only missing by them flying up into the air. Optimus fired his cannon once more and hit Predaking, making him crash to the ground. Predaqueen came behind Optimus, but was rammed by Dreadwing in his jet mode.

Predaking rolled over, getting up and flying after Optimus. Optimus seeing this, flew higher and higher to keep distance from Predaking. Optimus kept firing at Predaking, who was taking all the shots and getting closer to him. Predaking fired another blast at Optimus, but missing by just a few inches. Optimus back flipped from the blast and went full speed at Predaking, slamming into him. Optimus let go of Predaking and fired his rotary cannon, getting off several dozen hits off on him. Predaking then slammed into the ice cliff, falling and having several ice shards fall on top of him. Optimus fired at the ice cliff with his rotary cannon and his blaster, making more and more ice shards fall onto Predaking. However, Predaking was able to get out of the way of the large ice shards and fly towards Optimus, slamming into him. Predaking clawed at Optimus trying to get to his spark, seeing that it was not working, he decided to try and bite off the Primes head. Optimus grabbed onto the mandibles of Predaking mouth, making sure that he does not get bit. Seeing that the Prime was to strong, Predaking was ready to fire another blast at him.

Just in time, Optimus moved Predaking head to make him miss. Optimus then climbed onto Predaking side and shot at him, only to get knocked off and into the air. Optimus caught himself and fired once more with his rotary cannons and arm cannon. Annoyed by this, Predaking swiped his tail at Optimus, making the Prime crash into the ground below.

Meanwhile, Dreadwing was flying circles around Predaqueen. Dreadwing knew he wouldn't survive another fight like the one back in the cave, but since he was in the sky, there was a fighting chance. He also knew that his jet mode was faster than her wings, which also gave him an advantage. He flew around and around Predaqueen, making her confused and angry. Predaqueen had enough of his antics, she fired blasts at random, hoping that she would hit him. Dreadwing doded with ease, making sure to keep her guessing where he was going to be. Dreadwing transformed for a few seconds and fired off a seismic charge at Predaqueen, then transforming back into his jet mode. The seismic charge hit Predaqueen, blasting her to the ground below and making a large crater. Dread wing landed on the ground and transformed, ready to finish the fight once and for all.

"It is time to make your species extinct, once and for all." Dreadwing said taking out his cannon.

"I w-will not d-die here." Predaqueen said trying to get up. "I am s-superior to y-you."

"Then you will die with no honor." Dreadwing said aiming his cannon at her face plate. "Any last words?"

"Y-yes." Predaqueen said getting on her knees. "You're such a fool."

Predaqueen then tackled Dreadwing to the ground and started to claw at him. Dreadwing tried to get her off of him, but like in the cave, she was to strong. Predaqueen raised one of her claws into the air and was ready to tear into Dreadwing. Dreadwing knew what was coming and was able to move out of the way just in time. Predaqueen slammed her claws into the ice, shocked that Dreadwing was able to get out of her grasp. Predaqueen tried to grab Dreadwing, but her claw was stuck in the ice. Dreadwing took this opportunity and fired several volleys at Predaqueen, causing severe damage to her.

Dreadwing continued to fire volley after volley at Predaqueen, but she was not having it. She tore out her claws from the ice and threw an ice shard at Dreadwing. Dreadwing blocked the ice shard from getting to him, but that was a mistake. Predaqueen transformed into her beast mode and tackled Dreadwing once more, now not letting him get away. Predaqueen bit down onto Dreadwing shoulder plate, causing energon to start leaking from the wounds. Dreadwing yelled out in pain, feeling her teeth dig deeper into his armor. Dreadwing, with his other arm, grabbed his sword and stabbed Predaqueen in the forearm, the blade going all the way through. Predaqueen screeched in pain, throwing Dreadwing where Optimus had crashed.

Predaking landed and transformed next to Predaqueen, who was removing the blade from her leg. "Predaqueen, are you alright?" Predaking asked.

"Yes, just a little damaged that is all." Predaqueen said.

"Then we must get rid of the pests as soon as possible." Predaking said. Predaking and Predaqueen walked over to the wounded pair of Autobots, ready to kill them once and for all. "It took a cataclysm to extinguish Cybertron's original predacon inhabitants. You two never stood a chance against us, Prime."

"In fact, the time has come for your extinction." Predaqueen said turning her arm into a cannon and aiming it at Optimus.

Optimus looked over to Dreadwing, who was unconscious from the fight, and back at the predacons. Optimus slapped away the cannon and punched Predaking in his face plate. Optimus proceeded to punch Predaqueen to the ground and kick Predaking back. He turned his right hand into his signature sword and slashed at the predacons, cutting into their armor like butter. Optimus struck again, but his blade was caught by Predaking. Optimus went to stab Predaking with his other sword but was also stopped by Predaqueen. Both predacons aimed their cannons at Optimus' chest plate and fired, sending the Prime flying and crashing into the snow.

"That was fun." Predaqueen said.

"Now time to finish-" Predaking was cut off by Megatron contacting them through their new comlinks.

_*Predaking, Predaqueen. I have been informed that our objective is at risk. Secure it. Now.* _Megatron said.

Inside the base, the Autobots had secured the target, stopping Shockwave from getting the power source he needed. Ultra Magnus uppercut Shockwave in his chest plate, making the scientist fall over and onto the floor.

"Commander, objective secured." Arcee said.

"Now might be a fine time to surrender." Ultra Magnus said.

"A logical assumption, were it not for…." Shockwave said before being cut off by the two predacons crashing in from the ceiling. Predaking slapped Ultra Magnus away with his tail, making him slam into the wall. Wheeljack jumped into the air to try and get a jump on Predaking, but was stopped by Predaqueen's tail slamming into him. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen fired their blasters at the predacons, but were swiped away by Predakings tail. Predaqueen grabbed Shockwave while PRedaking grabbed the power source. They both flew off, not looking back at the destruction they had caused. A ground bridge opened in front of them, knowing it was theirs. Flying into it they found themselves at the top of the war ship.

* * *

**Military Base**

Things were quiet for the most part, inside at least. After dinner, Backfire turned Jack, Sierra, and Miko into Cybertronians to get some more training. Ratchet argued against this, but since they were going to be outside he would work on other things. Bulkhead stayed and watched Soundwave, making sure if he moved, he would be blasted.

"Wow, that was fun!" Miko said walking into the base in her Cybertronian form.

"I got to say, that whip of yours is really effective against Miko." Jack said.

"Yeah, and it keeps her steady." Sierra said.

"And there goes the peace." Ratchet said under his breath.

"What has Soundwave been up to?" Backfire asked.

"Still like a lump of scrap." Bulkhead said.

"Oh don't worry Bulk, we'll get whatever he has out of him." Miko said wrapping her arm around the big bot.

"You do remember that he deleted all his data right?" Jack asked. "Or did that whip do more damage when we thought?"

"Either way it doesn't help us in the slightest." Ratchet said. Just then, Lazerbeak broke through the window and started shooting at everyone. "Lazerbeak!?"

Lazerbeak flew around, dodging the oncoming fire from everyone. Backfire was able to track Lazerbeak's movements and fired his blaster, hitting the minicon. One of Lazerbeaks wings was now clipped, but that didn't stop the minicon. Lazerbeak flew around the group and shot off the restraints of the medical berth. Lazerbeak then landed onto Soundwave, reactivating him and giving his mission. Bulkhead turned to his wrecking ball but was knocked away by Soundwave. Miko went in for a kick, but was stopped by one of Soundwaves tentacles. Miko was pinned to the ground and then shocked by the tentacle, knocking her out cold. Bulkhead went in for another swing, but was met by the second tentacle and shocked.

"Stay back, he's dangerous." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, no frag Ratchet." Backfire said.

Backfire turned his arms into blaster and fired at Soundwave. Sierra and Jack also turned their hands into blasters and follows Backfires lead. Soundwave ducked and charged at the group, his thin body being able to dodge the shots. Soundwave punches Backfire in the chest plate while one of his tentacles wraps around Sierra's neck. Jack acted quickly and grabbed Soundwave, slamming him into a cat walk. Soundwave retracted his tentacle from Sierra and used it to stab into Jacks side. Jack yelled out in pain, before being shocked and falling to the floor.

Sierra and Backfire were the only two bots remaining with weapons. Backfire turned to his saw blades and charged ahead, while Sierra kept shooting at Soundwave. Soundwave blocks the shots from Sierra, but then getting pinned by Backfire and his saw blades. Backfire swung his blades at Soundwave, but not landing a single hit. Soundwave jumped and kicked Backfire in the face plate, sending him flying into the wall. Soundwave turned his attention to Ratchet, who was his primary target.

"Hey creepy!" Sierra said getting Soundwaves attention. "You're not the only one with a stun feature."

Sierra swug her whip at Soundwave, it wrapping around his arm. Sierra then activated the electric pulse of the whip, sending high amounts of electricity into Soundwave's body. Sierra saw this and knew it was working, but was soon proven wrong by the pulse being sent back at her. Soundwave redirected the current to flow from his body and into Sierras, knocking her out as well. Soundwave stood victorious, just like in his old gladiator days. Soundwave used one of his tentacles and grabbed the Alternator from Backfire, it being part of his mission. Soundwave turned to see Ratchet holding a pistol, pointing at his face plate.

"St-stay away." Ratchet said.

Soundwaves just swatted the pistol away from Ratchets grasp, leaving the medic defenseless. Soundwave, using one of his tentacles, shocked Ratchet. Ratchet fell to the ground, no unconscious. Soundwave lowered the shields of the base, leaving him ready to bridge out of there. He activated a ground bridge to the war ship, bringing along Ratchet and the Alternator with him as ordered. Once he got though the bridge be was now back on the warship, back home.

On the comlinks, the Autobots called in for a bridge. _*Ratchet, we require a bridge. Dreadwing and Optimus are injured so get your medical kit…..Ratchet?* _Arcee said.

"A-Arcee." Backfire said weakly.

_*Backfire, where is Ratchet?* _Arcee asked.

"He-he's gone." Backfire said. "Soundwave took him."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Military Base**

Once the team got back to base they saw the damage Soundwave has done. Ratchet was gone, the kids were hurt, and now their base was now known by the cons. When the team got back they checked on everyone to make sure if they were alright. Bulkhead, Miko, and Sierra only got shocked, Backfire had outside damage to his armor, and Jack was leaking energon. The bad news didn't end there however, Optimus and Dreadwing were down for the count as well. Dreadwing had deep gashes in his shoulder while Optimus' chest plate was blown apart by the predacons. The damage wasn't life threatening to them, but they were out of the fight for a while.

"Okay, Backfire, just tell us what happened." Arcee said helping her sibling get onto a medical berth.

"Like I said, Lazerbeak showed up from nowhere and freed Soundwave. We tried to hold him off but he was too strong, we didn't stand a chance." Backfire said.

"But he was able to take off one of Lazerbeak's wings." Smokescreen said.

"Either way, Ratchet is on that ship of theirs and since we can't track it, there's no way to save him." Backfire said.

"Chin up, soldier. We've combed the entire floor. For the moment, that remains our only clue." Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't think a pep talk is going to bring Ratchet back, it's all my fault." Backfire said.

"No, it's not your fault." Arcee said.

"Yes it is, I was supposed to watch Soundwave. But instead I decided to turn the kids into Cybertronians and help them train, and now they're hurt and I couldn't do a thing." Backfire said.

"But right now we are handling it, the kids are almost patched up. And if Soundwave wanted to, he could have killed you." Arcee said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Backfire said.

"Just….just turn the kids back, okay?" Arcee said.

"Alright." Backfire said reaching for the Alternator. When he went to grab it something was off, it wasn't there. He searched frantically for the Alternator, looking around to where he had put it. Then, it hit him, Soundwave must have taken it along with Ratchet. "Scrap."

"What, what is it?" Arcee said.

"Soundwave took the Alternator, so there is no way to turn the kids back." Backfire said.

"Scrap." Arcee and Smokescreen said at the same time.

"There's nothing in the ground bridge log. If they bridged Ratchet out of here, they used theirs, not ours." Bulkhead said.

"But that leaves one unanswered question, why take Ratchet and not the others?" Arcee asked.

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage, I find it curious that he's mad no demands." Ultra Magnus said.

"It would stand to reason that Ratchet must possess something the Decepticons want." Optimus said getting up from the medical berth.

"Commander, you need to rest, those predacons did a lot of damage to your systems." Wheeljack said grabbing Optimus' arm.

"W-Wheeljack, Optimus must lead, he is stronger than any one of us." Dreadwing said laying on the berth.

"I understand your concern Wheeljack, but my place is to lead what remains of our forces." Optimus said. "And since there are more pressing matters, such as the safety of the children, you should redirect your attention to them."

"U-understood." Wheeljack said.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler yelled.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"I am surprised by the lack of haste that is going on here." Fowler said. "We need to evacuate you all to a different base now."

"Why?" Miko asked.

"Because a con just broke out of this base and now is back on the Decepticon warship." Fowler said. "And now they know of the location of the base!"

* * *

**Nemesis**

Blitzwing was walking through the halls of the ship, making sure that his plan was going smoothly. He knew that the doctor was a coward when it comes to death or his finish, so all he had to do was give him a little taste. But he had to keep his cool, for if Megatron found out of his treachery, then he would lose more than any Decepticon in history. He also knew that Soundwave had returned with a prisoner, and the relic that had evaded him for some time. Soundwave was a great warrior, honorable and did as he was ordered without fail.

He was taken out of thought when he heard a loud bang coming from in front of him. When he looked up he saw Stormbreaker flying around the corridor with Predaqueen behind him. Stormbreaker soon landed on Blitzwing's chest plate, tired from being chased by Predaqueen. Blitzwing however, was not having it. He took out his cannon and aimed it at Predaqueen, making her stip in her tracks.

"Big bot funny." Stormbreaker said pointing at Predaqueen.

Seeing this, Blitzwing looked back at Predaqueen, who was cooling down from the running she was doing. "You have five seconds to explain." Blitzwing said.

"Your sparkling w-wanted to play, so I decided t-to go and play with him." Predaqueen said catching her 'breath'.

"Don't hurt big bot, she's nice bot." Stormbreaker said.

"Fine." Blitzwing said retracting his cannon. "But tell me how he got out again."

"K-Knockout, who e-else." Predaqueen said.

"Sounds like him." Blitzwing said. "Well, time to go back to quarters and power down little guy."

"But, I want to play." Stormbreaker said.

"I know you do, but i'm busy right now and Predaqueen has a report to give me." Blitzwing said. "Besides, a quick power down will help you regain your strength."

"Report, what report?" Predaqueen asked.

"The 'play time' report." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing proceeded to walk towards his quarters, with the little trouble maker in his hands. As they were walking Blitzwing noticed something, Stormbreaker was smiling more and more. He doesn't remember a single moment in his life were he had seen someone smile so innocently. Stormbreaker was just a sparkling, he didn't know all the bad things in the world yet. He didn't know what his carriers did, what the predacons have done, or what every other Decepticon has done. It was at that moment that he did not want his only sparking to know the truth, of what he did, of what he has caused in the past.

"C-carrier?" Stormbreaker asked.

"Yes?" Blitzwing said.

"W-what do you and other carrier do?" Stormbreaker asked.

"Oh, we um…..we travel the galaxy in search of bad guys." Blitzwing said.

"Really, do you take down those bad guys?" Stormbreaker asked.

"Yes, I have taken down several bad guys." Blitzwing said.

"Cool, will I ever take down a bad guy?" Stormbreaker asked.

"I'm sure you will, and you'll lead from the best bad guy hunter in the galaxy." Blitzwing said.

"Awsome." Stormbreaker said. "I-I want to be just like you."

"I'm not sure if you would like that." Blitzwing said. "It is dangerous, even for me."

"But I can help you." Stormbreaker said.

"No, it is too dangerous." Blitzwing said.

"But-" Strombreaker said before being cut off.

"I said no." Blitzwing said. "However, you can grow into a leader, and lead the way to peace."

"Oh, that sounds cool also." Stormbreaker said with a smile.

"It is cool." Blitzwing said opening the door to his quarters. "And I think you'll make a great leader some day."

"What are you two talking about?" Shatter asked laying down on a berth.

"Stormbreaker here was just thinking of becoming a leader." Blitzwing said.

"Is that so?" Shatter said getting up. "Is the big strong Stormbreaker going to become a hero?"

"Yes, and I will take down all the bad guys!" Stormbreaker said with pride.

"Aren't you just the cutest little piece of chrome on the ship." Shatter said. "It's getting late, lets go and power down for the night, okay?"

"Okay." Stormbreaker said jumping from Blitzwing's grasp and walking to his little berth. Stormbreaker got onto the berth and got into position, powering down to get fully recharged.

"Hey." Shatter asked. "What is Lord Megatron doing?"

"He's interrogating the Autobot we captured, giving him a choice to help us or be destroyed." Blitzwing said.

"Huh, sounds like him." Shatter said.

"Indeed." Blitzwing said.

"Anyways, I got to go back and-" Shatter was cut off by having to catch herself from almost falling.

"Are you okay?" Blitzwing asked going to Shatters side.

"Y-yes, just a little light headed, that's all." Shatter said. "Whatever Knockout did during the medical check up must have been serious."

"I'm sure it's nothing, the effects may be gone by tomorrow." Blitzwing said.

"Yes, I know." Shatter said. "Lets just power down, okay?"

"Fine." Blitzwing said going to the other side of the berth. Blitzwing layed down and before he powered off, he thought '_Do I really want to lose this, to lose what I have created?_' he didn't know what else to think about, all he wanted to do was to keep what he had left safe. He finally powered down and went into a deep slumber, still thinking of Stormbreaker and Shatter.

* * *

**Military Base**

Since the Decepticons knew of their new base, they needed to act fast, and smart. They brought up the idea that since hanger E and F were very similar to each other, then why not do a simple paint job. Team one was going to paint over the E while team two was going to add to F. And since the cons work on visuals and the shielding is up, all they would have to do is wait and make it look authentic. Right on que, the cons attacked. The air defense rushed to their posts and scrambled their fighters. The one leading the Decepticon charge was none other than Starscream, along with a group of his armada. The air defense stood their ground, but Starscream was able to get though, that is what they were hoping for. The cons retreated, but after they had destroyed hanger E, or so they thought. Fire crews went out and put out the flames, revealing that the Autobots plan had worked as intended. After the flames were put out, the Autobots went back to work trying to find the decepticon ship.

"Any luck finding the warship?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"No, they have been changing their frequencies for quite some time now." Dreadwing said. "I doubt that I can find the ship."

"But we must keep searching." Ultra Magnus said.

"We found something." Wheeljack said. "The part that Backfire shot off, it was Lazerbeak's transponder."

"So we can use it to try and find out where the ship is." Arcee said. "See, you're not a total failure."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence miss 'I don't get along with others because i'm edgy'." Backfire retorted.

"Guys, now's probably not the time." Sierra said.

"Well, Raf has been working for a while to reconnect to the ship." Jack said.

"And he's come up with a lot of data." Miko said.

"He really is one of a kind." Fowler said. "He's the best option we got, in Ratchet's absence."

"Yeah, it's trying to communicate with the warship." Raf said not looking up from his computer.

"He does know that we can't read that stuff, right?" Sierra asked.

"Why not, we're now Cybertronian, so I think we can read it." Miko said.

"Miko, we're human, and we don't even know any of our languages on this planet." Jack said.

"Why do you always have to b a buzz kill?" Miko said slouching.

"Well, we still need to find the ship." Sierra said.

"If it's talking to its momma, can we triangulate the signal?" Fowler asked.

"To a shielded warship?" Ultra Magnus said.

"If the transponder were still on Lazerbeak, we could follow it." Arcee said.

"Maybe we should give it wings." Wheeljack suggested.

"We could use spare parts from the machine shop." Raf said.

"Then lets build us a bird." Wheeljack said. "For the doc."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Military Base**

The drone was ready for launch, thanks to Raf and Wheeljack. The transponder to the ship was ready and waiting, all they had to do was to make it fly. It was late at night so they couldn't wait any longer than they had to. Everyone was gathered outside to see it off to go find Ratchet, but a few things needed to be added to the drone.

"You're sure we don't need to install a GPS on our scout here?" Fowler asked.

"Too risky. Both sides are gettin' real good at rootin' out that kind of trick." Wheeljack said.

"Besides, we don't need a tracker." Smokescreen said.

"We have Optimus." Raf said. The team looked behind them to see Optimus getting ready to leave with the drone.

"But if Optimus finds the ship, won't he need back up?" Miko asked.

"Dreadwing will accompany me to the warship." Optimus said. "The rest of you will stand guard and await for the signal."

"Optimus, with all due respect. You two will be fighting against a warship, one with two predacons on it, and not to mention another warlord." Jack said.

"Jack, what are you getting at?" Arcee asked.

"Take Miko and myself, at least then you will have a better chance at defending the drone and finding the warship." Jack said. Everyone looked at Jack in complete shock, even Miko never thought he would be so bold.

"Jack, are you out of you mind!?" Arcee asked.

"You can't go up there, you'd be fresh metal to a scraplet." Backfire said.

"I know it's not the best plan, but we can't just sit around and do nothing. Miko and I have jet modes, and we can't really take Ultra Magnus' ship." Jack said. "This is the best possible way to get Ratchet back."

"Well, I highly doubt that Optimus would even allow you two to even go." Arcee said.

"You may come." Optimus said. Everyone then looked at Optimus, even more shocked than before. Optimus wouldn't risk a human life over anything, but here he is allowing two humans to come with him on a dangerous mission.

"Optimus, you can't be serious!?" Arcee said.

"Sir, why are you allowing the humans to come with you?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Because I now realise that they would sacrifice as much as we would to save this planet." Optimus said. "Jack and Miko have proven themselves that they would do the same for us for our planet."

"So, the children will be coming with us?" Dreadwing asked.

"Dreadwing, you of all bots should see the flaw in Optimus' decision." Arcee asked.

"Optimus is many things, but bringing along the children is not a flaw." Dreadwing said. "He knows more than any of us, so only he knows why to bring them."

"I understand your trouble's Arcee, but know that deep in my spark, that this is the right choice to be made." Optimus said.

"Al-alright Optimus." Arcee said.

"Hey kid." Backfire said to Jack. "Don't die."

"I won't." Jack said.

"Miko." Bulkhead said. "Just…."

"Just what Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Just don't forget to wreck the house." Bulkhead said.

"Don't worry Bulk, i'll be back safe and sound." Miko said placing a hand on Bulkhead face plate.

"Jack, I don't know if this will be the last time i'll see you." Sierra said.

"I'll come back, I promise." Jack said.

"I...I wanted to give you something before you left." Sierra said.

"And that would be?" Jack asked. Before Jack could say another word, Sierra grabbed the top of his chest plate and pulled him into a kiss. Jack was shocked by Sierra's action, but it felt right. Even though they were made of metal now, the kiss felt the same as if they were human. Everyone looked at them, some chuckled while others didn't even react. Sierra let go after a few seconds, giving Jack time to process what just happened.

"That was….wow." Jack said.

"There will be more than that when you come back." Sierra whispered seductively. "Now go get the old doctor back."

"Mission under way." Jack said giving Sierra a smile.

"Come on, kid. Let's light this thing." Wheeljack said. Raf nodded, turning on the controller. Raf pressed a button and the drone came to life, the engine roaring to fly into the sky. The drone zoomed into the sky, heading towards its destination.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus said activating his jet pack and flying off. Dreadwing, Jack, and Miko transformed and raced after Optimus and the drone, to go and find Ratchet wherever he may be.

* * *

**Nemesis**

It didn't take long for Ratchet to start helping the Decepticons, reluctantly of course. The Decepticons were able to fully reconstruct the Omega Lock, all they needed is the cyber-matter. In the lab Ratchet, Shockwave, and Knockout were working to fully complete the synth-en formula. In Ratchets side of the lab he was mixing several different vials to help smooth out the process.

"Fetch me the Quantum Cyber-measure." Ratchet said.

"Do I look like hired help to you, Autobot?" Knockout asked.

"Knockout, attend to the needs of our esteemed guest." Shockwave said walking from behind Knockout.

"As you command." Knockout said in a depressed tone. Shockwave walked up to Ratchet and plopped down a chunk of the unstable cyber-matter from the cave.

"So we know this cyber-matter to be produced by an atypical molecular displacement reaction?" Ratchet stated.

"Extensive empirical evidence indicates the fundamental instability within the synth-en formulation to be the cause." Shockwave said.

"Double-blind analysis?" Ratchet asked.

"Naturally." Shockwave said. "The results only confirmed my original hypothesis. Once the erroneous variable has been corrected for, the stabilized synthetic material will be bind properly with cyber-nucleic acid."

"And producing a stable form of cyber-matter." Ratchet concluded. "Remarkable."

"Yes. Quite an act of providence." Shockwave said.

"And to think that had we not let you destroy the beasts, none of this would be possible." Knockout said handing over the tool Ratchet needed.

"Let?" Ratchet asked.

"What I meant to say was, those specimens you requested earlier aren't going to prepare themselves, are they?" Knockout said trying to save the situation.

"There is much to do and little time, doctor." Shockwave said. "Shall we-"

Before Shockwave could finish his sentence the cooling vents started to shake. The group looked up at the vents wondering what was in them. "You wouldn't happen to have cyber-bats on this ship, would you?" Ratchet asked.

"That would be most illogical." Shockwave said. Just then the vents opened, dropping something onto the floor. Ratchet and Shockwave went to see what it was, only to be met by a sparkling.

"By the All Spark." Ratchet said looking at the small sparkling. "What is a sparking doing on your ship?"

"That is-" Shockwave was cut off again, but this time by the sparkling.

"S-sorry, Mr. Shockwave sir, I j-just wanted to see if Mr. Knockout was able to watch one of th-those hooman movies w-with me." Stormbreaker said shyly.

"For the love of… get out of my way." Knockout said pushing the two from the sparkling. Knockout picked up the little sparkling, cradling him in his arms. "Is this how you've been getting around the ship?"

"Y-yes sir, please d-don't be mad." Stormbreaker said.

"Oh, how could I be mad at you." Knockout said. "Now run along, I have important work to do."

"Is that one o-of the bad g-guys?" Stormbreaker asked pointing at Ratchet.

"Bwa-what!?" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"He is a guest, and he is helping us rebuild our planet." Shockwave said.

"W-what happened to our planet?" Stormbreaker asked.

"It was destroyed by sever-" Shockwave was cut off once again, but by Knockout.

"That isn't important right now, what is however, is that you go back to your quarters and to your carriers." Knockout said. "And this time, use the halls."

"Okay, Mr. Knockout, sir." Stormbreaker said jumping out of Knockout's grasp and flying off by using his little thrusters.

"We must go back to research, we have lost valuable time." Shockwave said walking towards his station.

Before Knockout could go to his, Ratchet stopped him by placing his hand on Knockouts shoulder. "Who are the carriers of that sparkling?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, if you must know it's Commander Blitzwing and Commander Shatter." Knockout said. "Not get your hand off of me before you ruin my finish."

Knockout walked away, leaving Ratchet to think about what he had just seen. A warlord and his enforcer having a sparkling, two murderers bringing in an innocent life to being. Ratchet never thought it possible, the sparkling wasn't being placed into an editing chamber, he was roaming freely around the halls. He never thought in a thousand millennia he would have seen another sparkling, since everyone were to busy fighting a war. Rathcet was taken out of his thoughts by someone saying his name.

"Ratchet, get back to work." Shockwave said.

"Oh um, indeed." Ratchet said.

* * *

**In the Sky**

Optimus, Dreadwing, Miko, and Jack were right behind the drone, still following it through the clouds. The group stayed vigilant to any sign of the warship, since it would be better to find it now than later. After several hours, the group started to get tired, but not Optimus. Optimus knew if he started to atrophy then they would never find Ratchet or the warship.

_*Prime, haven't heard from you for a while. Everything alright up there?*_ Fowler asked.

"So far, Agent Fowler." Optimus said.

"Ugh, this is so boring, can't we find the ship sooner?" Miko groaned.

"If you keep complaining, then you can always go back to base." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, like what you and Sierra are going to do when you get back to base." Miko said.

"W-what, what are you talking about?" Jack said trying to save face.

"Oh com on, it's obvious that you two are going to 'do it' when we get back." Miko said.

"What is with all of this chatter?" Dreadwing asked.

"Oh nothing, just an inside joke between Jack and I." Miko said. If she was in her Cybertronian mode then she would have a smug grin.

"Oh Primus help me." Jack said. Before long Optimus started to turn, following the drone into a heavy storm.

"Autobots, do not let the drone get out of your sight." Optimus said racing after the drone. Dreadwing, Jack, and Miko rushed to catch up to Optimus, who was now deep in the storm cloud. After flying into the cloud, the visibility got really dull. The Autobots tried to stay together as much as they could, but the storm was so bad that they didn't know they were separating.

"Hey guys, where are you?" Jack asked.

_*Where are you, I can't see you on my scanners?* _Miko asked.

_*don't worry, I'm with Optimus.* _Dreadwing said.

"Wait, i'm picking up someone." Jack said. "Miko, I think that's you."

_*Are you sure, I don't see you.* _Miko said.

"Then who is…..oh no." Jack said realizing who he was picking up. "Starscream."

* * *

**Hey guts, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	52. Chapter 52

**In the Sky**

The team wasn't expecting Starscream to be out here with them. The good news is that they are close to the warship, the bad news is that they lost the element of surprise. The clouds were clearing up a bit, just enough for all parties to see one another. Starscream was just as surprised to see the Autobots, and with their human pets none the less. Jack and Starscream saw one another, knowing that they needed to act fast. Starscream fired a missile at Jack, but missed thanks to Jacks quick thinking of popping off flairs. Jack shot back with his cannon, chasing Starscream through the clouds.

"You're not getting away Starscream!" Jack yelled still firing at Starscream.

"On the contrary, I intend to stay." Starscream said flipping around and getting behind Jack. Starscream fired his own cannon at Jack, landing some hits on the former human. Jack tried to maneuver as much as possible, but since Starscream has been flying for far longer than Jack, he decided to play around with the boy. "Jack, you make this to easy for me."

"Jack to Optimus, Starscream is on my tail and I can't shake him off!" Jack said.

_*don't worry jackrabbit, i'm here!* _Miko said. Miko came out of nowhere, transforming and slamming into Starscream. Miko latched onto Starscream, making sure to veer off course from Jack.

"You glitch, get off of me!" Starscream said trying to shake Miko off.

"No way, stiletto foot!" Miko retorted. Miko grabbed onto Starscream's wings, getting a better grip to take him down. Miko turned her arm into a blaster and placed in onto Starscream's hull. "Say hello to hardshell for me."

Before Miko could fire, a blaster bolt hit her from behind, knocking her off of Starscream. Miko quickly saved herself and transformed, rushing to Jack's side and getting to safety. Jack and Miko's scanners lit up with about two dozen vehicon fighters coming their way. Miko and Jack knew that they needed to get to Dreadwing and Optimus as fast as possible. The two punched it, getting their after burn at its limits to try and get to the others. After a few seconds they met up with Dreadwing and Optimus, who were in a battle as well. Optimus had his rotary cannon out and was shooting wave after wave of vehicons and insecticons, meanwhile Dreadwing was blowing up more cons with his seismic charges.

"Optimus, we got more incoming." Jack said.

_*Understood, Dreadwing and I can hold them off, go and protect the drone.*_ Optimus said.

"On it." Jack said. "Come on Miko"

"Right, got it on radar." Miko said.

Jack and Miko did as they were ordered and rushed towards the drone, while Optimus and Dreadwing took care of the other cons. As the two were getting closer to the drone, they noticed that someone was following them. They looked to see who it was and saw that it was Starscream. Miko was pissed and banked to the right, trying to get behind Starscream.

"Miko, Wait!" Jack said.

Miko wasn't listening, all she wanted was to take down Screamer. She banked hard enough to place her right behind Starscream, just where she wanted him. She folded her winds inward, going faster and faster due to less drag. Miko fired three missiles at Starscream, intending to kill him instantly. Starscream knew he couldn't get away from the missiles, but what he could do, however, was to try and use them. Starscream punched his after burn and zoomed past Jack, making him move out of the way of the missiles. Before Jack could react, Starscream went straight for the drone. Miko and Jack saw this and tried to get to him in time, but it was no use. Without missing a beat Starscream went over the drone, making the three missiles hit the drone, destroying it once and for all.

"Hahaha, looks like you won't find the warship." Starscream said.

Miko and Jack were shocked by what just happened, their only hope of finding Ratchet was now gone. The two transformed, using their thrusters to keep them in the air. Out of anger Miko tried to give chase to Starscream, but was being held back by Jack.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Miko screamed.

"Miko, there's nothing we can do!" Jack said trying to keep the smaller flyer in check.

"Lord Megatron, The drone has been destroyed. Requesting a ground bridge." Starscream said. In front of him right on que, a ground bridge opened. Starscream flew into the bridge, triumphant over the Autobots once more.

"You let him get away!" Miko yelled getting out of Jacks grasp.

"If you went after him then you would have died, we can't lose anyone else." Jack said.

"I could have done something!" Miko yelled, starting to cry. "I want him back as much as anyone else!"

"I know that but we can't get him back unless we stick together." Jack said. Just then, Optimus and Dreadwing came to their location.

"What happened, where is Starscream?" Optimus asked.

"He got away." Jack said. "And he destroyed the drone."

"No." Optimus said.

"Then how are we going to find Ratchet now?" Dreadwing asked.

"We can't." Miko said breaking down. "We can't and it's all my fault."

"Miko, stop blaming yourself and everyone around you." Jack said.

"No, it is my fault. If I didn't fire those missiles then we could have found the warship." Miko said.

"Starscream already had another missile attached to him, if you didn't fire your missiles then he would have used his own." Jack said placing his hands on Miko's shoulders. "We can't blame ourselves for what has happened, all we can do is find Ratchet the old fashioned way."

"B-but-" Miko said before being cut off.

"No buts, we stick together and make sure we do our part, okay?" Jack said.

"O-okay." Miko said wiping off the tears from her face plate.

"Well said, Jackson." Optimus said.

"Now I see why Optimus thinks you are a Prime." Dreadwing said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

On the launch pad of the ship, the two predacons waited for any news regarding the prisoner. They were ready to tear the Autobot to shreds for what they had done to their kind. It had been several hours since the latest news regarding him, and the predacons were growing impatient. Predaking was the more calm of the two, while Predaqueen just wanted to destroy anything that came out from that door.

"Arg, how long does it take to finish a science project?" Predaqueen asked.

"As long as it takes for the restoration of our planet." Predaking said. "We must stay calm until then."

"For such powerful technology, they sure don't know how to use it." Predaqueen said.

"Then how do you explain us?" Predaking asked.

Before Predaqueen could answer the door opened to reveal two guards and the prisoner, Ratchet. Predaking looked in shock while Predaqueen smugly pointed at the bot. Without missing a beat the two walked over to Ratchet, who was thrown to the floor. Before Ratchet could get up, he saw the two predacons standing over him.

"Do you feel defenseless, Autobot?" predaqueen asked. Ratchet did not answer, due to the horror he saw in front of him.

"Good, now you know what our fellow predacons had endured." Predaking said grabbing Ratchet by his head. "Right before you massacred them!"

Predaking threw Ratchet out into the open, but was caught by Predaqueen mid air. Predaqueen grabbed Ratchets arm, then slamming him into the floor, causing a small crater to form. Before Ratchet could get up, Predaking and Predaqueen transformed and where now beasts. Predaking bit down onto Ratchet's chest plate, making him leak energon. Predaqueen saw and opportunity and bit down onto Ratchets strut, tearing it off of the bot. Ratchet yelled out in pain, but was cut off by Predaking slamming him down to the floor. Ratchet couldn't get up, he was in to much pain and was leaking energon, all he could do was think of all the times he was with the others, the good and bad. Predaking pressed down onto Ratchets cheap plate with his claws, keeping him steady.

"Just g-get it over with. It's not like I could ever live with myself, knowing the role I played in human kinds extinction." Ratchet said weakly. "But if you both want to avenge you cohorts, don't stop with me. Keep avenging all the way to Megatron."

With that said the two predacons stopped, wondering what Ratchet was saying. The predacons transformed back into their Cybertronian modes, so they would be able to talk to him. "What, what do you mean?" Predaking asked.

"Your high and mighty leader, wanted your predacons exterminated, and simply allowed us to do his dirty work for him." Ratchet said trying to sit up.

"Such a lie it reeks of desperation." Predaqueen said.

"Nothing but a false claim to save your own spark." Predaking said picking up Ratchet by the shoulder.

"You both consider yourselves intelligent beings, don't you?" Ratchet said, getting looks from the two. "Then rise above your base instincts and analyze the situation."

Predaking dropped Ratchet to the floor, leaving him to talk. "Explain." Predaqueen said.

"We followed the trail that day with the desperate hope that it would lead to an energon mine." Ratchet said wiping off the energon from his face plate. "We had no idea we would find Shockwave laboratory."

"A coincidence barely seems plausible." Predaking sid.

"Because it wasn't a coincidence. Energon was clearly planted to lure us there, by Megatron." Ratchet said.

"Why would our liege wish to destroy us?" Predaqueen asked.

"Having just had my strut ripped off of me with ease, and being at the end of your might. Megatron fears you, and any like you." Ratchet said.

Inside the Nemesis Blitzwing, Shatter, and Stormbreaker were walking through the halls. The family was walking back to their quarters after getting some energon in their system. Stormbreaker was in power down in Shatters arms, due to him consuming a lot of energon. Shatter and Blitzwing were talking, from their missions in deep space to what life was like before the war.

"And then I did a nose dive, killing the Xanbari instantly." Blitzwing said.

"You never told me that story." Shatter said.

"You never asked." Blitzwing said.

"Whatever, but when you go and kill a beast the size of Iacon, make sure you don't go into it." Shatter said.

"Trust me, I won't be doing that again." Blitzwing said. "Its liquids took a full year to get off."

Before they could continue to talk, Megatron came on from the comlink. _*Blitzwing, we have a situation.* _Megatron said.

"What is it Lord Megaron?" Blitzwing asked hiding his disgust.

_*The predacons are on a rampage, meet up with me so we can take care of them.* _Megatron said.

"Yes, my liege." Blitzwing said.

"What is it?" Shatter asked.

"The predacons are tearing up the ship." Blitzwing said. "Go and protect Stormbreaker, i'll meet up with you later."

"Are you sure this is the best course of action?" Shatter asked.

"If we are to get off this ship and help raise Stormbreaker, then we must keep this up as much as possible." Blitzwing said. "Now go."

Shatter nodded and before leaving she grabbed Blitzwing's head and placed her forehead on his own. She let go and ran for her quarters, leaving Blitzwing to face the predacons with Megatron. Blitzwing made his way through the ship seeing destroyed vehicons and insecticons in his wake. He ran past the bodies, following the trail to where the predacons were. After a few minutes he found Megatron, Starscream, and Knockout walking through the halls.

"I'm here, Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said.

"Good, now we can-" Megatron was cut off by a vehicon body crashing to his struts, laying dead. The group looked to see Predaking and Predaqueen tearing apart what remained of an insecticon, crushing its head and killing it.

"Megatron!" Predaqueen yelled.

"I'll just go fetch that little thing we were talking about." Knockout said running down the hall.

"It it true, that you ordered the execution of our army?" Predaking asked.

"Indeed, the only mistake I made was not seeing the extermination through." Megatron said taking out his sword. Blitzwing took out his sword as well, ready for the fight that is to come.

Both sides stared down at each other, waiting for the other to move. Predaking charged ahead, being followed by Predaqueen. Megatron braced himself for Predaking, while Blitzwing was going to take on Predaqueen. Predaking slashed down at Megatron, missing his attack. Predaqueen jumped over him, making a b-line for Blitzwing. Megatron dodge Predakings attack and swung his sword into Predakings chest three times. Before he could go for a third swing, PRedaking grabbed Megatron's arm and threw him into the wall. Predaking proceeded to punch Megatron in the gut, then throwing him into another wall. Picking up a dead vehicon, Predaking used the body and slammed it several times into Megatron. The last swing made Megatron go flying down the corridor, falling to the floor.

Meanwhile with Blitzwing and Predaqueen, they were both going at it. Blitzwing swung his sword at Predaqueen's chest, missing by just a few inches. Predaqueen used this and took out he cannon, firing and hitting Blitzwing in his chest plate. Blitzwing was sent flying, but he used the momentum and transformed into a tank. Blitzwing fired a round into Predaqueen's shoulder, making her leak energon. Predaqueen grabbed her shoulder, yelling in pain by that hit her. Blitzwing transformed back into his Cybertronian mode and shoulder tackled her to the wall. Blitzwing needed to end this quick, he pulled out his cannon and aimed it where Predaqueens spark was. Before he could fire, Predaqueen dug her claws into Blitzwing's side. Predaqueen used her other claws and grabbed his cannon, taking away from her chest plate. With that, Predaqueen took out her claws from Blitzwing's side, ready to stab him there once more. Before she could strike however, Blitzwing grabbed her arm and started to twist is.

"I see that you're a great opponent, this is the most fun I had since the Prime." Predaqueen said.

"Unlike that time, you're going to die here." Blitzwing said.

"After this fight I will stand victorious, and I will see what I can also do to little Stormbreaker." Predaqueen said. "He's going to be fun to play with after i'm done with you."

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A DIGIT ON HIM!" Blitzwing yelled in anger. In his rage, Blitzwing picked up Predaqueen and threw her down the corridor, making her slam into Predaking.

The door behind Megatron opened, revealing four escape pods. Megatron grabbed the two predacons then threw them towards one of the pods. "That's the spirit! But I was a champion of the pits of Kaon not only due to my savage might, but also my cunning." Megatron said pressing a button.

The button he had pressed opened the hatch to one escape pod. Megatron proceeded to press the other button, firing the escape pod and creating a vacuum. Predaking and Predaqueen tried to hold on for dear life to not get suched out.

"You both should have heeded my advice, and faced me as beasts." Megatron said shooting his cannon at both of the predacons. The predacons were suched out of the ship, no longer to be seen. Starscream and Blitzwing came in and shut the hatch to the ejected escape pod. Megatron and Blitzwing stood triumphant, killing what remained of the predacon race.

"Bravo, my liege. It isn't every day once witnesses the extinction if a species all over again." Starscream said.

"One ultimate weapon coming right up." Knockout said walking in to see no predacons. "Where's tall, dark, and scaly?"

"Dead, but thank you for bringing it." Blitzwing said.

The communication system came up and was awaiting a response. "Report." Megatron said.

_*Lord Megatron, she ship is under attack, by the Autobots.* _A vehicon said.

"But the warship is cloaked. How is that possible?" Starscream asked.

"The medic lives. Mobilize what remains of our forces. The Omega Lock must be defended at all costs." Megatron said taking the Dark Star Saber. "This will be, our last stand."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Nemesis**

High in the atmosphere was the warship, with the final battle of the war being fought on board. On the landing platform on top of the ship were the Autobots fighting to get in, the wreckers on one side and stealth team on the other. The entrance to the ship was being blocked by several vehicons and insecticons, but that wouldn't stop them from getting in.

"Man, this is something else." Sierra said taking cover.

"Oh yeah, try and do this none stop." Backfire joked.

"We need a way to clear the area." Arcee said. As if right on que, several missiles came from out of nowhere and hit the cons head on, making an opening for the group. Arcee looked back to see who had fired the missiles, and it was none other than Dreadwing, Jack, and Miko. Jack transformed landed next to stealth team, while Dreadwing and Miko did the same with the wreckers.

"Where's Optimus?" Smokescreen asked.

"He's going to attack the Omega Lock directly." Jack said.

"Why?" Backfire asked.

"I don't know, he just ordered us to come here." Jack said.

"Well, you guys gave us a way in." Arcee said. "Lets go."

_*What about Ratchet?* _Miko asked through the comlink.

"He's laying low, but he's safe." Arcee said.

_*Don't worry Miko…..I'm here* _Ratchet said weakly.

"See, he's fine." Arcee said.

_*the controls to the Omega Lock is on the lower deck, you need yo make your way there.* _Ratchet said.

_*Arcee, lead stealth team to secure the Omega Lock.* _Optimus said. _*Ultra Magnus, you and the wreckers storm the bridge. Prevent the Decepticons from activating the device, if stealth team is delayed. *_

"Optimus, if we fail to secure the Lock before it is ready to deploy, do we destroy it?" Arcee asked.

_*I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron.* _Optimus said.

* * *

**Nemesis Interior**

On the other side of the ship, Shatter was packing all that she could for Stormbreaker. This was their time to go, to return to deep space and meet up with the rest of Blitzwing's fleet. She packed the last things she needed for her and Stormbreaker, and walked out the door. She knew that everyone else was working on taking down the Autobots, so this was the perfect time to get off of the ship. Shatter carried Stormbreaker in her arms, looking past every corridor to make sure no Autobots were there. Her plan was to get to a long rang escape pod, and to set in coordinates of the fleet that was stationed at Onaxid Three. As she made her way to the escape pods, but she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see Lord Megatron staring her down, with venom in his glare.

"L-Lord Megatron." Shatter said.

"Why are you not on the front lines with the rest of the troops?" Megatron boomed. Megatron looked over to see Stormbreaker in her arms, and then he knew what she was trying to do. "You intend to run, aren't you?"

"I need to get him to safety, and if that means leaving this horrid ship, then I will do it." Shatter said.

"Abandoning your own for some weakling, how unfortunate." Megatron said.

"You intend to kill me, don't you." Shatter said.

"Indeed, since Soundwave has monitored every conversation you two have had, I now feel like it is the perfect time to cut off any loose ends." Megatron said unsheathing the Dark Star Saber.

"Then try." Shatter said taking out her cannon and shooting at Megatron. Megatron swung down, missing by a few inches. Shatter transformed into her jet mode and fired her autocannon, making Megatron block the shots. Megatron swung his sword, making a blast that hit Shatter head on. The blast sent Shatter into a wall, making her transform but still holding onto Stormbreaker.

"It seems that you have gotten weaker since our last battle." Megatron said. Megatron walked over to Shatter, who was in a weakened state. Seeing that she was still protecting Stormbreaker, he decided to make an example once more. He grabbed and tore Stormbreaker away from Shatter, holding the sparkling by his strut. Shatter protested, trying to get off the floor, but being pressed back by Megatron's strut digging into her chest plate.

"Now you will know true pain." Megatron said preparing to stab Stormbreaker with the Dark Star Saber.

"NO!" Shatter yelled in fear of losing her only sparkling.

As Megatron was about to strike, he was slammed into by a great force behind him. Megatron was forced to let go of the sparkling to try and get a grip of what was going on. Before he could look, he was punched repeatedly, sparks coming out of each punch. Megatron was then thrown to the far end of the hall, this gave him enough time to see who had attacked him.

"Blitzwing, I should have known." Megatron said getting up.

"Stay away from my family." Blitzwing said.

"Hahahaha, you sound just like an Autobot." Megatron said. "Is this what you were planning all along?"

"No, I will never join the Autobots. But I will defend those I care about from the likes of you." Blitzwing said taking out his sword.

"What makes you think you stand a chance against me, even without the Dark Star Saber you will die." Megatron said.

"Yet you forget, I was in deep space defeating foes and creatures for Millennia." Blitzwing said. "I'm more than a match for you."

"Then prove it." Megatron said charging at Blitzwing.

Before Blitzwing was going to fight Megatron, he closed the blast door behind him, separating him and Shatter. Blitzwing proceeded to charge at Megatron as well, the two clashing swords. Blitzwing shoved Megatron and swung at him, cutting into his chest plate. Megatron retaliated by punching Blitzwing in his face plate, leaving him to get an opening. Megatron created a blast from his sword, hitting Blitzwing head on. But Blitzwing did not budge, he stood firm thanks to his strong armor. Megatron slashed at Blitzwing once more, missing and causing Blitzwing to stab him in the arm. Megatron yelled in pain, walking back to cover his arm. Blitzwing took this and went on the offensive, slashing and striking wherever he could. Megatron blocked most of the attacks, but some got through and made him leak energon.

Megatron caught Blitzwing next strike, using his freel arm to strike down with his sword. The saber cut deep into Blitzwing's armor almost to his circuits. Blitzwing kicked Megatron in the chest plate to get a little distance, only enough for his next attack to work. Blitzwing knelt down and aimed his jets at Megatron, firing them and sending him flying in a massive fireball. Megatron slammed into the wall, parts of his armor still burning. Megatron got back up, only to be met by several tank shells hitting his chest plate. Megatron tried to block Blitzwing's volley, but he was being pinned down. He grew more and more furious, stabbing the floor with his sword. The dark energon from the sword went through the floor and went straight to Blitzwing. Blitzwing didn't have time to transform and move out of the way, getting blasted by a pillar of dark energon. The blast made Blitzwing fly into the door he had closed, breaking through it and destroying the door. Megatron got up and walked over to where the door was, walking through it to see Blitzwing getting off the floor.

Megatron made another blast, hitting Blitzwing and knocking him down to the floor once more. Megatron slashed his sword more and more, causing a volley of dark energon blasts to hit Blitzwing. The blasts were too much for the war lord, making him stop moving and taking all the hits. Megatron let out one last blast, thinking he had killed Blitzwing. Megatron walked over to see if had killed Blitzwing, but was met by a hand launching and stabbing him in his chest plate. Megatron tried to get the hand out of his chest plate, but Blitzwing proceeded to dig his hand into it more. Blitzwing was now standing up, giving Megatron a death glare before he finished the job. Megatron knew if he didn't get Blitzwing's hand away from his chest plate, then he would crush his spark. Megatron yelled in anger, raising his sword and thrusting it forward.

Blitzwing was cut off by this, but it was too late to move. The Dark Star Saber, the most powerful Decepticon weapon, went through Blitzwing armor like butter. Blitzwing was left in pain and shock, seeing the Dark Star Saber go through his chest plate. Blitzwing was getting weaker, releasing his grip on Megatron's chest plate and kneeling down. Blitzwing felt his spark fading, but not wanting to die now. Megatron violently ripped out his sword out of Blitzwing's chest plate, victorious over his foe. Megatron grabbed Blitzwing by his shoulder and went close to his audio receptor.

"Now that you're finished, the next ones are your sparkmate and sparkling." Megatron whispered. "Then your fleet."

Blitzwing wasn't able to say anything, all he could do was give Megatron a glare. Megatron picked up Blitzwing and threw him down the corridor, leaving him to die. Megatron whipped off Blitzwing energon from his sword, getting it ready to kill more than the traitor.

"Goodbye, Blitzwing." Megatron said sheathing his sword and walking away.

* * *

**Bridge of the Nemesis**

On the bridge of the Nemesis stood Soundwave, controlling the positioning of the ship. Before long there was a bang at one of the door, the door exploding to reveal five Autobots. Soundwave was shocked at first, but knew what he had to do.

"Secure the bridge." Ultra Magnus said blasting a vehicon.

"Oh yeah!" Miko said storming in and flying through the room and shooting down cons. One by one the cons fell, leaving only the wreckers and Soundwave left on the bridge. Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack charged at Soundwave, but this was a mistake.

"No, don't do it!" Dreadwing yelled. Soundwave waited for them to get closer. Once the Wreckers were in position Soundwave opened a ground bridge, sending Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack through it. Miko was stopped by Dreadwing who knew that Soundwave always tricked his enemies into a feeling of easy victory. "Those idiots."

"Now what?" Miko asked.

"We fight." Dreadwing said pulling out his cannon. Dreadwing fired several rounds towards Soundwave, but they all missed. Soundwave dodged all of his shots and released his tentacles, sending them towards the pair. Miko used her thrusters to try and get out of range of the tentacles, but that meant leaving Dreadwing with Soundwave.

Dreadwing charged at Soundwave, dodging the tentacles that Soundwave deployed. As he got close to Soundwave, he unsheathed his sword and swung down. Soundwave saw this and blocked the sword with his arms. Dreadwing pressed down even more, causing Soundwaves armor to start bending. Soundwave needed to get Dreadwing off of him, so he retracted his tentacles to shock Dreadwing. Miko saw this and pinned them to the ground, with the spray that she used against Megatron. The tentacles were stopped in their tracks, and Miko noticed that the spray was surprisingly sticky.

"Huh, neat." Miko said.

"Looks like you don't have any more tricks." Dreadwing said pressing down even more.

Soundwave had one more trick up his sleeve, or on his arm. Soundwave activated his resonance blaster, creating a large pulse that knocked back Dreadwing and himself. Dreadwing flew into a control panel while Soundwave was knocked back to help control. Soundwave quickly recovered and fired the resonance blaster at Miko, hoping to make her fall down in pain. Miko knew of the power of the resonance blaster thanks to Wheeljack telling her about it. She had a plan but she didn't know if it would work, but he had to do something.

Miko pulled out the Apex Armor from her back and placed it onto her chest plate. The armor started to grow, adjusting to her size and covering her entire body. Just as the last bit of the armor was set the blast hit her, but it did not affect her.

"Whao, it worked. I guess it can work against sonic weapons to." Miko said looking as Soundwave, who was in disbelief. "You're not the only one with a personal relic."

Miko charged at Soundwave, running through the blasts with ease. Miko swiped away Soundwaves arm and punched him square in the vizor, cracking it. Miko began to punch Soundwave senseless, even making him leak energon from some places. Dreadwing looked up from the concussive blast and saw Miko just tearing apart Soundwave, he was legitimately scared for him. He then noticed that Soundwaves tentacles were no longer stuck, but were heading for Miko. he tried to call out but it was too late, the tentacles got to Miko and started to shock her. Miko yelled in pain, feeling the electricity go through her systems.

"AAAHHH!" Miko yelled, but then looked at Soundwave with a smug look. "Gotcha."

Miko turned around and grabbed ahold of Soundwave's tentacles, tearing the from their sockets. If Soundwave ever wanted to speak again, he would yell out in pain. Soundwave kept his composure however, using the resonances blaster to get Miko away from him. Miko was blasted to the wall, knocking out screens.

"He's too strong." Dreadwing said.

"I have an idea." Miko said.

"What is it?" Dreadwing asked.

"You're not going to like it, but you need to get Soundwave to open a portal." Miko said.

"Understood." Dreadwing said getting up.

Dreadwing got up and charged at Soundwave head on, no cannon, no sword. Dreadwing was counting on Soundwave to open a portal, and he did. Soundwave raised his hand and opened a portal, moving it towards Dreadwing. Dreadwing moved back so he didn't go through the portal, that was when the trap was sprung. A second ground bridge opened behind Soundwave, pinning him between two bridges. The portals started to feed off each other, creating a vacuum. Soundwave tried to stabilize the portals, while Dreadwing and Miko stood next to the door. Before long there was a bright light, consuming the entire bridge. Once the light had faded, the two saw that Soundwave wasn't there anymore.

"Yes it worked." Miko said taking off the armor.

"Indeed, but how did you kn-" Dreadwing was cut off by Miko grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Dreadwing was beyond shocked by Miko's actions, pulling away from Miko's grasp. "What was that!?"

"Oh sorry, spur of the moment." Miko said. Miko always wanted to do that ever since she had seen him turn human. "Should we secure the bridge?"

"Indeed." Dreadwing said. "But none of that."

"Understood." Miko said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Nemesis**

Stealth team were heading towards the Omega Lock controls, but they needed to get their faster. The team consisting of Arcee, Backfire, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jack, and Sierra were racing through the corridors to meet up with Ratchet. As the alarms were going off, Smokescreen stopped and transformed. The others did the same, not knowing what Smokescreen was doing.

"Go on without me." Smokescreen said.

"That isn't the mission." Arcee said.

"There's something I need to do." Smokescreen said activating the phase shifter. Without a second thought Smokescreen ran through a wall of the ship, leaving the team one bot down.

"What is he thinking?" Backfire asked.

"I don't know, but we need to meet up with Ratchet." Sierra said.

"Then let's get a move on." Jack said transforming into his jet mode.

The team transformed and drove towards the Omega Lock, leaving Smokescreen to do whatever he has planned. As they were getting close to the Omega Lock the team noticed an energon trail heading the same direction. Before long they reached their destination, but were met by Starscream and his armada guarding the door. The team held back behind the wall, not knowing what to do.

"Where is Ratchet?" Arcee asked. "He's supposed to be here."

"I-Im right h-here." Ratchet said on the other side of the corridor.

"RATCHET!" the team yelled in joy. Stealth team got over to the other side of the corridor and met up with Ratchet. Before he could even speak, Ratchet was tackled to the ground by the whole team.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Arcee said.

"You gave use quite the scare doc." Sierra said.

"We missed you Ratchet." Jack said.

"That is all well and good, but can you please get off of me!" Ratchet said. The team noticed this and got off the old doctor, giving him some space to breath. "Thank you, getting tackled by you guys is like being bitten by the predacons."

"Wait, what happened to your leg!?" Backfire asked pointing to Ratchets torn strut.

"Predacons, I just said." Ratchet said. "I patched it up as best I could, but reattaching it was a painful process."

"Can you still walk?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but not like I used to." Ratchet said. "But i'm the only one who can shut off the Omega Lock without destroying it."

"Alright then, we get in, take down Starscream and Shockwave, stop the launch, save the planet." Sierra said.

"It won't be that easy, Megatron undoubtedly has the Dark Star Saber, and Blitzwing is probably in there as well." Backfire said.

"No, he's not." Shatter said coming behind the group. The team jumped and aimed their weapons at Shatter, she was a con after all. Shatter however, didn't flinch, she just stood there looking at the team like she needed something. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Oh yeah, and why should we believe you?" Backfire asked.

"Yeah, you hurt Dreadwing and Smokescreen, why should we?" Sierra asked.

"Because I do not want to lose something of my own." Shatter said revealing a scared Stormbreaker. The team was left in shock, except for Ratchet who has seen the sparkling earlier. The team lowered their weapons, now knowing what to say.

"Y-you have a sparkling." Backfire said.

"What's a sparkling?" Jack asked.

"Is the equivalent of a human baby." Ratchet said walking over to Shatter and Stormbreaker. "Is he hurt?"

"No, but we had a close call with Megatron." Shatter said.

"Why would Megatron want to kill you?" Arcee asked.

"He thought Blitzwing and I were growing weak and compassionate, and he tried to destroy the weakness by trying to kill us." Shatter said.

"Wait, the warlord that chased me through space is the carrier of him?" Backfire asked.

"Indeed." Shatter said.

"I never thought I would say those words and get that response." Backfire said in shock.

"I have a feeling you want something in return." Sierra said.

"Yes, I will help you, but in exchange you give Stormbreaker and I a place to stay." Shatter said. "Some place away from the war."

"We'll need to thing about th-" Arcee was cut off by Backfire.

"Fine, well do it." Backfire said.

"What, how did you come to that conclusion?" Arcee asked.

"There hasn't been a sparkling in thousands of years, this is the only one we know if and if we leave them to fend for themselves, then they'll rust." Backfire said. "And Optimus would not want an innocent life to suffer because of our actions, human or bot."

"That…. Is what Optimus wound do." Jack said.

"Then we are in agreement." Shatter said.

"No, I still don't forgive you for destroying Nova Outpost." Backfire said. "But i'll extend an olive branch just this once."

"What?" Shatter asked in confusion.

"It's a human thing." Sierra said.

"Hey guys, special delivery." Smokescreen said coming down from the hallway. Smokescreen met up with the group, with none other than the Star Saber.

"This was your plan?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, why?" Smokescreen asked.

"I…..i'm impressed." Arcee said.

"Wait, why is she here?" Smokescreen said looking at Shatter.

"It's a long story, but she's helping us and right now we need to stop the launch." Ratchet said.

"Alright." Smokescreen said. "Buy you stay in front of me."

"Very well." Shatter said.

"I will remain here, keeping the sparkling out of harm's way." Ratchet said.

"Fine, but if anything happens to him, you're dead." Shatter said handing Stormbreaker to Ratchet.

"I-is he going to hurt me?" Starmbreaker asked shyly.

"No, they're our new friends." Shatter said. "Please, keep him safe."

Ratchet nodded, taking Stormbreaker and cradling him in his arms. The team thought of a quick plan and began their attack. The team ran ahead towards Starscream and his armada, firing everything they had at them. Starscream was cut off guard, but recovered himself and fired back at the team. As the vehicons were firing upon the team, Jack and Bumblebee blocked most of the blasts, with shields of their own bodies. Jack fired two missiles at the vehicons, quickly blowing them up and clearing a path. The remaining vehicons kept firing, but were soon in hand to hand combat with the Autobots. Starscream fired one missile at Jack, but was caught by Sierra and diverted down another corridor. Before Starscream could act, Smokescreen phased through him and the door leading to the Omega Lock. Starscream looked in complete shock, but was taken out of it by Shatter pinning him to the wall.

Smokescreen looked around, seeing that the hatch was open and the Omega Lock was ready to fire. He looked around vigorously to try and spot Opimus, but only saw Shockwave at the control panel. Before he could act, he saw a stream of blue bolts heading towards Shockwave, and he knew who shot those. Smokescreen looked down and saw Optimus firing his rotary cannon, making sure Shockwave doesn't fire the Omega Lock. Smokescreen tried to say something, but he was cut off by Megatron slamming into Optimus from out of nowhere. Megatron knocked down. Smokescreen didn't know what to do as Optimus and Megatron started to fight on the Omega Lock, that was when the door exploded.

The door caught Smokescreens and Shockwaves attention, Shockwave now knowing that Smokescreen has the Star Saber. Shockwave raised his cannon and fired, hitting an unexpected Smokescreen in the shoulder. Smokescreen was knocked back and into one of the cyber-matter canisters, dropping the Star Saber. Before Shockwave could fire off another round, he was blind sided by Backfire, Jack, and Sierra. Shockwave was pushed back, three to one.

"Give up Shockwave, you're outnumbered." Backfire said.

"That would be most illogical." Shockwave said.

"You're going to kill billions!" Sierra said.

"Wrong, the native life forms will be alternated into Cybertronians." Shockwave said. "Much better than death."

"You can't force an entire species to become something they're not." Jack said. "Do you really want to destroy another world?"

"Your logic is flawed, the planet will only be cyber-formed." Shockwave said.

"Either way, we cannot let you do this." Backfire said.

"Then you will die." Shockwave said charging at the group, knowing that two of them are inexperienced, and the other cannot carry them to victory.

On the other side of the room, Starscream and his armada were fighting Bumblebee, Arcee, and Shatter. Arcee saw that since the Star Saber was dropped, Optimus won't stand a chance against Megatron with his own saber. Arcee went after the Star Saber, only to be followed by Starscream and three vehicons.

"Go, i'll hold off the rest." Shatter said killing a vehicon.

Bumblebee nodded, racing after Arcee and Starscream. Starscream and a vehicon surpassed Arcee, getting closer to the Star Saber. Arcee did the only thing she could, she jumped over and threw a vehicon at Starscream, making him fall over. This left Bumblebee to go after the Star Saber, while Arcee attacked Starscream and the two vehicons with him. Bumblebee got to the Star Saber, picking up the heavy sword and placing it on his shoulder. He walked over to one of the pillars holding the Omega Lock in place on the warship, and jumped onto it. On the Omega Lock Megatron and Optimus were having their final battle, but Optimus was winning. Megatron lost a lot of strength thanks to Blitzwing, but he was still dangerous. Optimus punched Megatron into the parallel pillar to the one Bumblebee was using. Before Optimus could attack again he heard Bumblebee honk his horn.

"The Star Saber!" Megatron yelled.

Megatron used this and push Optimus off balance, and aiming his cannon. Bumblebee jumped, trying to get over to the other side to Optimus, but it was a mistake. Megatron fired three blasts from his cannon, lining up to Bumblebee's chest. Optimus got in the way of the fourth but was to late. The first blast hit Bumblebee, knocking the Star Saber from his hands and creating a hole in his chest plate. The other two were much more deadly, blowing open his chest plate and destroying his spark. Everyone in the vicinity stopped fighting and looked in shock, some in horror and others in joy. Optimus looked on in horror. as one of his most brave soldiers and loyal friends was shot down, and killed. Bumblebee fell towards the cyber-matter, his optics trying to stay on, but soon faded to black. Bumblebee landed into the cyber-matter, being consumed by the energy and his body disappearing into the blue liquid. Optimus looked back to megatron, who was giving him a smug look.

"NO!" Optimus yelled, going into an anger fueled frenzy. Optimus started to punch Megatron senseless, every punch getting stronger than the last. The last punch knocked Megatron to the floor, weak and desperate. As Optimus got closer to Megatron, Megatron looked up and saw the Dark Star Saber. Optimus was right on top of Megatron turning his hand into a cannon and ready to fire. Before Optimus could however, Megatron grabbed and swung the Dark Star Saber, making a blast that knocked Optimus off the platform. Megatron got up and walked over to where Optimus was hanging, barely holding on to the Omega Lock.

"Prepare to join your scout, in the All Spark!" Megatron said raising his sword for one last strike.

"Megatron!" someone yelled behind him. Megatron turned around, but only to be met by the Star Saber going through his chest plate. Megatron looked down to see who it was, and it was none other than Bumblebee. "You took my voice, you will never rob anyone of anything ever again."

Megatron, not wanting to go down like this, raised his sword to strike Bumblebee. Before he could swing down however, he was shot in the chest plate, making him drop the Dark Star Saber. Everyone looked to see who had fired the killing blow, and it was Blitzwing, he was alive. Blitzwing was holding his chest plate where he was stabbed, making sure no more energon leaked from his body.

"L-like I s-said before, I'm m-more than a m-match for y-you, M-Megatron." Blitzwing said collapsing to the floor.

Megatron kelt down, grabbing the Star Saber by the blade, not wanting to die. Megatron felt his spark fade, his optics going blank. Megatron's body started to fall, the Star Saber coming out of his chest plate. Megatron soon fell towards Earth, burning up in the atmosphere.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Nemesis**

Everyone was still left in shock, Megatron was gone. After all the fighting, all the years of death and loss, the mighty warlord was now dead. Optimus looked back one last time to see Megatron fall towards Earth, burning on re-entry. Optimus looked back up to see that Bumblebee was holding his hand out for him. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's hand, pulling himself up and back onto the Omega Lock. In the control room Starscream and Shockwave stood in shock, seeing their leader perish by the hands of the Autobot scout.

"I will avenge you, master!" Starscream yelled, trying to go after Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Starscream, do not be a fool." Shockwave said pulling back and picking up Starscream.

"Curse you and your logic." Starscream said being carried out the door. Shockwave, Starscream, and the remaining forces were forced to evacuate the Nemesis, the war being lost to them.

"Bumblebee, your voice." Sierra said.

"You talked." Arcee said.

"My voice, what are you-" Bumblebee cut himself off by the sound of his old voice. "My voice. Optimus I have my pipes back!"

"Indeed Bumblebee, it seems that Ratchet's work paid off." Optimus said getting a hug from Bumblebee.

"The cyber-matter." Bumblebee said.

"It must have been the only way for you to get it back." Jack said.

"Congratulations Bumblebee, you can finally be understood by everyone." Backfire said.

"Wait, you didn't understand him?" Arcee asked.

"Of course I understood him, I was just talking about the humans like Fowler." Backfire said.

"Then we must announce Megatron's defeat." Optimus said activating his comlink. "Optimus Prime to all units: megatron is no more. Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge."

_*It wasn't us sir, it was Dreadwing and Miko who took it.* _Ultra Mangnus said.

Everyone was cheering, happy that the war was finally over, but something was missing. Backfire looked back and saw what he had missed, his old enemies. Shatter helped Blitzwing lie down next to one of the cyber-matter canisters, letting him rest. Ratchet soon walked in with Strombreaker, seeing that everyone was happy. Stormbreaker jumped out of Ratchets arms and used his small thrusters to fly over to his carriers. Ratchet saw that Blitzwing was injured, but he didn't know what to do. Before he could do anything, Bumblebee came around and hugged him.

"Ratchet, I can talk now." Bumblebee said.

"By the All Spark, how?" Ratchet asked.

"The cyber-matter, Megatron shot me three times and I fell in, but I came back out and killed him." Bumblebee said.

This gave Backfire an idea, a crazy one at that. Backfire jumped off the edge of the control room and onto the Omega Lock. everyone then looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Backfire got close to the cyber-matter pool and looked at it. He transformed his arm into his blaster, but it was a little miss shaped. Backfire put his arm into the cyber-matter and filled the enlarged barrel with the blue liquid. Backfire then transformed his hand slightly to create a lid, making a small container for the cyber-matter. Backfire backed up and started to climb up an Omega Lock pillar, getting back into the control room and with the others.

"Backfire, what are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"Something that is needed." Backfire said looking at Shatter and Blitzwing.

Right next to the door, Blitzwing, Shatter, and Stormbreaker were together, sitting down and not moving. Shatter tried to keep Blitzwing away while Stormbreaker didn't know what was going on. Shatter held Blitzwing head up, keeping him focused on her for as long as possible. Blitzwing was fading, and he knew that he would die. The hole in his chest was too deep and too close to his spark, so he didn't have long.

"Blitzwing, look at me, everything is going to be fine." Shatter said.

"What is going to h-happen to carrier?" Stormbreaker asked not knowing what was happening.

"He's going to be alright, he just needs some rest." Shatter said. "Please, stay awake."

"S-Sha-atter, I n-need you t-to keep S-Stor-rmbreaker s-safe." Blitzwing said.

"I will, just please get up." Shatter said starting to cry.

"I k-know that y-you'll m-miss m-me, but k-know t-th-at I w-will alw-ways be t-there." Blitzwing said.

"C-carrier." Stormbreaker said.

"S-Stor-rmbreak-er, I know t-that yo-you do not und-uderstand d-death, but k-know it is-n't bad. D-death is a p-part of l-life." Blitzwing said getting weaker and weaker.

"You are not dying on me, now please get up." Shatter said bawling.

"I can help." Backfire said walking over.

"W-why, wou-ld you h-help m-me?" Blitzwing asked. "A-after a-all I di-id to y-you?"

"Because I know what it is like to have a family, and what you would do to protect them." Backfire said looking back to Arcee. "Now i'm no medic, but if this stuff can help Bumblebee, then i'm sure it will help you."

Shatter got out of the way to let Backfire do his thing. Backfire knelt down next to Blitzwing, opening the canister to reveal the cyber-matter. Backfire started to pour the cyber-matter onto Blitzwing, especially on the stab wound. When Backfire finished pouring the liquid, Blitzwing started to glow, the Cyber-matter was working. After a few seconds the glowing stopped, and Blitzwing chest plate was fully healed. Feeling the sudden change to his body, Blitzwing got up and started to move. Shatter and Stormbreaker stood in shock, Blitzwing had fully recovered. Shatter couldn't stop crying, she thought that she was going to lose her love, but fate had other plans in mind. Shatter ran up and hugged Blitzwing, hugging him so tight that Blitzwing may need another dose of cyber-matter.

"Thank Primus, you're alive and safe." Shatter said still crying.

"Yay, carrier is back up." Stormbreaker said hugging Blitzwing's leg.

"Backfire." Blitzwing said. "After all of this, after chasing you through space for a relic, I would like to say sorry for the pain I had caused."

"I may not trust you, or ever will, but seeing you with a family makes me forgive what you have done to me." Backfire said.

"Now that I look back to what I have done, I regret everything I have ever committed up to now." Blitzwing said.

"Thank you, for giving us a chance." Shatter said.

"Way to go Backfire, you made friends with a warlord." Arcee said walking up to Backfire.

"I didn't make friends, I just saved a family." Backfire said.

"Well I hope you're comfortable, because we're going to Cybertron." Arcee said.

"Wait, really?" Backfire asked.

"Yeah, we're going to restore our planet." Arcee said.

"Indeed, the remaining cyber-matter will help reconstruct our planet, bringing back life once more." Optimus said.

"If you do not mind me asking, what will come of us?" Blitzwing asked. "You have every right to imprison us."

"Yes, even though we are capable of doing such a thing, I do believe every being deserves a second chance at life." Optimus said.

"Basically, you can do whatever you want." Backfire said.

"Oh thank you." Shatter said. "I do not know what would have happened to Stormbreaker if you thought otherwise."

"I will not separate a family of any kind, even one that has done terrible things." Optimus said.

"Then what should we do?" Shatter asked.

"I do not know." Blitzwing said.

"Wait, the time you attacked Nova Outpost you had a fleet, where is it now?" Backfire asked.

"It is at Onaxid Three, Megatron threatened to destroy it." Blitzwing said.

"Then you must go there, if this war is to fully end, then we must find and tell all Cybertronians of what has happened." Optimus said.

"My enforcers are extremely loyal to me, I believe I will be able to convince them to stop the fighting." Blitzwing said.

"Very well." Optimus said. "Once we are done restoring our planet then you may go back to your fleet, and become the new leader of the Decepticons."

"There will need to be a lot of changes, but we will manage." Shatter said.

"Then let's head to the bridge, everyone else is waiting." Arcee said.

Once she said that the group went to the bridge, ready to go and fix their old home. But they first had to get the Alternator out of the Omega Lock and bridge Raf ot the Nemesis, something that took around fifteen minutes. Once they were done they space bridged out to Cybertron, the planet of the Cybertronians. Once they were there, ratchet pointed out that they only had enough for one blast, and not to cover the planet. Optimus pointed out that they didn't need to do that, but to only revive Primus by firing it into the core of Cybertron. Wheeljack and Bulkhead flew the ship to where it would be the easiest to dump the cyber-matter, the Well of All Sparks. Once they were in position they fired a concentrated beam of cyber-matter into the well, hitting the core and giving new life to the planet. Once all the cyber-matter was gone, the metal planet started to glow, the planet was now fully revived.

"Ah, such luster." Knockout said crossing his arms. Everyone on the bridge looked at him, surprised he didn't evacuate. "What, i'm joining the winning team."

Before he could say another word Miko came up and punched him, knocking Knockout out cold. As they watched the sun rise and the light shine on Cybertron, something picked up on their sensores. They looked and saw it was the predacons, they had survived, and now they were flying off on the distance.

"The predacons." Bumblebee said.

"Should we go after them?" Smokescreen asked.

"No, we must leave them be, no more energon must be spilled on Cybertrons new soil." Optimus said.

"Well said Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yeah, besides we need to rebuild and get as many Autobots and Decepticons back here." Backfire said. "Right Blit….Blitzwing?"

Backfire looked around for the Decepticon family and they were no longer on the bridge. Backfire and Arcee ran for the launch pad on top of the ship, thinking that is were they went. Once they got there they saw Blitzwing and Shatter activating a space bridge, and two Decepticons coming out from the portal. The Decepticons looked at the Autobots and raised their weapons, ready to kill the two that were in front of them.

"Speedstrike, Sideburn, stand down." Blitzwing said.

"But, their Autobots." Sideburn said still pointing her cannon

"I know, but I must also let you know that the war is now over and Cybertron has been restored." Blitzwing said.

"It… has?" Speedstrike said in disbelief.

"H-how?" Sideburn asked.

"Megatron betrayed the Decepticon cause, fueled by greed like the very council that used to rule Cybertron." Blitzwing said. "And he has paid it with his life."

"He's dead?" Speedstrike asked.

"Yes, and now I lead the Decepticons, since there are no more chief Decepticons left in the universe." Blitzwing said.

"Then Lord Blitzwing, what shall we do?" Sideburn asked.

"We are to return to the fleet, gather as many Decepticons and Autobots in the galaxy, and finally have peace." Blitzwing said.

"Yes sir." The two said, going back into the portal.

"I guess this is goodbye." Backfire said.

"Indeed, but not for long. We will return with as many survivors as possible." Blitzwing said.

"Wow, a warlord turned peacemaker, quite the one eighty." Arcee said.

"Yes, but now I know what it means to create life, and no longer destroy it." Blitzwinds said. "I believe there is a human saying, 'Where there is unity, there is always victory'."

"Ah, the quote from Pubilius Syrus, good one." Backfire said.

"In any form, we must move on." Blitzwing said. " Thank you, for everything."

After that Blitzwing, Shatter, and Stormbreaker walked into the bridge, leaving to mend what has been lost. As the portal closed, Backfire felt a sense of humility, knowing that peace has now been secured. Backfire smiled, knowing if he didn't go to Earth, peace would have been harder to achieve.

"What are you smiling about?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing, let's go meet up with the others" Backfire said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this chapter and please send feedback, have a great day. P.s. the series is not over yet, there are a few things I want to do next. And if you want me to include the movie then I will do that. Please respond if you want me to do that and have a great day.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Military Base**

Peace has been secured, finally after all these years. Megatron was gone, Cybertron was revived, and the Decepticons and Autobots can life without being killed. Most of the Autobots wanted to celebrate, even go crazy, but Optimus couldn't allow that until they rebuilt Cybertron and got as many refugees as possible.

"Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life, we have much rebuilding to do." Optimus said. "Alas, we will miss our home away from home, and the family we've made here."

"If cons are still out there, and if they don't listen to Blitzwing, won't Earth be on their radar?" Raf asked.

"Raf, if you ever need me, need us, for any reason, we're just a space bridge away." Bumblebee said.

"Besides, we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, Sierra, and Miko continuing to serve Unit-E." Fowler said. "In a semi-official capacity."

"Whoa, we are agents?" Miko asked in glee.

"Consultants." June said. "Until you're of age."

"I trust that Unit-E doesn't have any rules forbidding the enlistment of rusty old Autobot consultants?" Ratchet asked.

"Make that two Autobot consultants." Dreadwing said.

"Whoa, Ratchet, Dreadwing, you two of all-" Arcee said before being cut off.

"Ep, ep, ep." Ratchet said. "I know where I am needed."

"But Dreadwing, why would you want to stay?" Arcee asked.

"Because I have been objective to human kind, and I wish to mend it with what I can." Dreadwing said. "Learning of their culture and society will help me get a better understanding of what it means to be human."

"That…. Is deep." Smokescreen said.

"I have been a warrior for most of my life, and I do not know what life is like without a blaster or a grenade, but I wish to learn now more than ever." Dreadwing said.

"Cool, Dreadwing is going to stay with us!" Miko said.

"Cool your jets." Jack said. "Wait, you're no longer a Cybertronian. Anyways we can't go all crazy."

"So, does this means we have to leave?" Bulkhead asked.

"We must protect Cybertron from anyone who would wish to take it from us, even those who we consider new allies." Optimus said.

"Sir, with all due respect, we don't have to go right away." Backfire said. "Cybertron has been dead for who knows how long, I don't think Decepticons and Autobots will be coming from out of the blue."

"I understand your reasoning Backfire, but know that we cannot take the chance." Optimus said.

"I'm not saying it would take five years, just a few hours." Backfire said. "One last hoo raw on Earth."

"Sounds like a plan I can get behind." Wheeljack said.

"I don't want to leave just yet." Bulkhead said

"Optimus, most of us want to say goodbye to our human allies, but we would like to do it our way." Backfire said.

"Backfire, I don't think he's going to-" Arcee said before being cut off.

"Permission granted." Optimus said.

"Wait, really?" everyone asked.

"If you really want to see your human companions off, then I believe this is the most appropriate time to do so." Optimus said.

"Told you." Backfire said elbowing Arcee in the side.

"What made you change your mind?" Sierra asked.

"We have lived among humans for several years, and I have seen you all grow not just as Autobots, but as people." Optimus said.

"T-thank you Optimus." Jack said.

"Now, who wants to go first?" Backfire said pulling out the Alternator.

One by one Backfire turned the Autobots into humans, except Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet. Once that was done, they decided to go off and do their own thing. Miko would take Bulkhead, Dreadwing, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack to the mall, Raf would take Bumblebee to the arcade, and Jack would take Sierra, Arcee, and Backfire to wherever they wanted. The teams set off, going to spend time with one another one last time. The teams were separated into three different black SUV's, with their own drivers and a map on where to go.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" Jack asked.

"How about the diner were Arcee and Backfire meet back up?" Sierra said.

"Really, why there?" Arcee asked.

"Well, you have been gone for who knows how long and I think it would be nice of you to show her that you two got reconnected." Sierra said.

"Who is 'she'." Jack asked.

"Martha, the manager of the diner, she helped me with getting back on track with Backfire." Arcee said.

"Looks like we have a plan, let's go there." Sierra said.

As they were driving, they talked about what things were like when they first came together. Sierra was surprised about how many close calls they had and how they defeated the literal core of the planet. Jack on the other hand knew of all this and how the Autobots go there so he just tuned it out all together. As they got closer to the diner, they noticed how well the town was doing after the attack by the Decepticons. Construction was going smoothly, people were helping by providing food drives, and the humanitarian efforts by Agent Fowler helped out a lot. The group pulled up to the diner, where it looked like it was untouched by the attack. The group got out of the car and walked in, only to be met by it being packed.

"Whoa, didn't think it would be this crazy." Arcee said.

"Well, when you're the only restaurant still in business in the city, you tend to get a lot of business." Martha said coming from the counter.

"Oh, hey Martha." Arcee said.

"Hello hun, how've you been?" Martha asked.

"Good actually, here are some of my friends and my brother." Arcee said.

"Ah yes, I see you two reconnected." Martha said.

"Yes we did, and we are better than ever." Arcee said.

"What is your brothers name?" Martha asked.

"Its Bryan, nice to meet you." Backfire said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bryan." Martha said. "Sorry, but we're filled to the brim, we don't really have a table for you."

"Oh, it's okay, we can come back some other time." Arcee said.

"Sorry once again, it's been a treat seeing you once more." Martha said.

"It's been good seeing you too, bye." Arcee said. The group walked out of the diner and walked among themselves.

"Well that's a bust, now where?" Backfire asked.

"We could try-" Sierra was cut off by her phone ringing. Sierra got it out of her purse and opened it, revealing the caller was from her mom. "Hello?...Yeah…..I'm with Jack and friends….. Really?…..Then i'll meet you there."

"Who was it?" Jack asked while Sierra hung up.

"My parents, they said they were invited to a barbecue." Sierra said. "And they said I had to go since it was a family gathering."

"Can we go?" Jack asked.

"I would love that, but my family would talk to you non-stop about being my boyfriend." Sierra said. "And i'm sure my uncle would try and kill you."

"Alright, no going to that." Jack said.

"Sorry, but I'll see you guys later." Sierra said running off.

"Great, so now what?" Backfire asked.

"There's someone I would like to talk to." Arcee said getting into the car.

"Who?" Jack and Backfire asked.

"Arachnid." Arcee said.

The two were shocked that Arcee would say such a thing, wanting to meet up with the one who killed your partner. Jack and Backfire were skeptical by her request but Arcee said that she wanted to see her once last time, even after all that she had done to her and the others. Backfire and Jack reluctantly agreed to go, but they would try and stop her if she tried anything funny. They drove out of the city and towards the facility she was being housed in. the trip was a full two hours and it was not on any maps the civilians could use. Once they got there they saw that it was deep in a forest and how well guarded it was. The facility was about twenty five miles in diameter and was filled with guards, top of the line security systems, and electrical fencing. The group got out and since they were part of Unit-E, they could go in and out with no problem.

"Good day, I am Captain Shepherd, how may I assist you today?" Shepherd asked.

"We would like to visit the captive, under Agent Fowlers request." Arcee said.

"Understood ma'am, comt this way." Shepherd said.

"That was easy." Jack said.

"Yeah, they know all too well who we are." Backfire said.

They walked into the base, being greeted by several armed guards and turrets all around the inside. After walking for what seemed like an hour, Captain Shepherd opened a door revealing a road and a forest, with a dome like shield covering all that were inside. The group got into a military truck and drove off into the forest, with several other military vehicles in tow. As they were driving they were given a run down of what the rules were and what to expect.

"And finally we have defense grid that keeps her in here at all times, making this place the most fortified prison in the world." Shepherd said.

"All of this for one person." Backfire said.

"Indeed, she is highly dangerous, we don't even let the delivery guy in here without an armed escort." Shepherd said.

"We fought her several times, we can handle ourselves." Arcee said.

"I know, but rules are rules, no matter who it is." Shepherd said. "We've arrived."

The group arrived at a house, a white, two story, farm house. Before long they saw movement in the house, the movement going to the door and it opening up. As the door opened up, Arcee knew who it was right away, Arachnid, but she had different clothes on. Arachnid had a hunting suit on, all covered in blood and had a carving knife in one hand.

"What is it Shepherd?" Arachnid asked.

"You have visitors." Shepherd said opening the doors revealing the group.

"Oh my, Arcee is that you?" Arachnid said. "And you brought along your brother, how cute."

"We are here on business." Arcee said.

"Oh, I see you brought Jack as well, hello Jack." Arachnid said seductively.

"Lets just go inside." Arcee said walking over to Arachnid and the house.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea?" Shepherd asked.

"Like I said, we fought her before, well be fine." Backfire said.

The group went into the house, first noticing all the trophies on the wall. From rabbits to bears, there were several heads on the walls defining her kills. They walked into the living room where there was a bear rug, deer skin recliner and couch, and stuffed raccoons all around.

"Like what you see?" Arachnid asked going into the kitchen.

"It's…..nice." Jack said.

"Oh Jack, you're such a gentlemen." Arachnid said.

"So, you've been hunting-WHAT THE HELL!?" Backfire yelled looking into the kitchen.

"What?" Arcee and Jack asked looking into the kitchen. What they saw was something that almost made them throw up. They saw a full grown male grizzly bear on the counter with its chest wide open and its guts all around the place.

"Y-you killed that thing!?" Backfire asked.

"Yes, killed it with my own hands." Arachnid said. "I must say the human body is weak, but it gave me a new challenge to go after."

"I think i'm going to be sick." Jack said.

"Well, there is water and beer in the fridge, i'm going to go and change." Arachnid said.

The group sat down in the living room and looked around at all the animals she had killed. This house reminded Arcee of the time Arachnid first came to Earth, her collection of heads of different species.

"Is it me or is Arachnid acting different?" Jack asked.

"She is, and I don't like it." Arcee said. "Stay on guard."

"Yeah, especially after seeing the horror show that is this house." Backfire said.

"I would call it a masterpiece, actually." Arachnid said walking in. Arachnid was now out of her hunting suit and was now is relaxing clothes. She wore a black sports bra and purple short shorts. Her curves showing, making Arcee and her human form a little jealous. She was a bit busty, and her hips didn't help either. Arachnid sat down into the recliner and took a sip of beer that had been sitting here for a while.

"So, why are you all here?" Arachnid asked. "Another one of our comrades get replaced?"

"It's mainly Arcee that wanted to talk to you about that." Backfire said.

"Really, and what would you like to talk about?" Arachnid asked.

"I came here to forgive you." Arcee said.

"What!?" Backfire and Jack said at the same time in shock.

Arcee's comment made Arachnid spit her beer onto Jack, shocked that she would say such a thing. "W-what?"

"I came here to forgive you." Arcee said. "I've hung onto the past for too long and I need to move on, my past self could never think of forgiving you for what you did to Tailgate, but i'm here now and I want to start a new. So, will you accept me for doing this?"

"I….I don't know what to say." Arachnid said.

"Just say that you see where i'm coming from and wish to make things better." Arcee said.

"Arcee, I hate your guts, I really do. But this is out of left field for you." Arachnid said. "But if i've learned anything, its that this is my life now."

"You don't want to be Cybetronian anymore?" Backfire asked.

"Why would I want to change back, this planet has more than anything back on Cybertron." Arachnid said. "I'm actually grateful of you doing this to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, where is the bathroom?" Jack asked. "I don't want to smell like a college party."

"It's up stairs on the left." Arachnid said. "This beer is flat, i'm going to get another one."

Jack went up stairs and into the bathroom still seeing animal from Arachnids hunts. Jack grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it in water, wiping it onto his face and neck. Jack then grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it into the washcloth, wiping it on his face to get rid of the smell. Jack rinsed the washcloth once more with hot water and wiped off the soap.

"I see you go more mature." Arachnid said from the doorway.

"AH, Arachnid, what do you want?" Jack asked.

"Just seeing if you need any help." Arachnid said getting closer to Jack. "You've been busy, haven't you Jack?"

"I have, I helped take control of the Nemesis." Jack said backing up.

"Oh my, you are stronger than I remember, going up against an entire warship." Arachnid said seductively, getting closer to Jack and ultimately pushing him into the tup. "Something like that must be rewarded."

"I don't think this is right, I need to go." Jack said trying to get up but being pushed back down into the tub.

"Oh nonsense, you are a hero Jack, now just relax and let me take care of you." Arachnid said sliding her hand under Jacks shirt.

"HEY!" Arcee yelled from behind the two. "Get off of him!"

"Oh, but i'be been so lonely." Arachnid said.

"Off, now." Arcee said.

"Fine, just have to ruin the fun." Arachnid said getting up and walking out of the bathroom.

"Jack, you okay?" Arcee asked getting Jack out of the tub.

"Y-yeah, it's not every day you have a spider bot want to have sex with you." Jack said.

"Yeah, but out time is up and we need to get back to base." Arcee said. "It's been a wild ride with you."

"It sure has been, hope you find more allies." Jack said.

"Thanks partner." Arcee said. "Thanks."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback and have a great day.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Mall**

Miko was so happy to be spending time with the wreckers and a tag along. Miko always dreamt of this moment, but becoming a Cybertronian came first. Once they got to the mall Miko told them everything that it had to offer, from food to clothes, it was a teenagers paradise. Some of them were skeptical of what to expect from this 'mall', but Smokescreen was eager to see what it had.

"So, is there any particular importance to this shopping district?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yeah, go buy stuff and hand out with friends, which is what we are going to do." Miko said.

"Hey kid, not to bud in, but how are you going to pay for this?" Wheeljack asked. Wheeljack never experienced being human, but this was going to be an interesting venture. Wheeljack was 5ft'11in tall, looked around twenty five, a white, green, and red leather jacket, black jeans, grey hair, a grey stubble beard, a scar on his lip, and biker boots.

"Oh i'm not going to be paying for this, Agent Fowler is." Miko said showing the group a credit card.

"What is that?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's a credit card, it's what you use to pay for stuff, but it's not your money." Miko said.

"That does not make sense." Dreadwing said.

"It's borrowed money, you're basically putting yourself in debt." Miko said. "Now come on we're going to miss everything."

The group shrugged, walking into the mall with Miko. Once they were in the mall they noticed all the shopping centers and people around. Smokescreen was stoked to be in the mall, seeing all the human activities everywhere. Bulkhead was still not comfortable being in a human body, but he wanted to make Miko happy on the last day they were going to be on Earth. Wheeljack didn't think much of what was going to happen, if Bulkhead was going to be happy then he's going to be happy. Dreadwing was on the defensive, he didn't know what to expect at all at the mall. Dreadwing's inner warrior made sure he was prepared for anything, but it would be difficult without his weapons.

Miko walked around to see what the boys would like to do first, that was when she found it. She found the best place in the mall to give the boys a fun time, the gym. The gym was the best part of the mall if you were strong, and since the Autobots were warriors, Miko thought this would be a great place to start. She brought the boys over and brought them into the gym, but the bots were confused of what the place was.

"Alright boys, here is the gym." Miko said.

"What is the purpose of this 'gym'?" Dreadwing asked.

"It's where you lift heavy objects to get you stronger." Miko said. "And I heard it's really relaxing."

"Sound good Miko, I do need to lose some weight." Bulkhead said.

"Only in your robot mode Bulk." Wheeljack said. "You look like a bouncer at what they call a bar."

"Indeed, as do we all." Dreadwing said.

"Really, even me?" Smokescreen asked.

"You look like someone from that." Dreadwing said pointing a Builda'bear.

"Four people coming in." Miko said to the cashier.

"Do you have a membership?" the cashier asked.

"No." Miko said.

"Then fifty dollars." the cashier said. Miko handed over the card and let the cashier swipe it.

"And we are in." Miko said walking into the gym. As they made their way in the group saw all the equipment that was in there. The treadmill, stationary bikes, cable pulley machines, weight machines, and free weights.

"Now i'm impressed." Wheeljack said.

"You guys go have fun, don't forget to drink a lot of water." Miko said.

"Where are you going?" Bulkhead asked.

"Going to get snacks, i'll be back." Miko said walking out of the gym.

"So, what should we do first?" Wheeljack asked pointing at all the equipment.

One by one the boys chose their preferred equipment. Bulkhead went with the free weights, Smokescreen went onto the treadmill, Wheeljack did the weight machines, and Dreadwing did the pulleys. Over an hour the group was still in their preferred spots, and Miko hadn't come back yet. This was worrying Bulkhead, she said she was going to get snacks and she hadn't come back. The Autobots took a break, getting water, taking off their jackets, and resting for a while, except for Smokescreen.

"Hey kid, you're going to tire yourself out, your new body won't be able to work if you continue." Wheeljack said drinking some water.

"No way, i'm about thirty miles through and I'm not breaking a sweat." Smokescreen said looking red from exhaustion. Smokescreen looked over and saw a few female humans watching him, all stopping their workouts to watch him. Smokescreen looked at the girls, mid twenties, blond and brunette, and what the humans could call 'sexy'. One of the girls winked at Smokescreen, which made him turn a darker red from his already exhausted self. Smokescreen waved back, but this was a mistake. Smokescreens left leg didn't go fast enough to touch the pad, so he was sent flying into a poll.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead said rushing over to Smokescreen's side. "Smoke, you okay?"

"I think so." Smokescreen said, still read and unable to move.

"Here kid." Wheeljack said holding out some water. Bulkhead took the bottle and opened the lid, helping Smokescreen get some cold water into his body.

"When we say to stop, you must stop." Dreadwing said.

"G-got it." Smokescreen said through the water.

"Is he going to be okay?" the blond girl asked walking over.

"He's going to be fine, just a little exhausted that's all." Bulkhead said.

"What's your name?" the brunette asked.

"Bulkhead." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead?" the brunette said with a confused look.

"J-Jonathan Bulkhead, at your service." Bulkhead saving his mistake.

"Oh, nice last name Jonathan, my name is Samantha and this is Emily." the blond said.

"We're sorry for causing all of this." Emily said.

"It's nothing, i'm Orion." Smokescreen said.

"I'm Eric." Wheeljack said.

"And i'm Markus." Dreadwing said.

"Well it's nice meeting you all, is there anything we could do?" Emily asked.

"No, but thank you for the offer." Dreadwing said.

"Oh, well have a good day." Samantha said. The two walked away to go back to their workouts.

As the bots got Smokescreen off the ground they saw every other guy look at them. This made then uncomfortable, thinking they were about to be attacked. Bulkhead wrapped Smokescreen arm around his shoulder and held him up, while Dreadwing and Wheeljack stood firm. It wasn't until one of the other men in the gym spoke up the bots found out why they were looking at them.

"Guys, you could have gotten them." one of the men said.

"Pardon?" Dreadwing asked.

"Are you dumb, any other guy would have gotten their number and hooked up." the man said. "Either you're married or you're stupid."

"Lets go, we don't need this." Wheeljack said. The group walked out of the gym and out into the mall. The group didn't know what to do next, but they needed to find Miko. The problem was that the mall was huge, and there were only four of them and they didn't have phones to call her.

"Where is she?" Bulkhead asked looking around frantically.

"Bulk, get a hold of yourself, she can handle herself." Wheeljack said. "She's a wrecker like us."

"Well, except for Smokescreen." Dreadwing said.

"Why do you guys do this to me?" Smokescreen asked.

"It's funny." Wheeljack said. "But there has to be a map somewhere around here."

"Found one." Dreadwing said pointing to a small pillar at an intersection. The group walked over to the map and looked through all the stores that Miko could be in.

"Okay, she could be in GameStop, Bells, Victoria's Secret, and a few other places." Dreadwing said.

"Well have to split up, so who's going where?" Wheeljack asked.

"Smokescreen will go to GameStop since it's the closest." Dreadwing said.

"I'll go to Bells, since it has a few places I think Miko would be hiding." Bulkhead said.

""Then I'll go to Best Buy, since she likes electronic." Wheeljack said.

"And that leaves Dreadwing to go to Victoria's Secret." Bulkhead said. "Good luck."

"Autobots, roll out." Dreadwing said.

The Autobots went their separate ways, going to the stores that they were designated. Dreadwing was almost to Victoria's Secret, and he started to notice a few things. The first thing he noticed that the store was filled with females looking at several clothes. The crowd was going crazy, and the people outside were looking embarrassed.

"What is going on?" Dreadwing asked.

"There's a sale, about seventy percent off of everything if you bring your boyfriend or husband." a man said.

"And as you can see, it took them over like zombies." another man said. "Every other man here is either married or in a relationship with one of them, and it's a nightmare."

"I am sorry you had to be brought here." Dreadwing said.

"Don't be, we wanted to make out girls happy, but they took it to the extreme." a man said. "We could be watching a game at home but they decided to bring us along to use us a pawns."

"Why are you here?" another man asked.

"I am looking for a friend." Dreadwing said. "I think she is here."

"Then you came to the right place, but you better have the patience of a monk if you want to wait for them." a man said.

"So you have a phone?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yeah, what happened to yours?" the man asked.

"I…. dropped it in water." Dreadwing said.

"That suchs, then were." the man said handing his phone to Dreadwing. Dreadwing punched in Miko's number and let the phone ring, getting a signal from her cell.

"Miko, where are you?" Dreadwing asked.

_*I'm in a clothes store.* _Miko said. _*Sorry for not getting the snacks, I was distracted.*_

"You wouldn't happen to be in Victoria's Secret, would you?" Dreadwing asked.

_*No, i'm in Bells with Smokescreen and Bulkhead, also Raf and Bumblebee are here as well.* _Miko said.

"I thought they were at the Arcade." Dreadwing said.

_*They were, but they got bored beating everyone there, so they decided to come here and see how we are doing.* _Miko said.

"Then I will meet you there." Dreadwing said.

_*Actually can you meet us outside, we got a call to go back to base.* _Miko said.

"On my way." Dreadwing said hanging up and giving the man back his phone. "Thank you, have a good day."

"You to bud." the man said.

Dreadwing walked away to gather the others from their stores. Dreadwing went over to Best Buy to get Wheeljack, but it was something he didn't expect. Once he got there he saw Wheeljack tampering with the electronics and other store supplies. The workers at the store weren't intervening with Wheeljack, but were letting him work. Dreadwing walked over and saw that Wheeljack was somehow updating all the electronics systems and into working holograms.

"And that is how you do it." Wheeljack said.

"That was amazing, we can sell this stuff and be ahead of our competitors by a long shot." an employee said.

"Just remember what I said, and you'll be fine." Wheeljack said.

"I recorded the entire thing, thank you." the employee said.

"Whe-Eric, what are you doing?" Dreadwing said.

"Just helping this guy out, did you find Miko?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes, we are heading out." Dreadwing said. "Come on."

"Alright chief, whatever you say." Wheeljack said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Military Base**

Agent Fowler was going in to meet up with General Bryce, this time for yet another grilling. Since the Autobots have gone to Cybertron, Fowler was wondering why the General wanted to talk to him. He walked into the room where General Bryce and a camera man were, knowing this wasn't going to be different.

"General Bryce." Fowler said saluting the general.

"Sit down Bill, we need to talk." General Bryce said.

"You called me in for another grilling, why?" Fowler asked.

"The past events that have happened has the president worried, all I need is the full story on a few characters." General Bryce said.

"And who pray tell, am I supposed to talk about?" Fowler asked.

"Lets go to the beginning, the Autobot known as Smokescreen." General Bryce. "I believe this is the best stepping stone for you."

"Indeed General Bryce, Smokescreen is a special case that I think you and the president would like to here." Fowler said.

"Then proceed." General Bryce said.

"Smokescreen is the youngest of the group, a rookie. But he is as much as a warrior as they come. When he first came to Earth he was in a Decepticon escape pod." Fowler said.

"He was in an enemy craft, please explain." General Bryce said.

"On Cybertron Smokescreen was part of the elite guard, one of the highest honors of that planet." Fowler said. "He was talked with guarding Iacon, a museum of powerful artifacts and relics. During a firefight with the Decepticons, he was knocked out by a fellow Autobot named Alpha Trion. The reason the kid got his lights knocked out was because he was carrying a relic, and since the Decepticons thought he was there they put him on a prison ship. After the kid woke up he was able to get free and crash here, explaining why he was in an enemy craft."

"I see, what else can you tell me about him?" General Bryce asked.

"Like I said he's the rookie of the group, which means he has the impulse of a teenager." Fowler said. "Which did get him in trouble with the cons on several occasions, like the time the Star Saber and the relic that was placed into him."

"So, he was basically a child in a war zone." General Bryce said.

"No, to Cybertronians he would be in his early twenties, so not a child at all." Fowler said. "He's just a little cocky."

"I see, and what did he bring to the table?" General Bryce asked.

"He was the backup we needed, since Cliffjumper was killed and Bulkhead was in critical condition." Fowler said. "He was the answer to our prayers, to say the least."

"And in your report he was fond of a certain relic, the 'Phase Shifter'." General Bryce said.

"Yes, the Phase Shifter is a device in which the user can go through solid material without damage to either one of them, and this has helped us out a lot more than we like to say." Fowler said.

"So, it can go through solid matter, I thought that was impossible." General Bryce said.

"Their technology is way far to advanced for us to even comprehend, and those relics are one of a kind since the smartest of their race was killed in the war." Fowler said.

"Speaking of advanced technology, let us to the next arrival known as Backfire." General Bryce said.

"Yes, this Autobot came a few days after Smokescreen, but he is no rookie." Fowler said. "He was stationed on a planet that exceeded heats of fifty kelvin, something that no living organism would be able to survive."

"Except for the Autobots." General Bryce said.

"Yes, but barely. The base had a shield to keep the heat out of the base and killing everyone inside, but even that shield wasn't enough to keep out all the heat." Fowler said. "Backfire was stationed on radar duty, but when the cons attacked the base he was the first to go into battle."

"In your report about said Backfire, he was the only survivor from the attack." General Bryce said.

"Yes, but he was able to take another relic from the warlord Blitzwing." Fowler said.

"Another warlord?" General Bryce asked.

"I'll explain in a little bit, but since then he was being chased by the warlord to Earth." Fowler said. "He crashed here on his own ship called the Reunion, and that is what happened when he met with Arcee."

"Arcee had another partner?" General Bryce asked.

"No, their relationship is more like a brother and sister bond." Fowler said. "They're from the same family."

"So, the Cybertronians can have siblings, that doesn't make much sense since they are made of metal." General Bryce said.

"I know, but they are brother and sister, but unlike most siblings, they didn't have the best of times growing up." Fowler said.

"How so?" General Bryce asked.

"Arcee and Backfire grew up in poverty, and since the Cybertronian government was very corrupt, they didn't get much help in the way of energon or money." Fowler said. "The two didn't talk much about their past but Optimus told me that they split up right before the war because Backfire was a bit of a bad luck charm."

"A bad luck charm, how so?" General Bryce asked.

"I'm not sure about that, all I can say is that he's been bad luck for a while but it has stopped some how." Fowler said. "But it did affect one of my new agent in my support team."

"A new agent, why wasn't I told of this?" General Bryce asked.

"Well…. she was thrown into the mix by a little incident that left her leg injured." Fowler said.

"And that is were the medical bill came from?" General Bryce asked.

"Yes sir, but I paid for the hospital expenses myself, so no government recourse was used." Fowler said.

"And what does this new agent give to the team?" General Bryce asked.

"She is our combat specialist, she was trained by Backfire with the use of the Alternator." Fowler said.

"The combat specialist, being trained by the Autobot that stole the relic from another warlord." General Bryce said. "Explain why and how this happened."

"Okay, you see, the Alternator is another relic from Iacon, one of the most powerful in fact." Fowler said.

"Does it have to capacity to destroy mountains or turn humans into sheep?" General Bryce asked.

"No, it's more of a semi-defensive relic, the Alternator can turn any organic organism into a Cybertronian, and vice versa." Fowler said. "This relic can be used in several fields like the medical emergency with the new agent."

"I was wondering why there was no procedure in the hospital files, what happened?" General Bryce asked.

"Like I said the relic is able to turn organic material into metal alloy and the reverse is true, Backfire knew that the healing process for us humans would have taken too long. So he thought that using the Alternator, with their consent of course, would turn them into Cybertonians and have Ratchet repair the wounds, turning them back into humans once it was done."

"Fixing metal is faster than healing flesh, but in your report you said there was a situation that happened." General Bryce said.

"Y-yes, before I got to the base, apparently there was a malfunction in the Alternator, which turned the entire team into humans, except for Ratchet." Fowler said. "And it turned another one of our agents into a Cybertronian."

"So that pulse took out the entire team?" Bryce asked.

"Not exactly, there was still one last shot in the Alternator until it had to go into a recharge mode." Fowler said. "The bots decided to turn Optimus back into his normal robot mode and let the Alternator recharge after that."

"How long was the recharge?" General Bryce asked.

"About twenty four hours if used constantly, but if used once then it will only take about thirty minutes." Fowler said. "But a lot has happened during those twenty four hours, Arcee and Backfire had a falling out and recovery, Optimus lost his sword, and we got a new relic."

"Gains and losses on that day." General Bryce said.

"Yes, but over all Backfire and his human companion have done their fare share of battles and missions." Fowler said. "They stormed and destroyed Darkmount, saved Earth from being turned into metal, kept each other safe after their exile, captured the spider-bot while almost dying, sniffed out an infiltrator, and Backfire has saved me and Nurse Darby after being captured by the Decepticon medic. He is willing to put the others first and him last if it means saving him and Arcee."

"I see he has a good record." General Bryce said. "And what of their new commander, Ultra Magnus?"

"Ultra Magnus is a by the books leader, trained by Optimus himself. He is the leader of the special forces unit called the wreckers, and has been at odds with one of the members being Wheeljack." Fowler said.

"And he was supposed to get these loose cannons under control, correct?" General Bryce asked.

"Yes, but most of the wreckers didn't like their new commander, they like to do things their own way." Fowler said. "It was like putting olive oil in water, they don't mix."

"I see, so is that one of the reasons that the Autobots have been losing the war?" General Bryce asked.

"It contributed, but wasn't the main factor." Fowler said. "Since then Ultra Magnus has been getting less strict and becoming the second in command and leader that the Wreckers needed in the beginning."

"Yes, but in the report he was injured in battle." General Bryce said. "How was he injured and how severe was it?"

"His right hand was crushed by a new enemy, known as Predaking, but I will get into him and his companion in a little bit." Fowler said. "But that injury hasn't stopped him from being on the front lines and taking initiative, he has proven himself time and time again that if Optimus wasn't there then he would be a good replacement."

"And that is one of the shortest files we have on record for our visitors, the next one I know a fair amount since the last time we had this kind of talk, Dreadwing." General Bryce said.

"Yes Dreadwing, as you know he came to our side after he was betrayed by his own kind." Fowler said.

"And Optimus was glad that he became an Autobot?" General Bryce asked.

"Yes and no, Dreadwing didn't want to become an Autobot an Optimus would have respected his decision." Fowler said.

"So he was willing to let a potential edge over the Decepticons go free?" General Bryce asked.

"Not exactly, Optimus knew that the Decepticons were going to be hunting Dreadwing down, so all he did was do a little trick to get Dreadwing on his side. And since then Dreadwing has been a great ally." Fowler said. "As you know he decided to stay behind with Ratchet to protect Earth, and the human team."

"Yes, and what convinced him to join us?" General Bryce asked.

"He thought that he didn't have anyone else and wanted to go into exile since he was framed." Fowler said. "Optimus and Ratchet helped him to reconsider his place on Earth and to protect us alongside the Autobots."

"Then explain this Bill, why did he decide to stay behind?" General Bryce asked.

"Ever since he joined team Prime, the humans sparked an interest in him." Fowler said. "He saw that Cybertronains and humans were very similar and wanted to see out point of view."

"I see, and during the destruction of the base, he was the only one accounted for at that point?" General Bryce asked.

"Yes, but thanks to the actions of Ultra Magnus he was not the only bot out there." Fowler said.

"Then that covers all the Autobots, now to the Decepticons." General Bryce said. "Let's start with Shockwave, the scientist of the Decepticons."

"Yes, the doctor is one of the most dangerous cons out there, not with just his size but his smarts." Fowler said. "Shockwave is the smartest Cybetronian out there, even beating out Ratchet in the field of science."

"And he has been a thorn in the bots side with his inventions and experiments." General Bryce said.

"Indeed, he alone has almost wiped out the Autobots, with his cortical psychic patch for data extraction to his predacons that can take down Primes." Fowler said. "He is one that should not be taken lightly."

"And he made most of the technology that both sides use now?" General Bryce asked.

"Yes, from space bridge's to medical tools, he's made them all." Fowler said.

"Then why hasn't he been captured and forced to create weapons for us?" General Bryce asked.

"The Autobots have tried to capture him, but Optimus wouldn't turn him into a slave." Fowler said. "Shockwave also sees the most logical way of doing things, he doesn't do something if it doesn't bring him or the Deceptions closer to the end game."

"I see." General Bryce said.

"And since he was nowhere to be found on the Decepticon's warship, he most likely with Starscream went into hiding on Cybertron." Fowler said.

"Then we can now talk about the new warlord, Blitzwing was it?" General Bryce asked.

"Yes, and he is also a threat, I should say was a threat." Fowler said.

"Elaborate." General Bryce said.

"Blitzwing is a similar warlord to Megatron, but with a few small tweaks. Instead of oppression and threats like Megatron, Blitzwing cared for his crew and would do anything to keep them alive." Fowler said.

"You're making his out like a good guy." General Bryce said.

"You can trust me that he is not a good guy, he is as dangerous if not more so than Megatron." Fowler said.

"But in your report you said that he lost to Megatron in a fight, which almost killed him." General Bryce said.

"Yes but that isn't what makes him more dangerous than Megatron." Fowler said. "His hatred for the Autobots and the love for his crew and family makes him determined to be the strongest in the known universe, all of this to protect his love."

"His love?" General Bryce asked. "Are you saying that Cybertronians have a concept of relationships and other things like us?"

"Somewhat like us, he has a sparkmate called Shatter, who is one of his enforcers." Fowler said. "A sparkmate is something like a marriage, something that cannot be broken in their culture."

"So that is why he is on the bad side of this conflict?" General Bryce asked.

"We don't know why he joined the cons, but we do know that he is now their leader and he wants there to be peace." Fowler said.

"A warlord wanting peace, that doesn't sound right." General Bryce said.

"I know, I didn't believe it either, but he always put his wife and son first and the cause second." Fowler said.

"Son, are you also telling me that they somehow reproduce like us as well?" General Bryce asked.

"Like I said it's complicated, you'll have to ask Ratchet about that some other time." Fowler said.

"Very well, and the last ones on file don't have much on them, and also we don't have enough time for an extended talk." General Bryce said. "So if you would please be quick about this then I would greatly appreciate it."

"Alright, Shatter and Dropkick are Blitzwing's enforcers, since you know about Shatter then i'll skip her." Fowler said. "Dropkick was another enforcer of Blitzwing's, and he was a little psychotic, but he was killed by Blitzwing to save Starscream. We do not know much about Predaking and Predaqueen except for that they were an ancient race back on Cybertron that resembled dragons, they are however, still alive and somewhere on Cybertron."

"That will be all Bill, thank you." General Bryce said.

"Thank you sir." Fowler said getting up and saluting the general. Fowler walked out the door and into the hanger, ready for the next assignment to be given to him.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Cybertron**

On the now restored planet of Cybertron, the Autobots were holding Bumblebee's graduation ceremony. The war was now over, but there was still work to be done. Cybertron was now alive and active, but the destruction was still present all around the team. The war was hard fought, losing friends along the way, but gaining new allies as well. On the surface, Optimus was giving a speech to the Autobots about how this was the new golden age of Cybertron and their race as a whole.

"We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles, but at long last, our home planet has been restored." Optimus said. "We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here and our absent comrades, Ratchet and Dreadwing, who remain on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor, one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger. In the company of your fellow Autobots. In the presence of our creator, Primus, the living core of our planet, and by the authority vested in me by the Matrix of leadership, Bumblebee, arise and warrior."

"Nice Bee." Arcee said.

"Warrior, big time." Bulkhead said.

"Way to go Bee." Smokescreen said.

"Let's get this party started." Wheeljack said pressing a button. Behind the group a statue of Megatron started to blow up, creating several pieces of metal and dust.

"You should saved that." Backfire said.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked.

"For Bumblebee, it would have been more fitting." Backfire said.

"Well now you make me look bad, but I do not regret it one bit." Wheeljack said.

"Of course you don't." Arcee said.

"Welcome to the club, Bee." Smokescreen said slapping Bumblebee's back. "Warrior today and who knows, Prime tomorrow?"

"Slow down Smokey, I'm not sure i'd wish a Prime's responsibility on anyone." Bumblebee said.

"I am sorry to interrupt your celebration." Optimus bud in.

"Here it comes." Arcee said.

"Primes never party." Bulkhead said.

"As always." Backfire said.

"But I must take my leave of you." Optimus said.

"Sir, may I ask why?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Though Cybertron is once again able to support life, our planet is currently incapable of generating new lives." Optimus said. "Not until I retrieve the wellspring from which all life on Cybertron is born, and ultimately returns: the All Spark."

"You mean it's not here?" Smokescreen asked.

"Nor has it been Smokescreen, not for thousands of years." Optimus said. "As the war for Cybertron reached a tipping point, and the Decepticon army appeared to be unstoppable. I opted to safeguard the All Spark from Megatron, by covertly sending it to a distant sector of the galaxy. The Matrix of Leadership will enable me to guide us to its present location."

"What are we waiting for, let's take the warship and bring it back." Bumblebee said.

"These remain dangerous times Bumblebee, even though we have gained an ally in Blitzwing, we cannot leave Cybertron unsecured." Optimus said. "Not with Starscream and Shockwave unaccounted for."

"Not to mention our stray predacons." Ultra Magnus said.

"Ultra Magnus, you will supervise patrols to find and capture the fugitive Decepticons." Optimus said.

"I would be honored." Ultra Magnus said.

"Bulkhead, you will lead the reconstruction effort." Optimus said." Begin by building a landing field for to welcome returning refugees, along with the members Blitzwing is able to find."

"On it boss." Bulkhead said.

"Backfire, you will scan for any signs of Autobot or Decepticon signals returning to Cybertron and redirecting them to Bulkhead." Optimus said.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Backfire said.

"Wheeljack I will require your extensive experience navigating deep space." Optimus said.

"When do we leave?" Wheeljack asked.

* * *

**Deep Space**

In the depth of space, was an evil that crushes all life he came across. This darkness wasn't at his full power, but was still able to destroy planets. The creature that resurrected Megatron to be used as a vessel, and nothing more than a pawn. Megatron was in debt to this being of pure darkness, but not for the right reasons. The being that consumed planets, destroyed countless civilizations, and bringer of darkness, was none other than Unicron.

"Superluminal space drive. Impressive." Megatron said within his mind.

"On of many upgrades that I made to your limited corporeal form." Unicron said. "And wholly necessary to reach Cybertron."

"So we are to rule together, as one?" Megatron asked.

Instead of answering the question, Unicron fired a beam of dark energon into Megatron, sending pain through his body. "You will rule nothing." Unicron said. "I travel to Cybertron for one reason only, to destroy Primus personally."

"But to destroy Primus, is to destroy Cybertron." Megatron said.

"Thus will begin a new age, the age of chaos." Unicron said. "And to show you my new power, I will destroy the ship in front of us."

"What ship?" Megatron asked. Unicron pulled up a small screen for Megatron to look through, and what he saw was a Decepticon dreadnought, a ship much bigger than the Nemesis. "That is the Exterminator, one of Blitzwing's many warships."

"You know of this craft?" Unicron asked.

"Yes, but it belongs to one I considered a friend, but now is my enemy." Megatron said.

"Then if they stand in my way, then they will feel the wrath of a thousand suns." Unicron said.

On the bridge of the dreadnought was the captain, Ramjet. Ramjet was ordered by Blitzwing to search this area for any and all Autobot and Decepticon survivors and bring them back to Cybertron. Ramjet didn't like the idea of making peace with the Autobots, but asl long as he remained in command of this ship then he didn't care. Along the way he found several Decepticons and Autobots, but made sure to keep them on different sides of the ship so a fight doesn't break out. He was making his round on the planet Hevenax, but was interrupted by a signal coming towards them.

"Sir, there is a Decepticon signal coming our way." a vehicon said.

"Hale them, this will be good." Ramjet said.

"The link in on sir." a vehicon said.

"This is Captain Ramjet of the Dreadnought Exterminator, I am here to pick up survivors on orders of Lord Blitzwing, please respond." Ramjet said.

"Sir, there is no response." a vehicon said. "But I am getting a strange reading."

"What reading?" Ramjet asked.

"I-it's Megatron." a vehicon said. "He's alive."

"Then conta-" Ramjet was cut off by the ship getting hit by some blast. "What was that?"

"Sir, Megatron is firing upon us." A vehicon said.

"What!?" Ramjet asked. Not knowing what to do Ramjet did what he did best, order for an attack. "All hands, man your battle stations, we are under attack."

The crew scrambled to get to their post, getting onto turrets, fighters, and ship systems for the attack. The crew awaited for who was fighting them, but soon found out that it was a single bot. Nonetheless they fired at the Decepticon, shooting energon bolts and ion cannons to try and take him down. The Decepticon dodged their feeble attempts to try and hit him, only being annoyed by their shots. Unicron went in for a dive bomb, releasing several dark energon missiles. The missiles hit the ship, causing the shields to fail instantly and causing major damage.

"Sir, all shields are gone, major hull breaches on decks one through three." a vehicon said.

"Launch all fighters, turn him into slag!" Ramjet ordered.

Outside of the ship Unicron destroyed several turrets and ion cannons, seeing them as pests. Before he could go for another run he was blindsided by three squadrons of Decepticon fighter craft firing their cannons at him. Unicron flew away from the ship, still having the squadrons on his tail. The squadrons fired all they had at Unicron, but it was nothing to him. Unicron opened a chamber and released a black bomb, letting it drift towards the fighters pursuing him. The fighters flew past the bomb, but this would end them in the end. The bomb exploded, sending a black gas into the fighters, disintegrating the craft into dust. The screams of the pilots could be heard from the comlink, sending fear through the bridge crew.

"Sir, what do we do?" a vehicon asked.

"Bring us about, repair the fusion cannon." Ramjet said.

The dreadnought started to turn towards Unicron, getting into position to fire the fusion cannon. The ship stopped all the turrets and ion cannons from firing, drawing all power to the cannon for one big blast. Unicron saw this a decided to play their game, getting in front of the ship. The fusion cannon came to life, glowing green and red. Unicron knew what was going to happen next, they were going to try and kill him with such a weak weapon. Unicron brought out yet another weapon, a singular cannon that was powered by dark energon.

"Sir, they're powering up weapons." a vehicon said.

"Fire the fusion cannon!" Ramjet said.

The cannon fired, the blast going straight for Unicron. Unicron fired his own cannon at the blast, knowing that the ship was doomed. The blast from Unicron hit the blast from the ship, destroying it and heading straight for the dreadnought. Ramjet saw this and before he could say anything, the ship was hit by the blast, tearing apart and blowing up. The debris from the ship went everywhere, mostly being pulled into the planet's gravity and burning up in its atmosphere.

On a piece of debris large enough to fit a Decepticon fighter, Ramjet laid there. Ramjet hung onto the plate of debris, losing most of his strength to the blast. Ramjet wasn't in good shape, his struts were blown off clean, his wings were clipped, and he was leaking energon like crazy. Ramjet was barely conscious when Unicron landed beside him, transforming and revealing his new form to him.

"M-Megatron." Ramjet said weakly.

"No, I am Unicron the chaos bringer, I have simply taken over his body." Unicron said.

"W-why did y-you attack us?" Ramjet asked.

"You stood in my way, and I do not work with the weak." Unicron said creating a cannon out of dark energon. "And than means everyone that stands before me."

Unicron fired his cannon, killing Ramjet then and there. Unicron dissolved the cannon, revealing his hand. Unicron looked around and saw all the dead bodies of Decepticons and Autobots. Unicrom stood there disgusted by what he was seeing, coward and weakling. But he did take in that they were now dead and no longer apart of this world.

"This is what I get after I die, my own forces working with the enemy!?" Megatron yelled in anger.

"Silence, I do not care what side they were on, all I do care about is now they are dead." Unicron said. "Now, for Cybertron.

* * *

**Cybertron**

Arcee was on the Nemesis, watching after the prisoners with Bumblebee. She looked at the monitor and saw that the cons in the brig were banging their cuffs in the wall to get their attention. Arcee just muted the screen, but the clanging could still be heard through the halls. She was so annoyed that they didn't stop, and just wanted to go in there and kill them all.

"How long have they been at it?" Bumble bee asked coming from behind Arcee.

"For about an hour, and it so annoying." Arcee said.

"Know what, why don't you go and get your brother, i'll deal with them." Bumblebee said.

"That would be nice, I still don't know why he hasn't come back with energon yet." Arcee said getting out of the chair and walked towards the door. "And make sure they stop their banging."

"Sure thing." Bumblebee said.

Arcee walked through the halls towards the energon storage vault, thinking that Backfire got carried away with consuming all the energon by himself. As she got to the door, she opened it to see nobody was in there. Arcee thought to herself that maybe she missed him going back to the bridge, but none of the cubes were moved. Arcee walked out and went to a console in the hallway. Since the ship was now under their control, they changed it to have their signals pop up. She scanned the entire ship for Backfire, and found that he was in cargo bay 12-E. Arcee walked towards the cargo bay, wondering why Backfire would want to be there of all places. Once she got here she heard tools going off and human music. She walked in to see Backfire working on a ship of Autobots design, and seeing the energon cubes that he was supposed to bring to the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"What?" Backfire asked through the music.

"I said, what are you doing!?" Arcee said a bit louder.

"WHAT?" Backfire asked louder.

Arcee turned her arm into a blaster and shot the machine that was playing the music. "I said, what are you doing?" Arcee said.

"You didn't have to destroy the boombox, that was from Sierra before we left." Backfire said.

"Sorry." Arcee said walking towards her brother. She was the Autobot ship was hanging from several support chains. The ship in question was pretty banged up, it didn't look like it could fly at all. Arcee knelt down to see her brother on the underside of the ship, fixing an energon pipeline.

"To your question, i'm fixing my ship." Backfire said.

"This is your ship?" Arcee said getting up and giving the ship one last look. "It looks like a piece of junk."

"It like that because I crashed and the cons picked it apart." Backfire said. "Can you hand me the plasma welder?"

"Here." Arcee said handing Backfire the plasma welder. "How did you find it?"

"I was walking towards the bridge when I got lost, since I wasn't on this ship for that long. I walked through the corridor and found a data cable going through the door. I checked in here and saw my ship torn to pieces." Backfire said. "So I was spending the last forty five trying to fix what I could."

"I see." Arcee said. "But you're supposed to be watching the scans for any sign for activity."

"I am." Backfire said pointing at the long range scanner.

"Oh, well come back to the bridge when ever you can." Arcee said walking towards the door. "And I will be taking the energon with me."

"Hey." Backfire said.

"Yeah?" Arcee asked.

"We are going to get our people back, Okay?" Backfire said.

"Yeah, I know." Arcee said picking up the energon. "We just need to have faith."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Cybertron**

As everyone else was busy with their own missions, Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen drove across the Sea of Rust to try and find any sign of Shockwave and Starscream. The Sea of Rust was the most likely place the two would be, since it's not that hospitable to most Cybertronian life. The destroyed building and roadways were still fresh in their minds, but now they can rebuild.

"Ah, someone may wanna think about renaming the Sea of Rust, i'm just saying." Smokescreen said. "Thought I was hoping more of us would be rushing back here to see it. You know, now that it's all bright and shiny."

"Ctbertron will populate in time kid. You have to remember, refugees could be returning from light years away." Ultra Magnus said. As he was driving, he got movement on his radar by three signals. "Movement, three contacts at 0.84."

The two transformed, getting out their weapons to make sure if their new guests weren't a threat. "So, who do you think they are?" Smokescreen asked.

"Don't know, but approach with caution." Ultra Magnus said. The two looked down the ally way, seeing three beast like figures going through the rubble. The beasts looked behind them and saw Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen, smirking with their own intentions. "My name is Ultra Magnus, are you Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Hahaha." The beast on the left laughed.

As the trio got into the sunlight, Ultra Magnus saw that they were none other than predacons. The first predacon had cat shaped legs, a black, grey, and blue color scheme, a grey face plate, fangs oh his chin, and yellow lights on his body. The second one had bulky shoulders, a yellow face plate, blue and grey color scheme, and a chest plate that looked like a skull. The third one was a femme predacon, she had grey and black color scheme, wings shaped as turbo fans, a slender body frame, and looked like the leader of the group.

"Neither." the first predacon said, transforming into his beast mode along with the second predacon. For some reason the third predacon, the femme, didn't transform but simply looked at Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen.

"Their predacons." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes we are, and what do you want?" the femme asked.

"Cybertron isn't supposed to be able to bring life, so you're clones from Shockwave." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes, and since I do not like to be rude, I am Darkfang." The femme said. "And before you shoot us, I just want to say that we escaped from Shockwave."

Ultra Magnus was taken aback by this, these predacons weren't like the others. "How can I trust you?" Ultra Magnus said still aiming his blaster.

"Because, I know where Shockwave and Starscream are hiding, and you are hunting them." Darkfang said walking towards Ultra Magnus. "So we can help one another."

"Sir, I don't like this." Smokescreen said.

"Your friend is right, you have no reason to trust us." Darkfang said. "But if you take up my offer then I can help you find them."

"And what so you want in return?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"The return of the predacon race, and the destruction of our predecessors." Darkfang said.

"Killing your own to repopulate, I do not think so." Ultra Magnus said. "You three will come with me, and you will show me where Shockwave is regardless."

"Very well, I did find you attractive." Darkfang said. "But only as a toy."

Darkfang proceeded to back hand Ultra Magnus, transforming into her beast mode. Darkfang's beast mode was as large at Predakings, but not the same. Her beast mode was more like a saber tooth tiger, but still having the dragon aspect. She had a smaller neck to Predaking, but not by much. Her wings had a part in the back where the fans were stationed, which gave her boosted flight.

The predacons charged, Darkfang taking on Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen taking on the other predacons. Smokescreen was knocked to the ground, his strut being bitten down on by one of the predacons. The predacon swung him around, then slamming him back into the ground. Smokescreen tried to activate his Phase Shifter, but his arm was then clamped down by the second predacon. The predacons tried to pull him apart, but after one tug, the second predacon accidently activated the relic. Smokescreen phased through them and landed onto the ground once more. The predacons clawed at Smokescreen, but their attacks where doing nothing to him. Smokescreen took this time and rolled out of the predacons reach, transforming and driving to a safe distance.

On the other side of the battlefield, Ultra Magnus was trying to keep up with Darkfang. Darkfang went in for a bite, but Ultra Magnus got out of the way in time. Using his claw, Ultra Magnus pulled Darkfang's head into his blaster, shooting her with volley after volley. Darkfang used her tail and swatted Ultra Magnus away into a pillar. Ultra Magnus soon recovered and fired back at the beast, making her go up into the air. Ultra Magnus grabbed the end of her tail with his claw and flew up with her. He started to climb up her body and get close to her wings. Darkfang saw this and fired a blue fireball at Ultra Magnus, but missing when he moved to the other side of her body. Darkfang fired another fireball at Ultra Magnus, but only to the same conclusion as before. Darkfang looked to her other side and before she could react she was punched in her face plate. Darkfang flew into a broken building, crashing to the ground.

With Smokescreen, he was still driving as fast as he could to try and get away from the predacons, but still in proximity to Ultra Magnus. But since he was in his alt-mode, the Phase Shifter didn't make him go through objects. As Smokescreen was racing down the roadway, one of the predacons got onto his side and slammed into him, causing him to transform and crash into a pillar. Before he could act one of the predacons grabbed him by his strut and threw him into a building, creating a crater and falling to the ground. As Smokescreen hit the ground, several metal parts of the wall fell on top of him, trapping him for the predacons. Smokescreen struggled to get up, only seeing the two predacons getting ready to burn him alive.

Ultra Magnus slash Darkfang's face plate, now that she was out of her beast mode. The slash didn't do much but make her angry. Darkfang then dug her claws into Ultra Magnus, causing him to yell in pain as energon leaked from his wounds. Ultra Magnus turned to his blaster and shot Darkfang several times in her chest plate, making her release him. Ultra Magnus knelt down and held his wound that was in his shoulder, knowing that her claws dug deeper than he had thought.

"You're a great warrior, i'll give you that." Darkfang said. "But Autobots are nothing to us."

Darkfang went in for another strike, but Ultra Magnus blocked it and punched she so hard that she went flying into a fallen building. "We are more powerful than you think." Ultra Magnus said. Before Ultra Magnus could fight back, he saw Smokescreen was pinned down. He aimed his blaster at the predacons to get their attention, but was stopped by his chest plate being ripped into. In shock he looked back to see Darkfang smirking at him, as her arm went through his back and out his chest plate.

"Like I said, you're nothing." Darkfang said ripping her hand out of Ultra Magnus.

Smokescreen saw this and couldn't believe it, his commander was dying. As the predacons were about to fire, Smokescreen activated his Phase Shifter. The fire passing through him, Smokescreen ran for Ultra Magnus and Darkfang. Smokescreen deactivated the Phase Shifter and kicked away Darkfang into a pillar. Smokescreen saw Ultra Magnus on the ground and tried to help him up, but it was no use.

"Ultra Magnus!" Smokescreen yelled. "Sir, please get up!"

"S-sorry kid, it's too late for me." Ultra Magnus said.

"Not it isn't sir, we can get back to base and-"Smokescreen was cut off by Ultra Magnus.

"Kid, you c-can't save e-everyone." Ultra Magnus said weakly. "That is a p-part of w-war."

"Sir please, we need you!" Smokescreen said.

"N-no, they need y-you." Ultra Magnus said. "O-Optimus told me a-about what happened in t-the cave, how y-you almost b-became a P-Prime."

"H-he did?" Smokescreen asked.

"Y-yes, he thought y-you would b-be a Prime l-like him s-someday." Ultra Magnus said. "T-the team needs a y-young spirit l-like you, lead them."

"I-I can't, i'm not leader material, I turned down being a Prime so Optimus could be back with us." Smokescreen said.

"T-those who w-wish to not be i-in power, s-should b-be the ones t-to lead." Ultra Magnus said. "You turned down b-being a Prime for e-everyone e-else, t-that is what m-makes you a leader."

"Sir, I can't lead." Smokescreen said.

"That is why y-you are the perfect l-leader, I was th-the same as you w-when Optimus picked m-me to lead, n-now I choose y-you to do the s-same." Ultra Magnus said.

"I-I will." Smokescreen said, starting to cry.

"G-good." Ultra Magnus said with his final breath, dying in Smokescreens arms.

"What a waste of words, you're going to die anyways." Darkfang said.

"I...I'LL KILL YOU!" Smokescreen yelled charging at Darkfang. Smokescreen went in for a punch, but missed by her sidestepping. Darkfang slashed a deep gash into Smokescreens chest plate, then sending him flying away into a pillar. Smokescreen grabbed his chest plate, feeling the energon leaking from his body.

"You were saying?" Darkfang asked. "You were going to kill me?"

"B-Bumblebee, emergency ground b-bridge stat." Smokescreen said getting up, still holding his chest plate. A ground bridge opened up behind him, knowing it was his. The predacons saw this and charged at him, not wanting him to escape. Smokescreen jumped into the portal, it closing behind him in a nick of time. The predacons transformed out of their beast modes and looked on as their prey got away.

"What now?" Darksteel asked.

"We report back to Shockwave, and take it from there." Darkfang said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

On the Nemesis, Bumblebee and Arcee were looking over the prisoners when Smokescreen called in for a ground bridge. Bumblebee opened it and as soon as he did, Smokescreen came through and fell to the floor, grabbing his chest plate. Bumble bee closed the ground bridge and Arcee grabbed a med kit. They sat Smokescreen next to a console and started to bandage him up. The gash in his chest plate went from end to end, and it didn't look good.

"Smokescreen, what happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"Where is Ultra Magnus?" Arcee asked.

"H-he's dead." Smokescreen said still crying. Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other, shocked by what Smokescreen said.

"What, are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"HE DIED IN MY ARMS!" Smokescreen yelled lashing out.

"Okay, just tell us what happened." Arcee said.

"Who killed him?" Bumblebee asked.

"P-predacons." Smokescreen said.

"Predaking and Predaqueen?" Bumblebee asked.

"N-no, three new ones." Smokescreen said.

"Shockwave." Arcee said.

"Great, now we have to face off against them as well." Bumblebee said.

"Well, you're in charge so what now?" Arcee asked.

"N-no he's not." Smokescreen said.

"What do you mean no?" Arcee asked.

"Ultra Magnus put me in permanent command, before he died." Smokescreen said. "His orders."

"He did?" Arcee and Bumblebee asked at the same time.

"Y-yes."

"Then, what are your orders?" Arcee asked.

"G-gather everyone." Smokescreen said.

After that, they called back Bulkhead and Backfire to talk about what had just happened. Both of them were shocked by the news, Ultra Magnus was dead and Smokescreen was incharge. The team also talked about the new predacons that were on the loose. From what Smokescreen said, the femme was the leader and the two others were just her pawns. Smokescreen also said that from what he witnessed that the so called Darkfang would give Predaking a run for his money. After that they called Ratchet and Dreadwing of their current situation. Ratchet came to look over Smokescreen, while Dreadwing came for extra support.

"And that's it, that's all you know?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, that's all I know." Smokescreen said.

"We need to call Optimus." Bumblebee said.

"Really, and risk all of life on Cybertron?" Arcee said.

"Since we are short on manpower, we must find Shockwave and Starscream first before they make any more clones." Dreadwing said.

"And what about the current predacons that scrapped Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus?" Arcee asked.

"I know what to do, but you guys aren't going to like it." Backfire said.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked. Just then a space bridge opened behind the group. The group looked behind them and where wondering what Backfire had done. Out of the portal came a mech, one that could help them with their problem.

"You didn't." Arcee said.

"I did." Backfire said.

"You called." Blitzwing said walking onto the bridge of the Nemesis.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this nec chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Cybertron**

The Autobots were shocked by Backfire's actions, and that would be an understatement. Backfire called Blitzwing to help them with the predacons, and since Ultra Magnus was now dead. The most shocked one's there were Dreadwing and Arcee, both of them thinking if he had blown a gasket. Ratchet didn't care right now since he had to patch up the now second in command Smokescreen. Bulkhead and Bumblebee didn't know what to do since they had no information about what was going on.

"You called Blitzwing!?" Arcee yelled.

"Hey, Ultra Magnus is dead and we need all the help we can get."

"This was a most unwise decision." Dreadwing said.

"If you all would stop bickering, I would like to know why you wanted me here." Blitzwing said.

"Right, Ultra Magnus is dead." Backfire said.

"I got that, but it's about who killed him, correct?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, Shockwave cloned three more predacons and they're out there." Backfire said. "And who knows how many more he has cloned."

"I see, so you want me to hunt the predacons down while you go after and shut down Shockwave and Starscream." Blitzwing concluded.

"Yes, and if you would help us then i'm sure we can end another war." Backfire said.

"Very well, I will help you with your mission." Blitzwing said.

"Wait, you're going to help us just like that?" Arcee asked.

"You have helped me once, and I am repaying a debt." Blitzwing said. "But on one condition."

"And that would be?" Dreadwing asked.

"Spare Shockwave, but kill Starscream." Blitzwing said. "Shockwave is a good friend of mine and I do not want to see his lifeless husk."

"Say no more." Backfire said.

"But, do you know where to look in the first place?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, with the information I gathered from Knockout, the information should be here." Bumblebee said pointing at a map.

"Then we should split up, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Backfire, and myself will go to the location on the map. Meanwhile Blitzwing and Dreadwing will go hund down the predacons." Smokescreen said getting off of the medical berth with the help of Ratchet.

"I will have to revoke that, I intend to work alone on this." Blitzwing said.

"That makes two of us, the times I have faced the Predacons I almost joined my brother." Dreadwing said.

"Then you can help by guarding the ship and the prisoners." Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen, you are too injured to move, much less fight." Ratchet said. "If you go out there like this then you will die."

"I have to go Ratchet, and that is that." Smokescreen said.

"Smoke-" Arcee was cut off by Smokescreen.

"No, I have to do this." Smokescreen said. "I need to do this."

"Then I will begin my search." Blitzwing said walking towards the door. "While you all talk nonsense."

The door closed behind Blitzwing, leaving the Autobots to plan their next move. "I despise him." Dreadwing said.

"I know, but he is one of the strongest players we have right now, so we need his help." Arcee said. "Even though it was uncalled for."

"But there are three predacons, are we sure he will be able to take them all on?" Bulkhead asked.

"Good point, we'll need more backup." Bumblebee said. "And I think I know where to look."

* * *

**Shockwave's Laboratory**

The constant moving was hard on the pair, especially since they now have to deal with new beasts. Shockwave and Starscream had to relocate every few days to avoid capture, and this was their last day at this lab. Shockwave was cloning a fourth predacon for his army while Starscream collected the bones. Starscream had just returned with a rib bone of a predacon, and the constant weight on him was getting to his body.

"I have returned, partner." Starscream said. "I trust you haven't strained yourself tinkering in your lab while I was toiling in the field like a common drone. I mean, I seem to supply old bones faster than you grow new clones."

"Starscream, given our lack of infrastructure and frequent need to relocate in order to avoid detection, it is not logical to expect greater productivity at this point in time." Shockwave said.

"At least you new clones lack the arrogance of your last effort, the ones who named themselves Predaking and Predaqueen." Starscream said.

"Indeed, but they were nothing but a test run." Darkfang said walking in with the other predacons. Skylynx and Darksteel walked in behind Darkfang, clumsily knocking over stacked energon containers. Darkfang walked over to Shockwave, getting a pat on the head from her creator. "But these two do lack their intelligence."

"Be careful, you clumsy brutes!" Starscream said. "Where have you been?"

"Gutting Autobots." Skylynx said while Darksteel laughed.

"What? You were ordered to avoid all contact with the enemy!" Starscream said shocking Darksteel and Skylynx with a electro-staff.

"We almost killed them, but one got away." Darkfang said. "Thanks to these two playing with their easy kill."

"Are you implying that you killed an Autobot?" Shockwave asked.

"Yes, a blue bulky one that went after the name of Ultra Magnus." Darkfang said. "I killed him with ease."

"That is a good field test, even though I wished that you all stayed within the shadows." Shockwave said. "But killing their second in command would logically result in a decrease in their morale."

"We weren't followed." Skylynx said.

"You're all fools, now the Autobots know of your existence and we have now lost the element of surprise." Starscream said.

"Then what do you want us to do, hunt them down and finish the deed?" Darkfang asked.

"No, they have more allies like Optimus Prime." Starscream said. "Not to mention the traitor Blitzwing."

"We can kill them with ease, we have no need to fear them." Skylynx said.

"Perhaps, Skylynx, but we must not underestimate them either. Their treacherous scout was able to fell the mighty Megatron, rest his spark." Starscream said.

"As such, it is paramount that we harvest the CNA necessary to clone more of you." Shockwave said. "Many more of you."

"So that we may build an army of beasts great enough to eradicate the Autobots and conquer Cybertron, in Lord Megatron's memory and name." Starscream said.

* * *

**Sea of Rust**

After driving for a while the team got to their needed location. Bumblebee said that they needed the help of Predaking and Predaqueen to stop the new predacons from killing anyone else. During the restoration of Cybertron, the warships scanners picked up plate movement and the unearthed remains of ancient predacons. If the predacons were going to be anywhere then they would be where home is. As the group was walking, Bumblebee took point, seeing that the leader position given to Smokescreen was waying down on him.

"Watch your step, they're around here somewhere." Bumblebee said picking up a wing tip bone of a dead predacon.

"Alright, since we're in the area, how do we find them?" Backfire asked.

"WE SEEK AN AUDIENCE WITH PREDAKING AND PREDAQUEEN!" Bumblebee shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Arcee asked.

"Getting their attention." Bumblebee said.

"And it worked." Bulkhead said pointing at the emerging royals. The predacons saw the group and hissed, getting ready to fire. The Autobots besides Bumblebee brought out their blaster and aimed at the predacons, also ready to fight.

"Hold fire!" Bumblebee said holding up the bone he had picked up. "Recognize this, royals?" Predaking and Predaqueen stopped charging their fireballs, looking at what Bumblebee was holding.

"You both served aboard Megatron's warship. Surely you're familiar with this little treasure in his vault, the immobilizer." Bumblebee said. "It causes instant stasis lock, it causes instant stasis lock, though the victim remains fully conscious, a living death."

Predaking and Predaqueen transformed, looking disgusted by the Autobots. "You think you can fool us with a bone of our kind?" Predaqueen asked.

"A bold move from a desperate faction, what a waste." Predaking said.

"Scrap." Bulkhead said.

"If you wish to speak with us then you have chossed nothing but death." Predaking said.

"Using our own kind is a capital offense." Predaqueen said transforming her arm into a cannon and aiming it at the group. "Which the punishment, is death."

"Wait!" Smokescreen yelled. "There are three living predacons!"

Predaking and Predaqueen were shocked by the cry of the blue one. "What, what do you mean!?" both predacons asked at the same time.

"Nice save." Arcee whispered.

"Tell us now, and we may let you live." Predaking said.

"Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were attacked by three predacons, but Smokescreen was the only one to survive." Bumblebee said. "We came here for your help in finding them."

"For what, revenge?" Predaqueen asked.

"No, Optimus Prime would deem it a tragedy to stain Cybertron's fresh soil with any newly spilled energon. But if we are not able to stop them then there is no chance of life ever coming back to this great planet. So help us prove what Megatron was never willing to, that more than one race can peacefully coexist on our planet." Bumblebee said.

"Just because we left Megatron's side you think we will join yours?" Predaqueen asked. "After the deaths of our comrades in our creators lab?"

"We cannot forgive you for your roll in us being the last of our kind." Predaking said. "Leave us be, and never come back."

"If that is what you wish." Bumblebee said. The group said their goodbyes and left the predacons to themselves.

"So now what?" Bulkhead asked.

"We go to the coordinates that Knockout gave me." Bumblebee said. "That is where we will get the information."

Back with the predacons, they looked on at the endless amounts of predacons bones. They both were thinking of the same thing, what Bumblebee had said about there being more of their kind out there. The two sat down and looked at each other, wanting to say something to the other.

"If he does speak the truth, then there are more of us out there." Predaqueen said.

"Indeed, but they do not know what Megatron has done to us." Predaking said. "We should leave them be."

"What, why?" Predaqueen asked.

"Because we do not need them, we have our own subjects here." Predaking said pointing at all the predacon bones.

"Are you this delusional!?" Predaqueen asked. "We rule over bones, lifeless husks of what was once our mighty race."

"And we will honor their memory by protecting these grounds." Predaking said.

"You really are delusional." Predaqueen said. "You think you can bring them back by just sitting here, we can't rule a kingdom with no followers."

"I thought you did not want to rule with me?" Predaking said.

"I don't, but I would rather rule the living then guard the dead!" Predaqueen said transforming and flying off towards the destroyed city.

Predaking looked on as he saw Predaqueen determined to find the other predacons. He knew something like this would happen, but not this soon. He wanted to rule any and all predacons, living or dead, but Shockwave was the only means of creating more of them. Predaking didn't know what to do at that point, but to transform and go after Predaqueen and find the loose predacons as well.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Cybertron**

Blitzwing flew across the barren waste land of Diorin, or known as the City of Light. His mission was to kill the new predacons that Shockwave had made. He knew Shockwave, what his plans and experiments were, and how he hid. But since the Autobots were going after him then he didn't see any reason to go along with them. Blitzwing then remembered the first time he fought Predaqueen, and how it was a tough match. The predacons were stronger than most Autobots and Decepticons, even at the beginning of the war. The only other bots that could hold their own that he knew of was Megatron, Optimus, Warpath, Lugnut, and himself. The only problem was that two of them were dead, one was off on a mission, and the other was to dumb to do anything, so that left him to deal with the predacons. On his radar he saw three signals on the open plaza of the city, and he knew those signals had to be the predacons.

"Found you." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing flew down to the ground and transformed, getting out his cannon. He didn't land far from the plaza, but he had to do some recon to make sure they were his targets. Through the rubble he stayed in the shadows, even for his great size he was still covert. As he made his way to the plaza, he could hear rummaging through the debris of the buildings, once he got there he saw what he was looking for, three predacons, two mechs, and one femme. Blitzwing knew that he couldn't stay to the shadows to fight them, so instead of them going to him, he went to them.

"I see Shockwave hasn't stopped his work." Blitzwing said walking into the plaza and confronting the predacons. The predacons turned around and faced Blitzwing, Darksteel laughing at the fact there is another bot that they could crush.

Darkfang looked Blitzwing up and down, thinking of who he is. "And you would be?" Darkfang asked.

"My name is Lord Blitzwing, and I have a debt to pay." Blitzwing said.

"So the Autobots sent you to do their dirty work, what a cowardly move." Darkfang said. "But predictable."

"You must be the one called Darkfang, the leader of these new predacons." Blitzwing said.

"Indeed, this is Darksteel and Shylynx, by subjects." Darkfang said.

"Your subjects, they don't even look like they can kill a vehicon, much less an Autobot." Blitzwing said. "But you are the only one to do so."

"You dare make a mockery of my power, I am the most powerful predacon in existence." Darkfang said.

"No, Predaking and Predaqueen are, but such weak predacon like you would have known that if you talked to Shockwave." Blitzwing said.

"Then I shall prove my strength by tearing your spark out of your body." Darkfang said transforming into her beast mode. Darksteel and Skylynx also transformed and charged at Blitzwing.

Blitzwing braced himself for Darkfang, who slammed into him with great force. Blitzwing was able to stop her full force, grabbing one of her talons and holding her on her back struts. Darkfang was actually surprised by the strength of this mech, but knew that he was more of a threat than she realized. Skylynx came up from the side to try and bite down on Blitzwing, but was stopped when Darkfang was thrown into him. Blitzwing faced the two predacons, not looking at Darksteel coming straight for him. As Darksteel was about to pounce, without looking, Blitzwing aimed and fired his cannon. Darksteel was cut off guard by the action and the blast that hit him, knocking him back into a building. Blitzwing looked at Darksteel, seeing that the blast went through the armor and weakened him immensely, him lying there not able to get back up.

Darkfang got up and fired a fireball, hitting Blitzwing head on. Darkfang smirked, thinking she had just roasted Blitzwing right where he stood. But soon after the flames dispersed, revealing that Blitzwing didn't have a burn mark on him. Darkfang was shocked yet again by this mech, not only is he strong enough to stop her mid charge, but resist the flames from her own body. This made her more and more angry, wanting to kill him for making her look like a fool. Darkfang transformed into her Cybertronian mode and ran at Blitzwing, knowing the only way to get in any damage was to be his size. Blitzwing fired several volleys from his cannon at Darkfang, but was missing due to her agile nature. Darkfang got in close and kicked Blitzwing in his chest plate, pushing him back and sliding his struts on the ground.

Darkfang proceeded to bring out her claws, her claws were as sharp as razors. Darkfang swung down to dig her claws into Blitzwing shoulders, but was stopped by Blitzwing grabbing and intertwining her claws with his hand and fingers. Blitzwing went to jab his cannon into Darkfang's chest, but was stopped when Darkfang grabbed the cannon and pulled it away from her chest plate. The two titans were of similar strength, but one used brute force while the other used strategy. The two were not budging, unto skylynx came in and jumped over Darkfang. Blitzwing saw this however, and he knew the positioning of Skylynx to his engine cannons on his back. Blitzwing fired his cannons, sending Skylynx flying into the weakened Darksteel. Darkfang took this and kicked Blitzwing in his face plate, making him release his grasp on her.

Darkfang, still having a grasp on Blitzwing's cannon, threw him down onto the ground and stomped on his other arm. Still having a grip on him, Darkfang raised her claws once more and swung down. Blitzwing seeing this, transformed into his jet mode and burst out from under Darkfang, making her fall. Blitzwing flew up high, transforming and using his thrusters to keep him in the air. Blitzwing proceeded to turn his hands into cannons, shooting the ground below where the predacons stood. Skylynx was able to get Darksteel out of the way of the barrage. Darkfang took the barrage head on, thinking how Blitzwing was being a coward as well as the Autobots. Darkfang transformed and using her fans on her wings, flew past the barrage and slammed into Blitzwing. The two fell into a building, the impact collapsing the already broken building.

The two other predacons looked on to see no more action happening. "They must have been crushed by the building." Skylynx said.

Right after he said that the two burst through what was once the door to the building. The two rolled until some rubble stopped them, now weak and exhausted. Blitzwing was the first to get up from the two, leaking a bit of energon from the attack. He looked down at Darkfang who was trying to get up about a few feet away from him. He walked over and aimed his cannon at her head, ready to fire.

"Any last words?" Blitzwing asked. Darkfang just mumbled a few words, not being loud enough for Blitzwing to hear her. "Speak up, I want to know what you are going to say."

Just then a ground bridge opened up next to Darksteel and Skylynx. This took Blitzwing's attention away from Darkfang, which she fully exploited. Darkfang dug her claws into Blitzwing chest plate, but not deep enough for her to get to his spark. Blitzwing groaned in pain, swatting the predacon away from him. Darkfang landed on her struts, getting closer to the ground bridge. She then looked over to see Darksteel and Skylynx enter the portal. Darkfang looked back to Blitzwing and gave him a smug smile, then entering the ground bridge herself. The ground bridge closed, leaving Blitzwing there all alone. Blitzwing retracted his cannon and pulled up a map, seeing where to go next.

"This was not what I had expected." Blitzwing said. "I should head back to the Nemesis."

* * *

**Darkmount**

The second place the Autobots went to was the fortress of Darkmount, which was similar to the one back on Earth. This was the place Knockout suggested looking for Shockwave, but if he wasn't there then the computers would have the locations of his labs. The Autobots did a full sweep of the fortress, nothing but old corridors and scraplet markings. The team then decided to go to the top of the fortress and get the information from the main computer. Bulkhead and Smokescreen stood guard, while Bumblebee, Arcee, and Backfire gathered as much of the data as possible.

"What do you know? Knockout actually shot straight for once." Bumblebee said.

"What did you have to do, buff his finish?" Arcee asked.

"Close. Let's download the data and get out of here." Bumblebee said.

"Already way ahead of you." Backfire said typing away at the computer. "Give me a minute to get all the files."

Arcee smiled, seeing the group working like the good old days. Arcee looked back to Bulkhead and Smokescreen, but something was off. Arcee looked closer at Smokescreen and saw that he wasn't alright. Arcee knew what he was dealing with, being forced into a position that you didn't expect to happen.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Arcee said. "I have to talk to second in command."

Arcee walked over to Smokescreen, putting her hand on his shoulder. Smokescreen was wondering what Arcee was doing, but didn't question it. Arcee and smokescreen sat down on the steps leading up to the throne. Arcee wanted to know what was going on inside Smokescreens head, why he has been shutting everyone else out lately. She knew what it was like to shut people out, but she also knew what was needed to have them come out as well.

"So, commander, how are you feeling?" Arcee asked.

"Don't call me that." Smokescreen said.

"What?" Arcee asked.

"Don't call me your commander, it doesn't fit me." Smokescreen said.

"Well, it does now." Arcee said. "So tell me what is going on."

"Like I said I shouldn't be a leader." Smokescreen said. "You or Bumblebee should, heck, even Dreadwing was the second in command for a while. This isn't me."

"Smokescreen, I know what it's like to be in a situation that you are not prepared for." Arcee said. "But you can't change what has happened. All you can do is adapt to the changes and roll like the rest of us."

"But you don't understand, I was never supposed to lead you guys." Smokescreen said. "I'm supposed to be the team rookie, the bud of jokes, the kid. But now i'm something I don't deserve."

"When I was second in command before Ultra Magnus showed up, I didn't think I would be able to lead either. I was broken from losing Cliffjumper, and was almost shattered when Arachnid came to Earth. But I stood strong, I bounced back and became even stronger than before." Arcee said. "And if Ultra Magnus put you in the position that you are in now then he put you there for a reason, a reason that we don't know."

"He….He put me in charge because Optimus almost made me a Prime." Smokescreen said.

"W-what?" Arcee said in shock.

"In the cave Optimus and I hid in, he was in critical shape. I kept him alive for as long as I could, but he was going to die regardless. I tried everything, even getting the forge to try and save him, but he said it should be used to rebuild the Omega Lock. but I said that we could do that without a Prime, that is when Optimus said I would be the next Prime." Smokescreen said. "But as you know, I refused and fixed Optimus up. And here we are now, Optimus out getting the All Spark and me sulking away."

"I-I don't know what to say to that." Arcee said still processing what Smokescreen had said. "B-but if Optimus said that then it means something, you were chosen for something that few have gotten. And if Optimus died in that cave then you would be the new Prime, and we would follow you to the end. The Matrix as far as I understand it, has the wisdom of the Primes, and that includes Optimus'. Optimus would still have been there even if he was gone, and since he chose you out of all of us, that means something."

"T-thank you, Arcee." Smokescreen said. Arcee just smiled and gave Smokescreen a pat on the back.

"Guys." Bulkhead said pointing at the sky. "Something is coming."

"What is it?" Smokescreen asked.

"Predaking or Predaqueen?" Arcee asked.

"Moving too fast." Bumblebee said.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

"How long until the files are downloaded, Backfire?" Smokescreen asked.

"Just a few more seconds." Backfire said speeding up the pace.

As the figure got closer, the Autobots could see who it was. The figure landed, transforming into a new and scarier version of Megatron. Unicron towered over the Autobots, seeing the fear in their optics. Everyone backed up to get away from Megatron, not knowing Unicron was in control.

"Minions of the Prime, prepare to be obliterated." Unicron said.

"Megatron?" Bumblebee said.

"You skewered buckethead with a giant saber and managed to miss his spark?" Smokescreen said.

"Backfire, get away from the computer!" Arcee said.

"Got the files." Backfire said running to his sibling. "That was hectic."

"And it still will be." Arcee said. "And how is he still alive?"

"And where'd you score the upgrade." Bulkhead asked.

"Megatron cannot answer you at this moment, though I can inform you with upmost authority that he owes his new lease on life to me, Unicron." Unicron said. "And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion."

Unicron raised his hands, dark mist coming from them. He raised his hands high, only to throw them back down with dark energon cannons aimed at eh fired his first shot, sending the Autobots ducking for cover. Arcee, Backfire, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead shot back, but their bolts doing no damage to Unicron. Unicron fired another bolt at the Autobots, making them retreat behind the throne. Before he could fire another round, Bumblebee jumped onto Unicron's shoulders. Bumblebee jumped off and shot Unicron in the chest plate over and over again. Smokescreen and Bumblebee got behind the throne with the others, trying to think of a plan and quick.

"We need to retreat." Arcee said.

"The only way is down." Smokescreen said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we can fly." Backfire said jumping off of the edge. Arcee and Bumblebee went forward to try and catch Backfire, only to see what Backfire was saying. Backfire was standing on top of his ship, which was still damage but able to fly. Backfire got into the cockpit and flew up to the others, opening the hatch for them to get in. the Autobots piled in, getting as far away from Unicron as possible. Once everyone got in, they were elbow to elbow in the small ship. Backfire could feel as Bulkhead's arm was pressing up against the seat, bending it and making him uncomfortable.

"Punch it!" Bumblebee said. Backfire pressed the acceleration at its limit, making the broken ship go at speeds that went mock 40. Unicron saw this and transformed, chasing after them. Unicron fired several bolts at the ship, but the shields were holding them back.

"Thank Primus I fixed the shields." Backfire said before another bolt hit the ship, causing the console to go haywire.

"What is the console saying?" Arcee asked.

"No more shields." Backfire said. The ship was dodging as much as it could from Unicron's blaster, one more hit would destroy it. "We need a bridge."

"I thought the ship wouldn't fit?" Bulkhead said.

"At the base, not the Nemesis." Backfire said. Arcee then typed in the controls for the Nemesis ground bridge, creating a portal in front of the ship. The ship went through the portal, leading to the landing pad of the Nemesis. The ship crashed since it was so close to the floor of the ship. The ground bridge closed behind the ship, saving the group once more. The Autobots piled out of the ship, dizzy of what just happened.

"Great, now it'll take longer to fix." Backfire said looking at his ship.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Cybertron**

The team was shocked to say the least, but this was far above anything they had thought possible. Unicron was back in action, and in Megatron's body no less. If they didn't get out of Darkmount like they did, they would all be in the All Spark right now. And if Unicron was back and on Cybertron, then it would only mean he's here to kill Primus himself. The team gathered back into the bridge and discussed what their next move would be.

"How is this happening?" Arcee asked. "I mean, we put out a call inviting all Cybertronians to come home and Unicron is first in line?"

"Not to mention those predacons, what have we come home to?" Bulkhead asked.

"Apparently the pit, if Unicron is here then no Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon is safe." Backfire said.

"Then what's the game plan?" Smokescreen asked. Everyone looked at him, knowing he's the new second in command. Smokescreen looked around for any type of help, he looked at Arcee who signaled to him to take a deep breath. "Right right, I should make that decision. How about we call everyone back, think of a strategy and go from there."

"Then we are all accounted for." Blitzwing said walking in. "So, were you successful in your mission?"

"Yes, but we ran into Unicron in the process." Bumblebee said.

"The chaos bringer is here?" Blitzwing asked.

"Yes, and we think that he wants to destroy Cybertron." Backfire said.

"That is the most likely outcome for him being here, Unicron and Primus were rivals long ago." Dreadwing said.

"While Unicron may inhabit a mortal form, he is still a god and thus cannot be defeated by customary means

"Then we need Optimus." Arcee said.

Bumblebee walked over to the communications console and contacted the Iron Will, the ship Optimus and Wheeljack are using to get the All Spark. "Optimus, Wheeljack. This is Bumblebee, we have an urgent situation." Bumblebee said. He got no answer from the other side. "Optimus? Can you heat me? Come in, please. Wheeljack, do you read?...Nothing."

"You have your voice back. Now is not the time to go radio silent." Arcee said taking Bumblebee's place at the communications console. "Optimus, in the event that you can hear us, Unicron has found his way back to Cybertron. Repeat, the Chaos Bringer is here, on our soil, in possession of Megatron's body."

"So now what? I mean, besides hoping Optimu got the message?" Bulkhead asked.

"We mount an offensive." Blitzwing said. "If Unicron is here to destroy Cybertron then he will most likely use the Well of All Sparks to get to Primus."

"The quickest way to Primus' spark, and then we will have no way of saving our home." Ratchet said.

"But that's the core of our planet." Smokescreen said.

"It isn't fair." Arcee said. "How many more times do we have to save a world. Have to fight for the survival of our home?"

"As many times as it takes." Blitzwing said. "If I have learned anything from you Autobots, it's that you never give up, even if it's against all odds, you still find a way to get back up."

"Thanks, coming from the warlord." Backfire said.

"I will take that as a compliment." Blitzwing said.

"But there's on problem, Unicron is the destroyer of worlds, so what is this ship going to do?" Smokescreen asked.

"Not much, but we need to try something." Backfire said.

"Give me control of the communications console." Blitzwing said walking over to Bumblebee and Arcee. Arcee and Bumblebee moved out of the way to let Blitzwing do what he needed.

"What are you doing?" Dreadwing asked.

"Something that will increase our chances." Blitzwing said. Blitzwing activated his command codes, revealing dozens of Decepticons onto the screen. The main ones to point out were Thundercracker, Skywarp, Switch, Slipstream, Thrust, Acid Storm, Sunstorm, the Constructicons, and the Combaticons. "This is Lord Blitzwing, leader of the Decepticons, I message you all that are in the galaxy picking up survivors of the war to head to Cybertron immediately. The reason being is that there is a threat that intends to destroy our home world, the one who wishes this is none other than Unicron. I call upon you all to defend your home, Autobots or Decepticon. If we do not stop this menace from taking our home then we choose to let this happen. I as well as others will stall Unicron for some time, but time is not in our favor. We must stop him not only to save our planet, but to save ourselves as well. "

"Good work, you just called for backup." Dreadwing said.

"Let us hope they get here in time." Blitzwing said.

* * *

**Sea of Rust**

Predaking and Predaqueen were flying above the area where the Autobots had told them they were attacked by the new predacons. The two looked around for any sign that the Autobots spoke the truth. Soon Predaking spotted markings that looked like they had just been made. The two dove down and transformed, still looking at the marks that were recently made. Predaqueen nelt now and touched the marking with her claws, now knowing that these were in fact predacons tracks.

"What do you know, the Autobots did speak the truth." Predaqueen said with a smug grin.

"Indeed, the other predacons do exist." Predaking said walking forward. "Though it seems they had taken flight here."

"Locating them will be a challenge." Predaqueen said.

"Indeed, but if we let them locate us." Predaking said transforming and firing a beam of fire into the sky as a beacon.

"Wow, now you're compensating for something, aren't you?" Predaqueen said smugly. Predaking just let out a hiss through the fire, telling Predaqueen to back off. "Alright, I was joking."

After a while Predaking got tired of using so much fire for a single beam. He transformed back into his Cybertronian mode and the two waited for any sign of the new predacons. After more waiting things were getting bleek, no one was arriving.

"It looks like we should make another beacon." Predaqueen said.

"Wait, look." Predaking said pointing at something in the sky coming for them. "The beacon, it worked."

The figure came down and transformed, revealing himself to not be a predacon, but Megatron. "M-Megatron!?" Predaqueen said.

"Warriors, I call upon you two to serve your master!" Unicron said.

"Like hell we will, you are nothing but a coward and a liar!" Predaqueen said.

"In the name of the legions of predacons who proceeded us, we shall never again yield to your charge." Predaking said. "But we will heed your previous advice and face you as my true enemy. As a beast!"

The two predacons transformed into their beast modes, firing a stream of hot fire and pain. Unicron yell out in pain, thanks to the mortal body he was in. Unicron braced himself and tried to fight the flames, but after a few seconds they were gone. Predaking and Predaqueen charged at Unicron, Predaking biting down on Unicron's midsection. Unicron punched Predaking face plate, but then being launched into the air by another fir blast. Before he hit the ground, Predaqueen big down onto his strut and slammed him down to the ground. Predaqueen kept raising him up and slamming him down over and over again. Unicron turned one of his hands into a dark energon cannon, trying to get off a shot on Predaqueen. Before he could fire another bolt, Predaking clamped down on Unicron's arm and started to pull. As the two predacons started to pull Unicron apart, he was now able to get a shot off.

He turned his other arm into a cannon and shot Predaqueen, forcing her to release him and knocking her back into a building. Unicron quickly turned is attention to Predaking, firing off another round and hitting the predacon in the chest plate. The blast knocked him down and into some rubble, making him daized. Unicron turned one of his hands into a dark energon hammer, ready to quickly take down the predacons. Unicron walked over to Predaking, who was still trying to get up, and raised his hammer high. Before he could swing down, the hammer was grabbed by Predaqueen. Predaqueen used her strength and momentum to throw Unicron away and into a building.

"We will not be your slaves!" Predaqueen said.

"Then you have chosen death!" Unicron said getting up from being thrown.

Predaqueen transformed her arm into a cannon, firing large bolts into Unicron's chest plate. The blasts didn't go through his armor, but they felt like a train hitting you. Unicron yelled, charging at Predaqueen with his hammer and cannon. Prdaqueen fired more and more rounds into Unicron, but they seemed to be doing nothing. Once Unicron got close enough, he swung his hammer at Predaqueen, hitting her in the chest plate. This sent her flying but she was able to backflip and land on her struts and keep fighting. Unicron swung again, but was blocked by Predaqueen grabbing the hammer and forcing it back. Predaqueen brought out her cannon once more, but before she could fire, Unicron fired a bolt into her chest plate and sent her flying. Unicron looked over and saw that Predaking was out cold. He walked over to the unconscious beast and placed his hand onto his head.

"Now, let us learn more of these 'mighty legions' of which you spoke." Unicron said.

* * *

**Sea of Rust**

Shockwave was driving through what looked like nothing more than a waste land. He got a message from Starscream about something the predacons had found. As he was driving he saw Starscream, standing there looking over a valley. Shockwave transformed and walked over to Starscream, wanting to know why he was here.

"Shockwave, how was your journey?" Starscream asked.

"Long." Shockwave said. "Explain why you have summoned me to the middle of nowhere."

"Because I have located our army." Starscream said showing off a valley of predacon bones. "The clones sniffed out quite the mother lode, wouldn't you say?"

The group quickly got to work getting new specimens for their army. Shockwave began by blowing apart of the bone for easier transportation, while Starscream used a ground bridge to take the bones back to the lab. Down into the valley the predacons worked on getting the bones for shockwave to blow apart. Darksteel had recovered from his injuries, but was still a little weakened. He tried to pull out a bone that was stuck under some rubble. He used all of his strength to pry it out of the rubble, throwing it back and hitting Skylynx. Skylynx turned around and looked at Darksteel, who was just laughing his aft off.

"So, you find me amusing?" Skylynx said. Skylynx proceeded to rip the bone from Darksteels hands and hit him in the face plate with it.

"Ow, that hurt!" Darksteel said.

"Will you two stop goofing around and get back to work, we need as many bones as we can get." Darkfang said.

"Darkfang is right, that bone could be your comrade someday! Now stop fooling around and return to the task at hand!" Starscream said.

"I do find it curious that I am not the only one currently seeking the remains of mighty legions." Unicron said.

"It cannot be." Starscream said.

"It defies logic." Shockwave said.

"Lord Megaatron." Starscream said. "But how?" You were….Oh, what does it matter. Our master is back! And looking far more imposing than ever! My liege, rest assured that we have been working tirelessly in your absence to build an army powerful enough to conquer Cybertron."

"I do not wish to conquer this world." Unicron said. "I wish to eradicate it."

"Uh, apologies, Lord Megatron, I can't say i'm following." Starscream said.

"Silence, fool!" Unicron said back handing Starscream so had that he landed next to the predacons. "Your master is under my control! I am the destroyer of worlds. The Bringer of Chaos and the lord of the undead!"

"Unicron." Shockwave said in shock.

"I say we show the Lord of the Undead what it's like to be unliving." Skylynx said.

"Rip him to shreds!" Darksteel said. Both of the predacons transformed and charged at Unicron, leaving Darkfang to stay back.

"Don't, you fools!" Darkfang said, but it was too late to stop them.

Unicron turned both of his hands into cannons, knowing how to deal with predacons now. Before Skylynx and Darksteel could get close to Unicron, he blasted them in the chest plate. The two predacons were sent flying into the valley and into several bones, knocking them out for the count. Unicron walked past Starscream and Shockwave, looking over the valley where the predacons laid dead. His hands started to glow purple, slamming them into the ground and causing a wave to take over the valley.

"My legion, arise and purge this world with your dragon fire!" Unicron yelled. Out of the valley came shreeks and roars of the undead. The ground started to shake, breaking open and revealing the bodies of the predacons that have died long ago.

"Terrorcons, created from predacons!?" Starscream said.

"It defies all science." Shockwave said.

"We're doomed." Starscream said transforming and flying away.

The undead predacons started to go towards Shockwave, hungry for Cybertronian flesh. Shockwave backed up, trying to get some distance from the predacons. Shockwave proceeded to transform and fire his cannon, trying to destroy as many predacons as possible. In the process he was backing away from them and firing, keeping them as far away as possible. Before he could fire off another round he was tackled by a predacon on his side, flipping him over and now being torn apart by the predacons that he was going to create.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback, have a great day.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Cybertron**

High in the sky Predaking and Predaqueen were flying to the burial ground, wanting to recover from the fight they had with Unicron. As they were flying they saw a purple horizon, but it was going away instead of coming to them. The two were wondering what it could be, until they remembered that Megatron was using a type of dark magic, still not knowing it was actually Unicron. Soon they were close enough to see the burial ground, but something was wrong about it. With a closer look they saw that there were no bones, not even a single rib of their fallen ancestors. What they also saw were the three predacons, standing there and doing nothing.

"Guys look, more of us." Darksteel said.

"Our predecesores." Darkfang said with a hiss.

"This will be interesting." Shylynx said.

Predaking and Predaqueen landed and transformed next to the other predacons, overlooking the valley. "The burial ground, desecrated, strip-mined of all that remained of our ancestors." Predaking said.

"And I have a good feeling of who did this." Predaqueen said with venom in her voice.

"Excuse me, why are you two here?" Darkfang asked.

"We are hunting the demon in Megatron's skin, as you should be also." Predaqueen said.

"Well if you want to get to him, then you'll have to get past his hord." Skylynx said.

"Hord? The predacons live?" Predaking asked.

"More like undead servants." Darksteel said.

"Dark magic raising them from the dead is an offence to all predacons." Predaking said.

"Be thankful that you're not part of it, so the demon can't pull your strings." Darkfang said.

"Do you not comprehend the scope of this tragedy?" Predaking asked. "We five are proof that our mighty race might once again have flourished."

"So that means we have to get back those bones and lay them back to rest." Predaqueen said.

"Then you two can do it alone, we are not going to help you." Darkfang said. "We do not care of such trivial things."

"You dare talk blasphemy!" Predaking yelled. "We are the only ones of our race still alive, it is our duty to retrieve the bones!"

"As your royals, we order you to join us!" Predaqueen said.

"These two follow me, so I suggest you find another group of predacons." Darkfang said.

"Then you will be made an example!" Predaking said getting his claws ready for battle.

Predaking and Predaqueen charged at the other predacons. Predaking took on Darkfang while Predaqueen took on Skylynx and Darksteel. Predaking slashed at Darkfang, but missed and Darkfang transformed into her beast mode. Darkfang roared, slamming Predaking to the ground with her claws. Darkfang was going in for an easy kill, but Predaking was faster. Predaking transformed into his own beast mode and fired off a fireball, knocking Darkfang off of him. Predaking rolled to his feet, while Darkfang was getting up and off the ground. Predaking charged at Darkfang once more, clamping down on her neck. Darkfang roared in pain, trying to get out of Predakings grip. Darkfang swung her tail and with the sharp edges stabbed Predaking in his side. Predaking let go of Darkfang, yelling in roaring in pain as well. Darkfang retracted her tail and went in to stab Predaking in his neck. Predaking saw this and bit the tail as it was going for his neck. With enough force, Predaking was able to rip off the tip of the tail, causing energon to leak.

With Predaqueen, she was having a better time with the other two. Predaqueen grabbed Darksteel by his wings and kicked him forward, ripping part of the tips off. Darksteel fell to the ground, yelling in pain as his wings leaked energon. He turned to face Predaqueen, throwing away the parts of his wings she had ripped off. Darksteel looked behind her and saw Skylynx coming in with his beast mode. Skylynx grabbed and dragged Predaqueen on the ground, then slamming her into a raised part of the ground were the predacons came from. Skylynx pinned her to it and bit down onto her shoulder, causing her to leak. Predaqueen soon grabbed Skylynx by his claws and started to raise him up, shocking the predacon with her strength. Predaqueen smirked, backflipping and kicking Skylynx in his face plate. Skylynx back stepped away from Predaqueen, then being shot by her cannon causing him to kneel down from the pain. Predaqueen walked over and put the cannon to his face plate.

"You were fun to play with." Predaqueen said with a grin.

Before she could fire off a round she was stopped by Darksteel in his beast mode. Darksteel tackled her to the ground and shot fire into her chest plate. The fire was so hot that it was starting to soften her armor. Predaqueen grabbed Darksteels mouth and forced it shut, stopping the fire. Using her strength, Predaqueen forced his head upwards and off of her body. Predaqueen proceeded to kick him off and get back onto her struts. Skylynx came out of nowhere in his beast form and charged at Predaqueen. Predaqueen quickly jumped up and over Skylynx, avoiding his attack. Predaqueen proceeded to grab Skylynx by his tail and swung him around like an Olympic weight thrower. She swung him around so fast that when she released him, he went into the valley. Darksteel got up and tried to attack Predaqueen, but was stopped by her shooting him with her cannon, stopping him in his tracks.

Meanwhile with Predaking, both combatants were heavily injured. With their similar builds, they were more than a match for each other. Both were out of their beast modes and were leaking energon, but still fought. Darkfang slashed Predaking in his chest plate, but was then punched in her face plate. Predaking took this and swiped her from under her struts, causing her to fall. Predaking went in to stab her with is own claws, but was kicked in his chest plate. Darkfang brought out her cannon and fired off several rounds into Predaking, but this only pissed him off. Predaking transformed into his beast mode and tackled Darkfang to the ground, but instead of using his claws, he balled them up and punched Darkfang repeatedly. After a few seconds of this he stopped, seeing Darkfangs face plate leaking a lot of energon.

"A-all hail….Predaking." Darkfang said coughing up energon. Predaking transformed back into his Cybertronian mode, now victorious over the other alpha predacon. Predaking looked over to Predaqueen who was done with the other two.

"An impressive display form my creations." Shockwave said walking out of the valley with several lacerations on his body, leaking energon. "But would it not be more logical to employ your might elsewhere at this time?"

"You are right, we must stop Megatron from destroying this planet." Predaqueen said.

"Then be the ones to stop him, if we do not, then we will lose everything." Shockwave said collapsing to the ground. Predaqueen ran over to her creator to help him back up to his struts. "Do not worry about me, go and get Unicron and the predacon bones."

"I will not leave you, you are family too." Predaqueen said.

"That is illogical, we are nothing alike." Shockwave said.

"That is not what I mean, we are family because we look after one another." Predaqueen said. "And I know if we don't do that then we don't deserve this planet."

"Y-your argument is l-logical." Shockwave said.

* * *

**Nemesis**

The group was ready and waiting at the Well of All Spark for Unicron. The ship was filled to the brim with weapons, but even then it could be overrun by the hundred of millions of undead predacons. Blitzwing's faction of Decepticons were on their way, but the team didn't know when they would get there. Before the fight, the team went to gather what relic they had to try and stall Unicron. Bumblebee was running a systems diagnostic to get the shields and weapons at peak strength.

"Bee, in case I never get to say this, you've really proved your mettle." Arcee said.

"I'd like to think my actions always spoke louder than my words, Arcee." Bumblebee said. "But it didn't hurt to watch and learn from the best."

"It would be nice if Optimus showed up about now, or Blitzwing reinforcements." Arcee said.

"I was referring to a powerful little two-wheeler I know." Bumblebee said.

"Autobots, surrender this warship!" Starscream said coming onto the bridge with Knockout and a group of vehicons. Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Dreadwing, and Backfire raised their weapons. Ready to fire at Starscream. Starscream raised the immobilizer and aimed it at Bumblebee. "Funny how the Immobilizer can freeze bots in their tracks before it's activated."

"And if you are wondering, Smokescreen is in no position to come to your rescue right now." Knockout said showing off the Phase Shifter.

"Why are you here?" Backfire asked.

"To take this ship and get away from Cybertron and Unicron." Starscream said.

"Earth would be nice now that Unicron no longer seems to be calling it home." Knockout said.

"Shut up you!" Starscream said.

"Then you will have a difficult time with that, because I now lead the Decepticons." Blitzwing said.

"And you are the one i'm going to freeze first for betraying Megatron and working wish such low life." Starscream said pointing the Immobilizer at Blitzwing. "Any last wor-"

Before he could finish, Blitzwing transformed his cannon and shot Starscream at lightning speeds. Everyone was shocked, but more so Starscream. Starscream's arm was blown off by the blast, knocking the Immobilizer away from him. Starscream yelled in pain, transforming his other arm into a blaster and firing at Blitzwing. A fire fight ensued, but it ended as soon as it started. The vehicons were blasted down, leaving only the Autobots remaining. Starscream tried to grab the Immobilizer off the ground, but it was taken before he could get it. He looked and saw Knockout swing down and hit him in his face plate. Starscream feel over unconscious, leaving Knockout the only one up.

"Now will you believe that I'm joining the winning team?" knockout asked holding the broken Immobilizer.

"Knockout, we needed that!" Bumblebee said.

"Oh, sorry." Knockout said.

"How do we know doc bot will help us?" Backfire asked.

"Because he knows that we are his best bet of survival." Dreadwing said.

"Indeed you are right, and Starscream was rude to begin with." Knockout said. "But hey, we're all on the same team, right?"

"Knockout, I know that you are nothing but a greedy medic." Blitzwing said getting up close to Kncokout's face plate. "But since you have stopped Starscream, I will overlook it."

"So, i'm a part of the team?" Knockout asked.

"Yes." Blitzwing said.

"Oh, thank you!" Knockout said with glee. "I would kiss you!"

"What?" Blitzwing asked not knowing what he was saying.

"It's a human thing, Miko showed me." Dreadwing said. Everyone else looked at him, wondering what _he_ was now saying. "She showed me a human tv show."

"So, what's the plan?" knockout asked wanting to know what is going on.

"We stall Unicron until my fleet arrives and takes him down." Blitzwing said.

"You have a fleet?" Knockout asked.

"He does now get our second in command, wherever you put him." Arcee said.

"Alright, I'll go get him." Knockout said.

"I shall go with him." Dreadwing said walking out the door with Knockout.

"So, how long until Unicron gets here?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's already here." Bulkhead said looking at the monitor. On the monitor, it showed Unicron and millions upon millions of undead predacons. "If your fleet is going to get here then they need to push it."

"But since the fleet isn't here, well have to ma-" Bumblebee was cut off by a sound on the communications monitor. Blitzwing walked over to it and pressed a button, revealing Shatter on the other side.

"Shatter, you're here." Blitzwing said.

_*Yes, along with the fleet that you wanted.* _Shatter said pulling up a scan.

Outside of the ship and out from the clouds came warships, the fleet had arrived. The fleet was comprised of thirty dreadnaughts, one hundred and seventy three battleships, and two hundred and ninety frigates and corvettes. The team was in aw by the sheer size of the fleet, but they were all Decepticon ships. The last of the ships came out of the clouds, but this one was different. The ship was rounded and wasn't of Decepticon design, it was the Ark.

"Wait, that's the Ark!" Arcee yelled in joy. "The survived!"

"Now we stand a fighting chance against Unicron" Backfire said.

"Thank you, Blitzwing." Bumblebee said.

"There is no need for thanks." Blitzwing said turning back to the communications console. He activated all channels and got the Decepticon captains to respond. "All units, launch all fighters and deploy all landing craft, defend the Well at all costs. This will be our darkest hour."

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this next chapter and please send feedback. The next one will most likely be the final chapter of the series and I thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me. Have a great day.**


	65. Chapter 65: Final

**Cybertron**

The battle for Cybertron had now commenced, fire and blaster fire flew across the sky. The demon hordes of Unicron, and the Decepticon fleet of Blitzwing. The battle was fierce, just as fierce as the beginning of the war. Both sides were determined to take down the other, but the raw power from them was almost able to shake the entire planet. Unicron had hundreds of millions of undead predacons, but the ships of the fleet were able to match the darkness of Unicron. Gunships landed on the surface to keep the predacons on the ground from getting into the Well, while the ships above were dealing with the predacons already in the sky. Among the ones that were going to the surface were Blitzwing and his enforcers, the Autobots from the Ark, and half of team Prime. As the gunships landed, they were met with heavy fire and the thirst of the undead predacons.

"Charge!" Blitzwing yelled.

All the Decepticons and Autobots, now on the same side, shot down and tore apart the predacons. The two sides clashed, tearing apart and blowing up one another. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Backfire, and Dreadwing were on the surface helping out, and through the battle they saw old allies fighting alongside them once again. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Mirage, Bluestreak, Perceptor, and Chromia just to name a few of their lost Autobot allies. Team Prime met up with the Autobots from the Ark, who were taking cover behind now dead predacons.

"Good to see you guys again." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee, you got your voice back." Ironhide said. "The doc must have done some good work."

"He did, I take it that you guys had a good journey?" Bumblebee asked.

"We did, but the craziest parts happened the last few days." Sideswipe said.

"We weren't sure if the Decepticons were telling the truth when they said we had peace now, but ever since we got the call to come back home we decided to trust them." Chromia said.

"How did you get them to stop being all war hungry?" Perceptor asked. "By my calculations, it should have been impossible."

Just then a predacon came out of nowhere, but it was quickly shot down by Blitzwing and Shatter. "Them, they help out." Backfire said.

"How goes the battle?" Blitzwing asked.

"W-well, with the combined forces of your fleet and the Ark against the undead predacon, I predict a sixty percent chance of victory." Perceptor said. Right when he said that a Decepticon Dreadnaught blew up into a ball of fire, crashing down to the surface. "Make that a fifty percent chance."

"Then we must fight harder." Blitzwing said. "Now stop cowering and start fighting."

"Who are you calling a coward!?" Ironhide yelled aiming both of his arm cannons and firing at the predacons.

"Good, now hold the perimeter." Blitzwing said going off into the mix of allies and foes.

"Who put him in charge?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He is a warlord, he knows what he's doing." Dreadwing said.

On the other side of the battlefield, Unicron grew more angry that these mere mortals were stopping him. His demon hordes were being torn apart, but they were also tearing into his enemies. Inside his head, Megatron started to laugh, making Unicron more pissed than ever.

"What is so funny!?" Unicron boomed.

"That the fact of my own Decepticons are working with the Autobots to save their planet." Megatron said. "You underestimate the power of a united front, especially if the two sides are fighting for a common goal."

"Then I will show the known universe that fighting against me will lead only to death!" Unicron said as his optics glowed a more dark purple. On the battlefield the predacons roared in a surge of energy, growing more powerful and tearing apart the allied front. The predacons pressed their assault, but were still being slowed by the Decepticon and Autobot allies.

Backfire jumped onto the back of an undead predacon, cutting into it with his saw blades. As he was cutting into it, a second undead predacon came out of nowhere and tackled him off of the other predacon. The undead predacon tried to bite down onto Backfires chest plate, But he was keeping it at bay. Backfire stuck his saw blade into the chin of the undead predacon to keep it away from him, but it started to use its claws. Before Backfire could do anything else, Arcee came in and decapitated the predacon, turing it back into lifeless bone.

"T-thanks Cee." Backfire said.

"That makes us even." Arcee said.

"No, you still owe me one." Backfire said getting up. Arcee took out her beam pistol and fired off a beam right next to Backfire. Backfire looked behind him and saw an undead predacon collapse into a pile of bones. "Now that makes us even."

"Good to know." Arcee said. "Now come on, we need to kill these things."

As the battle went on, both sides were betting beat pretty hard. Several ships were being destroyed while a couple hundred predacons were killed every second. On the Nemesis, Smokescreen and Knockout were being helped out by some of Blitzwing's forces flying the ship. The Nemesis was taking heavy damage, but the shields were making sure that the ship wasn't going down so easily. Smokescreen was commanding part of the fleet, making a defensive perimeter all around the Well of All Sparks. As more and more undead predacons came at them, the more they had to fight.

"Cannons one through three are offline!" a vehicon said.

"Reroute power from the rear cannons." Smokescreen said.

"Sir, the shields are failing!" another vehicon said.

"Call in a squadron of fighters to keep them off our backs." Smokescreen said. "Optimus, where are you."

"Sir, more predacons incoming!" a third vehicon said.

"More power to the shields, we can't let them get through!" Smokescreen said. Just as he gave the order, fireballs started to hit the horde of predacons. Smokescreen looked at the scanners and saw five predacon life signals, not infected by dark energon. The predacons shot down more and more of the undead predacons, lessening the horde so the ships can deal with the rest. Smokescreen activated short range communications to try and contact Predaking.

"P-Predaking, do you read?" Smokescreen asked.

_*Yes, what is it?* _Predaking said.

"First off, thanks for the save." Smokescreen said. "But right now we need to make sure none of the undead predacons get into the Well, and Unicron is down there controlling them."

_*Understood, we will deal with him.* _Predaking said.

"I'll call in as many heavy hitters to go and help." Smokescreen said. Smokescreen ran over to the communications console and activated all channels. "Everyone, I need all the heavy hitters to follow Predaking, your mission is to try and take down Unicron."

On the surface Blitzwing got the call, and so did the wreckers and combiners. Blitzwing looked over and saw Bruticus and Devastator combining and running towards the coordinates that Smokescreen supplied. Blitzwing then got a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Dreadwing with his bandolier. Both of the flyers nodded, transforming and flying into the sky. Gunships came down to pick up any designated wrecker or heavy hitter Decepticons, like Lugnut. As the wreckers went onto the gunships, the warships above gave off heavy bombardments on the ground, but were careful of where their allies were.

Blitzwing and Dreadwing joined up with Predaking and Predaqueen, along with the other predacons and wreckers. Their mission was to try and take out Unicron, doing so will stop the undead predacons in their tracks. The strike team was almost to Unicron's position, but the closer they got, the more undead predacons they had to face. The strike team got a fighter escort, but even then it wasn't enough to keep them at bay. As they got into visual range of Unicron, half of the strike team was gone and the remaining members were getting hit pretty hard. On the ground the combiners were the first to reach Unicron, slapping away all the predacons with ease. The first combiner to get there was Bruticus, thrusting his punch towards Unicron and slamming it into him. Bruticus raised his other fist and was about to punch him again, but a pulse of dark energon send Bruticus flying. Devastator got out of the way of the flying combiner and made his way to Unicron. Devastator transformed one of his hands into a giant cannon, firing and hitting Unicron straight on.

Devastator fired another round at Unicron, but as the smoke cleared, Unicron had a shield around him. Unicron then turned the shield into a javelin, throwing it and piercing Devastators thick chest plate. Devastator fell to his knees, taking out the dark spear from his chest plate. Devastator looked up and saw Unicron form a heavy cannon, not able to move in time he was shot by it and fell backwards. Bruticus got back up and into the fight, charging at Unicron once more. Unicron fired a round at Bruticus, but the combiner dodged it and grabbed Unicron by his struts. Bruticus went and grabbed the top part of Unicron, trying to rip him in two. Before he could however, Unicron created a burst of dark energon. Bruticus released Unicron, stepping back by the power of the blast. Unicron formed the heavy cannon once more and fired, blasting away the combiner right next to Devastator. As Unicron was about to finish off the combiners the remaining strike team came in and surrounded him. Blitzwing, Dreadwing, Predaking, Predaqueen, Darkfang, Darksteel, Skylynx, and dozens of wreckers.

"How many of you must I kill to get to Primus!?" Unicron yelled.

"As many that it takes to kill you." Dreadwing said.

"I am a god, you are all nothing!" Unicron said.

"Then prove it demon!" Predaqueen yelled.

Predaking and Predaqueen charged at Unicron, slashing at his thick armor. Unicron backhanded Predaqueen, knocking her into a few wreckers. Unicron was then grabbed by Predaking and thrown towards Blitzwing. Blitzwing turned his cannon and shot Unicron in face plate, knocking him back to the predacons. Darksteel and Skylynx transformed and shot out fire, burning Unicron where he stood. Darkfang and Predaking joined in and shot out fire, meanwhile Predaqueen, Blitzwing, Dreadwing, and the wreckers fired their blaster and cannons to try and get through Unicron's armor. A dark blast hit the strike team, knocking them away from Unicron. Soon after that several undead predacons came to Unicron's aid and attacking the strike team. The undead predacons tore into the wreckers, leaving the predacons, Blitzwing, and Dreadwing to deal with Unicron. Dreadwing took out a relic that could help him be a match for Unicron, the Apex Armor, and placed it upon his chest plate. The armor, now covering his entire body, gave him the protection he needed to face Unicron.

Dreadwing charged at Unicron, slamming his fist into his face plate. Dreadwing didn't stop his assault, punching Unicron over and over again and actually causing him to leak a little bit of dark energon. Unicron ducked Dreadwing nect attack, creating a dark energon hammer and hitting Dreadwing with it. Dreadwing went flying, but caught himself and landed on his struts. Unicron turned the hammer into a cannon, aiming it at Dreadwing and was ready to fire. Before he could, Blitzwing shoulder rushed him, knocking the cannon off balance and making Unicron miss. Blitzwing brought out his sword and swung down, cutting into Unicron. Unicron backed up, turning the cannon into a sword. The sword in question looked very similar to the Dark Star Saber, but was more powerful. The two clashed swords, creating a pulse just like how Optimus and Megatron used their new swords against one another in Egypt.

"You are nothing but a failure, someone who can't let go of the past!" Blitzwing yelled.

"I am the past, and I am the future!" Unicron yelled.

Unicron slashed at Blitzwing, knocking him off balance. Unicron went in to stab Blitzwing, but his strike was blocked by Dreadwing crabbing his arm and forcing it back. Blitzwing saw this and went to try and cut off Unicron's arm, but Unicron formed a cannon and shot Blitzwing. Unicron then turned the cannon to Dreadwing, firing off a shot and knocking Dreadwing down to the ground. Predaking and Predaqueen blasted Unicron with their own cannons, causing minimal damage to him. Unicron turned the cannon into a second sword, slashing at the royal predacons. One of Unicron's strikes hit Predaking in his chest plate, going deep into his body but not able to kill him. Predaqueen took this, and using her claws, slashed one of the swords out of Unicron's hands. Predaqueen quickly grabbed the sword and thrust it forward towards Unicron, but it faded before the sword could hit him. Unicron used the other sword and slashed Predaqueen's arm clean off, causing her to yell out in pain. Unicron swatted Predaqueen away, leaving only Dreadwing and Blitzwing in the fight. Before he could attack them, he felt something that he had not felt in a long time.

"What? A familiar resonance, pure energy, not unlike Primus. One that I have not encountered since ancient days." Unicron said. "The All Spark!"

In the sky came the Iron Will, with Optimus and Wheeljack inside. The two were shocked to see such a battle going on, something resembling the early days of the war. Optimus knew what this was, it was the defence of the Well of All Sparks. The Autobots and Decepticons have come together to defend their home planet from Unicron, ending old rivalries and joining together to fight a common foe.

"This is something." Wheeljack said.

"It appears that both sides have come together to save Cybertron, something both sides hold dear to their sparks." Optimus said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look good." Wheeljack said. "So how are we going to get to the Well?"

"We cannot go there yet, if we place the All Spark in the core, then Unicron will destroy us and Primus in one fowle swoop." Optimus said.

"So, what do we do?" Wheeljack asked.

"I must do what is all the other Primes before me would have done in my place." Optimus said. "I must become one with the All Spark."

On the ground, Team Prime was happy to see their leader back. Now that Optimus was here, they would stand a fighting chance at defeating Unicron once and for all. After a flyby of the ship the hatch opened up, revealing Optimus and the All Spark container in hand. Optimus jumped off with the container, flying towards Unicron. With Unicron, the strike team was being battered and broken. Unicron needed to get to Optimus to try and get the All Spark, but Blitzwing and Dreadwing were holding him back. Dreadwing was holding Unicron by his back, while Blitzwing started punched Unicron senseless. Unicron could feel the All Spark coming towards him, so he bust through Dreadwings hold and shot Blitzwing in his chest plate. Unicrom looked up and saw Optimus land next to him, with the container alongside him.

"Prime, you must be a bigger fool than I had thought, bringing the All Spark to me will be your greatest mistake." Unicron said.

"If you want this container so badly, then you can have it." Optimus said throwing the container at Unicron.

"Optimus, no!" Dreadwing yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Blitzwing yelled.

"Optimus!" every Autobot and Decepticon yelled.

"I shall devour your All Spark whole!" Unicron said opening the container. But when he opened it, there was nothing inside. "What, a trick!?"

The power of the container burst forth, suching out Unicron from Megatron's body. Unicron was forced out of Megatron's body, getting trapped inside the container and locking him up. As soon as that happened, the undead predacons fell apart, turning into nothing but bone. Everyone on the battlefield stood in shock, seeing now that Unicorn was now locked away in the container. Megatron fell to the ground, now no longer being controlled by Unicron. Team Prime ran to Optimus, wanting to know what in the world he was doing.

"Optimus, what was that!?" Bumblebee asked.

"Where you trying to end all life!?" Bulkhead asked.

"What were you doing!?" Arcee asked.

"Where is the All Spark!?" Backfire asked.

"I did what was necessary, since Unicron is a being comprised of pure energy, his anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes." Optimus said.

"Then that leaves one unanswered question." Blitzwing said getting up. "Where is the All Spark?"

"I had to place it within the Matrix of Leadership, the only place that would keep it safe from Unicron." Optimus said. Everyone looked at Optimus in shock, every Autobot and Decepticon. Optimus had made the ultimate sacrifice.

Megatron was getting up, still weak from the control of Unicron. As he was getting up, he looked around to see how old enemies were working together. "It seems that a bigger foe was all it took to bring you all together." Megatron said still on his knees.

"And now it is time for your imprisonment." Dreadwing said aiming his cannon at Megatron's head.

"Dreadwing, stand down." Optimus said.

"But-" Dreadwing was cut off by Optimus.

"Now, Dreadwing." Optimus said. Dreadwing reluctantly agreed and lowered his cannon. "Now Megatron, what do you intend to do?"

"You want me dead, so why not do so?" Megatron asked.

"Because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance." Optimus said holding out his hand. Megatron grabbed Optimus' hand, lifting himself up and onto his struts. "It is what you do with it that counts."

"I now know the true meaning of oppression, and have since lost the taste of inflicting it." Megatron said. Megatron proceeded to transform and zoom into the sky, never to be seen again.

"So, now what?" Backfire asked.

"I must go as well." Optimus said. "If I do not go to the core of our planet, them I will be stopping all life from coming back."

"Wait, you can't do that, we can help you." Bulkhead said.

"We can go to Vector Sig-" Arcee was cut off by Optimus.

"I must go, there is nothing you can do." Optimus said.

"But-" Arcee was stopped from saying anything else, by Backfire.

"He has to do this." Backfire said in a calm tone. "We have to let him."

"As such a sacrifice will lead to my very own death, promise me this, rebuild, recover, and most of all, do not let this war happen again." Optimus said.

"We will make sure of it, Prime." Dreadwing said.

"We will rebuild, and make sure everyone that comes after this will learn of your sacrifice." Blitzwing said.

"Thank you all for saving Cybertron, you all have proven yourselves to be more than meets the eye." Optimus said. Optimus activated his jetpack, flying off and towards the Well of All Sparks. As he flew above the battlefield, he could hear the cheers of everyone down below, thanking him for bringing back peace once and for all. Optimus flew into the Well, and towards the core of Cybertron. Once he was there, he opened his chest plate and took out the Matrix of Leadership. As he flew into the heart of Primus, he thought one more thing before dying.

'Thank you.' Optimus thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you all like this final chapter and please send feedback, I love you all for reading this and please, have a great day.**


End file.
